BAKUMATSU'S BEST ROMANCE NOVEL
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: CHAP 26: The Bakumastu was not all about blood. Part of it was about love. The story I unfold is about a love that could not be broken, between Battousai and Kaoru, two awesome lovers who break rules and romance in a bloody era.
1. Starting to write

**__**

Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel 

Fhb

R- Battousai and Kaoru…

Syn: The Bakumastu was not all about blood. Part of it was about the most extreme loves from the sadness lovers. The story I unfold is about Katsura's daughter, Kaoru who is suppose to be protected from the legend, Battousai himself. From friendship to blunt innocence, romance and love unfolds in this bloodied era. 

Rating: Romance and Drama. Future surprises…

_____

An: please mind how Battousai acts in this fan fiction. I've been watching the Ova's, well bits of it, and I realized, many people misunderstood how he really acted. He wasn't all cold, he was devoid as and assassin, but blunt, and understandable. I guess this was another sixth sense reason Katsura chose him.

Enough with my boring chatter!! On with the fan fiction. Be kind, I'm more of the sensitive type. Arigatou!

______

****

Chapter 1- 

"Katsura, she's only a little girl! Please whatever you do, keep in her your sight. You know how she can be?" Katsura's young wife spoke, bitting her lips and fumbling with her index fingers. 

Katsura whose back was turned to the raven head British woman, sighed. He knew how much trouble his daughter could be. Oh she was evil!

"Yes I know! That's why I lived most of my life knowing she was happy and safe with you!" he turned seeing the woman cast her head low. Ever since the troubles in England, the criminal activity from these unknown bounty killers had not fail to instigate more sadness and panic among the citizens. European and Japanese child of Katsura Kogoro was Kaoru Sakura Elizabeth Kogoro. A pacifist to her small village in Europe. Brave she was, but often small in her words, though she managed in some peculiar way to be heard and smiled at. Admired and envied at. Such a girl was not made to be lost in blood from the countless amount of bounty killers which swept England's gloomy floors by surprise.

"Koishi…" he started…his voice gentle always curbing to appeal to her… always…

"You'd allow her to die Kogoro Katsura…" her voice degrees fierce. Almost like a winters storm. Frosty with strength and strictness. Katsura had managed to see a silvery spick fall from her chin to the papers on his table…

"Koishii!!" he held her tight while she wept in his arms. "Please Katsura, she is all I have--no, all we have, protect her…please. She is our future pacifist…" she begged, weeping almost choked-like in his gi collar.

"Shhh! I will protect her, I promise you that, Jasmine… that I do…" he gently pulled her apart, looking into her icy blue eyes, just like Kaoru's. "Where's that beautiful smile which made me fall for you?" he asked. Caressing and wiping the tears away… 

"Come closer!" she whispered, biting her lips… her eyes full of a silver brightness…

Katsura slanted his face to her…he watched her gentle features. Though her eyes were slightly puffy, he saw through it all, gasping at her small cute nose, her red shiny lips, her heart shape face and her majestic drowning sapphire artic orbs called eyes. Gifted was he to hold such a beautiful woman… a woman he married as his wife.

Closing the heartbreath space, he touched her lips, flouring the texture and slickness of those long past kisses. 

He shared and endowed himself with sweet kisses from her…his woman…

Lost the two were in, in sweet bliss…

Meaningwhile~ 

Prowling and lost, looking for her mother, Kamiya Kogoro, looked high and low for her mother. She was almost very heartbroken, when she didn't see her old man first. But nooooooo, her mother insisted she stayed in one position and stay. Like a dog…

Kaoru a raven head girl, with sharp sapphire eyes, snowy pink cheeks, and a heart shape face, sighed out to the world. 

'The world' she whispered almost sadly…

Here she was, in this lone area, a new world to be precise, no friends, no activity, nothing except the solitude of her heart. She watched around, watching how silent and aggravating it were. Who could live in this? She watched how the bamboo floors caught the countless rays of light on their smooth floors. The shoji's were all trimmed with rice paper and bordered with oak. Traditional Japanese she thought. To the right of her, forests receded from the slight damp floors, leaving a level strip of bright golden grass, to frame the reflected blueness of the sky. A fleecy pink cloud drifted high above, trailing the delicate coloring of its image under the floating leaves and silvery baby pink blossoms of the Cherry Blossom trees. It truly was beautiful, but sadly, this was not her home. Hence a big part of her sadness was this was all new, and permanent. The word alone brought goose bumps down her skin.

ACK!! Who am I kidding?? This will be an adventure, an experience. A total pain in the hinny--but hey, it's life. Noww!! If I could only remember which way mother went, right she turns right or left left?.

A slender index fingers was brought under her chin as she touched her digits, making lots of 'hmm's' and 'mm's' as she thought. 'Oh well, she made me drift.' Kaoru ran to hall areas, looking for her mother or father. She pulled at the shoji's seeing no one inside. All the rooms were pretty much small and clean. She ventured up the steps where she saw light to the way top. She ran up the steps but accidentally stepped on her dress which made her stumble on the step. She groaned at her mishap. These blasted English gowns were totally obstructing. No fair she thought. That's one point for kimono's and no points for English gowns.

She assembled herself and went to the top, she looked around and did some more site seeing. She opened a shoji and again she saw no one in. Unseen to her eyes, a young boy with amber eyes, and a red high pony watched and glared at her every move. She was completely the opposite from the cleaning girls of the Ishinshin, as she seem to open every shoji she came in close proximity with. She sighed, disgusted at the fact no one was around. Growling loudly she stomped her way down the steps, while this young boy followed in the shadows. She turned around when she felt a presence. No one. Everything was as as it is, stagnant. Turning around she met a bigger building, where she ran fought to it. 

"YEPPII" she exclaimed loudly…

Opening it, she saw no one. She began to twitch and almost unconscious to this dreaded silence, a voice other than her echo, penetrated the air. 

"Keep your voice down!" it was male. Kaoru closed the shoji, and automatically turned to the side. Looking up, she saw a young boy with two swords at his side. She swallowed the lump, and continued to look, she suddenly stopped at his face, his dark blue gi and gray hakama gave his amber eyes great levity. Almost setting his character adrift. Speaking of flames, accenting those dandy amber jewls, were his bloody scarlet locks. All together with everything in order, his image was to die for. His face was feminily cut, but she enjoyed him being both pretty and fierce. 

"Who are you, what are doing here? Are you a whore?" he asked…

Kaoru's eyes opened in shock, "I-I beg your pardon?" she spoke in an English accent

"Nani??" he didn't understand what she saying, she wasn't speaking Japanese…

'Hmm…' "I am not a bad girlie young man!" she spoke in Japanese, her words a tad bit off…

"Who are you?" he asked…

"Kaoru…" her voice gentle and soft…almost designed for her pretty form…

"Well, you're not suppose to be snooping around. You've been very naughty Kaoru and bad girls pay!" he spoke

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked nicely…sweet and gently…

"It means, you're busted and in trouble!" his voice devoid of any humanity…

"Oh!! Why am I in trouble?" she asked kindly, her eyes bright of a curiosity he never saw before…

"Are you afraid of me?" that was his next question, coz personally, he didn't seem to be getting the effect he naturally got from his victims…

"Urh, nope! I respect you, but I'm not afraid of you!" she spoke nicely…

"Well then… we'll just see!" he went forward grabbing her upper arm and pulling her off to Katsura's office…

Kaoru grew frantic, "Ouch! You're hurting me, stop it please, that I beg!" she begged, her words drugging his fiery nature. He pulled her along, "where are you carrying me?" she asked, afraid. Stopping he knocked on the shoji and was not given answer so he entered. Entering the young girl was pulled in…

Kenshin started, "Katsu---- ((( "DADDY!" Kaoru screamed, loosening herself , she ran straight into her father, hugging him tightly. "Daddy's princess finally is in Japan?" he spoke. "Uh huh!" she hugged him. He hugged her, rocking her back and forth in his arms, just as she were when she was small. She was always cuddly. And thoughtful--just like her mother…

"I see you met Kenshin" he spoke…

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, looking at him for a moment. "Yes…" she spoke…

"Kenshin--- this is my daughter, Kogoro Kaoru…" he spoke… introducing the two…

"Kaoru--honey, would you please step outside for a moment…?" he asked

"Aww!!" she graoned… "for daddy, please?" he asked

"Okay…" she spoke cutely and walked out…

"Okay Kenshin, this is one of your jobs, there's been a constant amount of attacking at my daughter, and so she'll be joining us for a while. I will like you, since you're one of my best men, to be her personnel bodyguard. Don't get me wrong Kenshin, I know you are an assassin, made and designed to full stop and do your job, and babysitting doesn't seem to cut your end, but really, she's my daughter, she means a lot to me and my wife. Please, I kindly ask you to protect her, she's very gentle and soft, she really doesn't get mad and if she does, well--lets just say, we won't be ready for the outburst. Please Kenshin she's very delicate, and I emboss for you, that treat her with more respect and humanity. She needs to have a friend. As an Ishinshin to an Ishinshin, please make me proud…. Any words….?" he asked

Kenshin bowed his head, contemplating at Katsura's words. True he was an assassin, but still, life would be no fun if he only killed and never knew he had a friend or could have one…maybe just this once…

"No sir…" he spoke

"Then dismiss, please tell Kaoru…" he spoke

Kenshin never answered and exited. He saw Kaoru leaning against the post, looking out into this boring place. Poor kid. He thought. Standing next to her, she turned and looked up. "Hello Kenshin" she smiled, always cheery… 

He looked at her in recognition. "Let me show you, your room, follow!" he walked. Always with a dark aura as his true soul mate. She followed, watching at him. 

"How old are you?" she asked, her words always soft and gentle. Innocent and carefree…

Kenshin couldn't hate anyone that clean and he almost hated himself for being assigned as her bloody body guard and next best bud. Taking a long sigh, he answered, "I'm fifteen" he spoke

"Really? Well me too!" she spoke…giddy and excited. 

"Where would you like to sleep upstairs, or downstairs?" he asked

"Hmm-- upstairs!" she spoke… he walked to the hall…

Up the stairs they went, with Kaoru drifting away from him. Getting distracted when she saw some young girls cooking. How she longed to-- "Kaoru…" she jumped at the harsh usage of her name. She looked up…

Her sharp sapphire eyes watered and then tears fell… she was so sensitive. Kenshin remembered what Katsura administered to him, _'Please Kenshin she's very delicate…' _how could he. This would take some time to get use to. 

He jumped down the steps… going to her side, she turned her face from his pouting her lips and puffing those cheeks. He smirked. She looked so kiwai-- he hit himself almost mentally-- 'wow Battousai boy, keep off the Sashimi…'

Biting her lips, he heard her soft and broken up words, "sorry-- I didn't mean to make you mad at me…" she spoke…

Battousai was lost of what to do. What did boys do when girls cried, 'run and snicker' part of his conscience giggled, while the next more 'realistic' part of him, said, help the distress maiden by sweet and consoling words, a hug would work, but that was all too impossible and unbelievable coming from 'the' Battousai. If you know what I mean…

Kenshin snarled at his goodie side. He could do anything, and to prove that he could, he would hug Kaoru…---

He raised his hands trying to remember how hugs worked. She kept saying her sorry symphonies, when he shut her up with an awkward hug. Kaoru blushed, this hug was done all so wrong, but then she giggled. Battousai backed up, his hair covering his beet face. Raising his eyes slowly to hers, he wiped the tears away and whispered, almost kindly, I said almost, sorry… she smiled and hugged him… Battousai was shocked. "Your welcome Kenshin…" she smiled. Truly happy he was apologizing. 

Loosening her grip, she giggled and blushed at how long she embraced him for. 

"Sorry…" she giggled. She followed him up the stairs and down the archway, until finally they came to her room. The room was bigger than the contemporary ones at the bottom. The room seem stuffy so Kenshin opened the window. She looked around, watching the space…

"It's nice…" she spoke, "it just needs some colour!" she smiled at him…

He never answered but gave a curt nod. "Where's your room?" she asked…

Kenshin looked at her… "I'll show you…" he lead her to his room. Passers-by, especially the Ishinshin girls and men, would think wrong of these two teenagers. 

"Here" he spoke. She placed a hand over the shoji to open it but was paused, when Kenshin placed his hand over hers. She looked into his eyes, drowning and suffocating by them. "Can I see inside, please?" she begged…

He let go, allowing her. She opened the door, and saw it was as big as hers. Maybe a little more brighter, and that's about it. She closed the shoji and whispered nice. 

"I'm hungry…" she spoke…

He lead her downstairs and to Katsura. Along the way, Kaoru's mother called out. "Kaoru please sweetheart change those clothes" she spoke in flaw English.

"Okay!" she took her baggage and went to change in one of the rooms which were all vacant… 

She hurried and soon came out wearing a bright blue kimono, the colour of her eyes. She looked so enchanting. She held a dark blue ribbon and tied it within her silk tresses in a pony. She smiled and Kenshin lead the way…

"Where do we eat?" she asked

"Out!" he spoke. Feddup of Ishinshin food.

She followed, and from the side, Katsura watched as Battousai and his daughter, began writing the novel as two complete strangers…

__________________________________________________________________________________

An: I hope everyone likes it. It took me a while to write, but I wrote it in a day. Lately you guys haven't seen any updates, and well, it's all my fault really, but I must say, I am truly sorry. Updates will be back in December. I have school and so, I really have to work extra hard this semester. Sorry, but that's how it's gotta go. I hope you guys liked this fan fiction. It's just an idea I got when I was sick 3 o' clock in the bathroom one morning. I know it's sorta boring, but it gets better.

Please review!

__________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Study me

****

Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel

~Fhb~

R- Drama/romance.

An: maybe the depiction of the best romance novel is an understatement. Oh well…

~~~

**__**

Chapter 2- Study me…

"What's Sa--sashimi?" she asked frowning upon the name in the menu.

"It's sea-food" he spoke

"Oh--does it have cat fish in it coz I hate cat fish" she spoke, her innocence burning freely in her eyes.

"No. There is none" he spoke, his voice intoned as he studied her lax attitude. She was more European than Japanese, she spoke like one, couldn't act like Japanese and was known for getting side-tracked like the Europeans.

"Okay, next question, what's oni--just now, I'm trouble pronouncing this word, what's onigiri?" she asked

"Rice balls" 

"What's sushi?" she asked, interested like hell

"Raw fish" 

"And what's tempura?" she asked

"Food" a light anger in his throat.

"Why are you angry?" she asked, while placing down her menu. He could tell she wanted to cry, I mean she was such a small girl with a gentle heart. He didn't figure anybody could be that gentle, but when he looked at her he saw the pieces of an angel.

"I am not" he spoke. And with that she nodded away knowing fully well she made him angry.

After a hearty meal, they began walking back to the Ishinshin base. Kaoru frolicked from Kenshin, she hopped and hummed as she energetically picked at the flowers to the side of the road. So much carefree innocence, something he envied her for. Then he saw her stop, he thought the worst and ran to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously wanting to know who was targeting her.

"Look---a pretty flower" she pointed off. 

Kenshin watched her and then rolled his eyes, that's what she called him for, oh goodie.

"I want it" she spoke and deterred directions, of course Kenshin had to oblige because personally he wouldn't want to upset miss gentle here.

He watched her as nature seem to boost her incredibly small frame. Her liquid raven hair caught the midday rays enflaming her hair in liquid blue and gold. She twirled around in the flowers loving the butterflies and small birds which flit around her. Everything was maintained around her, as if she was a goddess too beautiful to destroy. She sat down in the field of flowers and picked a few, Kenshin stopped a couple feet from her and watched her.

"You can sit you know" she spoke while treading some flowers together. 

"No…it's okay" he spoke…

"Fine…suit yourself" she spoke and with that she placed the garland over her head as if she was a princess with a crown. 

"How do you like it?" she asked showing off her crown

"It's nice" he spoke quietly.

"Thanks." and with that she picked some more flowers. Kenshin eventually sat in the field, away from her, close to a tree which made her attention arise. Going to him, she sat down in front of him and opened his hands, placing a small sakura in it, he looked up at her.

"What's this for?" he asked.

She closed his hand while smiling, "we're friends, always…my mom said when you have a friend you should give them something which is part of you…and since the sakura is my birth flower, I share part of that with you" a small smile bedazzled her features. For the first time in Kenshin's life had he found a friend, though it wasn't a boy as he expected, it turned out to be a girl. A girl who grew so carefree, but he welcomed freely.

"Come on Kenshin, run with me" she spoke and pulled him off his feet. He clumsily gathered himself and ran with her unwillingly. She closed her eyes and picked flowers with her free hand. She stopped and so did Kenshin, turning to him she blew the petals in his face and giggled when they got stuck in his hair.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" he spoke

"Oh?" she asked, and began back stepping when he began approaching…

"No, it wasn't." he whispered

"Then I guess you're gonna have to teach me a lesson, that's if, you can catch me" she spoke and with that she ran into the field of flowers. Kenshin gave her a head-start and soon he was off with god-like speed.

He cased her around and around in circles. She screamed when he drew nearer and giggled when he was blinded by her petals she threw in his face. More of the reasons he should scold her.

He ran faster, and again they re-traced the circle they created. Kaoru turned around when she didn't see him, she wondered a bit in worry, and then felt the pair of hands which held her. She screamed and Kenshin smirked. Because of her unbalance to her location she stood, the both tipped over on the small hill they stood on. 

"Uh-oh" Kenshin whispered and with that, both went rolling down the hill with flowers caressing them at each twirl.

Eventually they stopped with Kenshin over Kaoru, he breathed shallowly when his eyes caught the shade of blue in Kaoru's eyes…

It was the most puzzling blue he saw, the blue meddled close to the heavenly and somewhere trapped in doubt. Mesmerized by such a pristine and archangel blue, he tenderly pulled the lazy tendrils from her face. He didn't move, instead he looked deeper into her eyes until he found a blush under it all. Feeling a blush burning on his cheeks, he began getting off, but before he could, Kaoru grabbed him and gave him a tight hugging.

He looked at her in disbelief and had to query what had just happened, "what was that for?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock…

"For making me smile…for making me happy" she whispered.

With that the both sat close to each other watching the lake which greeted them. 

"You know Kaoru, your father will be angry if you're not back in time" he spoke

"Oh come on Kenshin, it's Japan, I'm in a new country, I'm suppose to relax, he wouldn't mine if I go sight-seeing, besides, I'm with you-- so everything is cool, you worry too much. You need to relax, like me" she spoke and leaned into the grass.

"Relax? I think it's something foreign to Ishinshin as you are to Japan" he spoke

"Why is that?" she asked, furrowing her brows in retrospect.

"Part of me is not sure if I can, while part of me has forgotten the meaning" he whispered and he wished she didn't hear his confession

"It's because of your blood-wrath, isn't it?" she sat up and asked sadly, her face looking down at the grass.

"No…it's the decision I chose" he whispered.

"The opportunity my father gave you, I'm sorry he made you kill Kenshin---I really am, if there was someway I had known this, I would have saved you" she spoke so naïve he laughed. For a minute Kaoru watched Kenshin in an are-you-ok face.

"What's so funny?" she asked seeing him laughing his heart out. She scuttled to side, a little further from him, more scared than drawn to him.

"It's you" he spoke, his voice raspy. 

"Me? I never found myself amusing but do elaborate" she spoke

"You sound so carefree Kaoru, you feel everything is so simple,----you just can't save someone from these things, things happen in life--and it's for us to accept, but you sound so naïve, almost a little too innocent to understand anything other than what you make of your own little world. Nothing is sweet and princessy like how you put, it's real. Something which people was forced to realize, weather or not they wanted to." he trailed off in a whisper

"I'm sorry, but I don't see everything like how you mentioned it. I know what it means to be sad, and hurt and thorn" she whispered

"Do you, it doesn't seem so" he spoke

"What do you know?" she asked angrily. "I lost a lot too you know. You're not the only person in this world who carry a burden, or carry some shame. You're not the only person to hear things at night in your dreams. You're not the only person who live to this infirmity call life, so if you think I'm all about a softness and innocence then you're wrong. Nobody knows me---nobody---" she screamed, covering her face with her hands…

Kenshin gasped. He didn't think such a wonderful girl like her would hear voices in her dreams, how did she know he heard them to.

"Because I hear you crying even though you're so silent. You're killing yourself and I feel it" she whispered…

Again he was in shock. Was this Katsura's daughter, suddenly feeling his anger he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her teary eyes, "how can you see these things, what do you know of me? Answer me, answer me" he shouted making tears cascade down her face in slow dread.

"I know you are a boy whose fighting to maintain sanity, I also know you walk with a powerful tekken which can make you kill for every killer in Japan, and I also do know when you kill, you ask the blade if it is your katana's fault or your heart's fault. It's seemingly the most spoken question in your heart when you shed blood and allow dry brooks to run red. You want the voices to stop, but they won't, so you carry on your blade, forgetting what it means to live again" she placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the scar on his cheek. "The man who made this, makes you contemplate whether you're a better man, or a worst one when you kill and it bleeds. You're so consumed by hate, you forgot to blink to see clearly, instead blood keeps rinsing your sight, and all you do, is be the man the Bakumastu reigns you as, Battousai" she whispered… she cried when she saw no hope for him. Immediately she buried her hands around him and wished she could save the child inside. How could fate be so cruel.

"Why would you care?" he whispered, his voice shallow in disbelief, all he felt was troubles and pain eating him.

"Because I am not drawn to men who have no character, and with every flicker of that katana your heart tells a deeper story and I'm drawn to save you" she whispered, "let me save you. I can see so much pain in you---it will be our lil secret" she sobbed.

Kenshin heard it all. This girl was more than normal, she saw the hitokiri immediately---she saw it and was willing to save him. 

"How did you see this?" he asked, his heart in great query

"Pacifism…it is the light in the darkness of this regime. And it is because of that, I learned to read between lines of men--. You were harder Kenshin, when I met you, I knew you were troubled, but I wasn't sure from what. But as things gradually moved along, I studied you, and found it amazing that you….you were still alive. I know this my chance to save you. This will be my greatest mission, to save you, but you must give me the chance" she spoke

"You can try, but I assure you, the heart of a hitokiri is one of grave images, something few bad men can live with. We must encrust the memory to heart, but the memories of the Battousai are encrusted to the tired soul. I beg for sight to see again, I beg for breath to breathe again, but I can't----I'm so dense, I'm almost like liquid silver in water, so heavy, I can not be saved but more preferably drowned in my own insanity. Hell awaits men like me, but not all of us deserve to die. For with a sword can come great things, like a regime of peace, something the Ishin fights for…but where is the right in killing? Save me kami I beg, but not even he hears me, for I am lone gone…" he whispered, looking at the waters with a profound sadness…

"No---don't believe that. You're not gone. You can believe in anything----you can be great if you believe that. I won't dissuade you from making a regime of peace, but what my father and his group fail to see, is that there are other ways to play along in this regime. If blood is the analogy to peace, then we ---this nation, has long gone. Don't hate yourself Kenshin, you're not long gone and Kami hears you---not when you speak to him, but when your heart sighs it's most painful wants and solemn needs. That's when he hears you. I believe in angels, and I believe that with my help and pacifism, we can save you, together, we'll make the Meiji, and still be smiling with clean hearts." she paused, "Battousai is a manslayer, but Kenshin is not. Heart of sword is your name, and if the heart of a sword was to kill alone, then you would not be Kenshin, you would dead, you would be the Battousai, but I don't believe in such things. I will save you, for I am drawn to the demon and child of you. You feel it don't you?--the pain and aftereffects, but fear not, for that shall soon dissipate and I will save that part of you that begs to live" she trailed off into a whisper.

"What if you fail?" he asked

"Then I shall not preach pacifism any longer" she spoke.

He was shocked. "What? Are you mad? Pacifism is your life, I would never want you to do such a thing, this world needs people like you…" he was hushed when her finger settled over his lips,

"yes and this world needs people like you, for people like me to save them…don't forget the angels too" she smiled weakly

"Oh god Kaoru---" he thought…

A little bird settled over Kenshin's fingers and Kaoru gasped. 'I will allow you to try Kaoru---you have already proven yourself worthy to be the pacifist of my heart, I can only wait---and in time, shall I know' 

"Aww, a baby blue jay" she wanted to touch the bird but it flew away…

"He go bye-bye" Kaoru pouted.

Kenshin smiled. Picking up a pink flower, he placed it behind her right ear. She blushed and then giggled. 

"Let's go home Kaoru" he leaded her a hand

"Lets" and with that she accepted. Back up the same path and to the Ishin base.

Another day ends with a red sunset, but as yesterday where a young boy was left to encrust the meaning of coldness alone, he was suddenly happy, because, he knew he had a friend today. Though she's a girl, she may be the only one who was worthy enough to clean the hands, eyes and heart of a hitokiri, but not just any hitokiri, but Hitokiri Battousai. A boy who walks with a katana and scenes of morbid death so rotten to flesh that his sanity is running dry.

May the sunset blink from red to black, and earth sleep tight and warm, not from insanity or blood from a man's wrath and regime's yearning, but from providence, which sends the things we take for granted, but study for the rest of our lives…

~~~

"Kill and destroy" was the rule of Saito…

The group of young Shinsen men nodded and drove into the party.

Outside and away from the party~

"Himura-san" Matsura, the old cook of the Ishinshin called. She saw Kenshin approaching with Katsura's daughter close behind.

"Oh, so this must be Katsura's daughter" Matsura wiped her wet hands and inspected the young girl. There was certainly no Japanese with colored eyes. But Kaoru's eyes were an amazing blue rush. 

"Hello my dear, I'm Matsura" she shook Kaoru's hands

"Hello, I'm Kaoru Kogoro" she shook the old woman's hands seeing the woman knew some of the western greetings.

"Well come in, you two must be tired, and hungry" she spoke allowing Kenshin and Kaoru to sit and have some tea. 

"What's this green thing Kenshin?" asked Kaoru…

"It's call green tea" he spoke

"Oh---does it taste funny?" she asked innocently when he took a sip.

"No--" he spoke and with that she took a sip.

"Interesting, not bad--" she took a next sip and before you knew it "all gone" she whispered happily.

Matsura saw the carefree innocence of Kaoru. She was like a little child. This sort of attitude was good for everybody in the Ishinshin, especially Kenshin. Matsura was positive Kenshin would fall for Kaoru. It was in his eyes as he studied her from hazy amber. He was a little more less serious and he spoke according to gentle gender appeal for Kaoru, something Katsura did for his wife.

"HIMURA-SAN---HIMURA-SAN" someone called frantically. Kaoru drew close to Kenshin.

"What is it Chazu?" he asked getting up…

"Katsura-sama---he's at the party, but the Shinsen attacked" he spoke

"My father" Kaoru whispered…

"Oh shit" he whispered…

"Alright, I'm coming, just give me a minute" he spoke

"What do you need a minute for? We gotta go" Kaoru spoke

"What do you we?" he asked

"I'm coming to Kenshin, that's my father" she spoke

"Kaoru I can't endanger you, you must stay here with Matsura-san" he spoke 

"No---I wanna go with you. I must not only save you Kenshin, but I must save my father" she spoke

"Kaoru, it's too dangerous---please stay" he spoke

"Kenshin" she called worry in voice…

"Please, stay. For me" he begged, with that she nodded.

"Kenshin" she called, worry in her eyes. Turning back to look at her he looked at those glassy eyes. She gave him a hug, "be careful… and come back to me" with that he left her.

Matsura grabbed Kaoru by the hands and headed her into the Ishinshin complex. She locked the gates and rung the Ishinshin bell for all the men to evacuate. Kaoru watched on in horror as the men took up their swords and jumped over the gate. 

'Please be safe Kenshin---papa' she placed two hands over her heart.

~~~

An: Okay, how was it? Okay? I hope it's okay at least. Alright so I'm really kicking myself for using this idea in this fic. It's for one of my next fics---but it's gonna be hard when I have the damn plot for two fics. Maybe I shouldn't bring that fic out--if that's the case. Okay, this fic is going to go into romance mode soon. I will also like to state this fanfiction, has had it's rating up, the fic was intended to be a lemony--fic. I had planned on it to be like that, and you'll see action later on if you're a good sport. So right now I have a couple problems in my life for one, I have lots of Xmas cleaning, my ears are scratching, and I have tones of dishes to wash. Anyways, to all those who like Aoshi and Misao, get this, I'm bringing out my first fic with them. And to those of you who like Sano and Megumi (mine you I don't like her--much) I got news, as a Christmas treat I'm bringing out a fic with them. Thanks for reading if you did/didn't like it.

~~~~

****

New Fanfiction:

-**_The Hitokiri and the Pacifist- _**[R section of Rk] [Romance: drama: adventure]

****

Updates:

- Tasting and Eternity- chap 4- [R section of Rk] [Romance: drama: supernatural]

****

- Playing with the Devil- chap 17- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Lethal Beauties- Chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Power of Love- chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Teenager Getaway- chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

****

Under Fhb account [Updates]:

- It's Getting Hot in here- chap 4- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

Please review me. 

****

Happy Holidays 2003. (Write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life- fhb quote)

Review plz.


	3. The ties, stories and some tears…

****

Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel

~Fhb~

R- Drama/romance.

**__**

Chapter 3---The ties, stories and some tears…

~~~~

For days he hadn't returned and the young woman which was left without father or friend, grew darker and more isolated.

"Your hair is so beautiful Kaoru-chan" spoke her new friend, Ninsuko as she brushed the European's girl long hair. The thick silky raven sea, was so maintained, and the girls of the Ishin loved to comb Kaoru's hair when they had free time.

"Thank you" she whispered sadly looking out into the distance. Her blue eyes were scratched with red, and sags had formed under her eyes as she stubbornly kept watch for two days and three nights…

She certainly was Katsura's daughter----and it was very clear to Matsura. The woman who became in charge after Kaoru. But Kaoru was getting ill, without even knowing it, and the old woman sadden when she saw such a girl withering...

"Kaoru-chan, come on dear, come help me make some rice balls" the woman insisted, seeing Kaoru dumbfounded and drifting off into her world she created.

"Hai Matsura-san" she nodded and with that she tied her hair, and apologized to her friends.

"It's okay Kaoru-chan, we'll help you" they spoke and with that all the girls went to the kitchen. 

These days Kaoru dressed like the girls of Ishin girls, so it was kinna hard for Matsura to determine which was her clerk or Kaoru, but sad blue and painful ki was not hard, even for a woman who spent all her life cooking for warriors.

Kaoru threw in the rice, not caring what she was doing and with what type of mind.

"Smells good Kaoru-chan" her friend commended

"Thank you Ninsuko-chan" she weakly smiled to the older girl and continued on.

She prepared some soup and then some tempura. 

Matsura tasted the rice and had to admit the girl couldn't cook.

"Kaoru, dearest, have you ever cooked?" asked Matsura

"No, my maids in England do all the cooking, besides, I'm a pacifist--I don't have time to cook" she spoke

"What do you have time for my dear?" asked Mastura cocking her head to the side

"Making people agree, and smile. And hold hands under rainbows. Making people happy…" her eyes widen in innocence

"I thought so---you're different" she paused while adding some spices to the soup. "And I like that, most of my life I've been accustomed with girls who've been design to take manners. Do you believe I know each and every girl whose ever worked for me? And do know they each have time for themselves, but you Kaoru. You're amazing, you don't care what other people think, which is good, and you do it. You're an alive one here, full of childish energy, now don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful girl, it's just, the Ishinshin's environment is not accustomed to such people like yourself. You're energy and carefree simplicity. And I guess, that's what makes a lot of people your friend…huh?" she asked Kaoru who looked a bit sad, "now you keep that chin up, I need to have a strong worker, and how about I teach you how to make my favorite dish, hmm--it'll be our little secret, sounds good?" she asked, arching a brow. Kaoru couldn't hide the smile, "yes---it's sounds great" she gave off a big smile and Matsura laughed…

"You're definitely Jasmine in imprint, oh I remembered your mother's face and her first time she cooked with me---it was almost like yesterday. *Sighs*" spoke Matsura as she threw away Kaoru's partial edible food.

"You knew her pretty well didn't you?" asked Kaoru innocently

"Knew her---I owned her---hahaah" she paused to laugh and Kaoru was suddenly confused. "Jasmine----that girl, she was different, I guess it was because she's all European and believe everything has a short-cut" she carried on…

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaoru seeing Matsura pour new water into the pot.

"Well, your mother wasn't an easy woman, but your father was. She was an agile one. She believed everything had be done quickly, and because of her philosophy, she discovered a shortcut to everything she did. Including Katsura's wooing to her--yet, I'm not even sure if she was conscious of it. Anyway, Katsura was a shy boy, even when the Ishinshin was manifested the man was shy. But eventually, it was nature, and your mother who gave him a solid shaking. It was a night like any other and as usual the Ishinshin boys and servant girls would go into the dojo and play truth and dare (don't sue me for such bogus ideas--got none--back to the story). The girls decided to wake Katsura up, mine you this was the evil side of your mother" she laughed and poured in the rice

"What did she do---?" asked Kaoru leaning onto the counter with both hands under her chin as she listened to the story of her mom. Soon all the Ishinshin girls were listening.

"Well---she had liked him, and everyone troubled her about it, but she didn't want to be taunted. So she asked some of the Ishinshin boys to pretend harm her---they did it alright, and then Katsura was left to save the damsel in distress. Instead of the night ending with some sweet confessions, it ended with Katsura and Jasmine quarreling, he said something about 'I find you do good work and I know you can do better, but everything you do is short-cut---and that's why I find it so hard to tell you that you can do better and I like you'---now your mother shouted back in anger, completely unaware of what he said, 'well I don't find it hard to tell you, you're hott and I like you---' your father blinked back, and Jasmine had realized what she said. Before the night was done, your father made Jasmine his bride, and it's said they made classic love…*she winks* but you're too young to know what they did--so when you get a lil older, come back to me, I'll get back to you on that one" she spoke and the rice was suddenly done…

"Wooooow" she whispered, "my parents were joke crazy---heheheh, I like how mom called dad hott, I must remind her of that when I go back to England…hahah--I'm so evil" she snickered to herself.

"Haahah, and that's how we make rice" spoke Matsura…

"Yes, and it seems great" smiled Kaoru

"Uh-huh" she smiled

~~~

The Ishinshin entered the gates around half past 12 that afternoon. It was already broad daylight and no one was within the premises. Nobody greeted them and it gave the Ishinshin men a cold shudder. Katsura had been injured badly on both shoulders, but fortunately he was able to walked---well limp.

"Kenshin, my daughter" Katsura spoke and with that Kenshin let go of the man shoulder and went to look for Kaoru. He ran up the stairs in two's and stopped at the top when he saw no one. He opened her door but she was no where to be found, walking down the steps he saw Matsura walking to the kitchen.

"Ah--Matsura-san" he called to her, she stopped and looked up at her one an only.

"My boy, you're back--oh you're in for it from Kaoru-chan" spoke Matsura frowning when she imagined Kaoru whacking Kenshin.

"Did she get hurt---is she alright---is she here?" he asked so many questions

"She's fine, she's fine--. She's in the kitchen eating with the girls, we're telling our girl stories and that means no boys allowed" she stuck out her tongue and walked back to the kitchen

Kenshin smirked and immediately went to help Katsura.

"She's fine" he spoke intoned

"Where is she?" he asked in pain

"She's with the girls--in the kitchen" he spoke

"Once she's safe and in the right crowd I'm okay" he spoke and with that he was lead to his room. Kenshin sort to hold converse with Kaoru, the only person he'd been thinking of for the past three days. But he couldn't---she was with the Ishinshin girls, how rude would it look to take her from them? Not to mention embarrassing, be it resolved, he went to his room to clean the wound he had clumsily obtained. A funny thing for the best hitokiri in all of Japan to obtain, but the person whom attacked him, was certainly not Shinsen and using Gatatsu. It was a different ryu, but as all Bujustu [Japanese martial arts] is used in some way to propel on one another, it seemed clear, this was not Japanese, and nor did he like this strange someone who made his ribs blue and welted.

Limping up the stairs---he went to his room and began loosing his gi…

"Oh damn" he cursed when he saw how blue-black his ribs were. It was painful and very ugly to look at.

~~~

"And one time, there was this man who came up to me and asked, hello miss, are you and that young man married? I looked at the man---I mean was the man serious, me and Kenshin?" asked Ninsuko and everyone laughed except Kaoru. For some strange reason she felt an inner hurt, what was it in that statement that made her sour greatly. She feared the worst and shook her head. Seeing Matsura enter she smiled.

"Oye Matsura-san, had enough, should I make you use the bathroom again?" asked Kaoru, and all the girls laughed remembering what Kaoru did.

"Maa maa, let me live until sixty my dear, I'm too young--not to mention beautiful to die" Matsura fixed her locks and all the girls laughed…

"What? I'm beautiful you know" and the girls laughed harder, 

"Yes you are Matsura. And you tell the world" Kaoru encouraged…

"At least somebody's on my side" Matsura stuck her tongue out at the girls who giggled.

Though it was much fun to be like old times, Matsura could not keep the news from Kaoru.

"Um Kaoru--I have news for you" she whispered…

"Oh, what is it?" she asked curiously

"It's Kenshin" she started

"Kenshin---oh my god, what happened to him?" she immediately stood in shock and looked worried. A hand was tied to her heart and Matsura wished she hadn't gotten the girl so worked up.

"There, there Kaoru-chan. Everything's okay, all I wanted to tell you, is that your father and Kenshin are back" she spoke and with that Kaoru bowed and darted out the door.

"Aww---lost another one to those rotten men" whispered Ninsuko and the girls laughed.

Kaoru firstly entered her father's room. When she saw him she dropped to her knees and her eyes swelled up in tears.

"Father---oh gosh, what happened?" she ran to his side and cried.

"My little girl, daddy wasn't very lucky against the Shinsen--it seems daddy got himself some bobos'" he spoke

*Sniff* "Are you okay, is there anything I can get you?" she asked worriedly

"No my darling, but you can do me a favor" he spoke softly

"What is it, anything father, tell me" she spoke willingly

"Go to Kenshin, I believe he suffered some injuries, some he wishes not to tell me about" Katsura whispered and with that she took off.

Kaoru ran up the stairs and quietly walked down the hall. Coming to the last door, she opened it and saw Kenshin close his gi quickly. Right now modestly was the last thing Kaoru wanted to maintain, and in sadness and anger did she go to him and began.

"Where have you been, three days---two nights mister?" she asked angrily

"I am Ishinshin, I have work" he spoke devoid

"Didn't you think that I would be worried you moron?" she asked, calling him something mean for the first time. He arched a brow and looked out his window.

"Himura Kenshin look at me?" she shouted but he did not comply, "I said to look at me" she ordered tears in her eyes. He slowly turned to her and drew a deep sigh.

"I heard you got hurt---open your gi" she ordered in a whisper

"It's just a scratch" he lied…bigtime

"Open it" she ordered, her voice a little harder

"Kaoru--really" he was shut off to her voice, "I said to open it NOW" she shouted the ending. Anger in her eyes.

He opened the gi, "happy?" he exclaimed annoyed.

She choked a sob when she saw his chest…

"Oh my god" she blinked back her tears. 

Rushing to him, she touched his swollen and welted ribs, which got him arching and grimacing in pain.

"You are such a baka-yarou" she whispered and began dabbing his welts with some wet cloths. Kenshin bared the pain but looked curiously at the woman who cared and attended to his every move.

"I'll be back Kenshin, I have to get some stuff" and with that she left him and returned hurriedly.

"This might hurt Kenshin" she whispered and he immediately stopped her.

"What is that?" he asked her

"It's alcohol, it's used in the western world for healing, using it for your wound should cure it" she whispered and with that she dabbed the liquid across his wound. He arched into her a bit, but she didn't seem to mine. After the alcohol treatment, she banded his ribs with some fresh linen. Around and around she went lightly hitting his chest with her face when she went around in circles. Tying a knot she hid it into the binds and pat it gently. 

"All done" she whispered sadly and looked up at him.

He nodded and looked at her, "how did you get this?" she asked sadly, 

"Fighting" he spoke intoned

"Didn't you care?" she asked

"Why should I?" he looked outside seeing the birds fly from tree to tree

"What sort of attitude is that to living Kenshin?" she asked, her eyes watering

"A good one. If you were in my shoes and wearing the burden and predicament I do, then you would know---but since you didn't give second thought to that then I'd advise you to lay off" he was being mean and stubborn

"Didn't you care how I'd feel?" she whispered

He sighed hard and didn't answer.

"Look at me Himura Kenshin" she called again. He twisted his mouth and folded his hands

"I said to look at me--" she whispered with tears trickling down her face

"Look at me Hitokiri Battousai--I order you" she spoke firmly…

For the first time had he heard her call him this and it shocked him a great deal. It sounded rather odd coming from her mouth. Not a very nice combination either.

He turned to her, and looked at her glassy eyes and tear-tracked face. He hurt a bit, but stood his ground.

"…I--I … missed you" she whispered, and weakly smiled, with that she didn't to care and went forth and embraced him. Hugging her for what seem the first time in three days felt great. Gently pushing her back his sturdy thumb wiped her tears…

Slowly he was hugging her and burying his face in her neck, he breathed in her scent and allowed it too, to relax his taunted body. Oh god---how she smelt great. He loved the feeling. This was a medicine and he found it to be a great remedy…

The door flew opened to Izuika and Matsura, who was joined along by some of the girls. Seeing the two so intimate and with Kenshin's gi open and all, it made Izuika blink one of his eyes at Kenshin who shook his head in it's-nothing-you-idiot.

The door was closed and Kaoru still didn't let Kenshin go…

"Kaoru--um" Kenshin began blushing when she didn't let go but he did…

"Uh-hmm" she sighed into him

--Seeing her peaceful and happy face he sighed, "nothing" and with that he hugged her back enjoying the embrace while it lasted…

----

Under this raven sky where angels shine there most glittery glow and cast there bedazzling shames to all, the earth enveloped that truth was white and pristine as an angel…

But how can they know, when they are all so tainted?

It's been a while since she been happy…a wicked smile against her features. Closing her eyes for two minutes she remembered how much she had learned and treasured in the past two days. Feeling an inner pride she whispered uncannily her new friend, her new champion-- "Kenshin" she blushed, but then began laughing.

His name tasted so masculine against her lips. He was a firm and strong warrior, full of a shaded side, one she was determined to know. She believed this was the part of him that long for life, but wasn't sure how to live when he was saturated in a bath of blood. She looked out into the night wondering how could she preserve that part of the man she was so clueless about. ---

Obsessed with peace and the colour amber, she sat down when she felt vertigo claiming her. How can you save a warrior you know so little about? Further more the Battousai. So many conclusions could be derived yet they never seem to be good enough. She frowned when she saw no ending to this question---. 

"Hey" someone called

*She screams* 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared…" spoke the male voice…

"Who are you?" asked Kaoru, wondering deeply

"I'm Iziuka, one of Katsura's most trusted men." he spoke, "can I?" he asked for permission to sit and she nodded.

"Sure, please" she smiled.

"You're a really kind girl---for someone who's Katsura's kid" he whispered, while rubbing his hands against each other and blowing a breath into them to keep them warm.

"Am I? I know my father to be a great man, excellent leader, and of course kind man---he's always made sure the Ishinshin was his prime motivation." she whispered and looked into the east.

"Your dad isn't always an easy man Kaoru. Sometimes he can be just as stubborn as any child--and that's where your determination came from. I guess everything relates in some small way." he added…

"I guess…" and with that she readjusted her position

"Something's on your mind, isn't there?" he asked seeing her eyes full of deep thoughts…

"Yes…how do you save a man you don't know about?" she asked sadly

"You mean Kenshin?" he asked curiously

She nodded and listened on. "Oh--haaha, Himura was a different one. The minute Katsura saw Himura slice that wooden stump, Katsura believed he had found the jackpot of the Ishinshin, and the idea for Meiji became a reality as time continued on. But… Kenshin grows darker…and darker. We fear we will lose him to his coldness. His character is above all, and yet, he's so isolated. The boy needs some good women in his life, a god perhaps. But he doesn't believe in trivialities. The boy even amazes me sometimes, but I know this is what he have become. I know his wounds cries for deliverance, he wonders if he'll be denied, so he allows the energy in him to die, and we fear that we shall lose our Ishinshin boy, to the monster which grows rapidly within his heart. Insanity is almost like a vine around a heart, it constricts the very breath you breathe until finally, you can not even choke in it's tight grasp. Soon, if help is not given to him, that shall be befallen upon him." he whispered into the cold wind

"No---I won't believe it" she paused, a few tears of anger falling down her face, "I believe he will never be that monster, he is not that monster…I will save him---do you hear me, I will save him. He will never have to succumb to blood as answer, for he will always have a heart to think for him. And if his heart has gone ice, and if it's constricted by the vines of evil which consummates right, then I will be the sword to cut him lose and free him from the labyrinth of hate which meddles in thick sediment in his heart. I will be the one---I will free the child from the demon…I will be the one" she shouted and left Iziuka to be…

Iziuka was in shock, 'foolish little girl---believe what you want. He is not some child as you are, he is a man-- a man like any of us---and he has learned the true value of the sword, the true value of life in each slash he has swiped…' with that he left.

Kaoru leaned against the post crying… 'I will save you' she blinked allowing peace to claim her---if there was such thing…

'What would you do momma? How would you save a man you can never know?' she saw the pieces broken in her path. Dumbfounded by her own realization, she saw the ending of pacifism racing to her.

"What are doing here?" asked a voice, again she screamed.

"Don't do me that" she held her heart…

"Somebody's a lil jumpy" spoke he and with that the warrior she had tried to fix---was suddenly not broken. She studied him, wondering how he maintained his sanity…

"That's bad manners you know" he whispered when he cross-eyed and saw her staring at him.

A red blush danced it's way across her features and she quickly apologized. "You still didn't tell me what you were doing out here, all alone?" he spoke wondering and waiting…

"Thinking of some stuff---" she sounded a tad bit sad

"Like?" he asked

"You----pacifism, home---mom---this nation" she whispered…

"Is it so soon you want to go home?" he asked, a slight mock in his voice

"No---I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here---be with you--(blushing) and daddy" she retorted,

"Why are you here? Why did they send you?" asked Kenshin confused…

"England is no better from Japan Kenshin. It is full of corruption and killing. Because of an excessive amount of bounty-killing, my mother had sent me to daddy to be protected by the Ishinshin, knowing they were men. Currently I am the 5th most targeted girl in England. I fear to lose my life in this country---but if it does happen, I just want you to take your broken wings and fly---fly away. That would make my death the best thing ever…" she weakly smiled

"Do you hear yourself? It's almost as if you're planning to die? Are you? I don't like how you speak sometimes Kaoru, it's like salt on a fresh wound, the combination is odd and stinking. Do me one favor Kaoru" he begged…

"What's that?" she asked

"Don't speak of death---don't die…and if you are to die-------(minutes passed) die… with, me" he looked into her eyes…

"Kenshin" she whispered his name and hugged him. 'why are you speaking like this?'

"Will… you?" he asked quietly while holding her

"I never wanted to die alone, so---yes" she tightened her embrace but he groaned. She backed off when she remembered his ribs were not in the most fitting condition.

"Okay mister, it's time to change those bandages" she got up and waited for him…

"Aww, you're no fun Kaoru, you need to relax and have fun, like me" he spoke making her shudder when he looked at her. She had once said that to him, and now the bugger was using reverse psychology on her. Pulling him by the hand he followed on.

Matsura saw Kenshin being pulled up the stairs by Kaoru, 'Kaoru-chan definitely does not joke around when she's with Kenshin. And hahaha---it's funny to see Kenshin as the awesome Hitokiri Battosuai succumbed to one tiny female' and with that she went to bed.

---

"Can you be a little more gentle?" he asked as she dabbed the alcohol on his wound.

She rolled her eyes and continued on. But he took firm hold of her hand and demonstrated how he'd like to be dabbed. In a slow and carefree rhythm.

Catching on to his drift, she cleaned his wound. 

"All done" and with that she began adding a new ointment. Rubbing it gently over his ribs, he watched her devoid-like. His eyes were just fixed on her. 

"Staring isn't good you know" she teased…copying yours truly

He smirked. 

With that she tied a knot and hide it in the binds. Patting his ribs gently she smiled. 

"You looked stressed Kenshin, want a massage?" she asked but before he could answer she already had him sitting on his futon. She pushed her fingers to and fro in his shoulders in a steady movement, which he seemed to enjoy…but couldn't fully with his gi blocking the proper massage.

He took off his gi and she began massaging him which made him fluttered his eyes in relaxation. He looked at the floor and enjoyed the feeling which enrapt his body. While Kaoru massaged him, she realized that his body was marked with many battle scars. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw how deep some had been. She stopped and leaned into his back just crying. 

"Oh Kenshin" she placed her hands around his waist and cried. "All your battle scars---" she cried…

"Don't cry Kaoru. These things happened for a reason." he spoke devoid.

"You must stop killing Kenshin" she whispered so inaudible that he thought that he never caught the sentence.

"How?---I am the manslayer to all---" he whispered

"Not everybody Kenshin, not to me" she spoke in a hush-hush tone.

"What do you see in me Kaoru?" he asked 

"A wonderful young man---a hero and a champion" she wiped her tears…

He never answered…

*Door opens* 

Kaoru moved away from Kenshin when she saw it was her father.

"Kenshin---can I speak to you in private?" asked Katsura…

"Daddy--are you feeling alright?" asked Kaoru

"Yes I am--" he spoke and with that Kaoru walked out the room giving her father and Kenshin some privacy…

"Yes" started Kenshin

"I would like you to do me a favor, but I'm not sure how well you'll carry out your task" he turned his back to the young man…

"What is it?" he asked

"I want you to teach my daughter some self-defense" spoke Katsura…

"You want me to teach her how to fight? Why?" he asked intoned, yet a tinge of anger in his voice.

"She's a targeted girl Kenshin, with she knowing some defense, it can ensure us some safety that she knows how to defend herself. So from tomorrow, if you're strong enough you two will begin, is that alright?" he asked

Kenshin nodded.

"Well good night Kenshin, get some shut eye and don't stay whole night speaking with Kaoru" Katsura yawned and with that he left. Kaoru entered in a pink garment.

"What is that?" he asked

"It's a night gown" she spoke happily

"Take it off" he paused seeing her shock, "it's too see-through" he whispered

"Oh---I thought you meant to take it off because you were a pervert. But I should have known you weren't that. Okay mister, time for bed. Lie down---" she ordered and he rolled his eyes and lied back.

"Now--do you want me to read you a bed time story?" she asked innocently

"No--go to sleep" he spoke

"I will, in a couple of minutes--I have to make sure you're sleeping" she spoke and placed the sheet up to his chest. 

With that she said her good night and left.

"See you in the morning Kenshin"

He looked at her and out she was. 

Kenshin watched the moon slither in the sky raven's mantle. It's silver blue mass glowed with it's neon milk beaming out. Another day was ended in a wonderful thought thanks to her---.

~~~

An: Does anybody know how much I like this story? I think I like it more than any of my stories. It's very hard to maintain the fact that Battousai and Kaoru can't touch. That's a sufferable line, but I'm working on some stuff to make brows jump in sear evil. Well tell me what you think and any comments and ideas are welcomed. Thank you for reading if you did/didn't like it.

****

Write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life (fhb © 2003 quote)

Please review for BxK.


	4. Martial arts, afternoon walks and sparks

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

No Tome in this fanfiction. Sorry to all Tomoe fans, but just isn't working out. Gomen nasai. .

But there will be another girl---heheh--- stick around if you lured.

**_Chapter 4---Martial arts, afternoon walks and sparks_**

****

"Kenshin" she called…

"Kenshin" she called again…

He stopped. Drawing his sword, she held her breath. She made voluntary backsteps, but was frozen when she saw him head straight into her…

"I am sorry---" he kissed the blade and drove it into the people around them. A blue moon he flew over and into the man she loved most, her father…

"Daddy" she screamed… "what are you doing?" she screamed

"You are mine" he spoke darkly

"What?" she asked in shock.

Running to her, he pushed his lips against hers and showed the meaning of love and blood in the insanity of a hitokiri.

"Stop---please" she begged…

"Never---" he whispered and with that all the world turned black…

--

--

"Noo" she gasped. It was all a dream. A very bad dream. She placed a hand over her neck, and found no puncture. Sighing to herself, she heard the arguing outside.

"What's that suppose to mean?" shouted another girl…

"It means that everyone is sleeping so keep your voice down…" Matsura shouted.

"But who cares…I'm hungry---and tired" spoke this girl…

Kaoru frowned. Whoever this girl was, she definitely was giving Matsura-san a hard time. Quickly changing, she gathered herself and made herself outside. No body---how odd. Walking down the hall, she opened Kenshin's shoji and saw him sitting against the wall.

"Morning" she whispered…

He kept looking outside never turning to smile at her. She entered and sat beside him.

"You look better" she smiled while watching him.

"Hmm" he nodded.

"So---what are we gonna do today?" she asked leaning to see outside his window. She stood up and looked out the window. She watched the birds flit from tree and tree and a warm smile enchanted her angelic features.

"I have to teach you how to defend yourself" he spoke devoid-like

"Why?" she asked in yonder

"It's important for you to. I won't always be there to protect you and with some defense in mind, you can defend yourself in those times you need it most." he spoke while getting up and looking out the window.

"Oh--ok--well lets go downstairs and get something to eat" she spoke and with that they both walked down the steps, from the corner of the hall a young girl watched the two…

She had to agree the red-head was very cute, but he couldn't say the same for his girlfriend.

Hurrying behind them she was prepare to cause trouble.

--

--

"Morning papa" Kaoru kissed her father on the cheek and kept walking to the gathering room.

"Morning sweetheart, and how did you sleep?" he asked while ruffling her hair

"Okie dokie daddy" she smiled and with that Kenshin lead her in.

"Thank you" she smiled and he soon followed her course.

She told Kenshin to keep her seat as she seem to get distracted from Matsura and the Ishinshin girls, Kenshin nodded and kept her seat.

"Matsura-san" Kaoru greeted, hugging the old woman.

The old woman hadn't expected this, but she should have. Kaoru was a wale of a girl. Patting her gently on the head, she asked her for a hand.

"Sure--" and with that, Kaoru helped the girls carry food to the Ishinshishi men.

She had bowls to serve for her father, Izuika, Maebi and Kenshin but when she looked at who was in her seat her brows inclined in anger. She strolled happily to Maebi and greeted him. Placing the bowl of rice and miso soup for him he thanked her. She continued her process until Kenshin.

She leered closer to Kenshin whispering what was the girl to the side of him doing there. His only excuse was he tried.

She sighed and nodded. Walking back into the kitchen she got some more rice and soup. Before she could leave Matsura held her back.

"Kaoru-chan---" she started

"Yes" she answered

"I wanted to tell you something, it seems as if my niece will be staying with us just for a short while. She's from a very high shogun family and she believes in the best things, if you find her to be a little too bossy, don't be too hard on her, she's only a girl. She's a long way from home and I would only ask of you to be friends with her, would you do that for me, well try at least?" she asked

"Sure, of course I would" she smiled…

And with that Kaoru re-entered the gathering room and began placing rice and soup for the girl.

"Well what happened? You certainly took forever" the girl spoke

"Gomen nasai, had some distractions in the kitchen" Kaoru apologized.

"Whatever" and with that Kaoru continued on the way. After a couple minutes she sat with the Ishinshishi girls to the way back. All the girls laughed when they found a joke. This girl obviously didn't like the distraction.

"Why don't you all be quiet, do you all have no respect?" she asked bitterly

The girls stopped and apologized.

"You, blue eyes, what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Kogoro Kaoru" she spoke solemnly. Her name shuddering souls. The girl hadn't realized the Ishinshishi base was leader from Katsura, nor did she know that this was his daughter.

"Why are you so way-ward?" she asked

"If you find me way-ward, maybe I should not be in your sight---ne?" and with that she took up her meal and walked to the door. Kenshin could sense her hurt. Sighing at the situation, he got up and took his meal outside following Kaoru's suit.

--

--

"Kaoru---can I?" he started…

"Oh, please" she smiled for him to sit.

He sat next to her eating his meal in peace.

"I don't understand that girl Kenshin" she started

"Hmm" he scooped some rice into his mouth

"I mean I don't do her anything and she just starts, what's that?" she asked

Kenshin chewed a while and Kaoru began giggling…

"Nani?" he asked

"You got rice on your mouth" she giggled harder making the people within hear her laughter. To some it was music while to one specific soul it was the scratching of nails down a wall.

She snarled at the high pitch giggle.

Kaoru placed her fingers around Kenshin's mouth wiping it from the rice. Kenshin pretended to bit her fingers but she quickly moved it away and giggled some more.

"Bad boy--" she wiggled her finger in front his face.

Kenshin tried to bit again, but she withdrew quickly. He pouted and Kaoru giggled the hardest she could…

"What?" he smirked

"You're too much…" she smiled…

"I know" he smirked again.

"Here bad boy, here's some fishie" she placed the fish to his lips, he protested but she pushed it into his mouth.

The young girl within stood up when she found the two an outrage. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw, the girl was feeding the boy, but what shocked her more was that they were not married, and not conducting themselves like pure Japanese.

"Be quiet---you definitely have no manners" she referred to Kaoru and with that she shut the door.

Katsura all the while looked at the girl in coldness. Kaoru looked at the girl in shock until Kenshin bit her finger. She jumped and began giggling again. Kenshin came closer for her food--fish to be exact.

"Kenshin stay back" she began running with Kenshin began closing in behind her…

The people within could hear footsteps, and they knew Kenshin and Kaoru were back at it.

"I'm coming for you" he spoke cornering her ---like in the dream. She welcomed him.

She pushed the fish in her mouth and began giggling when he looked on in mild shock.

"No problem, I'll just get it from inside your mouth" he pulled her close and looked into her eyes seeing the shock.

"I'm kidding girl" he whispered.

She blinked back, "I know you were" with that she began coughing.

"Kaoru?" he saw her coughing quite a bit, she held her throat and began kneeling.

Kenshin held around her waist and pushed a firm hand under her navel…

She choked for a few minutes which made her look a bit blue, yet as soon as it came, it was out. She breathed in raspy but soon found her breathe. Kenshin still held her for support and looked into her eyes when he saw she was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"You saved me" she spoke in deep breathes

He didn't answer, instead he looked at the floor. Leaning over she rewarded him with a kiss over his left cheek. He held the cheek in shock and looked at her as she disappeared into the hall with a blushing face.

'Naughty girl' he smirked.

--

--

Kaoru stood in the courtyard in a navy gi and navy hakama. She studied Kenshin move the stick in his hands. His movement was swift and direct. She gasped when he caught a maelstrom of dust in his attack.

She blinked back from the dust that entered her eyes…

"Now you try" he spoke

"Okay" she nodded…

She stood with both feet apart, "correct?" she asked wondering if her stance was good enough.

"No lower" he spoke and with that, he brought his hand over her knee and pulled it a little further. She was loosing her balance so she placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Now" he spoke

"Okay" and with that she charged in with her stick, but only seem to fall in one big heap. She looked at her elbow when she saw the bruise. Kenshin help her up and saw the anger and cuteness of girlish yonder in her face. 'Oh boy--too much fish today' he admit.

"Come on, lets try again" he spoke

"It's hard Ken" she endeared his name this time

"No---who was the one who said I can do anything if I?" he asked

A broad grin was brought against her features, "if I believe" she smiled and determination filled her eyes…

He demonstrated first by putting his both feet apart, and so she followed. Seeing she wasn't getting it right, Kenshin came to the back of her.

"May be" "No" "But I'm feeling like I'm gonna fall" "well you have to try" "but I'll fall" "then fall"

"You baka" their words were wrapped up and jumbled when Kenshin desperately tried helping her.

"Okay--one---two ("Kenshin, what are gonna do) three" he placed her against his body and completely demonstrated the move.

"Ohhh---now I get it" she smiled

"Finally" he spoke exasperated.

"Shut up" she teased him.

He rolled his eyes and waited for her to practice the move, by lunch time she was performing the inner slash.

"Alright, since we can't use swords, we will have to duel with bokkens" he spoke and handed her one.

"Alright, ----so I'm suppose to hit you?" she asked worriedly

"If you could" he smirked evilly

"Kenshin? That was evil" she spoke matter of flatly

"I know---I learn from the best" he blinked one of his eyes in her direction

"You---you are so dead" she spoke

"You wish" he smirked and waited for her, "hit me--I dare yuh" he spoke

She seem uncertain at first but with a tad bit of anger she ran in and lashed nothing more than air. Kenshin had her on the floor with his bokken to her neck.

"Strike to the neck, or death blow" he spoke

"Wow--I didn't even see what you did" she whispered in shock

"I know." he spoke

"There are ten samurai blocks Kaoru, I'll teach you as much as possible today" he spoke seriously

"Hook punch me in slow motion" he ordered her

She punched in slow motion to his face.

"Good, now what you can do, is freestyle a bit, you can use a knife hand block (real karate move) and flash it across their eyes using your thumb between your clenched fist. This gives support and leverage" he demonstrated slowly in her face.

"Oh----coool" she giggled

"Dangerous---not cool" he corrected.

"You can also use this move. You can block with a rising four hand block (real karate move again) give a quick punch to the jaw. Any punch leading to the neck given at a hard and swift speed, which are two key components of any ryu, is a death blow, but I won't expect you to kill them, all you need to do is punch them to the jaw, grab their hand like this (he's demonstrating) and pull them over your shoulder like this (he placed her over her shoulder quickly and caught her before she hit the floor. Think you got it?" he asked while holding her hips

"I think so" she weakly smiled and with that they began.

(10 MINS LATER)

"Okay, now we hit our weapons accordingly to open space" he spoke and with that she rose her weapon and attacked him slowly, "you see how much space you're giving me?" he asked and showed her the places he could attacked her.

"But what if I don't chose to attack you with my weapon the way you think, or what if I don't wanna use my weapon at all?" he asked and with that, he sent a trip foot between her two. Immediately he caught her and smirked.

"Careful Kaoru" he helped her up.

"I know that move" she spoke

"Oh?" he asked

"Yes, my father thought me this in England when I was smaller" she spoke

"You did martial arts?" he asked

"Yup---I invented my own martial arts. I'm very rusty, but I can defend myself---I think---sorta--hey I never know" she smiled

"Impressive, what did you call your martial arts?" he asked

"Kaoru kasshin style" she spoke.

"Would you dual with me then sensei Kaoru?" he asked

"Why not sensei Kenshin" and with that they both withdrew from each other and stood a safe distance. Katsura looked at the two in the distance and wondered what in gods they were doing.

"One---two---three" they charged in.

Kaoru landed her sword straight for Kenshin's face, but he blocked it, and sent his bokken in for her ribs, she held it back and pushed her foot between his, but soon he pushed his between hers. Before you knew it Kenshin was holding Kaoru around the waist trying to get her to fall as they both struggled to push their feet in and out of the next.

"You're gonna fall Kenshin" she spoke while struggling

"You sure?" he asked

"Most positive" she whispered right in his ear.

He smirked.

Katsura and a few other people who were looking on clapped at the two. Kenshin and Kaoru who were indulgently preparing to throw down the next stopped and lost their balance when they looked up.

Kenshin caught Kaoru and had to admit he had enough practice.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Ken" she leaded him a hand

"No--I'm good" he lied on the floor and everyone laughed.

--

--

In speed had he raced across the small lake that he showed the young woman where precision was obtained.

Unleashing his katana he ran into the tree and slashed it in a perfect diagonal with his sword over his head and his body in a very low stance.

The tree fell down in a perfect slant cut and Kaoru watched in amazement.

"Easy?" he asked

She shook her head…

And with that he came into her with his sword---so much like her dream. She didn't like how he looked. He raised his sword to her chin and looked at her, "you okay?" he asked

She dumbly nodded.

With that he sheathed his sword and they both walked back into the Ishinshin base.

"You guys take turns and bathe, or you two can both bathe together" Ninsuko and some of the other girls instructed for Kenshin and Kaoru to bathe.

A blush swept across their faces and they both found the floor exceptionally beautiful to look at.

"You go first" Kenshin spoke

"You sure?" she asked Kenshin, her body sweaty and drowning.

"Yeh---" he spoke and with that she entered the bathhouse.

Entering the Ishinshin complex, he walked to the kitchen ready to have himself a glass of water. When he got there he saw a flawless Japanese girl cooking.

He took some water, but before he could leave, she held him back.

"Is that all you would like, Kenshin?" she asked

He stopped. "How do you know my name?" he asked

"Everybody knows you, who wouldn't know a very cute boy as yourself?" she blinked at him. He didn't blush because for some reason he knew she was trying to pull strings.

"I'm Ayami Shenlong" she bowed.

He lightly bowed.

"I see you and your wife are very much--" she was cut in by his deep void voice, "she's not my wife" he spoke flatly

"Girlfriend?" she asked

"No" he whispered

"Oh so she's just your friend?" she asked

"I'm her bodyguard" he spoke neutrally cold

"Oh--- I see. You two could have fooled me---um, would it be alright if you---um---this is so embarrassing but I'll say it, would it be alright if you came fishing with me? A bunch of us are going to the sea to fish and take a walk---would you like to come?" she asked

"Who else is going?" he asked

"Um, Katsura, Maebi, Matsura, Iziuka, Chazu, some of the girls and a few boys." she spoke

"Alright-- what time?" he asked

"Um--close to sunset, around 5:30 or so" she spoke

"Very well. I will see you until then" and with that he walked out the kitchen

Ayami grew a devilish grin on her face, "you're all mine Kenshin---hear that, you're all mine" she whispered to herself.

--

--

Kaoru had gone out with the girls of Ishinshin leaving all the men alone. Kenshin was left home, but she promised she would bring him something nice.

--

--

"Look Kaoru-chan, I'm a princess" Ninsuko spoke while placing a crown on her head

Kaoru giggled and bow, "you look absolutely beautiful Ninsuko" she spoke in posh English. The girls were amazed at how well she spoke English.

"Can you teach us?" Ninsuko asked Kaoru

"Sure" and with that she began teaching them little phrases as they walked along.

--

--

"45--46, 47, 48, 49, 50. Here I come" Kaoru shouted and with that she went looking for the girls who hid within the market…

"Where can Matsura-san be?" she wondered knowing fully well where she was, "can she be here, or is she here, oh what a surprise, here she is" Kaoru pulled the curtain and saw the woman. With that they soon began finding everyone except Ninsuko.

As Kaoru giggled and turned with her exceptional beauty, a European ordered his carriage to be stopped immediately. The boy within the carriage wore a pair of bright blue eyes, and his hair was silky blonde, held in a pony. There was hardly any Japanese in him, which made him more of European. He exited the carriage dressed in a flawless black military suit with golden buttons and a black katana on his side. He walked to Kaoru knowing she hadn't seen him. But the girls who were turning to his direction did spot him.

Kaoru kept back stepping until (Aguff)

She apologized to the person not even looking into their face. The boy raised her chin and looked at her.

"It's okay" he spoke in English

"You speak posh English, European?" she asked speaking in posh English herself

"Yes, I see you're European, you look like Lady Jasmine's daughter, right?" he asked

"Who wants to know?" she asked furrowing her brows

"There there my lady, I'm not going to do you anything.---I'm just very honored to met you, that's all" he spoke…and with that he asked for her to take a ride with him. She only agreed under one condition, which was for her girls to come along. He agreed. They all journeyed in his carriage and the Japanese girls were fascinated by the European carriage, and very cute boy who spoke to them.

His eyes were on Kaoru studying her from head to toe. Matsura didn't like this boy. Not one bit. His eyes looked like he were a child from a rapist. That was all Matsura needed.

She ordered the young boy to stop the carriage and he did.

"Good day young sir" and with that she pulled Kaoru's hand and out the girls went.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kaoru

"I don't like that boy, he gives me the creeps. Didn't you see how he was looking at you?" he asked

She swallowed hard, "no" she whispered

"Come on, lets go home" and with that the girls walked home.

The walk back to the Ishin base was an a clean twenty minutes and by the time they were all home, it was time for the fishing trip. Kaoru looked around seeing everybody busy. She went to her father and sort converse.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked

"Didn't anybody tell you?" he asked

"Tell me what?" she asked

"That we're going fishing" he spoke

"But I dunno how to fish" she answered

"Maa maa, I'll teach you. You coming right?" he asked

"Certainly…" and with that at five everybody began walking to the sea. Kaoru walked with her father after seeing Ayami walking close to Kenshin.

"How come she's so close to Katsura Kogoro?" asked Ayami

"That's Katsura's daughter" Kenshin spoke

"Really?" she asked

He nodded and looked into the distance.

"So she's European, right?" she asked

He nodded.

"I see.

--

--

Kaoru took off her slippers when they were close to the beach. Everyone was confused, but soon they got it. She took off into a run taking Ninsuko and her father with her. Everyone laughed when Katsura tripped.

"Oh I'm sorry daddy" Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay, you go and have some fun" and with that she and the other Ishin girls found themselves a nice place in the sand and began burying their feet in it.

Kaoru saw Kenshin sitting close to the mangrove and she wondered why he was so lonely. Getting up, she saw Ayami went to him. Kaoru sadden a bit but then began changing directions to the sea. She lifted her kimono to her knees and swished the water around. She buried her toes in the wet sand and looked out sadly into the golden sunset. Feeling something by her feet, she picked up the object and saw it was a pretty pink shell. Washing it out into the sea she carried it back to her friends and showed them.

As the sun became a richer shade of saffron, she sighed harder. Ayami and Kenshin had been talking so long and Kaoru frowned that she couldn't speak to him.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Ninsuko who became like her best friend

"No I don't" Kaoru blushed

"Yes you do" Ninsuko teased… "why don't you tell him?" she asked

"I don't like him like that, I think he's a very nice guy to hang with. But I'm not---attracted to him as Ayami is" Kaoru spoke

"Fine whatever, just remember Kaoru-chan, if you don't make your moves Himura won't, Ayami may just be the next best thing to him if you never move" he reminded Kaoru…

Kaoru listened and sighed hard.

Getting up she went to her father who made a bonfire to cook the fish on.

"Daddy can you teach me how to fish?" she asked sadly

"Of course sweet heart" and with that he picked up the fishing rod and demonstrated.

"Flick the rod back and then lung it forward" he spoke

"Okay, flick back (she flicks the rod back) and now forward (she lungs forward), hey I did it" she smiled to herself and waited for a fish

"How long does this take?" she asked impatiently

"A while, it depends, the higher the tide, more fish" he spoke

"Oh---none's biting papa" she growled when the silence was begging to kill.

"I know" he snickered

"Papa---you're evil" she growled and with that stuck her stick in the sand.

With that she walked to Ninsuko who pointed her to Kenshin. Kaoru sighed and began collecting herself. Walking to Kenshin and Ayami, she wished she wouldn't have to embarrass herself.

"Hi guys" she started

"Can't you see we're busy?" she rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry" but before she could go, Kenshin pulled her by the hand and made her sit next to him.

"Kenshin?" inquired Ayami

"What, I'm her bodyguard" he spoke

Ayami growled and walked away…

"Hey stranger" she started

"So now we're strangers huh?" he turned to her…

"No---" her hair began blowing in her face…

Kenshin pushed it behind ear and touched her cheek while withdrawing…

She blushed but welcomed the contact.

"Wanna take a walk with me Kaoru?" he asked

"Sure---where to?" she asked…

"On the stretch" he spoke

"Okay---lemme just tell dad" she spoke and he waited.

Running hurriedly to her father who was arguing with Maebi he was interjected by his daughter.

"Daddy-Kenshin-and-I-aregoingforawalk--SO BYEE" she spoke rapidly and was out his face

"Alright, not too far now" he spoke

"Okay, bye" she bade but then she suddenly became distracted from her fishing rod.

It was pulling.

"Hey dad---Hey dad" he didn't listen

"DAD" she screamed

No response

"DAD"

No response…

"I GOT ONE SOMEBODY" she shouted and everyone looked at her.

She pulled at the rod and found that she was being dragged in. Kenshin ran to her and pulled from behind. Slowly they pulled the fish out.

"Wow, what a big fish Kaoru---this could feed all of us--just kidding" Katsura spoke

"Okay cook it properly now, I'm going dad, bye" and with that she saw Kenshin lifting up something in the distance. He approached her with an evil grin on his face. She watched him in curiosity. He pushed whatever it was in her face. It was a tiny fish which got her screaming.

"Himura Kenshinnnn" she screamed.

For the first time Kenshin laughed. It was a memorable thing, and those who saw it, they would never forget it. She pushed him back but he pushed her back, only to find she lost her balance and landed flat on her buttocks. She got up and looked at her wet kimono, feeling the cloth seeping wet. He smirked. She trip him with a fake step and Kenshin fell into the sea. Angry at her, he pulled at her foot and got her wet with him.

"You are so wicked" she teased

"Am I aye?" he whispered and began tickling her.

"Stop---(she laughs)" she begged…

He eventually stopped and dragged her out with him.

She picked up the little fish and placed some water in her hand. Kenshin lead the way they would walk, carefully helping her, she smiled on each interval that he did. In the distance everyone watched as Kenshin stood next to Kaoru who freed the little fish.

"Bye bye baby fishie" she spoke and with that felt strong hands lift her up and throw her into the sea.

"Himura Kenshin" she screamed in glee

"That's my name, don't wear it out" he spoke coming in for her.

"I'm coming to get you" she spoke

"Well then, I shall await you" he came into her and grabbed her hands before she could hit him. She struggled to lash him but he wouldn't give in. He wrapped his hands around her waist and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Hey look at me" he whispered softly

She did, face wet and allowing tendrils to stick to her face. He pulled at the tendrils and smiled at her.

"You smiled---for me" she whispered in shock

"I know" he leaned into her allowing all his free weight to push them both back into the water…

"Kenshin" she screamed

He laughed…

After a hearty bathing in the sea, he took her for a long walk. It was now night and he was carefully carrying her back to the bonfire.

"You two lovers enjoyed yourselves?" asked Ninsuko and both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.

"Hush---" Kaoru spoke and Kenshin placed her down.

Pulling him by the hand, she sat very close to him and they were soon given some fish.

As usual her father was arguing with Matsura because the fish was too salty.

"I cook fish all my life Katsura, don't tell me about fish" she complained and everyone laughed.

Kaoru troubled Kenshin about the fish prior that morning. A smile dancing across his features. Pushing the fish in his face, he bit forward and got the fish. In so doing, he got her index finger and slowly allowed it to be withdrew. Amber embraced sapphire and something other than flirtation, friendship and hormonal activity kicked in---something they both did not comprehend--. After a couple minutes, everyone began conversing, except for Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin closed his eyes while sitting in the distance. Kaoru smirked evil 'I'll get you, once and for all' she began coming closer, ready to scare him. She was about to scare him when…

"Hold it right there missy" he spoke with shut eyes as she dropped to the floor in shock.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked

"Your ki" he spoke

"Ahh--I should have known" she thought… "are you tired?" she asked

"No---just resting my eyes" he spoke

"Ohh---if you're resting your eyes Kenshin---them um---why don't you--------------um, put your head on my lap" she pat her lap for him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes"

"You sure sure?" he asked

"Yes" she pulled him and he comfortably placed his head on her lap, as he shut his eyes, she began petting his head. He blushed a bit, but he didn't see any on her face…

She paced her fingers into his scalp lightly massaging it. He enjoyed the feeling and forgetting who he lied on, he grabbed her hand and pushed it to his temples, instructing the smooth fingers how to move. She learned and began massaging his tense temples. He enjoyed it a lot. After a couple hours of talking, joking and just being stupid the Ishinshin packed up. Kaoru leaned against Kenshin yawning tiredly. He picked her up and her eyes flew up.

"Kenshin" she started sleepily

"I thought you were sleepy?" he asked

She smiled and leaned into the crook of his neck, loving the feeling…

Another day was written from two passive people. Bliss. A unique feeling, yet exceptionally wonderful. Kenshin carried the bundle, being more appreciative of what he held with each passing day…

'And Kami has answered me for the first time in so many years' he sighed into the night's bliss…

--

--

An: Thank you for your reading and support readers. I am so happy and thankful. Thank you ever so much. I wish you all as well luck in the future and may god keep you safe. Take care wonderful friends and peeps.

Ps. Queen of Hearts8- I am a Science student (that would explain why my fanfiction is nil). I agree that some of the things in my fanfiction are very much questionable. True where the hell did that washcloth came out from, I even asked myself that back when I was beta-reading it. But it's my laziness fault. Okay well--- that is true Alcohol is not use for curing wounds, but again I did not define if it was rubbing alcohol. Which is most likely suppose to be the Alcohol used. Alcohol (the drinking one) can however be used on a wound, the sugar within true would make the wound become worst, but back then when Samurai, Daimyo and Shogun fought, they would usually kill countless victims and they usually died from their wounds. Infection, if you used drinking alcohol, it would be alright for a temporary usage. But it is requested of one to get immediate medical attention. Hence there are other different times of ethanol. The correct name or chemical name for alcohol. There are different types of alcohol, those for your shampoos, those in "anti-bacterial" skin applications, in creams and etc. I really didn't say which alcohol I used, so it can't be really deducted I am speaking of Alcohol to drink, although you can use it to make the wound clean, but immediately get medical attention. Either way, it works. I didn't take your comment as a flame but as a good observation. Thank you for your time, all the best and god bless…

**_Please review, pretty please…_**


	5. Pacifism secrets, a new friend and moonl...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

An: I try to produce good fanfiction, but I can only make alright stuff. Please review…

**_Chapter 5---- Pacifism secrets, a new friend and moonlight walks…_**

****

****

"Oh gosh---now she tells me" Kaoru complained under her breath reading the letters her mother had sent.

"What's the matter?" asked Katsura who had been drinking tea with Kaoru…

"It's mother, she wants me to go to the suburbs of Kyoto, she believes there I can resolve a matter which calls for my potential" she whispered

"That is absolutely out of the question" Katsura spoke flatly

"But daddy you can't do me this, I'm a pacifist. I have rights and I deserve to be heard for my formability's…" she argued

"Kaoru it is very dangerous in Kyoto and I can not allow you to do your job with the Shinsen on the prowl." he spoke

"But daddy, it's for the people of Japan. I know I can settle issues, if you would only allow me" she begged pouting her cheeks and giving him the cute face

"No. It's not going to work---" he spoke in finality

"Father that is so unfair" and with that she stormed out his room and walked down the hall in anger.

Kaoru walked down the hall in anger and was halted when she saw Ayami.

"What's your problem? Himura not giving you some love?" she asked bitterly

"Please keep your childish gestures to yourself. I am not in the mood for your lackie attitude so with all due respect, good day" and with that Kaoru huffed away and went to her room. Kenshin heard the shutting of Kaoru's door. She sounded as if she was angry…

He knocked on her door, "go away" she spoke

He entered the room and looked at her. She was frantically moving her clothes into her bags.

"What are you doing?" he asked while closing her shoji.

"I believe it's called packing" she spoke while pelting all her under wears into her suitcase.

"Leaving the Ishinshin so soon?" he leaned against the wall

"No, only for a few days. It seems as if I have business and my lovely father won't allow me to leave" she spoke rather angrily

"Who wouldn't agree with him." Kenshin spoke while picking up some of the books she read.

"You're on his side aren't you?" she asked

"I'm on nobodies side" he spoke devoid like

"Well that should settle it. I'm leaving--tomorrow" she spoke.

"Why?" he asked face void.

"Pacifism---weren't you listening" she asked

"Yes, but why--what's the problem you're going to face?" he asked

"In the suburbs of Kyoto there are two clans which can cause greater havoc if I don't seek out to them. All I do know is that these men were great friends, until something happened leaving both parties aggressive. In so doing, they built around their areas to block out intruders, my mission is as followed, to make peace treaty and for the people to be one. I don't know if I can do it, but I'll definitely try" she whispered

"How do you know so much about these men and why they are fighting?" he asked

"Pacifists are given certain information to deal with and then they either say if they can accept or decline. I don't have a choice now, so I'll have to accept. We know at least seventy-five percent of the person but other information which we lack, we don't intend to find it unless it calls for a total hard case…" she spoke

"So you knew about me?" he asked

"No----. I had never assigned myself to you…only until the first day" she spoke

"I see"

(Sighs) "Well I'm done---" she whispered

"How long will you be gone for?" he asked

"Three days or so---daddy is worry he may lose me-----(a couple minutes pass) -but it doesn't matter" she whispered the ending…

"Yes it does…" he turned to her looking angrily into her eyes

"What if something happens to you? How would he survive? The Ishinshin?" he asked

"I---I" she hadn't thought of that

"Whatever you do missy, don't die" he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"I---" she was speechless. There was something she could not understand, but his eyes were the saddest shade she ever saw. They were like violins which stressed the most powerful tune leaving you numb.

"If you leave me Kaoru--------- I will stop at nothing---and there will be no hitokiri for anyone to pacify." he warned. She never saw him so serious, yet she promised her heart to obey his want.

"I promise Kenshin, I won't die. And if I am,------ I wanna die…. with you" she whispered and with that he nodded. They separated after a while.

Kenshin was called for a meeting and the Ishinshin women called to cook. Kaoru sat in her room reading over the documents her mother sent. She highlighted the most important guidelines while eating. Feeling her hands sticky, she ran down the steps, but in a blink of an eye trouble was right around the corner. Ayami entered Kaoru's room and looked around. Gosh how could Kenshin like such a slob? Papers, papers and more papers. Ayami stooped reading the documents left on the floor. Feeling just evil because she was, she began scratching the guidelines off and changing things that were relevant as wrong. Quickly she exited and snickered to herself. 'Soon you will be all gone Kaoru, and Kenshin will be all mine' she smiled to herself…

Kaoru re-entered her room and shuffled her papers in one. There was no way she could lose this case. No way at all. Smiling to herself she walked down the steps looking for something…

Kaoru leaned against the wall reading the book she so loved to read.

"Kaoru---can I speak with you" her father asked

"Sure…" she closed the book

"I know I can be hard sometimes" he paused seeing her look out into the distance

"But I want to know I do it because I love you. I promised your mother to keep you safe, and if it means keeping you away from the things your heart loves, then please understand me…I only suffered to do it for love---for you, for your mom. Losing you would break my heart---not to mention the man you are teaching to live again---I've never seen him so happy Kaoru. He's never smiled, and seeing him laugh, smirk and smile with you makes me feel so happy… your mother would be proud if she knew----. Losing that part of us would make this world grey---and I don't want to die knowing you're the one to make me succumbed to that madness…" he turned to the side

"You don't have to be scared----coz I'm here, and I love you. I love you papa" she hugged him…

"My little angel…my little girl is all grown up" he paused while giving her a tight embrace, "just yesterday my little girl was learning how to creep and now today she's ready to pacify two serious tribes…alone" he pet her head, "if this is what your heart desires, then just this once I shall allow you" he whispered

"Thank you daddy" she breathed in his scent of light alcohol and --- "fish?" she asked.

"Matsura-san whacked me yesterday when I argued with her---it's a long story. And she whacked me hard" with that Kaoru laughed…

"You're so funny papa" she laughed…

"I was a comedian once you know" he spoke agilely.

"Oh?" she inquired

"Yup---but that's when you get bigger---which will be so soon---" he smiled seeing her growing up so quickly… "before you know it, you'll be in love, married and having yourself a little one---hmm?" he made her blushed…

"There, there father, that's in years to come" she informed.

"Hmm--- well we'll see" he spoke, a sorta uncertainty in his voice. Kaoru watched him funny for a moment, what was that suppose to mean?

Leaving her father to be, she began prowling around looking for Kenshin. Instead she was told he had gone out on a mission. Great, what was she suppose to do. The sun was hot and everyone was going into some sorta contemplative mode. Seeing the sun high in the sun, she gathered some of the girls of the Ishinshin with Matsura's expressed permission to have a slip and slide.

"What's that?" asked Ayami

"It's where you wet the grass with water and soap and then you slide across" she smiled

"That's just whack" Ayami added

"No body asked you so hush up girl" Ninsuko jumped

The girls laughed, "maa maa, that wasn't very nice Ninsuko-chan, she's sorry Ayami" Kaoru added

"Save it Kogoro" Ayami spoke

"Punk" Kaoru whispered while demonstrating how the slip and slide worked. Finding a bucket she brought some water from the well and placed the soap powder within. Twirling it with her foot, she threw it on the soft turf of grass.

Unknown to the all the girls were Matsura and Katsura. They were both watching on, amused at the small girls.

"KALA BONGA" she ran into the floor and began sliding on her stomach. She darted from left to right in a flash and she eventually stopped with a broad grin and wet kimono.

Kaoru watched the girls seeing their shock. It was for certain Kaoru was a freak alright. There were even crickets from the dead silence they gave off…yet somebody came around.

"ME NEXT" Ninsuko shouted and with that they all began pushing in to slid.

That's one way to beat the heat.

Ninsuko watched on with her face twisted in grouse.

"Why don't you slide with it us, it's a lot of fun and perfectly safe" spoke Kaoru

"Why would I want to do such a dirty thing, I'm a lady and I conduct ,myself like a lady" she spoke matter-of-flatly

"You know what Ayami, I'm really getting tired of all your oh so high and mighty nonsense. If you feel you can just play miss hot stuff then guess what you're wrong. Kaoru-chan is being so nice to you and all you ever did do was exploit her kindness by your black tongue. Well get this straight girl, you will never hand any friends if you act like a sore loser, trust me. As lonely as you are now imagine how lonely you would be with that bogus attitude you got yourself, forever?" Ninsuko shouted…

Kaoru frowned and stopped Ninsuko.

"But Kaoru-" she was held off…

"That's quite enough" Kaoru spoke

"Aghh--I really don't get you" she rolled hers…

"Ayami-san, please come have some fun with us" Kaoru spoke

"Why are you so god-damn perfect Kogoro?" asked Ayami, tears in her eyes…

"I'm not---I wish I were" she whispered

"What are you, some goodie-goodies, a peace-maker perhaps?" she asked

"Yup, I'm a pacifist" Kaoru chirped

"Oh---" she muttered sadly

"She's right you know…I did always exploit your kindness…but you're so---arhhh--I dunno" she spoke

"Ayami-chan---would you like to be with us girls, we'll stand with each other and have lots of fun---the more the merrier" Kaoru laughed…

"B-but---you would allow me after everything I caused upon you?" she asked

"What did you cause?" Kaoru smiled a twinkle of merry in her eyes

"You're really forgiving Kogoro…" she smiled

"Welcome to the group Ayami" she spoke showing her off to the slip and slide.

Ayami frowned seeing the girls sliding very quickly

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Ayami

"Of course it is" Ninsuko pushed Ayami and sent her sliding very quickly. She settled in the muddle puddle.

"Ninsuko-chan? That was very mean" Kaoru corrected and ran to Ayami, "are you alright?" asked Kaoru worriedly

"Alright?" started Ayami harshly flicking the water off her kimono, "I've NEVER FELT BETTER. This rocks" she shouted and everyone cheered her on.

Ninsuko placed a hand around Kaoru's shoulder and began "I think somebody owes me an apology"

"You're right" but before she could apologize Ninsuko gave the right-away for the girls to get set. They nodded and held down Kaoru.

"You know you're my best friend Kaoru-chan, so you're just expected to get this" and with that Ninsuko pasted mud on Kaoru's face.

"Ninsuko-CHANN" Kaoru screamed…

Katsura laughed when he saw the girls began playing mud-fight.

"They really are wonderful girls, aren't they Matsura? Matsura?" he called seeing her behind him

"What are you doing there Matsura?" he asked

She pointed off into the girls direction. He turned into their direction and was rewarded by a huge clump of wet mud. The girls gasped and looked on in shock.

"Run---fast" Kaoru whispered and with that they all began running away…

"Kogoro Kaoru come back here this moment" Katsura shouted…

"Sorry can't hear you" she snickered as the girls ran around the building in mud.

--

--

How much more blood can a child shed? How much more sanity is preserved inside the child which bores a demon. Doesn't it hurt your soul when you attack your prey repeatedly? This silver blade which bores blood to the highest degree is weighted heavier in the afternoon's sun. It's metallic firmness holds more blood and the weight of such a taunted burden has become a struggle to carry.

My little friend was right, if blood is peace, then where are we? _'If blood is the analogy to peace, then we this nation has long gone'_

But what does a woman know? No---she was more that. She gave him a splash of sight and he was grateful he was able to see so far. It was because of one girl that he was able to live through the sin that weighs his soul red. But a burden can dissipate with time, emotion and clean fingers…her fingers…

It was because of one woman that he found some life, he found a home. He found the urge to live again. Home was suddenly an enjoyable flavor to his lips. He had he long for a home so many years and finally he had been given one only in the eyes of a woman he drifted with. She was energy and fire and a whisk of sadness, everything which made the suns and stars make sense. He was amazed at how much she gave him. She gave him life:- breath to breathe, some sight to see, and urge to live in the dampness of hate within his heart. The consummation of eternal velvet darkness was suddenly broken from him. All his life he had been frozen in heart, his heart ice, too morbid to accept. But finally for the first time, had the pieces of ice chipped from his heart and made his heart shallowly thump a beat of life. Giving him the life to live, the faith to believe that good things happen to men who wait. Most importantly to those who believe in providence and don't forget the angels…

His heart beat so shallow, almost more shallow than a whisper of a dying man, but it was there anyway, making it bold and discernible that even inside a hitokiri, life can be feed into the heart and tired soul. Though the soul is more foul than the flesh of a rotten cur, he can breathe again when such distractions dance across his vision.

And a good distraction she was too. If her blood was to run dry brooks red, and her screams to haunt Shinto shrines, then he would allowed the preserved demon within him to give birth to the devil. In insanity would he kiss his katana and maim each soul in Japan with his deadly ryu. Japan would swallow his wrath with his katana down their throats where each man would feel the sin and havoc of Battousai's loss and beguiled destiny as he wrecked the plagued of Battousai's total melt-down and destruction. Anarchy would be the sweetest scent in the streets and every victim would remember the name of the woman who took his life and sight away. In so doing the Bakumastu would be something forever as long as Battousai remained numb and remained in default tattered at heart to the lost of the one who had once cleaned his eyes from the smut and darkness which he had once feared succumb himself to…

Suddenly realizing how important she had become to him, he feared of how he would deal with such controversial converses like these in heart? Could he reckon the fact that if she were too ever die, that he may allow the harsh ignorance and sardonic mock of life to instill and torture his bleeding soul.

But a new day was here and he didn't need to worry about such things. All he did need to remember was the way she made him feel when he was with her, at home, at rest, alive, breathing and thumping each heart-beat for himself---for life. Smirking with his face high in the sun, he allowed the blood to be for once caked to his skin, though the combination was awfully bitter to him, he did not allow such trivialities to be envisioned. Blue---heavenly blue. He remembered her eyes, how she looked at him. Such eyes were meant to be taken away and only looked at away from all. Such treasures were so selfish to keep from others, but so easy to share. He saw how she made him drift and become himself, something he had not found only until these couple days. He found out what he did like and what he did not. He also found out how perverted he was too. So what? He thought, I'm a kid…

Notification in life comes hard sometimes, but he wondered what did this mean? 'Do I --?' he shook his head realizing his mistake, but was it a mistake, 'does it have to be a mistake---what if it's fate? ---what if--I---want Kaoru more than just in friendship? So I like her---as in really like her---' Kenshin blushed…

'What if I do?' he asked, nobody needed to know…

And that's exactly what he would do…

--

--

"Oh come on daddy, lighten up, we've been standing here for the past forty-five minutes---I wanna sit" complained Kaoru.

"Little lady you will stand right there and take your punishment" he spoke snickering at her as the mud seem to bake it's way off their skin.

"Freeze Ninsuko" Katsura spotted her

"Heh-heh, I wasn't going anywhere Katsura-san" she lied

"Just give it up Ninsuko" Ayami added

"I see no other way…" she whispered…

"Maybe---there is" Ayami added.

All the girls looked at her, "Katsura-sama, Ayami-chan is getting all delusional" Ninsuko shouted

"Oh shut up---I'm serious" Ayami spoke

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kaoru

"Well two--or a couple of us can play at his little game---" she spoke

"And---how are we going to do that, I seemed to missed that line…" Ninsuko spoke

"You use fire against fire Ninsuko-chan, all we do need to do, is do something contradicting Kogoro-san, when really we're not. Like -----um---like playing a game or something" Ninsuko formulated.

"Hey--not a bad idea…what should we play?" asked Kaoru…

"Do you know fish?" she asked

"Yup---" and they began. They all held hands and played.

Kaoru: fish

Ninsuko: fish

Ayami: in

Ling: a

Shoalin: dish

Lei-fang: how

Mieko: many

Kiki: fish

Kigari: do

Oyu: you

Kaoru: wish?

Ninsuko thinking: five, one

Ayami: two

Ling: three

Shoalin: four

Lei-fang: five ---butter.

Slowly Mieko paced her hand against Lei-fang's. Lei leered forward and lashed the hand, "you're out" and with that they kept playing the game making Katsura snob.

"Oh come on Katsura, give the girls a break---let them go to the well and get all that mud off their skin. You wouldn't want them to get ring worm or anything, hmm?" Matsura inquired

"They could get that?" he asked

"Well hello, who fooled you?" she asked copying yours truly

"I'll take that as a yes---in five minutes I'll let them come out" he spoke and with that he heard water being splashed on the next side.

Kenshin had gone up the stairs wet and began stripping himself from all his bloody clothes. Wiping his blade properly he placed it on the floor. Tying his black hakama, he found his black gi close around. Tying the material to the side, he placed the katana under the belt. Loosening his hair for a moment, he retied it in a high fixed pony.

"There" he muttered and with that he heard groaning. He walked down the steps and saw Katsura watching the girls stand in the sun. In mud. What the heck were they doing in mud?

"Long story Himura but ask your little girlfriend if you want to know" Izuika spoke laughing at the girls.

"Shut up Izuika" Kaoru shouted

"Yeah" the girls helped her

"Nah-uh, no violence. For that an extra five minutes" Katsura spoke

"Uggghhh" they spoke and began leaving.

"Hey wait" they didn't listen.

They walked to the well and began throwing water over themselves. As usual Kaoru was drawn to something.

"What's the matter?" asked Ninsuko

"Blood" she touched her fingers…

Turning to the only one who could make a connection between the loop-holes and be in new clothes was Kenshin.

She ran to him, "are you hurt?" she asked worriedly

He nodded, "I'm alright…now what in gods happened to you?" he asked while flicking some mud off her face.

"We wanted to beat the heat" she bit her lips…

"Ohh--so you?" he inquired

"Played slip and slide. I wanted to wait for yuh, but the sun was stinking us all Kenshin" she sighed…

He made a small laugh and pushed her to the well.

They threw water over Kaoru and immediately she felt the rush of cold water. She screamed a bit but then she soon enjoyed it. Kenshin sat on the step watching the girls and couldn't keep his humor within. The girls seeing him laughing spoke amongst themselves and had to agree he looked a little too pretty in that gi.

"Kenshin" Kaoru started her voice very silvery

He began backing up but eventually they got hold.

"You know Kenshin, you're one hot bishouhen" started Ninsuko

"Yeah, I like your chest" Ayami placed her hands over his chest

"I like your pretty face" Ninsuko placed a hand on his cheek

"And Kaoru-chan likes those thick lips" Ninsuko added

"Ninsuko" Kaoru stood in shock… "heh-heh, wass up?" she asked

And with that they pushed her into Kenshin. Lifting the bucket of water they threw it on them both. Kenshin stood and laughed with the girls. Kaoru leaned into him smiling at his happiness. She pulled him by the hand and drew him close into her. He was forced to bury his face in her neck and for moments he stayed that way.

"How come you two never kiss?" asked Ayami who surprised everyone

Kenshin buried his head deeper into Kaoru's neck.

"Why don't you guys ever French kissie?" whispered Ninsuko.

"THAT'S IT" and with that Kaoru withdrew from Kenshin and caught Ninsuko completely off guard.

"Hold her Kenshin" she spoke and with that he held her…

"What are you gonna do Kaoru-chan?" asked Ninsuko

"Instigate trouble" she smiled… "Oh Chazu" she called loudly, the boy ran outside and quickly came to Kaoru.

"What is it Kaoru-chan?" he asked worriedly

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just Ninsuko-chan has this huge crush on you" she started, and Ninsuko in shock was about to begin until a hand flew over her mouth, "and as I was saying, she really likes you. But I guess what I am trying to say, is that she's in LOVE with you. She keeps getting these dreams of which plagues her loneliness---and she was wondering if you're not too busy if you could---keep her company, when she's lonely and stuff, which is trust me, all the time" Kaoru blinked at Ninsuko who wore an angry expression.

"Well I don't know what to say…I would love to, if Ninsuko-chan really feels so. As a gentleman, and an Ishinshin-gentleman to a wonderful woman, I do oblige" he spoke

All the girls made a funny "oihhhhhhh" and Ninsuko blushed.

Kaoru withdrew her hand and pushed Ninsuko up, "make me proud" Kaoru joked.

Ninsuko shot her slits of silver.

"Um-----I---listen Chazu…" she started seeing his disappointed face.

"Yes Ninsuko-san?" he asked

"Hmm---well I would love you to accompany me" she smiled and with that she pulled him to their small crowd…

Ninsuko stuck at her tongue at Kaoru who fumed.

"Want to play with us Chazu-chan?" Ninsuko asked him

"You sure you don't wanna do something else?" Kaoru asked copying yours truly

"There there Kaoru-chan, we have all night for that. I think Himura is getting annoyed since he can't be with you---and you're so wet, it makes him flutter alive" Ninsuko added. Kenshin blushed, what did this girl have with harassing him.

After a while they all began playing water fight. Kaoru hid behind the wall. But Kenshin ran around and caught her breathing raspy. She screamed and began running but he pulled her against the wall, she looked at him confused and then he threw the water that was in his hand in her face. She ran to him but she was too slow.

Katsura stood a distance from all the children.

"You all are wasting the water" he spoke

They weren't listening, as usual. Katsura sat down when he saw Kenshin holding Kaoru and spinning her around in a circle. She was giggling with so much wonderful glee. Kenshin gave Kaoru so much in so little time.

Katsura was grateful, he just hope things wouldn't get out of hand. If so he would be forced to take measures.

Kaoru was tipsy when Kenshin let her go, immediately she fell and he caught her.

"Too fast" she held her head and he laughed

She pulled his gi and drew him in nearer to her, "I'm not joking" she whispered raspy…he looked at her confused, but he liked the closeness. He wasn't sure---did he like her or not?

"Kiss her hard Himura" the girls mocked.

Kenshin helped Kaoru up, who leaned against his chest for stability. She looked at the girls as they ran around. There was an inner silence as she just held the man who made her feel so indescribable.

"Vertigo leaving?" he asked

"Hmm---yes" she smiled against his chest, she wrapped a hand around his stomach and he likewise wrapped both his hands around her.

--

--

"Aww do you have to go?" Ninsuko asked…

"Yup, I do. But it's only for a little while" added Kaoru

"But what will we do when you're gone?" asked Ninsuko

"You could get comfy with Chazu" and with that a slippers was flung in her direction.

"Maa, maa, I was only kidding---" Kaoru sat upstairs in the attic with the girls (an: I'm not sure if that time period they would have attics)

"Girls" a knock came on the door.

Ayami opened the door, "oh hi Matsura-san, want to join us?" asked Ayami

"Sure…I could use a rest. Anybody for some home made juice?" the old woman asked and with that she sat down with the young girls.

"MEE" they all jumped in

"So I see you and Chazu are tying a knot, Ninsuko" Matsura spoke and while handing her a cup of juice

"Yes-----. He's a really a nice boy, but Kaoru-chan here thinks I like him the way she likes Himura" Ninsuko inclined her brows evilly

"Why Ninsuko, whatever do you mean?" Kaoru lied

"You know what I mean" Ninsuko spoke

"Sorry---can't say that I do" Kaoru lied again

"So what has she been doing with Himura?" asked Matsura

Ninsuko jumped her brows in sear evil and looked at Kaoru in evil. Kaoru gritted her teeth and waited for Ninsuko to start.

"Well, she won't admit this, but Himura likes to smack Kaoru across the ass kaoru gasps and then when he hits her too hard, he has to rub her ass so she won't cry and you know how our Kaoru here loves to cry" Ninsuko taunted

"I do not" Kaoru protested..

"As I was saying, early in the morning when no body is watching, Himura gives Kaoru one wet suck tongue Kaoru closes her eyes in anger then starts placing a hand between the folds of her kimono---and he goes midthigh, and inner thigh Kaoru covers her ears and grinds against her---a-hem making sure she moans" Ninsuko saw how the girls blushed and gasped. When Kaoru took her hands off her ears she looked evilly at Ninsuko.

"Kaoru-chan, has certainly been naughty" Matsura spoke

"But I didn't do any of those things, you believe me right?" asked Kaoru

"I'm afraid I can't. Ninsuko here wouldn't lie to me, right Ninsuko?" asked Matsura

"Of course not" Ninsuko lied

"When I get my hands on you I'll grab you and" she was cut off by Ninsuko

"Put your hands on somebody else---or his something then you grab what you like---" a blush dancing over the girls faces…

Kaoru folded her hands and pouted her cheeks. Defeated alas.

--

--

Kaoru sat down kicking her foot to and fro watching the night in a thin night gown.

Around her bare shoulders was her light blue silk rob. She watched around watching the fire flies loving the world in this one little minute. Yet she was waiting---waiting for him…

She couldn't believe how her life had changed in these few days. She had met a friend, grew attached to him, and now couldn't let him go. But she knew something was wrong with this relationship, her feelings had become more persistent for him. Emotions such as these were not categorized in the field of friendship---more preferably in the lane of love. A blush painted her features and she giggled.

'Am I in love with him lord?' she wondered…

She remembered how her heart had loved the comments made from Ninsuko. She only façade it all, when deep down inside she loved each and every word that she spoke.

'Then if I like what she said I must be in---' "hey" he spoke in the shadows…

"Hi" she smiled…

"What are you doing out here?" he asked becoming visible…

"Thinking…and loving the moment while it lasts" she whispered, "why don't you sit with me Kenshin, come on" she pat an area next to her. He nodded and sat quietly next to her.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked

"Sorta" she weakly smiled

"Isn't this what you longed to do?" he asked looking into the distance

"Yeah---but sometimes, it's so scary…" she added in a silent tone…

"Yeah, reminds me of ---oh, never mind" he thought

"It reminds you of what?" she asked curious

"It reminds me of the first time I ---killed" he whispered the ending. She swallowed hard.

"How does it feel to kill?" she asked

"Well, it's a norm in me Kaoru. I just can't explain it anymore…when you kill someone, it's either you feel your adrenalin or nothing. Since I'm so bathed in blood, I don't know what it means to feel---so I guess, I can't answer your question" he whispered

"But how did it feel when you had first killed?" she looked into his face.

"Like my world was crumbling…so fast--so so fast. I was standing so perfectly still admiring the blood, and I closed my eyes and heard the first voice and saw the first face of death which would haunt me in my dreams, preserving a hitokiri which slowly became possessed with a greater fear, --a demon. Accept I did, and so, I guessed I gained my eminent title throughout the Bakumastu for my abilities…" he retorted…

"If you could undo it, would you?" she asked

"Yes. But I can't…" he spoke bluntly…

"Does your world still crumble?" she wondered

"No----it doesn't, I've found my angel---my providence…and I live. Though I am bathed in my own sin and blood, let it be me. Not another, in a way, I'm happy now. I have a life, life and heart ---all thanks to my faith---my angel" he spoke

"You must love your angel---?" she was completely unaware who his angel was…

He didn't answer, looking into her eyes, "yes…I do" he whispered…

"That's so kiwai" she smiled…

"Do you know whose my angel?" he asked

"No…" she spoke

"Good" he smiled. Kaoru quirked a brow.

"Come take a moon night walk with me" he stood lending her a hand…

She accepted, "whose your angel Kenshin?" she was curious…

"My secret" he jumped his brows making her shudder…

"Oh come on" and with that they both began walking out the Ishinshin base…

"Nope" he shook his head

"Please" she begged…

"If you want to know, I guess you're just gonna have to catch me" copying somebody when they first met…

She growled… "fine" she ran into the forest, trying to find him as he ran from tree to tree. The moonlight mosaic through the trees, feeding her to light in certain areas…

"Give up?" he asked running right in front of her…

She turned but still didn't see him…

"Never" she spoke in finality…

After a couple minutes, Kenshin caught her in an embrace, "tell me" she didn't care, so she leaned into his face, her nose touching his. "Desperate aren't we?" he looked deep into her eyes…

"Yes… tell me" she begged drawing closer…

"What if I don't" he pushed her a little closer to him, looking deep into her eyes…

"I'll make you suffer" she was so close to his lips…

"How?" he was drawing closer…

"You'll see" and with that she pushed him back into a puddle of water…

"Hhahaaha----like that" she squealed in delight…

"KAORU---" he shouted and began running through the forest…

Another day is written. Another chapter to the book they invisibly write.

Again a young boy lives in this world. Though he made the skies black with his wrath, he was finally seeing the light through the piercing of the clouds all thanks to his angel…

His beloved angel…

--

--

An: Romance, such a hard thing for me to write. Give me angst and I'll write it much better. I am sorry I haven't updated. I know I am a bad person, but please I beg for you not to hate me.

Take care and god bless you all

Please review…


	6. My job, my life, the aftermath

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN SO IN TOUCH WITH THIS FIC, A PROMISE, I WILL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY THIS FICTION. A PROMISE!!**

**_Chapter 6----My job, my life, the aftermath?_******

****

****

"Be good now" her father hugged her…

"Kaoru-chan wait" Ayami shouted

"I'm sorry Ayami, I have to go--- good bye" her eyes full of tears…

"No---wait, your paper--" but she was too late…

'What have I done?' Ayami thought in dread…

--

--

Hours later

"That is a lie" the opposing side bickered

"Well that's what my papers have" Kaoru saw what she highlighted…

"What do you know of us you silly girl?" asked the man

"Well I know one thing sir, and that's if you don't reconcile you're going to create war…"

"So be it" the man pounded on the table, "listen pacifist, I know your father and he's a good man, but you're not doing your job by gathering the wrong information. Good day" and with that he stormed out the conference room. It was times like this she wished her mother was here.

"But Kaoru-chan, even if we do bicker against the Tsun (one of the parties), I can't lie, they are not part of any gang. They well educate their people and are really honest, I'm afraid you may have made a mistake" the leader of the Shire spoke. The Shire's and Tsun's had hated each other ever since the Bakumastu became a present issue. Part was because some of their people conspired that rivalry was what the next wanted, hence they felt that crops and the necessities of life was being stolen from the other party. Kaoru's mission was to settle the debate. It was already her first day and she had already fail to see the situation through their eyes…

She began researching this time. If documents failed then she would resort to method two which could never fail, going to the people themselves.

"So how long have you known Mr. Tsun?" she asked one of the children in his base.

"Nine years…" the boy spoke

"Okay, do you think he would ever conspire to kill Mr. Shire or steal his crops?" asked Kaoru

"No way. Not because I'm a Tsun that means I'll only pick up for my side, I believe our leader will never do such a thing. He's honorable, caring and forgiving. He was once a priest you know, and it's said, Tsun is a samurai" the boy spoke

Kaoru scribbled down what the boy spoke, "urh, what's your name---I didn't seem to catch it" she spoke

"I'm Yagu" he smiled

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kaoru, thanks again…" and with that she went around the bases looking for any loop holes. Coming to a well built man, who wasn't flimsy at all in stature, made her wonder whose side he took.

"Hello, um, which side of the base are you on?" she asked

"I'm on the Shire little miss" the man spoke, very big in size.

"Do you think Mr. Tsun conspired to kill Mr. Shire to steal his provisions?" she asked

"Like hell I do. He's been jealous of Shire ever since he came into town. Shire's an understanding man, easy to get through and persuade. (Kaoru wrote down what he said and circled it). He's not like that sore loser Tsun who wouldn't help a poor guy out. He's a fake I tell yuh, a fake. He's trying to kill us all, but he won't get very far…" the big man spoke

"Why is that?" she asked

"Because he just won't---" the man laughed

"Um what's your name?" she asked

"I prefer to be left anonymous…" the man spoke

"Okay---well I'm Kaoru, thank you for your time" and with that she got back to her room and began pinpointing exactly where the error was.

Many of the Shire villagers supported their leaders. They didn't speak anything bad about their opposing side which confused her greatly. But in between she would find outcasts, ---and the odd few who wouldn't even pick up for their leaders, or completely ill speak their rivals. She thought for a couple minutes…

_'Hey Kao' _she couldn't concentrate now…

Kenshin's voice was singing in her head. It was so easy to surface him but so hard to push away his memories…

She could never forget how he made her feel last night. He had buried his face in her neck and nuzzled even deeper. A deep blush danced across her pristine features. She sighed dreamily to herself. He breathed on her neck, a memory which made her completely accept him. He also gave her a top with some pretty colours to keep, Kaoru was convinced she was in love. In love, she leaned against her bed and looked at the ceiling…she just couldn't stop thinking of his eyes…how they studied her, how he made her feel. How he threw her in the sea, how he scared her, how he placed a fish in her face, how he bit her index finger, how she spun around in circles with him, how she ran around in circles in a flowers field with him, how she hugged him. How she bathed with him, how Ninsuko mocked them both…she could never forget him. She was madly in love with him and wanted more than to tell him and kiss him…

(knock)

Kaoru jumped, "c-come in" she sat up…

A young man in a black gi and hakama entered, he was very tall and well built. He carried a blade to the side of him and humbly waited for her to accept of decline him in…

"Please sit" she offered.

"Thank you" his voice was deep…

"Your welcome, so what would you like to see me about Mr.??" she inquired

"No---just call me Hotsuma." he spoke his eyes a very very light shade of grey. She had never seen such light eyes. His hair was very brown and she was convinced he was not Japanese.

"Are you Japanese?" she asked

"I am, just partly" he spoke

"Oh---I see" she whispered

"Miss Kaoru, did you see a pattern in your research?" he asked

"Well actually I did. I'm not sure how both parties could support each other and then hate each other simultaneously. It's almost as if this is a scam…a setup, but it's a small group of some sort whose doing it----I dunno" she sighed and covered her face…

"Miss Kaoru, I believe you are correct, for I think I have found the culprit to this debate" he spoke

"What? How? Who?" she asked

"Neither of the groups would ever conspire to kill each other right?" he asked

"Yes" she started

"Well that's just it, if they never would, how are their necessities being stolen? There must be an inside source in both parties. Somebody bad must be on the Shire side, mine you they'll have to know the Shire very well" he spoke

"Yes, they would. This sorta behavior has been the same for the Tsun. I don't understand who would want to put down the Shire and Tsun's, they were so friendly…" she spoke

"Miss Kaoru, do I have your word---" he paused,

"For?" she asked

He looked into her eyes deviously , "to do you this" and with that he placed a cloth over her mouth and made her inhale the sharp scent in the cloth… with that she went limp. 'forgive me'

--

--

Kenshin sat quietly listening to Katsura address all the Ishinshin men, yet his thoughts had trailed off to the feelings inside. _'Kenshin Himura' _she had screamed when he placed the fish in her face. A smile was brought across his features and he drifted to and fro from the conference. He remembered what he had done the following night. He had nuzzled into her. While they both sat and allowed the moonlight to caress them. Kenshin never felt so good in his life…

But he suddenly felt a bad vibe. Something was happening to her. He didn't know what he shared with her, but he did, a bond of some sort. She was frighten and calling his name…

"Kenshin is everything?" Katsura asked seeing the young boy's cheek bleed…

Kenshin seem startled, but nothing shocked him more when he saw the sporadic droplets of blood on the floor.

He wiped his cheek and looked at the blood. Something was wrong and he could feel it…

Kenshin soon received permission to leave…

Exiting he found Ninsuko close by, "Himura-san, ohhh, your cheek, it's bleeding" she covered her mouth and respected him more mainly because Kaoru wasn't around.

Before he knew it, a large group of girls surrounded him. Yet he missed her face---the face in group he longed to see most. He walked away from the young girls and made a way to the back room. Placing a cloth into the small bucket he dip and wiped his wound. He didn't know what it was, but he could bet his last cent it was some sorta bond he was sharing with Kaoru. Maybe it was because his ki was so accustomed to her. Whatever she must be going through, must have been the worst, else his cheek wouldn't have bled the way it did. Before Kenshin knew it the water had turned a powerful shade of red.

Fearing that something horrible happened, he pressed down on his cheek adding pressure for the wound to close.

'Please Kami, protect her'

--

--

That night

"I can't believe this" Kaoru started

"Believe what?" asked Hotsuma who spoke to her knowing fully well she was tied to the tree, going nowhere.

"I can't believe you're part of this. Why?" she asked angrily

"Lord Jempiah promised me certain things if I would learn to weaken the Shire's and Tsun's. It so happened, we're getting there very slowly…" he spoke

"And what will this prove?" she asked

"It will prove that we---the outsiders, can break down the over joyous tribes to make one powerful army of our own" he spoke

"Why would you want to do that?" Kaoru asked

"Lord Jempiah wants a very powerful army, by killing off the leaders you have a unidirectional group of people who are as good as dead. With their help we can form an army of great magnitude. In so doing, we shall march with our Japanese flags and parade for the entire of Japan to see, that Battousai will DIE" Hostuma spoke

"Over my dead body" she spoke rather deadly

"Defensive aren't we?" he touched her face in some circles

"Don't touch me" she snapped

"Haahha! Isn't it funny to see Katsura's very smart little daughter figure the entire thing in one day, but in that, she is captured herself.?" asked Hotsuma

"If it amuses you, all the better a man like you who is dabbed in insanity can at least laugh" she deepened her voice

"Humph--" he huffed

"Why won't you join us little girl, we could use a pretty and not to mention smart girl like you in our tribe?" spoke a man in the shadows. He came to their display and Kaoru gasped. She knew that man, he was the same big man she interviewed. She knew something was fishie about him, one he was too robust to take orders and two he was plain mean.

"Never-. I will never succumb to this insanity and stupidity" she spoke matter of flatly

"Say what you want but this is life and Lord Jempiah promises us that we, his followers shall be remembered in the history books for making an army of huge magnitude which shall annihilate the demon of all demons, Battousai…" the robust man spoke

"Yes, you will be remembered. For the wrath and blood you shed over all the innocents. Can't you see what you're doing is going to affect all. Can't you see innocent people are going to die? Must blood and violence always be the analogy to settle any debate?" she shouted

"Listen little girl, ever since the beginning of time blood and violence have worked hand in hand to make some very stupid ass people listen and in some cases get out the picture. Blood will always be shed and no pacifist and no peace can stop that. Evil was something which was made inside, but could not be destroyed. It is like energy, the original founder of it is unknown, and so will evil. As long as evil has no inheritor, it will always reign, and in so doing allowing blood and violence it's two sisters to ride the same chariot. I just don't understand why you stupid pacifist won't understand that. Even you pacifist instigate your nonsense, and help in the uprising of violence by allowing ninja's to do your dirty work. Don't make yourself sound so innocent child, coz you know what. There's no such damn thing as an innocent" the man shouted

"That's a lie. I won't believe it. Evil has a founder, we the people create it and we are the only ones who can destroy it. I learned it the hard way so don't dare say there is no innocent for even a murderer has innocence…" she trailed off thinking of Kenshin

"Listen to the gibberish you speak, don't you hear the crap you say? Pacifism is no where in this regime and trust me little girl you'll see that when you see blood shed. You will see that with peace which is suppose to be the light in the darkness, can not save a man when he allows his wrath to surface. Try stopping the Shinsen and Ishinshin when they fight by your pacifism. The only thing that pacifism will do you in that situation is put you into a quick grave…" the man reckoned

"At least I died trying while some never tried at all.------ _Remembered _you said----but remembered in a negative way? I'm so ashamed at all of you, here you are destroying two tribes who loved one another and you're doing it just for some title---a bad title if I may add" she spat

"And the riches which come with it" he hinted his brows

"Ahh--so this is about money too? I knew your remembrance nonsense was too good to be true. I also did know that what men like you love more than blood and violence, is money…which is finer than any sake this country could manifest" she spoke…

"Humph! I wish you the best kid, no use arguing with a stubborn pacifist" the man retorted

"True, because you know you'll lose" she whispered

Hotsuma laughed. "Yes Hotsuma, laugh, I just wonder what would your child say when you tell him daddy was part of the war---or what would your mother say when you walk to her home with a sword enveloped in blood" she spoke

"Why don't you shut your mouth" he gave her a solid lash in the ribs…

"You can not run from this life, reality will eventually constrict your heart one day and when it does, realization is going to impact you harder than a katana down your heart---" she spoke

He felt his anger rise, "I shall prevail" he lashed her repeatedly across the ribs. She screamed in pain and Hotsuma was held back from the bigger man.

"Hey kid, you'll kill her" and with that she slid down the tree in blood. Her body was lightly twitching and Hotsuma watched on in horror…

"The eyes (she groans) of truth (she bits her lip until it bleeds) are always watching" she whispered…

"Always" and with that she was conked out…

--

--

An: The eyes of truth are always watching- is a quote thingee of the techno group Enigma.

**--**

**--**

**I traded fame for love/ without a second thought/ it all became a silly game/ some things can not be bought/ got exactly what I asked for/ Wanted it so badly/ Running, rushing back for more/ I suffered fools/ so gladly/ and now I find/ I've changed my mind/ the face of you/ my substitute for love/ my substitute for love/ should I wait for you/ my substitute for love…**

**Madonna- Drowned world/Substitute for love….**

--

--

Hotsuma looked at the bloodied woman…

'Was she right?' _'The eyes of truth are always watching?' _

'No she was wrong, she's just a stupid girl' spoke his conscience

But still, why is their a residue of guilt that her words were sharper of any truth his ears heard?

She was right, soon this plan would be unraveled. No use hiding it. He held his hair and pulled on it, he didn't want his child to know him as a monster---he wanted to be remembered for good things. He wanted his mother to smile upon him…at least once

He drew a deep sigh---what to do?

How much more sin would he walk with? How much can a man have?

Meanwhile…

"What time do we leave with this cargo?" asked Ekki (robust man: Kao's description)

"At sun rise" the man spoke

"What about the pacifist?" Ekki asked

"Our lord wants the girl---bring her" the coach spoke

"Very well" and with that he went to the small shed they had temporarily kept Kaoru in. But----she was gone???

'Huh?' and with that he turned to the side and saw Hotsuma lifting a huge piece of wood, and with that Ekki was rewarded with one solid lash in the face…

"Sorry old friend" and with that he carried Kaoru to the village.

There he was converged to conversation:

"Hotsuma, what happened to Kaoru?" asked Shire seeing the bleeding woman

"I---I-- "It was my fault" Kaoru groaned slightly awoken

Hotsuma gasped, she lied for him…but he was way to guilty to accept another tale from her.

"Shire, I must tell you something" Hotsuma started

"What is it?" the man asked

"There is a small subnet of workers who are depriving the Shire's and Tsun's from inside. Tsun never conspired to kill you or take your necessities" Hotsuma spoke

"How do you know this?" Shire asked

"Because--- I-I am part of the group" Hotsuma bowed his head

"But why would you do it---after everything our people gave you?" Shire asked

"I'm sorry, I only realized my blunder until now, I----" he was shut off when a sword was pierced through his shoulder…

He stumbled over Kaoru making her fully awake…though in pain she was up and very aware of the situation. She was feeling herself very weak, maybe from the lack of blood she thought. She saw a tad bit blurred but she could not allow blood to be shed. The sun rose in East making a huge ball of fire light the land… 'morning'

Hotsuma got up and pulled out the sword from his shoulder. Kaoru crawled to the wall seeing the bleeding man and couldn't help but feel worse.

"Ekki---this must stop" Hotsuma spoke to the sword's owner

"You betrayed us Hotsuma---you shall be punished for that" and with that Ekki drove in with his sword…

Their swords clashed and clenched teeth of anger soared.

They pushed back and circled the next.

"Why Hotsuma…why?" asked Ekki

"We can't live like this Ekki…it's wrong, all so wrong"

"You're a woss. You can never be a warrior if you're acting like a little girl. Be a man…" their swords met again. They met occasionally to the blade and with time drawn, Ekki pushed back Hotsuma making his weapon drop. Hotsuma stood so perfectly still, frightened and shock that Ekki would soon end his life, but Hotsuma would die, for he was a sinner, not worth of this world, he grew by the sword, then by honor, die by a sword.

"DIE HOTSUMAAAAAAA" he ran into Hotsuma and that's when it happened.

"NOOOO" Kaoru screamed and with that she launched herself between Ekki's sword and Hotsuma's body. The sword went right through… she looked in shock at the man and then back at the sword which had gone through her stomach…

Ekki withdrew his sword and pushed her aside…

She fell to the floor feeling the earth's true hardness. Her face was now bloodied in her own blood, she could hear her heart beating in her ears and all she saw was grey. She saw them both fighting and wondered, was Ekki right, if she was to save bigger tropes, would pacifism save them---or put her to a quick grave? Her blood seeped some more but she would defy. No--she could hear her breath echoing and her fingers becoming numb. In the distance she saw what would make her live again…

_'Come on Kaoru---come to me'_ Kenshin called, _'Live for me---if you don't--I can not be the just man I was but the hitokiri no one can cure… come back to me'_ she heard him. Walking from the drunk passion of love, she would defy all and live for him. Her life…

"YOU WILL DIE FOR HURTING HER EKKI" Hotsuma sword was to pierce Ekki's throat whom laid fallen and bloodied yet he awaited the boy's wrath-blow…

"AGHHH" Hotsuma rose the sword and began lunging forth to the man's throat.

"STOPPP" Kaoru screamed… Hotsuma stopped but he didn't look at her. "Remember what I told you (she groans) you would never want to be something you aren't, even if it's just for a little while (she groans some more) remember, when your child looks into your eyes, he may not see the demon in you, but your mother may, and so will your wife. And in time, will your child know you were a coward in the wrath of own dismay" she whispered and with that Hotsuma withdrew from the man…

'I ---I am sorry beloved Kenshin, I am so sorry---I can't go on' and with that she fell to the floor, her blood splashing against her…

"Nooo" Hotsuma ran to the young woman, where sleep wanted to claim for the final time…

--

--

_Dear Katsura, _

_How long has it been my friend since I last spoke to you? I have good news and very, bad news. The good news is your daughter resolved the debate, she certainly is your child alright. But the bad news is, she hangs on a very thin-tread to life. It so happens, she wanted to die for pacifism. I will honor her courage and her strength… she has been cleaned up and is ready for departure…_

_Always,_

_Tsun_

_--_

_--_

Katsura crumbled the letter with angry tears in his eyes…

"Izuika, Meabi, and Matsura, I am leaving Kyoto for a few days" he spoke getting into one of his carriages

"Where are you going?" asked the young girls…

"It's Kaoru----she's been hurt very bad, she -----may not make it (he speaks in a small voice)…tell Kenshin what has happened when he has return from the kill" and with that the man left…

"Kaoru-chan" the girls whispered in worry…

Matsura covered her mouth feeling the pain so heart-striking. The girls consoled her, but some of them couldn't. Ninsuko sat on the floor crying that her friend was injured…

Ayami consoled her, but a few tears cascaded it's way down her face. The girls held one another crying that their friend was hanging on a thin thread…

'What will Kenshin do?'

After two hours the Ishinshin men had returned from the kill, that would mean Kenshin was back…

Ninsuko felt it was her duty to tell Kenshin since Kaoru had trusted her with most of her personal information.

She walked in tears to him. Each time she walked her eyes would become blurrier…

"Ninsuko?" he looked at her curiously…

"Himura-san…I have something to tell you" she whispered her voice raged from her sharp crying…

"What is it?" he asked, feeling it dealt a lot with Kaoru…

"It's Kaoru-chan" she paused, Kenshin gripped her shoulders hard and forced her to look at him, "what happened?" his voice was mixed with a coldness and angriness…

"She---she—(Ninsuko is breaking down) she may not make it" she cried…

Kenshin let her go, his whole heart feeling heavy and weighted. The one thing he adored the most and was his at the tip of his tongue, was slowly being taken away from him…

He walked away and went to the courtyard, feeling his whole world spinning and taunting his vision. He felt the burden----it was as blue as her eyes and he hated the fact that he would have to live with her death if anything…

He placed the bucket of water he drew from the well over his body. He couldn't feel again, he became numb. He placed his hands on the well looking into the well wishing he wouldn't have to hear anything ever again…

Matsura sadden when she saw Kenshin look into the well. If he lost Kaoru, what would become of him?

He would feel more aching whispers…

'Why kami-sama?' Matsura wondered

--

--

She looked so weak, so pale…so dead…

"What happened?" Katsura shouted, his eyes full of tears. "ANSWER ME" he shouted…

"It was my fault" a young boy came out…his voice silver to the rage in the air.

"What did you do to my daughter YOU BASTARD?" Katsura shouted his eyes full of raw hate…

"She tried to save us all, and she did. When I was going to be attacked, she jumped in front, protecting me with her body as a shield… that's not all, she stopped me from killing a man who I had knew a long time. I am so sorry sir---if there was" but Katsura cut him off

"You bastard---you made her sheath herself for you? I was informed she was beaten, by whom?" Katsura asked

"I'm afraid that's my doing again sir, I had beaten her with my katana when she seem to show me other ways to deal with my internal struggles…" and with that Katsura allowed his fists to find the boy's cheek.

Inside Kaoru could hear her father, 'is Kenshin there papa?' how she wanted to hear his voice…

She kept seeing him in her dreams, he was running----and smiling. Happy---truly happy. Inside Kaoru smiled. He was calling her---but then she never did go, and ultimately the once blue skies and green grass that adore him, was suddenly disintegrated when she saw him stand in front of a burning village, his clothing black and grey the colour of the sky. His sword was dripping a black liquid and everything was grey and being burnt. Screams were more hollow and she wished she wouldn't have to live to see this part of him, 'no' she whispered, 'Kaoru' was the last thing he called before he bowed on the floor on one knee and performed seppaku (samurai death). The sword went through his stomach and she screamed sending her world crumbling…

Katsura watched his daughter when lone tears began falling down her face…

"I will take it from here…" and with that Katsura lifted his daughter and carried her away…

"Katsura-sama, wait" Hotsuma called

"What?" the man placed his daughter in the carriage…

"When your daughter awakes" he was cut in by Katsura, "and what makes you think she will awake?" asked the angry man

"She told me so…" he whispered…

"What do you want me to tell my daughter?" Katsura asked

"---I want you to tell her--------that I love her" and with that Katsura felt his body run cold…

With that, Katsura got into the carriage and ordered it to leave…

Holding the desire of a foolish-blind lover, he could not seem to keep it within. Voices sang and screamed at their highest pitch to tell her---tell her his soul's face. His soul sang serenades of bittersweet apologies and love encased lines only to her.

"I LOVE YOU KAORUUUUUU" Hotsuma ran after the carriage and fell on his knees when he could see it no more…

Kaoru heard voices---so many voices…voices of soul, voices of fear. She heard Kenshin's voice, her father's voice, and now this new voice…reckoning between life and death, she called for the voice… 'hello?' she called…

'Ah---Kaoru Kogoro, here you are---I've read a lot about you from the fates. You've done a lot of good things, ------------but all good people must die…' the voice spoke

'I --- I don't wanna die…' Kaoru spoke

And then there was a bright light which she slowly began walking to. She could see the supreme beings wings which was highlighted in the bright light which pulled her in. She could not see the being's face but she could see the glow…

'Why not, dying is honor to some, why not to you? Aren't you the same one who said you would die trying to be a pacifist?' asked the voice

'Yes…but I will not leave my lover…ever' she whispered

'And who is your lover?' the voice asked

'The most wonderful man alive---Kenshin Himura' she smiled not realizing she was coming closer to the light…

'A demon? Hahah---how amusing---' the voice spoke

'He is no demon, he is my Kokoro, Kaoru no Kokoro and I will argue with any force who wishes to tell me anything bad of him…I love him and will very well die in his place if ---if, I was there for him' she whispered lightly…

'I see. Any last words before you enter the afterlife, heaven to be precise?' the voice asked

'Yes' Kaoru spoke deeply not affected she was submitted to god's home.

'What are they?' the angel asked

'If providence loves me, he will know, that my heart can never be healed if he leaves me to die and come into an enchanted world where I shall feel my empathy rise in full toss. I don't want to be an angel who shall cry silver in the rain for my beloved. Don't try to fix a woman whose not down her mission. My mission was to preach pacifism and if I don't cure him, I will never know if he was part of it or the disease. If you take me, I will never truly be an angel when my heart is already taken and swept away from a man who gave me a peace--which is far greater than my pacifism. Before you know it, I won't sleep, and I may even defy the supremacy factor of living as an angel---because I may die…and by then I will want to' she spoke…

The angel covered it's face and the light was out…

'You have one more road to cross, and then, you are ours' the angel warned and with that Kaoru gasped for air.

--

--

An: Well then I promised this update to Sakura-butterfly for persistence in the updating of this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 6. I 100 appreciate it. Thanks for reading all if you did/didn't like it. Take care and god bless

Please review…


	7. Mistakes, sheaths and love alas

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**_Chapter 7-- Mistakes, sheaths and love alas_**

(Gasps) Kaoru fluttered open her eyes and saw her father…

"Dad---dy?" her voice was hoarse and inquiring…

"Hey precious, how's my little girl feeling?" he asked worriedly

"Okay…" she smiled weakly…

"I'm so happy you're here sweetheart" he held her hands…

She smiled, 'I promised my baby I wouldn't leave him, and I'm going to live that. Thank you sweet angel of angels' she smiled at the sky …

"What you smiling at?" he asked

"Oh--nothing" and with that she slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep…

'Proper sleep alas'

--

--

After days- 10:37pm

Everybody gathered around the carriage when it arrived. Faces looked on in dread when they saw the coach bowing his head and walking into the yard. The door was opened to Katsura and his sleeping daughter. She was the center of attraction. Her face was pale, and she looked (no offence) dead…

Kenshin leaned against the wall waiting his turn to see her. She was brought to her room and from there people swept up and down.

Kenshin entered the room looking at her for a moment. He studied her, her breathing was shallow making him study her chest and stomach some more. She would slightly arch a bit to breathe. His eyes got richer in amber and he studied her further. Her hands wore few sores, and he wondered desperately what had happened…

Katsura had patted the Ishinshin to gather in the converse room and for the first time the girls were all invited. She was left under supervision of now arrived doctors who tentatively took care of her…

"What happened?" asked Matsura

"Well it seems as if pacifism asked Kaoru to go the heights. She was beaten when she got kidnapped from one of her rivals, named Hotsuma. Then midway when he had realized his blunder, he told the Shire's his group had conspire to kill both parties. However some guy called Ekki flung his sword into Hotsuma's shoulder got him wounded and was about to kill him, but ------Kaoru, jumped in the way, protecting Hotsuma. She was also the one who made him stop before he could kill Ekki. Because of that…Hotsuma is in love with Kaoru…" Katsura spoke

"Wow---" everyone had chatter in the room.

Kenshin was now in an internal battle, 'she jumped in the way to save that sore asshole? Why? Does she like him too? I mean nobody is that crazy.' His eyes were so light that you thought they weren't real. Realization wretched his heart as he found his sorrow for her had soon dissipated. 'She wanted to die for him---if that's what she wanted to do then fine, she can go ahead' and with that he stormed out the room.

Days had passed and the last place the samurai wanted to enter was some female called Kaoru's room. She was getting better and everyone enjoyed her chatter. She wished Kenshin would come just once to visit her, but he wouldn't and it hurt her deeply. Why wouldn't he come? She turned her head to the side and looked at the top he gave her to keep and began crying…

'What have I done to make you hinder yourself from me, my beloved?' she brought the top to her heart and began to cry…

Kenshin saw her, but he didn't care…

He walked pass her room and part of him was like a ghost running to her, while part of him didn't care. Walking away, he felt how grey his soul was becoming without his companion…

--

--

"Wanna try?" asked Ninsuko…

"Yeh---I do" and with that the girl helped Kaoru to stand, but she was too weak, so she began getting wobbly and leering for the floor. Ninsuko was there for Kaoru, and bit by bit, minute by minute the two would try…

By the afternoon Kaoru was walking…

(An: I had once been in intensive care, and when I came out I couldn't walk. I practiced on my own to walk and lemme tell yuh is like learning how to do things over, but I found out I took pretty quick to walk).

"Good afternoon everyone" spoke Kaoru who entered the gathering room when everyone was eating, everyone looked in shock. Katsura got up, "Kaoru---what are you doing standing, and urh, out of bed?" he asked shocked

"Oh--I learned thanks to Ninsuko-chan" Kaoru bowed to the girl.

"Oh---" he muttered. "Are you hungry?" he asked holding her for safety

She looked at Kenshin and saw him looking at the wall. "No" she sadly answered and walked away…

It hurt Kenshin everyday to see her walking, energetic and coping. Was it painful or what when he remembered why she was wounded?

The rainy season was finally here. Most of the day the girls would play Mahjongg.

"Haahaha, I won again Ayami-chan" Ninsuko smiled…

Kaoru laughed when she saw Ayami growl.

Chazu walked passed Ninsuko which was quite odd since they were going around and went to Kenshin. Kenshin came out quickly holding one of his katanas. Iziuka and Maebi were standing by the gate waiting for him. Katsura soon followed and all the girls seem confused…

"What's going on?" asked Ayami…

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out" Kaoru spoke but Matsura held her back.

"No Kaoru-chan…this is a kill. A spontaneous one" Matsura aware her

"Whose going to die?" Kaoru asked fearfully

"Somebody---very bad" and with that Kaoru swallowed…

--

--

"Are you sure?" Maebi asked

"Most positive" Chazu spoke

"Alright, which way did they go?" Maebi asked

"North, I don't think it's wise leaving the females all alone, maybe somebody should stay" Chazu added.

"Good idea, you and Maebi will stay back, Kenshin and Izuika will go for the Shinsen, I will be here…in the Ishin base" aware Katsura and with that they all nodded and went separate directions…

'Kenshin' Kaoru whispered his name seeing him walk into the distance, he never turned to look at her. Her heart cascaded into a puddle of sadness. She bowed her head and felt like crying…

'Why Kenshin? Why?' she wondered…

Hours had passed, and the girls still didn't know what to do. Kaoru didn't feel like associating much so she sat on the floor waiting for him. Her blue eyes full of saturated sadness, something which no body could heal…

She cocked her head to the side and felt sleep kicking in. Placing a hand around herself, she fell asleep waiting for him. In minutes time she was found by Iziuka and Kenshin, sleeping. The both drenched men wondered what in gods she could be doing this time. Katsura was close by watching his daughter knowing fully well she was asleep.

"How did it go?" asked Katsura

"No kill." Iziuka spoke

"None?" Katsura asked picking up Kaoru.

"No---it seems as if Chazu had mistaken the people for Shinsen" Iziuka spoke

"Mmm" Kaoru began stirring from her sleep, seeing Kenshin and Iziuka she smiled, "hello" she smiled

"Hi" Iziuka spoke

Kenshin never answered her. Katsura feeling a tenseness carried her off to her room.

"Daddy why is Kenshin angry with me?" she asked

"Is he?" he asked

"Yes, and he doesn't speak to me" she puffed her cheeks

"I'm sure he's just very tense. He's had a lot on his mind these past days. He nearly lost you Kaoru, so maybe the poor guy needs some time---some space…" Katsura spoke

Kaoru took it into recognition.

--

--

**I traveled round the world/ looking for a home/ I found myself in crowded rooms/ feeling so alone/ had so many lovers/ who settled for the thrill/ of basking in my spotlight/ I never felt/ so happy/ the face of you/ my substitute for love/ my substitute for love/ should I wait for you/ my substitute for love/ my substitute for love/ mmm/ ooo/ No famous places, far off places/ trinkets I can buy/ no handsome stranger, heady danger/ drug that I can try/ no Ferris wheel, no heart to steal/ no laughter in the dark/ no one night stand, no far off land/ no fire that I can spark/ mmmm…/ face of you/ my substitute for love/ my substitute for love/ should I wait for you/ my substitute for love/ my substitute for love…now I find I've changed my mind, this is my religion.**

Madonna- Drowned world/ substitute for love cd- ray of light

--

--

"Oh come on Katsura, lemme just take the kid for some action" Iziuka spoke

Kaoru leaned against the wall listening to their conversation.

"I have no problem with him getting some attraction with some women, but what if somebody attacks the Ishinshin?" asked Katsura

"Maebi, and all the other guys are here" Iziuka spoke

"Alright Iziuka, you and Kenshin have fun." Katsura spoke

"Thanks Katsura. Kenshin needs a woman in his life…aint that right kid?" Iziuka spoke

Kaoru felt her heart pulled from the incredible weight of pain. Was Kenshin that crazy? Did he really have problems that bad? She shook her head tears flying from her eyes. She ran to her room, lying on the futon she cried her eyes out.

'Oh Kenshin' she wished there was someway she could make him see through to her…

'That's it---if he won't come to me, I'll go to him' she wiped her tears and a plan was conjured.

Seeing them disappear in the distance she followed. She kept a close distance. Seeing the brothel, she frowned…

Kenshin entered and then Iziuka. 'It's now or never' Kaoru thought. She walked to the establishment seeing how run-down it looked.

"Xorena is that you?" somebody called, Kaoru turned around and watched the man in a way of 'who the hell is that?'

"Ah yes---come on Xorena, the girls are waiting for you" the man pulled her by the hand and they entered the back entrance…

'Oh man---' Kaoru thought…

"Tokii---she's here" the man shouted

"Ah, finally" and with that the woman pulled the pick scarf from her hair.

"I don't remember Xorena having blue eyes, this just makes matter's worst. Which colour do you like honey, red or black?" she asked

"Black?" she spoke innocently

"Good choice" and with that the woman began making Kaoru up. She placed kohl under and over her eyes to give the Asian slit eyes effect. She pasted a red lipstick across her lips and used red blush on the girls face. She placed all of Kaoru's hair in one direction, which all turned to the right. Then she began curling it a bit…

"Okay stand up" the woman spoke

Kaoru stood and the woman began taking Kaoru's garment off.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru in shock…

"Well you do have to put this on" meaning the material on the chair.

"Oh god" before you knew it, Kaoru was wearing a weird looking outfit.

"Put it on sweetheart" she handed Kaoru the black long gloves…

Kaoru nodded and placed them on.

Seeing the other girls she swallowed hard.

"You're not Xorena" one of the girls spoke

"No---I'm Kaoru" she whispered

"You're new aren't you" the older girl asked

"Unfortunately" Kaoru nodded

"Well we'll help yuh, right girls?" the girls agreed.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Kaoru

"Dance---. The redhead, is mine" she spoke

Kaoru swallowed hard and with that the girls began going onto the stage.

"Aren't they great Kenshin?" Iziuka asked

Kenshin sighed heavily.

Iziuka saw a very popular man enter with his European son. 'What a pleasant surprise' the boy was teen, around Kenshin's age and very powerful just as Kenshin.

The girls danced together in a group with Kaoru as small and innocent as she was stand like a complete idiot to all the onslaught that was going on. It took her ten minutes to compose herself and then she simply lowered her head in defeat when she realized she couldn't proceed to do such a thing.

The guy pulled her to him and she began squirming. Kenshin had never seen how they treat women in this place but he suddenly was becoming amused. This girl was so familiar.

"Let me go!" she squirmed…

"Hey I know you---aren't you that girl?" he asked

"Yes---and you're that boy" she whispered

The boy pushed her against the wall and began speaking to her, "get away from me" she screamed, her hair pins became lose allowing her bangs to fall into her place, and Kenshin was suddenly in shock.

"Iziuka, did Kaoru follow us?" Kenshin asked

"I dunno" the man spoke, "why?" he asked

"Look" he pointed off to Kaoru who was being thronged from the boy.

"Oh shit! Katsura's gonna kick my ass" he spat

Kenshin feeling his blood heat went through the crowd. The women danced near him especially Kaoru's little friend, he pushed her away and went forward.

"Kenshin" she gasped

Kenshin pulled the guy off and pulled Kaoru to him.

"Hey she's mine" and before you the boy could go any further, Kenshin placed a sword under the boy's chin. Everyone began scampering, making the females ditch the whole gig.

"So cut my head off" the man spoke

"Not a bad idea" Kaoru placed a hand on his bicep. She looked into his eyes and nodded no. That's when Kenshin realized, Kaoru wasn't in love with Hotsuma, her heart was just very willing for people to live.

"I wanna go home" she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm afraid, that's impossible" the boy spoke

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru…

"You're not going anywhere---neither of you" and with that twenty guards surrounded them.

"I killed five hundred men in one month, do you think twenty amuses my senses" Kenshin asked void

"No man except the Battousai could do tha ---" and the boy was suddenly in shock…

"That's right" and with that Kenshin placed Kaoru over his shoulder and ran through the twenty men with one katana. He kissed his blade and entered in full speed. Kaoru never saw what had hit the men, but she saw the men fall to the floor. Kenshin cursed when Kaoru was left as victim--innocent victim to see the men die…

She looked at him in shock and anger.

"We must help them" she were about to help them but he pulled her to him.

"Haven't you gotten yourself into enough hot water? Haven't you?" and with that more soldiers charged into them both. He sheathed his blade and lifted her. Running into the forest with god-like speed the guards stopped and scratched their heads when they tried figuring out which direction he seem to go…

Kenshin had given Kaoru some big-time arguing when they both made their way home. He didn't even cover her. He entered the Ishinshin angered. And that's when it hit Kaoru. Kenshin didn't love her…

Tears flooded her eyes. She stood so perfectly still watching him walk into the Ishin. Everyone looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin, Kaoru's missing" they complained…

"She's by the gate" he whispered.

She entered the gate, her eyes full of tears. They gasped when they saw her in Western skimpy clothes…

"Kaoru-chan" Ayami spoke, quickly she got something to cover her…

Kaoru cried, and went to her room. Kenshin had called her some rotten things but nothing could undo the pain of he not loving her. How could she accept what her father had asked her to be to Kenshin. 'A sheath'

--

--

"SHE WAS IN A WHAT?" Katsura shouted in shock

"You'll see" Kenshin spoke devoid

"She is in a lot of trouble" Katsura walked angrily to his daughter's room, he stopped when he heard muffled sobs. He opened the door, seeing her covered and crying. 'I can't add to her pain'…

As Katsura was walking back he saw Kenshin by the well. He perhaps was contemplating or reflecting on the recent incidents.

"Kenshin" Katsura started. The boy looked at him, "yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something for a very long time. This life is not only for blood, and you've been shedding too much, in order to preserve part of you, I know I am the cause to your blood wrath. But I remorse on the things I did, but those things can't be undone. Because your shadows haunt you, and your soul is disappearing into the resemblance of night's beast I have enable you with a sheath" he spoke

"A sheath?" he asked shocked, eyes wide

"Yes. Your sheath is …Kaoru" and with that he walked away…

Kenshin stood perfectly still in the courtyard feeling his body break down. He didn't want to be without her…

So long he hurt her. So long he made himself a beast in her eyes. So long he acted like a nimrod. And all of it was his fault like those countless times. But catching his mistake in the act wasn't really hard, especially if it was done. And to Kenshin never caught at all. Life was not built on the analogy of blood…so why do we live with that concept?

'I must try to mend this wound' he whispered. Going to the crying woman's room, he knocked. "Go away" she shouted…

'I'm in for it'

He opened the door and closed it.

"I said go---" she stopped when she saw who it was… She buried her face in her sheets and cried harder…

"Kaoru" he stood where he was, voice full of coldness and void balance.

She never answered…

He stood for minutes watching her. His heart breaking everytime she cried.

"I know you hate me- (sob) and people like me don't deserve such nice things, so here" she pushed the top to him, waiting for him to take it. He walked to the top and looked at it. Seeing she would drive herself insane, he lifted her from the bed and held her firmly by the shoulders…

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked harshly

"Why do you hurt me so badly?" she screamed in his face

"What am I doing you?" he cursed

"You're blocking me out. WHY?" she bawled

"AM I?" he shouted and that was it, she looked at him and began crying crazily…

"Do you know how scared you got us all?" he asked his voice very low and dangerous.

"So what?" she cried as her eyes dropped from his to the corner of the room.

"Stop being like that Kaoru. Everybody was worried for you and this is how you're acting?" he looked at her…

"What do you know when your heart is broken?" she asked trying to get out his firm lock.

"Let me go" she ordered…

"What if I don't?" he asked and squeezed her shoulders a little harder. His amber became deeper and deeper by the second and she winced in pain.

"Do you know how scared you---- got me?" he whispered

She stopped her crying and looked at him. "I did?" she asked hoarsely. He nodded and began lightening his grip.

"Why don't you ever show it then?" she whispered

"I'm a hitokiri" he spoke

"So?" she spoke… "why did you do me this Kenshin?" she whispered

"Do what?" he asked

"Break my heart?" tears in her eyes, "for days you left me to think of you. I would have died Kenshin if it wasn't for you. ----I-I actually had a conversation with an angel" she cried bittersweetly.

He arched a brow… a grin on his face

"I missed you so much, and it hurts me when you ignore me or don't want me around. You've been doing this for the pass few days and I" she was shut off when he placed a finger over her lips…

"I only did it, because I thought you were in love" he whispered

"In love? I'll confess it now Kenshin, but the only man I do love---------is you" she weakly smile.

His eyes were wide full of an amazing shock.

"But what about Hotsuma?" he asked

"I told you how important it was for me to never see people kill. Pacifism is my life, but you are my kokoro, and without a heart you can't live peace" she smiled

"I wish I had known sooner---I would have told you" he spoke

"Told me what?" she asked

"That I---" he spoke silently his eyes drifting from hers…

Kaoru felt her heart break. She knew the expression was silver as the tears of her eyes. He was already in love with another woman…she awaited his words nevertheless…

"That I love-----you too" he confessed. Kaoru's eyes filled up with fresh tears…

"Oh god Kenshin" and with that she hugged him. He hugged her with his all. Pulling back painfully slow, Kenshin looked deeply into her eyes, asking her for permission, and with a firm nod, he drew into her, kissing her for the first rewarding time of his life…

'Thank you kami…for the angels…'

--

--

An: Well hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, but I'm grateful a lot!!s. if you ever read this

Okay, they were not suppose to do so much touching and kissing. I was only planning on one kiss but I couldn't help myself. There is already a lemon installed into the fiction, so if you would ever like to read it, I would kindly tell you guys where it is…

Thank you for your time and patience.

Take care and god bless.

Plz review…


	8. love, love alone

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**Dear readers: The story is under waff alert- if you will like to read the lemon then plz be directed to broken moons next week. **

**_Chapter 8-- Love, love alone…_**

****

--

--

"Good morning Kaoru-chan, are you and Himura-san speaking now?" asked Ninsuko, her eyes focusing on the younger girl.

"Umm-hmm" she smiled devilishly to herself. 'We did more than talking you could say…'

"Seems somebody did more than speak" Ninsuko chuckled to herself

"You're such a hot mouth Ninsuko-chan" and with that Kaoru filled the bowls with rice…

"I know, but hey somebody's gotta love me" she deciphered.

"Ne! That's why you got Chazu-chan---that way, he can keep you check and in order, hmm?" Kaoru laughed knowing Ninsuko would huff.

And yeh, she did, but it didn't stop them from being the best of buds. Ninsuko stirred the soup, the vegetables, tofu pieces, fish and pepper strips really made the soup irresistible. She inhaled the smell…

"This smells soooo good"

Kaoru inhaled deeply and she had to admit it rocked. Ninsuko out the fire and began opening the top cupboards looking for some bowls. Not to particular with what she was handling, Ninsuko immediately withdrew her hand and screamed. Kaoru who was cutting carrots nearly aimed and cut her finger off. Baffled at the older girl's outburst Kaoru worriedly and expectantly looked at Ninsuko.

"Ninsuko-chan, what is wrong?" asked Kaoru expectantly

Ninsuko covered her mouth to refrain herself from screaming while she pointed to the open cupboard. Whatever was within certainly made the witty girl go white.

Kaoru peered in and turned white. Her hairs were on edge and her face draped in grouse.

Two angry eyes in a face of mud-brown fur, long whiskers and sharp gleaming white teeth.

"A RAT!!" she screamed, "oh grouse oh grouse oh gosh grouse. It's a stinky rat"

"Get away quick Kao" Ninsuko exclaimed.

Before Kaoru could move, the rat jumped up, it's claws scrabbling on wooden table. It uttered very much catlike hissing sounds and often to add to it's intimidation on the girls, snapped it's claws.

Kaoru gasped and stumbled from her position, to be as far as possible from hair-ball over there.

With another hiss, the girls held one another scared as ever. The rat leaped down from the table while pausing when it settled on the floor. The rat stared at the both girls who frantically clutched each other for their dear life. Whatever it was, weather it be the rat wanting to bite them or not, he deciphered it would spare them until another day. Then it scurried down the sink area, it's long hairless tail sending shivers up their spines.

The both let out a sigh of relief, "phew! I'm glad that's over…" pause Ninsuko "that thing was huge and UGLY"

"Y-yeah…" stuttered Kaoru. She was obviously scared beyond all reason. Ninsuko try shaking the girl but it didn't work. She placed her on the table to sit making sure the girl was at least breathing normally. The expression was ghost like and implying shock most definitely. Then something caught the bigger girls attention. 'Did the rat bite Kaoru?' she viewed Kaoru's neck, realizing it was definitely a bite, but from what, she narrowed her brows in suspicion and then began screaming when it hit her.

Kaoru---who was finally grasping back to reality fell off the table and went all swirly eye…

'Oh the pretty butterflies'

Collecting herself she stood on the table very frightened that the rat had return. Grabbing a pan she asked worriedly "where's the rat? T-tell me"

Ninsuko pointed at Kaoru screaming like hell.

"IT'S ON ME---OH GODDD---GET IT OFF" she screamed…

Many of the Ishinshin girls ran in wondering what had happened…

"What's the matter?" asked some of the girls

"THERE'S A RAT SOMEWHERE" Kaoru screamed seeing Ninsuko holding her mouth and screaming…

The girls panicked and began jumping on the table.

Matsura hearing the choir of screams went immediately to the kitchen. On the case she saw all the girls on the table except for Ninsuko of course.

"What is the problem with them Ninsuko?" Matsura asked

She pointed at Kaoru…

Matsura didn't understand. Hence she couldn't concentrate with all the screaming. Hushing the girls they all went hushed.

"Now Ninsuko-chan, what is the problem?" asked Matsura exasperated

Ninsuko pointed again and again at Kaoru and the girls began inspecting Kaoru. Ayami gasped when she saw what Ninsuko freaked out…

"OH MY GOD KAORU-CHAN" Ayami screamed and with that all the Ishinshin girls jumped off the table.  
"Okay girls, what's with the screaming?" asked Matsura

"It's Kaoru-chan" Ayami retorted in glee

"Yes…but what about her?" asked Matsura

"Kaoru-chan-----she's got a you know what on her neck" Ayami spoke and all the girls began watching…

Kaoru covered her neck…

--

--

After breakfast Kenshin took her into Kyoto for some sight-seeing.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"A place" he spoke

"What place?" she asked innocently, eyes full of angel blue…

"On that hill" he pointed off…

"That's far--" she whistled

"I know. We may need to buy a few things for the little walk" he added

"Oh, yes" she smiled loving how shopping sounded.

He nodded and with that, their first stop was at fabric stall. Kaoru studied the pretty silks which were embossed with fancy patterns…

Her eyes trailed off to the very large black and see-through burgundy cloth which was big enough to cover a person. The colours created a Japanese word, in kanji with a circle around it was the word 'love' bold. Kaoru blushed…

She really liked the cloth, mine you even if it did have that word…

The woman seeing the young girls shame and love for the cloth laughed.

Kenshin turned to his girl seeing her paying for the package. She smiled and waved at the lady and then went to Kenshin. A wicked smile on her face.

"What's that smile about?" he asked curiously…

"I'm just thinking of how dreamy you look in that hat and with all that armor. How come you never take it off?" she asked

"I always have to be on the look out koishii, it's very important" he added

"Oh, I see" she innocently spoke

"So what did you buy?" he asked

"You'll see it---eventually" she blushed…

Kenshin smirked, and with that they both held hands and began walking around the town.

They walked for a couple of minutes sight-seeing Kyoto's busy streets. Their were clothing stalls, restaurants, bars and even those books stores. Paper boys roamed the streets, while men and women littered the ground. A few pretty-faces walked hand in hand with their husbands, boyfriends or perhaps clients. Japan was a land of so much fascination. So much exquisite tradition and culture, mine you, even if it was being built on rumble of the Bakumastu. She sighed, 'the Bakumastu---it was a time of blood and infinite sin. Sometimes she asked herself, how could she really save a nation that does more answering of questions via murdering?' she didn't know. Though she should care, she didn't right now. At least not now though, why you ask? Because she had other things which took her concentration away. Him…her koishii, her Kokoro. Smiling at that thought, she knew at least she was a winner somewhere. Small it be to look at from some outsider, she considered it truly amazing and unbelievable--at what she accomplished and most certainly gained-.

They both entered a restaurant which grew wide population amongst the locals. It was also a special place to Kaoru, mainly because she ate her first Japanese meal there.

"Hello how may I help you? What would you and your wife have?" asked the young woman asked

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.

"What should we eat, anata?" she looked into his eyes…

"Anything you want koibito" he looked deeper into her eyes

The clerk looked from Kenshin's eyes to Kaoru's, and sighed deeply.

"Sorry to break the touchy moment but I believe you two came here to buy something to eat, yes?" asked the clerk

"Samunu" they both spoke

The clerk rolled her eyes and waited for the order. They ordered a meal and then sat down close to one another speaking about -------stuff.

"When did we get married?" he whispered in her ear

"I don't know, but I like it" she looked at him, hugging him close to her…

"Me too" and with that, he kissed her. Kaoru placed a hand over his cheek and kissed him harder. Japanese never kissed in public, but the way Kenshin and Kaoru conducted themselves, were like lovers who hadn't seen each other for a very long them. Buttttttttt expect this sorta interaction from teenagers, aint I write mi-teens?

"A-hem! Excuse me, your meal is ready---" Kenshin and Kaoru blushed and took up their meals…

--

--

They both walked up the rocky path with a small distance dividing them. Kenshin helped her up the rocks with a hand, she raised the front of her kimono and walked up the rocks with his help. Up the path they went for an hour and half.

"Kenshin,----I'm hot, I'm tired and I sticky" Kaoru whined…

"Your tough" he spoke.

"Baka" she gave him a deep glare…

He hinted his brows and waited for her. Lifting her up in bridal style, she looked at him expectantly.

"Hold on" and with that, he ran up the hill with god-like speed.

Reaching the top, she gasped…

Placing her feet on the floor, she looked around, amazed… "it's beautiful" she glowed

"Not as beautiful as you" he touched her shoulder… (An: a cliché, forgive)

With that they wasted no time and got right down to business. Wrapping her up in his embrace, he looked deeply into her eyes and slowly pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes menacing but extrovert in every eloquent string of love and compassion he transcended. His eyes were beautiful, amber and hunting. They were so iridescent, preaching so much maturity and responsibility, things she was not experienced in. Blowing some of his locks out his face, he held her chin and smiled.

If tomorrow is judgment day, and they're standing on the front line, and the lord asked them what did with their lives, I'm sure they'd say, they spent it together. If they were to wake up in war, and see everything burnt and gone, they'd wanna go home but it's okay still, they're together.

There is something books and stories could not maintain when the description of two lovers were together. Writing could never catch that special emotion. The awesome emotion was so indescribable---there was no use explaining it. The hardest challenge for any writer.

"Kennny" she squealed when the both went rolling in the grass. He placed his head on her bosom listening to her heart. It sang so much love for him. How he loved her for showing him that. Shutting his eyes, he felt her smoothening his hair, she was so gentle and quiet at times, he liked her this way, but he loved her when she was herself, extrovert, wild, and free. That was pacifism to him at least.

"Hey bishouhen" she whispered

"Yeah beautiful?" he answered

"Are you hungry…?" she mumbled

"Hmm--mm" And with that she got the food and began placing it out on platters.

Kenshin lied on Kaoru's lap while she feed him.

"Here's a piece of fishie" and she placed it into his mouth, he had captured her fingers in his mouth. Pulling her face into him, he bit the fish and then kissed her with everything…

They withdrew and looked hazy into the next eyes…

(An: Don't you people find this romance is so boring…no ideas basically. Sowwie! TT)

In minutes time she was lying next to him. Snuggling close, Kenshin felt that his life was complete. Everything he had wanted was his…all his. Forever and ever…

Kenshin listened to nature and his woman breathe. She was perfect with everything around him. "Kaoru do you hear that?" asked Kenshin

"Hear what?" she perked up, eyes full of innocence…

"Hear nothing" he laughed and so did she.

"No…but really koishii, are you hearing that?" he asked quizzically

"Hmm…no"

"That noise, it sounds like water" he spoke and with that they both got up and began wandering about the place. Kenshin could see a large stream and bought Kaoru down to see it with him..

"Pretty" she spoke and with that Kenshin sat by a tree. Kaoru went to the stream where she wet her feet and allowed nature to soothe her senses…

'Everything is sooooooooooooo perfect! Japan rocks!'

Kenshin retired under a tree where Kaoru soon followed his suit.

Placing her to the side of him, he sat up, but she sat right back on his lap…

He kissed her cheeks when he found her too much. Placing a hand on his knee, a small bird flew on it. Kaoru gasped, marveling at the bird…

Kenshin seeing her innocence, made her raise a hand, connecting his finger with hers, so that the little bird could walk across to her hand…

She gasped at the bird, loving it's colour…

Wanting to touch it the bird flew away… she pouted her cheeks and Kenshin smiled. Getting off, he felt too much heat.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Taking off my clothes" he began talking off his gi and went straight to the stream…

Kaoru perched herself over a large rock watching him.

"Come on in, the water's great" he spoke

"I can't" she spoke worriedly

"Why not?" he asked

"I--I can't swim" she retorted in a whisper

"You gotta be kidding me" he spoke…

She didn't answer. An: regardless the bath in the sea, Kao can't swim

"Come on Kaoru, I'll teach you" he spoke

"Swear?" she asked seeing evilness in his eyes

"I swear" he waited for her. She nodded. Loosing the obi and she took off the first kimono and was left in her inner kimono…

She looked uncertain at the water and then jumped into Kenshin, he immediately caught her.

"Can you touch the bottom?" he asked…

"---Aghh, no" she came closer to him…

"How am I gonna bath if you won't let me move?" he asked

"Well you just won't be able to move" she stuck out her tongue…

He slowly made her gain familiarity with the water, and before she knew it, she was swimming on her own accord without his help.

"You know Kaoru" Kenshin spoke

"What?" asked she

"I'm not holding you---you're swimming on your own" he spoke

"WHAT??" She looked scared and then collected herself. Fear still maimed her face, but she slowly got the hang of things. Placing a hand through the water, she saw how easy it was…

Kenshin took a dive and she wondered where he had gone. The next thing she knew she was pulled under water. He kissed her, and for one moment life was not running on anything but love. Kaoru loving this man so much, touched his cheek and felt the meaning of true love…

Time shifted from innocent noon to vintage dusk. It asked and dared new things. Built on the wicked shades of bloody red and dark orange, the sky was passport for evening. The golden sunset winked at the two, as it dipped into the earth splurging a sea of honey all over the shores of Japan.

They both began swimming out and Kaoru suddenly felt cold. Kenshin wrapped his hands around her shoulders and kissed her.

He shivered…

"Lets get our stuff and go to the beach" he spoke

"But its so late" Kaoru added

"I told Katsura we would back real late, so he knows" and with that she nodded. Getting her kimono she changed off and then joined Kenshin.

They both walked at the side of stream to the sea with the sun embracing and bordering their hands. Their interlace of love and connection, were their strongest power on earth.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru, and she pushed him, before you knew it she was casing him…

"I wish this day would last forever…"

--

--

An: hey waddup y'all? You all cool I hope so. Well then I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it became increasingly annoying to work with since this chapter has a high percentage of romance and waff. The next chapter will be a lemon. Gasps. Yup a lemon, it's been written but it will not be posted on I will give you guys a link next week Friday to Broken moons (that's the site it's on). I am sorry Kao is kinna lean off the tomboy, she doesn't act much like one huh? I know---but I'm building her slowly. Very slowly . So then more Battousai and Kaoru romance you want, a wicked lemon two you ask? Coming very soon.

Thank you for reading. It's all appreciated up here mi-homees.

**Be sure to read and review my new fic, 'Krawling in my skin.'**

Take care and god bless!

You rock so please review!


	9. Taste me wholly…taste my fires, now…toni...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**_Chapter 9- Taste me wholly…taste my fires, now…tonight_**

--

--

:Copy the address to read** UNCENSORED VERSION AT: my site, Broken Moons **

--

--

The night rung an explicit shade one in which the moon affiliated most gratefully. This was Kenshin's little hideout from everything in his life. He was now sharing it with the one woman he would die with. Kenshin had always been a man of few words, mainly because he shadowed his life in blood and wished nothing more than to live lone and corrupted with his own enigmatic hurt. But now the pages were turned and he finally found refuge and hope in one woman that would awake him from his dreary past, into a future he awaited most definitely for. Imagine one woman made a slayer confused, and in so doing, drop his sword…was there any other word than great to chose for her, our Kaoru?

She marveled a bit, and then saw him looking more seductive. Something changed, he wasn't humorous anymore, he wanted something…and she knew exactly what he wanted. But she was scared, she looked at the stars wondering what would her mother do in this situation, the stars twinkled on her. She realized in their shine that this was no longer her mother's internal struggle, this was her battle. Her problem, but it didn't have to be one. This was suppose to be something wonderful. And she would make it wonderful. But she knew nothing of making love. She didn't know how to move, and how she would react if she saw Kenshin naked. So many questions and no time to think.

She took a deep breath and allowed seduction and the desires of their hearts to lead them to a world of roses.

"Why Himura Kenshin, why such a seductive stare?" she asked,

"I think I knowt" she smirked, they circled one another, eyes flashing naughtiness.

"Oh?" his voice was deep

"Yes" and with that she opened her package and showed him the cloth,

"Love" he whispered reading the kanji on the cloth.

"Aren't I right?" she came closer

"You have no idea"

An: Okay people if you guys are lost as to what happened then I'm sorry, but this chapter was a massive lemon, to read it please go to Broken moons (my site). The link is at the top of the screen. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for your patience and support. Good day.

Please review…


	10. Love scenes, boys, hurt…and new friends…

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**_Chapter 10- Love scenes, hanging with the boys, hurt…and new friends…_**

****

An: The story is under citrus alert…

I wish I could run with him forever and never look back. I would run so far----that I'd feel like I've covered the whole world. I want to be with him, forever…

Forever…

"Kenshin" I screamed when I felt him ready to catch me…

Lovers ran through the forest, the moonlight through the trees mosaic on their faces. Such lovers let all the frustrations and pains slip from their hands…

He caught her, spinning her around in a circle. She screamed loving everything wonderful that had taken place. He stopped, letting her calm from the vertigo. Holding her head, Kaoru slanted and began falling. Kenshin caught her. Leaning her forehead against his, she watched up at him bedazzled and hazed. Touching his nose against hers, she smiled. The same smile that sin to be so beautiful he wish no one else could see. She pushed her lips against his, kissing him whole and proud. He tasted her for her wishes, her anticipations and then, just for her. And he agreed, she tasted great just being herself.

"We should be getting home…"she whispered…

"We should" he looked lazily heated into her eyes…

"Then follow the leader" she pinched his cheek, knowing he didn't like to be pinched.

"Ouchhh"

She giggled and ran…ran from him.

"You can run, but you can't hide"

Kenshin and I had reached back in record time to the Ishin shishi. Tired and exhausted from our little 'experience', I yawned. Tiredly we approached my room. Kenshin soon followed in, with his navy yukata which I loved…

"So what do you do each night that I should know about?" he teased…Kaoru blushed…

"Nothing, but I do pray…why don't you pray with me" she whispered softly…

"Pray? I thought you say God hears your sighs and most painful cries…?" he asked curiously

"Yes, but I'm sure God likes to hear us too…so pray with me" she spoke and with that he nodded. She clasped her hands together, bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Dear god, thank you for the day which you have blessed us with. Thank you for everything you have given and made us happy to live with. Thank you oh heavenly merciful Jesus for you supreme blessings. We hope to continue to praise in you and find the way, may your blood wash away all our sins and we be left different from this society. Forgive us your sinners dear lord Jesus, in Jesus name we pray, amen…" she spoke and with that she kept her eyes shut…

Kenshin whispered his amen and watched her. He realize she still was reciting a pray so he respected her prayers by being silent. When she kissed her clasped hands and opened her eyes she smiled at him…

"What were you praying for?" asked Kenshin

"I was thanking him for giving you to me… " she went closer to Kenshin.

She placed her head against his chest while he hugged her to him…

"How long do you think we could keep this from everyone?" he asked…

"I dunno. It scares me that we're hiding it…" she cuddled closer…

"It's okay…it doesn't have to be right now…when things progress---don't worry your pretty head koishii…it'll only make you grieve" he whispered

"Hmm, you got that right" and with that she closed her eyes…

Kenshin pet her, looking at her small face. They both were tired from everything that had happened. Kenshin thought about how they first met, he never dreamt to hold an angel. Who knew he would have been bounded to her. But he was happy fate made her his, and that was all he wanted… with that his eyes flickered to a never-before-seen amber.

'No one will have you but me' he swore looking at her sleeping face. Kissing her on the forehead, he placed her bed and with that watched her. One last time…

She called his name… "I love you…always" she whispered the ending…

Kenshin bowed his head and walked out her room.

Kenshin made a stroll to his room. Opening the shoji he sat by his window and looked at the stars. How he loved to star-gaze. They night was truly beautiful, and what the heavens witnessed and the angels saw, was much more than the taming of evil, but the beginning of something magical and anew, quite rare, but the rarity of just having it, made it beautiful, and something to die for. He connected the stars and slowly before his very eyes, he made her face…

'When I close my eyes, I am at the center of her heart, and for once the universe revolves around me. For that, I can not fail her' and with that he slowly tried allowing sleep…

--

--

(Next Morning)

"Meaning?" asked Ayami harshly…

"You know what back off means" Ninsuko quarreled.

"Why don't you shut your mouth" Ayami rapped

"Why don't you shut yours?! Look Ayami, I don't like you flirting with Chazu. You got that in your big thick head?" Ninsuko argued…

"MORON" Ayami screamed…

Kenshin looked at both of the girls and found it amusing. It was a mystery sometimes who was more violent, the men of the Bakumastu or girls? He didn't know.

Kaoru was still asleep and it was 11am.

Kenshin walked away from the girls looking out into the hot courtyard.

"Why don't you like--er---Himura-san" Ninsuko spoke seeing the only person her eyes could settle on.

Kenshin closed his eyes, 'you want Kaoru to kill me?' Kenshin thought

"He likes Kaoru-chan…" Ayami spoke

"How do you know that?" Ninsuko retorted…

"The hecki" Ayami shouted

"How do you know Himura gave it to her?" Ninsuko asked diligently…

"Kaoru-chan said so" Ayami rapped

"What if Kaoru-chan's lying?" Ninsuko spoke thoughtfully.

"True…then I would obviously like him…" Ayami smiled to herself

"There he is" Ninsuko spoke seeing Kenshin sitting in the corner…

Ayami smiled and walked confidently to Kenshin. He could feel her ki approaching him. She sat next to him. Holding one of his hands, his eyes fluttered open, he looked at her with coldness.

"Himura-san, has anybody ever told you, you're so cute?" she asked hotly.

He didn't answer. His face was devoid and decided leaving her in great hesitation.

"Well you are!!" she drew closer.

It was through all her loud babbling that fate objected and said, "enough already."

Ninsuko and Chazu sat close to each other minding their own business until trouble occurred just right around the corner. Slapping her face she saw Kaoru up and yawning coming from the hall. 'Oh boy…this isn't good!!'

"Ayami-chan, come here---" Ninsuko whispered loudly…

"Why---I'm getting a thing going on" Ayami angrily spoke

"Yeh, that's real nice and all, but you may not live after with whose coming down the hall" Ninsuko bit her lips…

"Whatever girl---now where were we Himura?" she leaned forward, her lips redder than usual. Kenshin caught the sight of pink move behind her, it was Kaoru. She was and Kaoru was yawning and scratching her eyes. Ninsuko was pushing her in the opposite direction, but Ayami's voice sold them out.

"You're so cute Himura-san" she drew closer. Kenshin face was devoid.

Kaoru froze when she saw the close contact. She watched a bit confused, and then, hurt. Kenshin saw the hurt and pain floating in her eyes…she frowned and walked away. Bowing her head she walked to the bathroom.

All the while Kenshin was confused as hell as to what to do. He knew he had to get rid of Ayami, but he didn't quite know how to do it. He stressed a sad and pathetic look at Ninsuko, and the girl perfectly understood the eye contact.

"Come on you kissing geisha" Ninsuko pulled Ayami's collar and the both made their way inside. Kenshin sighed to himself and went looking for Kaoru. He came close enough to the bathhouse and heard muffled cries and sobs.

"Stupid Kenshin" she sounded almost a little too cute saying that. A splash of water made him register she was taking her vexation out on the water…

Walking to the back of the bathhouse, he stood up by the somewhat broken window and entered.

"Just yesterday he told me he loved me…and now" she sobbed…

Kenshin waited for her to come out…

"You know you have some nerve" she started loudly.

"You're so beautiful" he mused…

Kaoru blushed harder. 'Stay focus girlfriend, focus'

"Stop it, I know what you're trying to do" she seem very indignant. Kenshin arched a brow, "oh really, so you do know I was trying to…" he placed his hand to her tempered cheek

Kaoru would have allowed him, but he was caught with another woman.

"NO" she pushed him back. Kenshin was amused.

"Fine Kaoru, what is it?" a slight anger in his eyes.

Kaoru swallowed seeing his eyes deep amber and teeth slightly gritted in anger.

"Huh? Tell me" he stood perfectly square watching her in the eyes…

She would have cried, but she didn't. "You were caught with Ayami-san" she paused, "do you think I like that?" she shouted…

"I wasn't doing anything with her. She happen to be flirting, but nevertheless, it wasn't working. I wasn't interested in her…" he spoke murderously low.

"You weren't?" Kaoru asked innocently…

"No…baby" his voice became soft…

"Then why didn't you push her back?" Kaoru asked sweetly, yet evil in her meaning.

"Haahah. You don't want everybody to know we're together now?" he asked amused…

"No…but…it would be nice if you would learn to appreciate only me" she sounded selfish and cute. Kenshin grinned evilly.

"Hmm-- I dunno Kaoru…I mean, I am gorgeous…" he started…

"Nani?" she couldn't believe she was hearing this…

"And deadly…and baby-girl, I do have the perfect package any girl could want…" he walked to her his eyes thick of raw vanity.

"But" he paused. His eyes bubbling raw amber while his soul screamed to do the unknown. "I only want one girl…and I'm looking at her" he ended while pulling Kaoru to him. She kissed him while he kissed back

--

--

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked

"I ate already, it's eleven, did you know?" he touched her nose…

"Really, is it? By gods, it's really late, well then I'm going to have a snack. See you in a giffy, okay?" she asked cutely…

"Hai…" something flashed in his eyes and with that they departed…

Kaoru entered the kitchen, noticing the girls were cooking lunch. Kaoru was amused at them. They were really perfect, as they all worked and toyed together, almost a little too graciously.

Kaoru sat on the table…

"Ninsuko-san…can I ask you a question" Kaoru asked kindly…

"No you can't cook…sit this one out"

Kaoru gasped and pouted. "How could you, and you're suppose to be my bestest friend in the whole widest world" she sniffed, "you're so mean, you meano…I'm going to tell my daddy" Kaoru spoke angelically cute.

"Awww…did Ninsuko-sama make chibi-chan cry? Awww…well guess what, I, don't, care…chao" she gave Kaoru a peace sign…

"Meano…" Kaoru huffed angrily…

"What was that?" Ninsuko asked, knowing fully well what she said…

"I said, you're a meano…a big meano, and Kao-chan no like meanos' and that means you" Kaoru folded her hands and gave a cut-eye look…

"Oww, I'm so threatened. But then…why should I? You know Kaoru-chan, what you're saying isn't the truth at all, now is it Kaoru-chan?" she asked arching a brow in thought

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked quizzically…

"Himura-san…" Ninsuko dropped the awesome card… 'Kenshin'

Kaoru bit her lips and blinked back innocently…

"Tell me, isn't he a meano, how come I tend to find you still kissing him?" she said flatly…

"You're good at this you know…?" Kaoru bitter truthfully…

"I know. What do you expect from a natural?" Ninsuko was taking in the spot-light…

"Well don't take it to your head Mrs. Chiong, I never meant to make you feel that good" Strike one.

All the girls in the kitchen laughed when they heard Kaoru call Ninsuko, Mrs. Chiong. It was Chazu's surname, and nobody knew they had grown that accustomed, or close for that matter. But Kaoru had grown just as evil as Ninsuko, mainly because Ninsuko usually spoke pretty-vulgar topics in front the innocent girl. But, even if Kaoru wasn't a lil devil, she probably just learned tactics from the bigger girl, using it back on her, in her own game… ain't vengeance sweet?

Ninsuko fisted her hands and screamed out in anger…

"What's the matter, angry that I spoke the truth? Now now, there's nothing wrong with the truth, now is there?" Kaoru blinked back wondering…

"You know what, you're right. That's absolutely true. There's nothing wrong with the truth. I agree, I'll be the future wife of Chazu, but why don't you use your same motto to confess to everyone you and Himura made love… hmm?" Ninsuko banged her hands on the table Kaoru had been sitting by.

"Why don't you tell us?" Kaoru's eyes shot open…

"Or how he says, he wants you" she gave Kaoru some serious adrenalin rushes.

"Ninsuko-san…stop it, Kaoru-chan is the youngest here, don't speak like that around her" came another girl called Miniyoto.

"Oh come on, Kaoru's not that dumb. She knows what I mean, don't you, you little rascal…?"

"You're a pervert, uh-huh…and you're going to get it from Matsura-san…" Kaoru pouted…

"For what?! Even she knows the truth. You might think everyone is dumb to what's been happening to you and Himura-san, Kao. But get this, we know something happened, we know…and every time you try to hide it, weather its with those cute pouts, puffy cheeks, biting of the lips, battering of the innocent eyes, then get this, we know…and we've seen it all" the way she dropped her voice in hues scared her…

Kaoru's eyes watered. Had this all become discernible to everyone? Did everyone know about her little episode last night? But she had to reckon, it was a special place to Kenshin, hence he'd sense someone was watching. Ninsuko was just using her tactic to frighten her and right she was when she knew she could victimize the dumbness person for it, her (Kaoru).

"I have news for you Ninsuko-chan" Kaoru shot up…

"Oh?"

"Whatever you say…" Kaoru wiped her tears, angry that Ninsuko would be so low. "Is a goddamn lie like you" Kaoru walked away angrily…

The girls gasped when they saw Kaoru truly angry. Ninsuko blinked back, had this happened? She didn't mean for it to turn into a real argument. The girls looked at Ninsuko, the girl could only stand and take the cold stares.

Kaoru huffed past her father and the Ishin shishi men. She went under a Sakura tree and sat plump under it. A few Sakuras fell in her face and all she'd do was blow them away angrily. A few got stuck in hair and that made her scream out when she managed to get them out but more returned.

Kaoru leaned back on the trunk of the tree. She was angry. Very angry. She pulled the grass from around her out the ground just pelting it away in anger.

"Kaoru-chan" came an olden voice…

"What?" came her first rude and hott reply…

"Um, hmm, what's the matter?" asked the oldest Ishin ishishi boy…

"A little girl just made me angry" she crossed her arms tightly across her chest…

"Ahhh, and what did she say so bad to upset you?"

"Stuff"

"Um what kinna stuff?" he asked

"Bad stuff"

The boy called for back-up from the other boys. One of which Kenshin was not one. He had been in the building hearing the plan for the kill that night…

"So she said you and Himura ---you know, you know?" one of the boys said…

Kaoru perked up…gasping

The boys laughed at her innocence.

"What? What's so funny…?"

"It's you Kaoru-chan…"

"Me? I'm not funny…I'm not a clown, do you see a red nose? Nooo…you don't" she aware.

They stopped when they saw Kenshin approaching…

"So, is that why you're angry with Ninsuko-chan?" asked Chazu…

"Well yes, she's my bestest friend in the whole world, and ---it hurts me she'd say something so low, when yeh, it hasn't happened…yet at least" thought Kaoru…

"Hhahahah! So it's yet to happen?" Chazu asked and with that the boys laughed.

"No…I mean, yes…no…no I meant no" Kaoru fumbled with her words. Boys really knew how to tie-tongue her…

"What are you all…" came a new voice, until it stopped on the sight of Kaoru…

"Hey Kenshin" Kaoru waved at him…

He arched a brow, "what are you all doing?" he asked coldly…

"Talking" everyone unanimously, said…

"About?" came his curt cold question…

"Nothing" was everyone's reply…

"Nothing? That's a very interesting topic…" Kenshin said coldly. Some men swallowed. Many people feared Kenshin for the Battousai he was. But Kaoru wasn't afraid of him for nothing. She loved him, and adored him for the God he was in her heart.

"Why don't you sit with us Kenshin…?" Kaoru asked sweetly… the boys knew she was trying to pull a thing with the hitokiri. They knew he wasn't interested in relationship, but Kaoru was all-together a different case. She was the type of girl, most boys found themselves after--some in which were rare. She was rarity, which most men wanted, and she happen to be already unnoticeably claimed.

"Iie. I have work to do…" he was about to leave when she pulled his hand.

"No…you'll sit and talk with us…" she made sure he sat next to her…

"Fine, but only five minutes" he aware her…

"A scouts honour" she smiled…

"So Kaoru-chan, if I wanna get a girl, how do I get one?" asked one of the younger boys…

"Well don't act desperate. Girls don't like boys who act desperate or are for the same reason. They like boys who have some shadow, and mystery about them. Something to keep them tied to you. You have to make a girl like you, by doing things she like, but you like as well. But then there's times, where you have to do things you like, regardless if you know she won't like it…" she paused, waiting for him to respond…

"But won't she get angry?" he asked

"Not technically. If you've known her for a while, and she's known you for a while too, then she knows what you're doing is for humor or her anger-sake. So I guess you should literally take the situation to another one…" she laughed…

Everyone arched a brow.

"Which is?" was everyone's inquiry…

"Simple. If its something she doesn't like, make her try to spank yuh…"

"Spank me?"

"Yup, spank yuh. And when she chases you, you'll tend to find it's more fun. You can wet her with water, throw flowers in her face, or even push her in a river…" some of the things she said sounded a lot similar to what she and Kenshin had been through…

"Will that work Kaoru-chan?"

"Yes…most definitely." She chirped…

"Aren't you a little too confident?" intruded Kenshin…

"What makes _you_, think that?" she flashed something at him.

He dared her, "because not everything you suggest may work for him. Life is fickle you know"

"I know…but what can I say? Because life is fickle, maybe the message is to try…and win her heart. Girls love heroes'. And heroes love fair maidens…and that's how fair-tales end. No more…no less…but between those lines a fine line sticks out, fight for the ones we love…" she smiled at Kenshin. He didn't give Kaoru the victory she wanted…

"Whatever Kaoru" he coldly answered.

She bit her lips when he sounded so cold.

Everyone felt the tension between the two. It was very cold and tight. Chazu did his best to bring both back to reality.

"Anyone for some fruit?" he asked…

"Sure…" answered the whole crowd.

"Good, well I got a bunch of fruits…so help yourselves…" he opened his small bag and began handing each of them an orange fruit. Kaoru inspected the fruit she didn't known how to eat it. She bit the outer skin but it was hard and sour. She made a deform face.

Everyone laughed, "you're not suppose to eat it like that…" spoke Chazu…

"Oh…then how are you suppose to eat it?" she asked cutely…

"Um, maybe Himura-san could show you?!" the boy directed at Kenshin

Kenshin shot the boy a cold stare.

Kenshin took the knife Chazu offered and began peeling his fruit. Kaoru inspected curiously how he did it. He cut the fruit in half, then in quarters, then in eightieths.

"How am I to eat it?" she asked a pretty stupid question, but she already didn't know much of her culture so they might as well…

Kenshin mentally kicked himself. "Open your mouth"

Everyone stopped chewing their fruit…

Kaoru opened her mouth, "ahh!!"

Kenshin pushed the fruit between her lips. She bit down on the fruit, her tongue unnoticed to all touching his fingertips. She chewed on the fruit.

"How does it taste?" asked Kenshin…

"It tastes" she chewed some more until she swallowed it, "it tastes good"

And with that she took the knife and began peeling her fruit. She peeled the fruit well, but in the time and the causality of the day, a girl shouted out to the group.

"Lunch is ready…get your butts inside guys!!" Ninsuko shouted.

Kaoru accidentally let the knife go across her palm, sending the knife ripping a line of blood across her palm.

"Aghhh" She dropped the knife and held her palm.

"Oh shit" was the comment from many of the boys…

Kaoru stood up. Before she knew it her whole palm was in blood. Kenshin got up, and pulled her out the ring of boys. Holding her hand, he demonstrated to her to squeeze the blood out. All the while everyone noticed he had been behind her, his face right over her shoulder.

"It'll hurt…" she spoke…

"I know…" he softly spoke in her ear…

So with that he squeezed the blood out. Kaoru covered her face in his collar. She cried.

"Shh…it's okay…" he hushed her…

"Ken-SHINNN" she cried in his neck this time…

"Kaoru lets go inside…"

"I don't wanna gooo" she cried…

Kenshin turned slightly, "bring me some water, ointment and bandages…now Chazu" ordered Kenshin.

The boy nodded and with that he ran into the establishment for the requested inventory. He ran past Ninsuko for bandages, past Katsura for water and past Matsura for ointment.

With all his speed he skid out the house when he heard Kaoru scream yet another time.

Everyone hearing a female cry out, made their way to a crying Kaoru who was in Kenshin's arms. She was hugging him whilst he was rubbing her back and whispering something incoherent in her ear…

Katsura grew alarmed.

"What happened?" he asked running to her…

"She accidentally cut herself" spoke one of the boys…

"With what?"

"A knife…"

Matsura and the girls of the Ishin shishi came out alarmed as well. Kenshin pulled away.

"Kaoru?"

She sniffed, but she didn't look up…

"Kaoru" he raised her chin

"Sit down" Kenshin sat first…

"On--you?" she asked shocked…

"Hai"

She sat on his lap while he addressed the wound. Washing the wound from the blood, Kaoru screamed and turned to a sweet surrender in Kenshin's neck. She pulled on his gi, crying sorrowfully in his neck.

"Okay, shhh…it's nearly done" he contorted his speech for her…

She sniffed. Looking at her wound cutely from his neck, Kenshin applied the ointment on her wound, where she bit her lips and covered her face back into the crook of his neck. Wrapping it in the bandages, he made a knot and patted it.

"It's done…you can look at it now" he whispered for her…

She cutely came out her little hiding place. She looked at her hand sadly.

"Thank you Kenni" she gave him a hug and everyone went mush.

Kenshin smirked, "your welcome…now up" she was helped up and with that she went to the eating room. She sat in her usual spot next to Kenshin. He came to his seat with Katsura, Katagi and Maebi close behind.

Kaoru watched them. They looked like the most powerful people she ever saw.

Kenshin sat next to Kaoru watching her.

"Hand feeling better?" he asked

"A little Kenni…"

"Well don't exert your hand too much…" he pointed out…

"Okie dokie" and with that she turned from him.

Ninsuko hadn't seen Kaoru in the kitchen and she found it a bit odd.

"Matsura-san" called the girl.

"Hai Ninsuko-chan?"

"Where's Kaoru-chan, isn't she going to help us serve?"

"I'm afraid not my dear. Kaoru-chan got herself a gash across the hand…poor dear. I guess she'll have to sit this one out for a while until that hand of hers, recovers" spoke the woman and with that she placed more soup in the bowls.

"Oh my" thought Ninsuko. 'Have I made her cut herself? Oh kami-sama. This isn't good'

Ninsuko ran out and made her way to Kaoru's table…

Kaoru didn't see Ninsuko because she was talking to Kenshin.

"You have a visitor Kaoru" Kenshin pointed off…

"Really? Who…?" she turned to see Ninsuko…

"Oh it's just you" Kaoru frowned…

Kenshin could tell something happened.

"What do you want?" asked Kaoru…

"I---I wanted to know, how you got the gash…"

"I cut myself…" she spoke flatly…

"Intentionally?" asked Ninsuko… "because of me?"

"No…not intentionally. And no I did not cut myself because of you. I cut myself because I was cutting this fruit and somebody startled me by screaming out" she spoke…

"Oh…I see" she paused.

"Yeah"

"Look Kaoru-chan, I'm sorry I said all those mean--scandalous things. I didn't mean too. It's just...sometimes I think of you as my little sister, so I try using my tactics especially on you because you're so easy…to trick or even…make cry. I didn't do it for those reasons, I did it for joke, because the truth be told, you're getting as hott-mouth as me, and you know we can't have to kittie's doing the same gig when we know whose the professional?!" she laughed and so did Kaoru.

"So I'm sorry Kaoru-chan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. So ---do you forgive me?" she asked softly…

"Of course I do, you're my bestest friend in the world wide world" she hugged the bigger girl…

"Aww shucks Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru smiled. "Well I gotta get back to my job before Matsura-san kills me. Oh by the way, I've realized something, you keep saying the word bestest, its not a word" she rallied out

"I know" Kaoru chirped…

"Ahh, well then, I'll leave you and your honey alone…chao" she laughed…

"Ninsukooo" Kaoru tried to sound mad, but to no avail did that work when her laughter got the better of her…

"She's got it bad Kaoru, talk some sense into that girl" Kenshin shook his head

"I can't" Kaoru spoke flatly…

"Why not?" he asked…

"Because, she has already possessed me…" she hinted her brows…

"Ahhh…"

"Um…Kenshin…" started Kaoru…

"Hai?"

"My mommy sent me a letter a couple of days…"

"Did she?"

"Yup…"

"Is it another pacifism letter, because if it is I'm not letting you go."

"So defensive aren't we?" she mused…

"You have no idea…"

"Well to inform you for the better, it's a Pacifism joining…"

"A joining?"

"Yes, a joining. A kind of ball, but a Japanese ball. Its been catered by the Pacifism Association, and the entire Ishin Shishi is invited. Isn't that terrific?"

"Um, I guess. To you that is…"

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes of course I am…it's just, do you really think they'd want to see us, me? I mean when you get right down to it…its us who they're trying to turn to good. But it's men like me who won't fall to their words…why do they even try?" he whispered sadly in her face…

"Kenshin" she cupped his cheek. "Why do you deflate yourself so badly…you're more than that. I guess I've still have to show you how much pacifist I am when I make you detach from your blade…from your babe"

"You'd make me drop my sword?" his eyes darken and intoned with one language, coldness.

"You don't want to drop it, don't you?" she saw the look in his eyes…

"It's not that I don't want to drop it, it's just…it's so hard to let go the one thing I'm right for…that was made for me and as I was made for it…don't you see, it's harder than you imagine…"

"I have saved you so much. And…I, will continue to fight with you, and show you that you're worth more than a bloody murderer, you're worth in my heart…because you are my Kokoro, you are… my koishii" a tear fell down her cheek…

He moved away from her hand and just sat contemplating.

Lunchtime was over before you could 'expliclalidoshosflagrilistic'

Kenshin took retirement in his room whilst the entire Ishin shishi just hide under the roof. The rain began falling like so many countless times. Taking a parasol, Kaoru walked out the compound. So many working faces passed her. From men who pushed beautiful women in their one-man carriage, to people who sold papers, offered Inns and to the purchasing of flowers. Kaoru approached a young girl who stood by broken flower stall. She was the first Japanese girl that Kaoru had ever seen whom looked so lost.

The girl stood so still, water drenching her as she shut her eyes. Flowers were at the base of her foot. Kaoru picked up an iris and a white plum…

Kaoru walked to the girl. Her parasol came over keeping the girl in the shade of the rain; the girl opened her brown eyes to the blue eyes woman. "I believe these are yours" she handed the girl the only two flowers she could salvage…

The girl took them, "thank you…" tears suddenly began accumulating in her eyes. Her tears fell and she ran away from Kaoru dropping the flowers to Kaoru's feet. Kaoru watched as the young girl ran and made her way away from all. Kaoru in her heart, knew what she had to do. She was a pacifist and it was in her nature, especially hers, that made her extraordinarily different and accepted to society. Running after the girl. She searched high and low for this one girl until she found her in the mud on the floor.

Running to her, the girl looked up at Kaoru a second time…

"What do you want?" she asked angrily…

"Are you okay?" she asked caringly…

"Do I look alright to you?" she screamed…

"I'm sorry. But I was only trying to help you"

"How can you help a disease?"

"You'd be surprise how much I could help you…" she dropped to her knees looking at the girl…

"I don't offer you pain. I only offer friendship" she paused "I come in peace" Kaoru smiled…

"Are you trying to be funny" the girl got up, muddied and soaked…

"Look…" Kaoru got up, she herself was muddied, "I don't know what has happened, but you're in a mess and I'm willing to help you…why don't you open your eyes to accept that?" she asked…

"Because the people I thought I loved just hurt me. And normal people like you usually kill people like me…I don't need your pity" she bawled…

Behind the both women were a group of men.

"Ahh…my little darling there you are. We've been looking for you…" spoke one of the dirty looking men. He wore a mature face, with dark eyes and hair. He was a bit malnutrition looking, but Kaoru knew better than to tell people exactly what she saw.

"Come here" spoke the man rashly at the girl…

She stood and clenched her hand. "I am not your whore. I will not be your whore any longer…"

Kaoru gasped…

The sudden gasp made the men look higher into the distance. In the cloudiness and denseness of the rain another woman with a parasol in hand could be seen. A beautiful sapphire eye girl she was…

"You brought yourself a little friend…excellent" the men licked their lips…

Such a body would not be wasted, not even if they were restrained.

--

--

An: Wowee! Made the update for the fic. Hope you guys liked it. Coz I made it just for you guys. Thanks so much for reading even if you did or didn't like it. I'm always happy to make friends, so if you wanna give a holler, just email or add me to yr msng. I'm around…

Mwah hope you guys like the fic, I gotta skit.

_Thanks to: _Aku-goddess, Lady caboos001, Gip-k, kik-ting, Anoanime, Pink cuddles and Sakuras, Mz. Amber eyes, Kerei Misao, Alex, Kaoru Batttousai, Sakura butterfly, Sepia Shadowress, half-breed-demon-fox, and x. Thank you all for reviewing me. I appreciate it it so much! Thank you to Alex for the persistence in this fics finishing, more preferably continuation!!

**Please review beautiful ppl**


	11. Aggressive pacifism, Sakura, wounds and ...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

An: Yes you guys, updates will be every-Friday. I love this fic more than any one of my fics, so even I want to see the ending. (Fhb grins)

--

--

**_Chapter 11- Aggressive pacifism, Sakura, wounds and Kenshin's eye contact._******

"Listen lady, run…run quickly. You're in the wrong place" snapped the girl…

Kaoru closed her eyes… 'My Kenshin' was all she thought. She didn't call for him to save her life, but she thought of him as in her strength.

"You're a very nice chick" addressed the man at Kaoru…

Kaoru shut the parasol…

"I am not a whore, nor is she…" notified Kaoru, the rain falling on her stagnant form. 'There is a time in our lives when we feel we have to do things for ourselves, those times usually come in battles. Today---I will show the world I am not just a pacifist, I am an aggressive negotiator'

"Then what are you?" he asked, "a bad chick? They're all the same honey"

"I am neither…I am just a normal girl and so is she. You will leave her, for has nothing to do with your crave. Do not let the sensual burns in your heart cloud the reason and the right to see clearly…" Kaoru begged

"What the hell are you trying to say bitch?"

"I'm trying to say, you're filthy to humanity…" she brusquely intoned at him.

"Oh are we?"

"Yes…you are" she lowly spoke.

The girl looked at Kaoru in shock…

'What does she think she's doing? She's going to get herself raped or worst, killed'

"Get that little bitch and show her whose she's messing with. You'll wish you were never born." they took out their blades and went into her direction. The young girl couldn't believe what was happening. Was this lady mad or was she so induced to humanity's goodness? Not understanding the blue eyes woman at all, the girl could only feel the one vibe from the woman, she intended good, and no good man deserves to die--but funnily they usually do. Running in front the blue eyes girl she held her ground, "she has nothing to do with you, your bait is me. Not her, take me…" she reckoned…

But she was slapped aside from one of the men.

"Run lady! RUNNNN" she bawled…

"I am a pacifist…but no dummy to war---or even battle" the man touched her cheek. Kaoru didn't flinch at his contact. Her sapphire eyes were just as cold as ice.

"She looks good boys…real good" the man laughed. Turning away from her he spoke:  
"pull her down"

"NOOOO" the girl screamed…

Kaoru took up her parasol and lashed it into the man who came forward.

He flew back.

"So you're a wild one aye?" he asked realizing she wasn't willing to be held down.

"Yes…" she made a samurai stance that Kenshin had thought her…

"Get her…" they ran toward her, not giving her a second moment to think. Though it was her first ever battle she didn't feel insufficient or lame as expected, she felt somewhat strong---besides she had tactics and that didn't call for much except for some time and strategy…

Sapphires as bright as heaven became intoned to cobalt. She saw one coming into her. She slammed the parasol into his gut pushing him back on his accomplices. They stood again, but this time encircling her like crows around fresh meet. She awaited them.

'Believe'

One came in, but she wasn't caught off-guard.

"Kaoru-kasshin-slippery slap" she slapped the man repeatedly…making sure he went face down. Soon before she knew it, they rushed into her. She tried every tactic she knew from combo's, to round-house, to katas and then samurai tricks she had learned from Kenshin. She came so far as to stand with the main man. Panting, tired and somewhat bloodied and muddied.

She ran in, where he sent his blade into her shoulder and his palm across her face. She froze, her eyes wide of shock, withdrawing the sword she shouted out feeling an excruciating feeling blending within her. Slowly she stumbled to the floor hurt and bleeding.

He walked to her slowly, his sword dripping from blood. Flicking the blood off he turned her over so he was looking into her eyes. They were already brimmed in tears. Stooping to her, he touched her cheek feeling the velvet-smoothness like buttermilk against the tongue. Admiring her just for a few moments he began undoing the bandages from her hand… then ---he saw the curing wound which still look like it bled. Turning his katana over, he held onto the blade making sure the hilt was down, he slammed it repeatedly on her wounded hand, evoking blood and tearing the skin somewhat larger.

She bawled…her body shaking from all the pain.

The girl looked at Kaoru. Her sapphire eyes were so destroyed and all she offered was "run…" Kaoru whispered…

"Now to die pretty bitch." he lunged his katana backward then forward. The young girl picked up a large rock and she flung it into his head. He fell down to the floor, his head paining. But she wasn't finish, picking back up the stone, she repeatedly slammed his head.

"This is for making me your scandal…" she slammed his head…

"This is for making my fiancé leave me…" she slammed it harder…

"This is for making me my mother's fears" she slammed it so hard she didn't think he'd wake, and if he did, he'd suffer with a serious concussion. But she wanted to make him taste the pain she felt all those years she'd lived with him.

Kaoru stumbled up.

Pushing the girl aside, she stood in front the bloodied and half-destroyed man…

"Are you mad?" asked the girl vehemently…

"Are you? How could you kill…are you crazy…?" rallied out…

"He made me…into…" she couldn't begin to speak…

"I know…what he made you. But you're not that anymore…so live again…" deciphered Kaoru in a shallow whisper.

The girl nodded.

Kaoru held the man. Feeling his pulse she bit her lips and began stumbling out the streets.

"Stay there…"

The girl nodded. Kaoru searched for police and found them close to the restaurant.

Explaining the situation, the hurriedly made their way to the crime-scene. Kaoru and the young girl walked away.

"Thank you…" the young girl addressed…

"Your welcome…"

"What's your name by the way?" she asked…

"My name is Kaoru and who are you?"

"My name is Sakura…Sakura Takashi…"

"What a pretty name"

And before you knew it the rain stopped. Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"I'm going to have a snack, want to come?" she asked

"…You mean, after everything you'd want to…to be friend?" Sakura asked uncertainly

"Of course I do…" Kaoru smiled…

"But…people frown at what I am…and they don't let me eat in their restaurants unless I have a client. They don't even let me sleep in their Inns" she cried out sadly…

"Sakura…I'm not one of those people. I'm willing to offer you friendship, food and a home, free of charge…"

"I don't need your pity…" bowed the girl…

"I know you don't, but then I wasn't showing you any…I was just showing you I'm different…by caring. Is that so hard to ask?" Kaoru mused…

"No…not at all"

"So would you like to stay with me and my family?" asked Kaoru

"---I'd love too, that is, if they don't---make fun of me---for what I was…"

"Bahh! They could care less, lets just say we're all different in that place, and you'll find that your past doesn't make you any worst of a person. For you're already a sweet person, and changing something like your pass, or wishing it away, really makes you boring…" she spoke…

The girl listened…

"So come on, lets go --oww---home" Kaoru shoulder and hand still bled…

"You're bleeding…" the girl spoke…

"I know…lets just go before we make a scene"

"Ms. Kaoru…" called the girl…

"Yes…"

"Thank you for everything. I guess no matter how many times I wanted to die, it was for a reason I lived. And the reason for living was that one day I'd have a life again, and I thank you for giving me back one" She ran in and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru smiled…

"You're most certainly welcome" and with that both ladies made their way back to the headquarters of the Ishin shishi.

Finding Ninsuko quickly Kaoru explained who the girl was.

"Give her a fresh change of clothes and have Ayami make her something hot to eat"

"What about you, you're bleeding" the girl spoke watching at the wound on her shoulder..

"I'm fine" Kaoru disappeared into the courtyard, she couldn't see properly. She was being drained. Her heartbeat was suddenly heard in her ears and she felt it laboring. She trembled terribly---no matter how much she tried to kick it aside she was being drained and left into a darkness. Collapsing by the well, her blood went riveting throughout the yard. Bloody lines lake over the rocks and grass. It was the call of where she was that really made heads turn.

"Ninsuko-chan, is Kaoru-chan home?" asked Matsura…

"Yup, she's taking a bath I think…"

"No she isn't" spoke the new girl…

"Oh and who is this?" asked Matsura.

"Oh sorry maim, I'm Sakura, Sakura Takashi"

"Ahh, well it's a pleasure to meet you. But what do you mean Kaoru-chan isn't in the bathhouse?" she asked worriedly

"Well I didn't see her approach. I stood their for 15 minutes maim and she didn't arrive so I left to come here"

"This is not good" Matsura went to Katsura who was having a meeting with the men.

She opened the conference door. Eyes turned to her…

"Matsura-san" came an angry voice to intercept her, but she spoke off worriedly.

"Katsura…it's your daughter---she's is missing"

"Oh kami---. Ishin shishi, find her…dismissed" he ordered…

Kenshin rose from his seat in the back and made his way out the door. He followed her ki that he had grew attached to. She was in the compound. Oddly but she was. He followed her ki until it began jittering. Following the jitters he found her lying against the well. She was bleeding.

Running to her, he turned her face to him. Her face was pale.

"Kenshin…" she whispered prosaically…

"Kaoru" picking her up he ran inside.

Passing the crowd, he shouted that a doctor was needed. Obviously the Ishin shishi had one doctor. She ran up the stairs following Kenshin's suit. Kenshin entered Kaoru's room, placing her down on the bed, the doctor told him he'd have to be her personal assistant.

"Okay Kenshin, I need you to just take off her outer kimono for me…"

"What?" asked Kenshin shocked…

"Just do it…"

He obliged. He began taking off her outer kimono leaving her in the inner kimono. It was soaked in red.

"Turn your face Kenshin" she spoke…

He obliged.

The doctor took off Kaoru's last kimono. Warming her skin with the warm water she wiped it off and began using sheets and very thick blankets to cover her. Her breasts were covered but her shoulders were left out and bare. One of the shoulders had been stabbed.

"Oww…seems like she'd been walking a lot with this wound"

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"It's infected…I'd say…because it's cold, she must bad been covering it from the rain. Bad idea. This might hurt her…" the woman began placing some rubbing alcohol against the wound to kill the infection. Kaoru began stirring. She opened her eyes to her savior.

"Kenshin…it burns" we all know how rubbing alcohol feels on wounds, if you don't know, it feels like a burning hell.

"Kenshin…I need you to hold her down…"

He nodded whilst bracing Kaoru down…

Placing a handsome amount of liquid over her shoulder she bawled and screamed. She twisted and squirmed.

"STOPPP IT PLEASE" she bawled…

"Kaoru…"

"IT HURTSSSS" she bawled…

"Kenshin stay with her and make sure she doesn't take off this cloth. It has the alcohol under it, its crucial she doesn't take it off"

He nodded.

The doctor cleaned the wound on her hand and with that she exited and went looking for more alcohol.

Kaoru squirmed. She cried and cried and yet her lover wouldn't let her take the cloth off…

"Kenshin please…it hurts me…why are you hurting me?"

He place her hand over her head and braced it, then he came over her.

"My koishii" his head touched hers…

"I would never do anything to make you hurt. I'd never let anyone hurt you…"

"Then why are letting the doctor make me cry?" she asked tearfully…

"Because I need you to heal" he touched her cheek.

"Kenshin" she whispered soundlessly… he felt her relax…

Slanting his lips to hers, she kissed him. He kissed her harder and harder until she felt like she was suffocating. Kaoru pulled away breathing rashly. So did Kenshin.

Though Kenshin couldn't deny he was amazed at her will even in pain, he realized something else from her flickering ki.

She was undergoing a serious fever. He kissed her and then pulled back.

Sitting to the side of her she asked, "why did you do that?"

"The doctor is coming"

The door opened and the doctor could see Kaoru was growing from pale to flush…

"Oh kami--- our little Kaoru's going to need some tea and a bit medication."

"Is it going to taste bitter?" she asked cutely…

"Not really…"

"Kenny, is she lying?" she asked cutely…

"I don't know…"

"Can I have a sweet medication?" she asked cutely…

"And what will that do?" he asked

"Make Kao betters and upsie ups" she smiled…

"Katsura really got himself an angel…" the doctor poured a dark liquid in a cup and handed Kenshin it.

"Let her sit up and give it to her in small amounts" the doctor packed up and began leaving…

"I hope you feel better soon my little angel…bye sweetheart"

"Bye bye" Kaoru bade…

And with that the doctor explained to the visitors that Kaoru should not be visited after 1-2 hours.

"Kenny…" Kaoru started…

"Yes koishii?"

"My head is spinning" she spoke…

"Kaoru you have to take your medication…"

"But its stinky winky…" she frowned…

"I know…but its going to make my angel better"

"Angels don't need medication" she stuck out her tongue…

"You'll do anything to get away from medication won't you" he leaned his head against hers.

"Yup" she smiled…

"Well then, how about we make a trade off"

"I don't want anything…" she spoke flatly…

"Oh so maybe I should just give this longing kiss to another girl, hmm--?" he asked

"Another girl, but I thought you like me?" she asked cutely…

"Oh yeah. But you're being naughty so Kenny is going to be bad as well"

"Okay, I'll take the medication…but only this once man" she growled…

"Good girl" he made sure she sat up and that she was leaning on him for support.

Handing her the cup she watched the amount, "all that?"

"Uh-huh"

"The things I do for love" she drank the medication in one shot. Making a very distasteful face she screwed her eyes shut.

"Ewww----stinky!" she groused out.

Placing her back into the futon, she opened her eyes looking at him fondly. Placing her wrapped hurting palm around his neck she drew him in.

"Now…for my promise" she glowed…

"What promise?" he joked…

She pouted and he had to laugh at her exceptional cuteness.

Lying down next to her, he looked into her sapphire eyes. They just marvel at each other, time becoming aged on them, their eyes never forgetting the shades dull light and the offer of darkness hued their eyes to be.

"Time to sleep honey…go to sleep" he paused looking deeply into her eyes

"I love Kenshin…" she closed her eyes allowing sleep to claim her…

He watched her… "good night my kerei-tenshi"

"Kenshin" she whispered even in her sleep.

He watched her sleep…

'I know they say heaven is far from earth, but why are angels…at least this one on earth?'

An: I said this to my Archangel first

--

--

The next morning everyone went to check up on Kaoru, even the new girl. But they'd be shock…

She wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in Kenshin's room, she wasn't in the anywhere to be found. So where could she be? Nobody knew…

Katsura looked out his window. She was outside.

"Our little tenshi is the courtyard"

Everyone sighed in relief. Somebody really needed to tell Kaoru to stay one place. Everyone ran down the steps very willing to see the very well and better patient. However, Katsura stopped everyone.

"Kenshin…maybe you should go speak to her…since she's so close to you"

"Hai" he walked out from behind everyone. The water had flooded around the establishment, and it seemingly didn't seem to affect Kaoru that her foot and dress was somewhat drowned in water…

Poking her shoulder she didn't turn, so he looked over her shoulder…

"And I see you're feeling better?" he spoke…

"Uh-huh" she smiled…

"Whatcha got in your hands?"

"A birdie" she opened her hands where a small blue jay lay in her hands. "One of his little baby wings got hurt, and Kao is trying to make baby feel good again…" she paused, "I'm being a doctor" she hinted her brows…

"Oh…that's nice…"

"Koishii…don't you think, standing in um…somewhat polluted water is bad? I mean you've barely recovered…" he spoke…

"Yup…" she nodded whilst petting the bird.

"Good, so lets go inside"

"I don't want to" she pouted…

"I didn't ask you that" he lifted her up only to have her screamed out.

"I'll tickle you…"

"Okay, I'll shut up" she laughed…

"Good girl" and with that Katsura sternly looked at Kaoru.

"He made me do it" she pointed at Kenshin…

Kenshin looked at her questioningly…

"Kaoru you know you're not suppose to be in flooded water…"

"I know daddy, but I had to save the little birdie, see" she showed everyone the baby blue jay.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast" and with that everyone went inside.

Behind some of the girls was Sakura. She'd never seen a man like Kenshin. He was exceptionally sexy and overrate-like gorgeous. Was there is something between Kenshin and Kaoru? She didn't know.

Everyone made themselves in the dining haul. Sakura went to Kaoru. She loved Kaoru as a sister. For that she could never hurt the girl or bring her down.

"How do you feel?" asked Sakura…

"Sakura---oh my--I'm fine, how have you been?" she asked…

"Terrific thanks to you" she smiled…

Kenshin was sitting next to Kaoru, feeding her since her hands were still hurting.

"Sakura, this is ---this is Kenshin. Kenshin Himura…my --um bodyguard"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Himura-san…anyone who is exceptionally close to Kaoru-chan, owes a great deal of respect, and I'm amused to find something in your eyes…you're not a shadow…" it confused both what she meant. Kenshin gasped.

"Good day Kaoru…Himura-san" her eyes lingered on Kenshin, and his lingered on her…

He didn't even turn when Kaoru called him.

All alone he felt as his stare should be timed and dragged on his. They didn't intone to evil, but more preferably curiosity. Such flames of curiosity usually got the better of us. Licking his lips in Sakura's direction, he was quite unaware that Kaoru was watching.

--

--

An: not as long as the other chapters but I'm still trying with this fiction. You should pay special interest to Sakura because she is in a way Tomoe in the reincarnated-somewhat altered form. Could you guess what she's up too? Why Kenshin is looking at her that way? Well anyways, thank you all for reading even if you thought it was crap or not. I appreciate it. Leave a review if you like it doesn't matter, I'm not forcing you guys. Well have a great day people. Take care and God bless all!!

**Wishing you the best and the nothing the less (Fhb 2004 © copyright quote)**

_Review if you like…_


	12. Hurtful Realizations, Ravens, Gothicpaci...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

An: Angst ahead people. Oh sorry about not updating yesterday. I was enjoying myself with my Archangel… (sighs dreamily) sorry again peeps.

****

****

**_Chapter 12- Hurtful Realizations, Ravens, Gothic-pacifist, Sakura needs to back off…_**

--

--

****

Kaoru snapped her fingers in front his face. He jumped, "yes?" he asked remotely. His eyes after so long held a shade she once cast away to the weary beyond, yet she beheld his gaze and it did not assure her she was all the great pacifist she was for removing the demon from the child. Her eyes broke from ethereal blue to teal, which intoned only one thing, messages of suspicions. …

It was the first sign she got around him. 'Hmm…'

He fed her quickly. His form perfectly relaxed. Then she'd manage to catch his few eye-stares to the back of her. If Kaoru suspected correctly---she'd say there was an obsession other than her. She smiled to herself, 'an obsession other than me? That's crazy ---I'm crazy to think that.' But her conscience screamed she lied and in the loneliness of her heart did it echo. Resounding endlessly trancing her, what if? Kaoru blinked back the forbidden possibility, but his eyes---they did not lie…didn't they? Kaoru bowed her head somewhat confused. There was only one way to prove if she was right, and it certainly didn't involve being around everyone. Quickly she ate with no sounds being forced out. Then, up the stairs they went.

Kenshin entered her room looking at her customarily. Not odd to her he would. Yet she manage someone to read the description in his eyes.

"Tell me what's distracting you?" came her soundless harmonic voice.

"Nothing...nothing. Does it look like I'm distracted?" he asked curiously…

"Uh-hmm" she kneeled.

"I'm not…" he assured her…

"So you say. So how do you like Sakura?" Kaoru asked her voice suddenly silver like a spear against the skin. Her tone of voice was affiliated by the colour of her eyes that were gone in silver slits from the sun. There was a cat-like message she gave off from that statement, Kenshin didn't know why but it did. Kneeling he tried to get a better look into her eyes, but she bounded off his reading.

"I guess she's okay…" he said softly.

"Fair enough. So how about a kissie for me?" she pouted forward…

"Um…Kaoru--um, I am---how about later? I got some important things to do…" he stood coyly trying to gently kiss her cheek. Then he was gone…

She held her cheek and gave a hurt look. It was that sign that made her finally understand what she had done.

"Why is happening, kami---why?" she looked at the blue sky…

Kaoru sat in her room writing…

_Dear Mother,_

_ How are you? Things have evolved so much here in Japan. I've accomplished my first ever assignment in pacifism. And I saved a girl. And no, not by pacifism, by parasol-kicking. It's been great, yeah, I've been hurt once or twice, but nothing to talk about. I hope you're doing fine mom. I'm real excited about coming back to England. Hence speaking of exciting, the Pacifism Youth Association has arrived to Japan. I'll finally get to see the Universal Pacifism Board, it'll be such an honour to see them. Wow! I can't wait to see my friends, Eric especially. Remember how I use to tell you about how dreamy he was back then? Well I still have a little thing for him, but its died for another. Trust me he's such a nice guy and though he doesn't think I see his heart, I do. He think I can't see him mom. No matter how much he says he trusts me, I know that the memories that burned his life, he wished he didn't have them, sometimes I think he's letting go. But he's so deep mom. I know he thinks that moving forward means hurt, so he tries saying to never move forward is to never have a past. Sometimes I wish I was more the pacifist you were, then I'd know what to do…_

_Love…_

_Kaoru-chan_

Yawning she scored the paper in three equal sizes then she placed it in an envelope. Licking the back she shut it and pressed the Japanese stamp which had been in fact one of a Sakura tree. Kaoru placed the letter in a book and began reading some of her school books.

'Why am I reading my math book? Boy---do I miss school'

Kaoru read some of her school books, and even practiced some of the questions. She was doing Geometrical progressions in Math and in chemistry, she was learning about Electrolysis. She did very well since her mother usually pushed her hard throughout the term. She manage to get good grades. A second reason she came to Japan was her excellent grades which ranged in the top 3 for over 3 terms. But fear and bounty-hunting became a major fear so she was taken to Japan for security reasons.

Falling asleep by all her books, no one seem to notice she was still in her room. Lunch time came by and Kaoru was still sleeping. Ninsuko went to check on the younger girl.

She knocked but Kaoru didn't answer. Opening the door she saw the small girl asleep…

"Aww she looks so quiet. Maybe I shouldn't wake her. (Nehh--wrong answer) I think I will wake her" she sorted her throat and began. "A-hem. KAORU-CHAN GET YOUR BUTT UP!" shouted Ninsuko loudly. Kaoru flew out her bed startled by the loud scream.

Rubbing her ears she looked at Ninsuko. "Ninsuko what is your problem girl. Can't you see a sister trying to sleep?" she asked tiredly…

"I know, but it's lunchtime. So come on, lets go downstairs…"

Kaoru nodded. Both girls ran down the steps. Kaoru entered with Ninsuko. Both girls were late. In Kaoru's seat was Sakura. She and Kenshin had been laughing. It didn't upset Kaoru that Sakura was in her seat, I mean it was just a seat. What bothered her, was how free Kenshin distributed his emotions. She shook her head, "I'm not hungry…" she smiled shallowly…

"Are you sure Kaoru-chan?"

"I'm positive, thanks for asking…" she bowed and made her way out.

Walking calmly outdoors, she looked at the new grey sky. She didn't know why she liked grey skies. She thought about it as she walked to the area the baby bird fell. She looked high and low for the bird, but she couldn't find it. There on the step at the back of the complex was Niroku. They never spoke…but why? She didn't know. In his hands was the baby bird.

"Hello Niroku-chan" she smiled…

"Kaoru-dono, good afternoon."

She realized he made her feel she was important by using the honorifics.

"Kaoru-chan---or Kao-chan…whichever…dono is too formal" she smiled…

"Okay, Kao-chan" he endeared.

She giggled.

"So I see you have my birdie"

"Yeh…he was being a bad baby, so I had to …shh---sing to him for him to fall asleep"

Kaoru giggled.

"Did you?" she asked…

"Yeh…I bandaged his wing and I see there's no infection, so he's good. Just a very irritated baby…uses pretty-girls care…like yours…" he smiled…

"Me…pretty?" she blushed… "Ha ha very funny"

"Extremely…never looked into some water or a mirror and saw your reflection? You're very pretty…" he smirked giving a bishouhen description himself.

"I thank you for what you say. Because I don't get such pretty compliments…and that kinna hurts me. But when I get really sweet comments like yours, it makes up for the times I wish I had it" her smiled glowed.

"Wow Kaoru-chan…wow" he grinned.

She never took into his aesthetic qualities mainly because she was always so close to Kenshin. Yet, when she did see him out she saw the alone character he wanted to be. He was somewhat a bit like Kenshin. They both wanted to be left alone to their personal grievances, but Niroku had this energy, this down flame which said he hurt in a worst way from the young Battousai. With all the shadows around her, she wasn't sure what to believe again.

His eyes were somewhat a confusing shadow of brown and black intertwined. His hair dropped with brown and black streaks which made him different from the boys. He was tall, and built and he had the cutest smile she ever saw. No offence to Kenshin or Eric.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked…

"Nahh…I don't like food" he amused her…

"Really…?" she asked a grin permanently on her face.

"Yup"

She sat next to him, their eyes moving from left and right in wonder and idleness.

"Hey you wanna see something Kaoru-chan?" he asked

"Sure thing…"

He pulled her to her feet, placing his hands in his mouth and with that he whistled. The call made a black bird approach. Placing a hand in the air the bird landed on his index finger…

"It's call a raven, but it won't harm you since I'm here." he pet the raven sheen of the bird. It seemingly looked very glossy. Henceforth, it gave off a somewhat green and blue sheen that compromised nicely in the black.

"And this is a dove…a baby one called angel…" he whistled and a white dove came to his second index finger…

"What's the black one called?" Kaoru asked worriedly. She was frighten at the black bird.

"Raven"

"Ohh…I see"

"Wanna hold them?" he asked

"No no…I'm perfectly fine" she stood five feet from both birds.

"Oh come on…"

"Well only if they won't bite me…"

"Of course not. Raise your hand and stick out your index finger" he spoke…

She complied. The raven slowly went across onto her finger… 'Kenshin and I held birds already'

"Now whatever you do don't show fear…they saw ravens can sense your fear. …"

"Now you tell me" she stuck out her tongue at him.

He laughed. "Now the other hand" she made a bridge…

Angel hoped right on. "I think she likes me…"

"Well I'll be. Angel usually doesn't like girls. I think if you had to fear between the two birds, fear Angel…she's a born hater…" the bird chirped at Niroku's comment…

Kaoru giggled. "I don't think tenshi-chan likes that…"

"Do you want a birdie Kaoru, I have all types, from yellow to blue, from orange to green…take one or two…as many as you like…"

"I can't take the birds…its nature's own…"

"No I think you misunderstood. I usually train birds, until I can give them owners…Angel and Raven have been a task for me, because they're pretty witty for birds…" he informed…

"Ohh…I see"

"So I'm I'm pretty much over training these birds" he paused, "So which bird will it be?" he asked…

"I like them both. But I like Raven---I dunno his shadow and loneliness. It intrigues me…" she smirked…

"You know I've never come across a girl who likes ravens. They're usually meat eaters, but they say when their master is on their death-bed or going to die, a raven stays at its side, fending with it's last breath. It can become so loyal it'd die with its master" he spoke…

"Wow…I'm impressed." she mused…

"So am I that a girl like you would want such a mysterious bird"

"I like mysterious…but I also like angel…she's such a beauty…"

"Doves are known for purity, spirituality and love…" he smiled…

"I think I knew they were a symbol of love…"

"Yeah…everybody does…"

"Well I like raven you decide" she bit her lips knowing what she requested was hard and down-right selfish.

"Have raven…but angel, she's my gift to you…" he whistled at the both birds and somehow they understood.

"What did you say?"

"I told them, you are their new master"

"Oh…I see…"

"Hi Raven…hi angel"

Angel flew in Kaoru's hair, nestling warmly in it.

"I see my missy likes my hair…"

They both laughed. "My raven…" Kaoru pet the bird. The bird watched her with ebony eyes that held no depth---emotion or criteria. There was just a smooth blackness that was hollow perhaps. Perhaps comparing her raven's eyes to death was not such a bad comparison after all. The bird perked up and began crowing wildly at Kaoru. Kaoru was taken back.

Then rustling out the trees and flying in the dark grey skies were hundreds of ravens…

"I thought you say they don't eat their masters?" she fearfully asked…

"When a raven calls for its crew it necessarily doesn't mean that you're bait, it means its sensing something bad is going happen to you" he finished…

"Bad?" she looked at the sky. The raven on his finger looked at its master and kept that way by her side…

--

--

"You and me, we use to be together, everyday… together, always." Kaoru tapped the feather against the paper…

"So lemme get this straight you have to write a song, about anything and sing it for the Pacifism board?" asked Niroku…

"Yup…but I'm lacking words and I don't even have a chorus…" she spoke…

"How about you place your life…things that are happening in your life in those words…and it'll come to you, including the chorus…"

"I'm trying Niroku, but I wish it were that simple. But nothing is…sniff sniff. Anyway, are you gonna help me or give me more philosophy classes?" she asked in sarcasm.

"I'll help you, you kind Juliet" he sarcastically spoke

"Sorry…" she giggled.

"It's okay…but sing what you have Kaoru-chan…"

"Sing it for you? In front of you…?" she asked worriedly. She bit her lips.

"Uh-huh, haven't you thought you'd be singing it in front hundreds of people for the pacifist association?"

"Oh Kami, thinking of it now, you're right. I'm not feeling well cough cough. I gotta go get some sleep, chao"

"Kaoru-channn" he whined…

"I know, but now you scared me…"

"I'm sorry, but conquering your fears is one thing of life…don't fail it now…"

"I'm trying desperately if you didn't know"

"Are you?" he looked at her as she gave a relaxed look.

"Okay I'm sorry…I'll sing it…"

"You and me, we use to be together, everyday… together, always." she sang angelically cool. Her voice was strained into a adult-woman. She was more in the middle of a screechy girl and a woman. So she sounded just right with high and low giving birth to a decent-lady-like voice. It was crisp how she bended her words to her facial expressions, he had to admit the girl had talent every direction.

"Wow, you sing very good for a girl…surprisingly" he added…

"Thanks…"

"How about you place in, I really feel like I'm loosing my darling…" he added…

And she sang it…

"Yeah…that's sounding good, but then this line is coming in my head. When all has stop, just let him go and if this is real I don't want to know" she added. She screamed loving the rhyming part.

"Okay great, now sing the whole thing…"

"Okay, "You and me, we use to be together, everyday… together, always. I really feel like I'm losing my darling. When all has stop, just let him go and if this is real then I don't want to know…don't speak I've notice what you're thinking so please stop explaining don't tell me coz it hurts, don't speak I know what you're thinking and I don't need no reasons don't tell me coz it hurts… " Kaoru thought a bit of Kenshin when those lines just gushed into her head…

"Very nicely done…"

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" she hugged him…

"Your welcome Kaoru-chan"

--

--

Kaoru watched her chorus and her words. Why had she chosen to write about these things? It confused her a bit but then when she saw Kenshin she felt this vibe he gave off. Petting angel gently, the small bird began falling asleep. It was witty bird, with a bad little attitude and selfish ego. She'd never seen a bird so self-conscious or vain for other matters.

Niroku was sitting next to Kaoru, playing with raven…

"Niroku…" Kaoru asked dropping her papers and pen.

He watched as the papers settled to her feet…

"It's so boring…can you teach me something…anything fun…" he saw the look of boredom in her eyes. She was so pretty even in her boredom…

"How about I tell you a secret…that I just found out…"

"Oh…? Well once it won't hurt me…then tell away" she placed her both hands under her chin.

"My ravens…told me something" he paused looking at her…

"Like what?"

"It's about you…Raven sensed it in you. It's not the "thing" that's your bad luck it sensed, it's something you're hiding…you know about it…but you're hiding it…I'm not exactly sure…but Raven says…one day he will have to fend for you as you do some sorta---I dunno…dance"

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Well I'm not sure if I'm understanding Raven properly, but from what I do understand, you're going to dance…and Raven has to be at your side…I'm oblivious…can you dance?"

"..Um, waltz…but nothing else…" she spoke

The bird crowed at her…

"Raven says you're lying…"

Kaoru looked at the bird that crowed at her, it's eyes sparkling a strange wild blackness…why was it now voids of shadow had character to speak and enflame in darkness?

"Look---I--I need to go" she picked up the papers and went back into the establishment. As she made her way around the house she saw Kenshin and Sakura, sitting and speaking. 'Well at least she's getting along'

She smiled at the both, but then when she saw she never got a smirk or smile from Kenshin, her heart grew heavy…

'And the face I wear to make me live, will crumble and fall before my very feet. When I look into your eyes there's nothing of me…nothing quiet my own mistakes staring back at me asking why…'

Kaoru's eyes open wide at what she thought…

She began accelerating, moving faster through the people.

"Kaoru-chan" called Matsura…

Kaoru didn't turn to the old woman when she called, instead she ran up the stairs…

Kaoru walked hotly to her room, her face burning and somehow her eyes stinging. Opening her shoji, she shut it. Closing her eyes…she slide down the door, just crying…

'I shouldn't think like this. He's mine…we're always together. Maybe they're just good friends…'

Her heart palpitated faster. Her blood rushed hotly through her veins pumping consciousness to possibilities---even those to be accepted by darkness one last time. In every corner she once found surety in she'd have to curse and say she lost it…to the unknown predecessor she'd never see. If for strange back-luck what she thought correctly then she had witnessed the birth of her fears rise on dark shadows to consume her whole. It was just a matter of time before she was dead and destroyed by its tainted touch on her body. Alive it screamed and alive she screamed begone.

The calendar on the wall read it was the 14th. In the next two days the party would be in full toss. She'd see all her friends. That is--- her Pacifism class.

She'd also meet Kristal, school snot-face. Kaoru disliked the girl, mainly because she didn't have the right or qualities of a pacifist. She usually cheated her way to gain titles, hence first place in their class. But Kaoru was certain she'd win the Pacifist award this year. She could almost taste it…

Yawning to herself, she made her way to her piles of papers. She took an ink feather and carefully she drew herself. From delicate blue eyes to perfect pink kimono. Then as she was getting some black ink, she accidentally flick the ink feather to get the dust off the tip. Instead she sent a black trail of ink across her creation. Kaoru became cold. She sighed heavily and then gritted her teeth in anger. It was then she let all her frustrations float in her every paint stroke. She sent the black drops falling from her wrist and hands. Then she began scratching the drawing, as if she was creating cut marks on her drawing of herself. She became darker and darker…until she could barely see her face. Realizing what she had done, no guilt ever intercepted. It was rather odd what she felt…it was…pleasurable??

From one sketch to another, she just drew and drew dark drawings of herself, being cut, being stabbed, or just being drained of blood. Sometimes she rip the drawings…but she left them there…to be seen by her own eyes…

Closing her ink bottle she placed all her drawings in a book. Opening her dark navy blue ink, she ripped a large page out her Pacifism notebook. Taping the feather under her chin, she thought about what to draw, and before her very eyes, Raven approached. Kaoru smiled… "My raven wants to be drawn?" she asked, the bird hopped to her…

"Why is it raven…why do you look like you're so different?" she asked…

The bird bowed its head.

"Will it be alright if I draw you koishii?" she asked the bird…

The bird flew out her room. Landing on a branch it began crowing. Filtering from the tress, over the high grey skies ravens raced yet a second time to the call of this one bird. Their family. Perching themselves high on the boughs of the trees Kaoru somehow was baffled yet another time.

"You want me to draw your family?"

The bird crowed at her…

"I guess that's a yes. Well I'll see what I can do"

With some intricate slashes of the feather, she began drawing the trees. From leafless boughs to distinctive dark blue skies, she began adding addition features. Like vines and wilted flowers. The birds soon were placed on the trees, and then Kaoru stop to look at her picture…

"Something's missing raven…besides you of course" she thought

The bird touched her with it's beak…

"Me?"

The bird just blinked…

"Hmm…let's see.." she began drawing herself in a flimsy black dress…the black shawl on the floor, and on her shoulder was raven whose eyes were dark green looking…

Kaoru closed her ink bottle, then the feather. Looking at her masterpiece, she couldn't believe how distinctive and real the picture had been.

"The woman of the ravens" she smiled at raven…

Hanging it inside the picture frame of Japanese kanji, she showed the birds. They just crowed. She smiled. Hanging it on the wall, she stood back and had to marvel that she'd become a part-time artist. 'So art classes actually paid off'

"I've created my masterpiece"

--

--

Kaoru and Sakura after a while had gotten together and began talking…

"Kaoru-chan, this place is so beautiful. I love how everybody is. Ninsuko-chan is so sweet, she steals candy for me at times, and Matsura-san she's just a dear to me. I know you have been busy…and well we didn't get to talk much, but I'm very thankful for what you did…I am forever in you debt"

"Hey…don't say that…you don't have to speak like that, at least about me…I want you to know…I did this because I cared, and we're friends and I'm happy that you're happy…"

"Awesome Kaoru-chan, awesome. But can I ask you a question…?" came her new voice of curiosity to the conversation.

"Sure, ask away…" Kaoru smiled…not sure why she didn't trust this upcoming question. She felt a pang of heaviness weigh in her.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but I can't help myself,----but by chance…are you and Himura-san …um, dating?" she asked awkwardly. She fumbled with her fingers looking at Kaoru in thought.

Kaoru's eyes remain neutral. They were far in the distance. She didn't know anymore. Kenshin had grown so distant from her that she thought everything they did do meant nothing to him. She wish she could tell him she missed him, and that her heart hurt when he became so far from her. Such a burden he ushered on her heart…

"Kaoru-chan?" she called…

"I---and Kenshin, are…not dating…" she finished…

"Phew! That's a relief…"

"Is it?" hurt in Kaoru's eyes…her voice however was never impressed as fury, only softness.

"Well yes, I mean Himura-san is so wonderful, and gorgeous…and I--I think for the first time I've found love…and its special Kaoru-chan. I know a pretty girl like you have felt it…"

"I have…but I don't think you should like him…" Kaoru became forward…

"Why not?" asked Sakura shocked somewhat deflated…

"Because…he has ---a life. A very tedious one…one in which doesn't need love or relationship. Just let it drop" Kaoru spoke casually. Her voice was intoning bit by bit, it was becoming obvious to Sakura what Kaoru was implying or saying in other words.

"You know Kaoru-chan, I didn't expect to hear that from you. For a lady with so much dignity and high motivation, I would have expected you to boost me to tell him I liked him. Instead you broke all my reasons for even trying to win his heart. I like him…and he likes me…"

Kaoru turned to her, "what?" her face was expressive of hurt.

"I really like him, and you have nothing good to say don't you? It's like you're upset at me, but what did I do huh?" she stood up…

"Listen you…you don't know what I've been going through. You can't see it…"

"Kaoru-chan, I read Kenshin in a few minutes. You have nothing to be read. Your life is as perfect as diamonds under a sun…what is wrong with you?" she shouted-somewhat out…

"Why do you see just your false images…?" Kaoru asked back softly…her voice though soft it was bending in the dip of anger.

"You're a bastard Kaoru-chan…I should have known…"

"Yes you should have known, I hurt because of everything everyone does to me" she screamed out in the girls face. Her tears running down her face…

It was then Kaoru allowed her emotions to unveil on swift wings. Her eyes were full of anger and creeping unconsciously in her blood was the devil who giggled crazily at the fight between both ladies. Kaoru breathed harshly her face flushed with temperate anger and self-cut infliction of her crazy emotions.

Sakura fell to the floor hurt…her eyes leaking tears. Her face somewhat gave a destroyed look of broken roses.

Attention drew around both girls…

"What happened girls?" Matsura spoke worriedly…

"She started it…" Sakura spoke…

"Is that true Kaoru-chan?" asked Ninsuko…

"Yes…blame everything on me…" Kaoru pushed out the crowd…she was upset and pissed like no tomorrow.

Kenshin stood by the steps, he sort to hold converse with Kaoru. But she gritted her teeth, and walked past him. If it was the last person she wanted to see it was him. Kenshin closed his eyes… 'what is happening?…'

What everyone heard was the sound of a shoji being shut loudly. Kaoru screamed in her room…

Upstairs in Kaoru's room, she opened her draw and brought out her tanto. Stabbing the blade into the shoji, she made sure whosoever tried to open her door wouldn't get through.

Kaoru just sat on her bed…taking in her frustrations…

Shutting her eyes she wished she'd fade and never return.

'They have taken everything and now I am a lone shell where I am left to give no more…'

--

--

An: Well who got the last laugh now? Mwhahahaha! Well I know some of you guys don't like Sakura but that's okay. Again she's the character who will be like Tomoe. Well this was a quick chap, sorry I didn't update yesterday. Thanks everyone for reviewing. This fic lives, lol! Well thanks again. Take care and God bless all.

**Wishing you the best and nothing the less… (fhb 2004 © quote)**

Review if you like peeps.


	13. Discoveries…awards…and old love affairs…

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

**_Chapter 13- Discoveries…awards…and old love affairs…_**

The next morning Kaoru woke to the sound of Raven crowing.

Kaoru yawned tiredly to herself… it was so early.

Placing on her robe, she opened her window to let raven in. It was still dark.

Kaoru saw that raven was still crowing. He didn't budge to stop. This must have been one of his warnings. Kaoru thought to herself, it must have been something serious for the bird to perk her up so early. Kaoru went to her door pulling the tanto out proceeding below. Opening the shoji to get outside, she followed raven and found what seem to be a cold and shivering body nestled in the distance. Running to the shuddering form, she saw it was no other than Sakura herself. Kaoru's body automatically tensed up. She didn't really know what to do, she just stood watching the somewhat broken-will body of the girl shivering. Kaoru's heart wailed. Kaoru swallowed the lump of guilt, had she done this to the poor girl? 'Have I placed you in burden?' Kaoru's thoughts were all confused and tangled in a tight knot.

"Sa-sakura-san?" Kaoru ran to the girl who was somewhat defeated from the cold. Taking off her robe she placed it around the shivering form. The girl just shuddered violently under the warmth of the robe, her face a pale blue and deformed in a shivering-state…

"Oh Sakura…" Kaoru whispered sadly, her blue eyes flickering so much hurt. Here she was a pacifist hurting people when her reason was to care and join humanity. But all she ever did cause was trouble and the infliction of pain.

"Kao-ru-chan? Is that you?" she trembled, her teeth chattering whilst her small voice had gone off into a shallow whisper.

"Yes…its me…" Kaoru bitterly added in sadness.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to the blue eye girl. Kaoru felt like breaking down. What she had she done?

"It's okay. It was my fault, not yours. I better get you inside…" Kaoru sniffed. Helping the girl to her feet they both staggered to the dojo that the men trained in. Kaoru placed a few tatamis on the floor for the beaten-half-destroyed girl to lie upon. Kaoru soundlessly covered the girl leaving her to sleep alas…

Kaoru walked out the Ishin Shishi headquarters that morning. In her bare yukata. Exposed to all of the world…

"Raven…" she called medium tempo. Her voice traveling over the winds. Immediately the bird who was in the distance heard her call.

The bird immediately came out from the trees and landed on her shoulder…

"You were right my dear…I can dance"

The bird just blinked…

Kaoru walked into the vast streets of Kyoto with just a mere yukata clad around her. Her form faded from street to street until she lost her way into a somewhat forestry area, where lots of trees and flowers adorn the place. It was nature sleeping quietly under the velvet pearl-blue sky that was somewhat dark. Morning was coming but for the while darkness roam. Waiting for the sun to rise over the dark blue sky, she sat amongst some flowers. Then she waited coyly in the darkness with nature resounding so beautifully around her. Before her very eyes the sun rose, leaving exposure to many beautiful flowers being opened with beautiful colour orientation. They were in all shapes and sizes. Picking up a red flower which look a lot like Kenshin's hair, she looked around the field for a pink flower then she picked up a Sakura flower from the floor. Raising her head, hundreds of Sakura petals fell on her…

"Ouch.." Kaoru groaned…

"Ants…oh kami" she darted out the forest ferny floors. Making her way to the sound of gushing water. She found herself a beautiful stream. Dipping her feet in she smiled. Placing her both feet over the rocks she tried standing on them but only fell to her short-coming. They were mossy and slippery so she dare not try standing on it again. Assembling herself, she thought it was time to leave. Walking up back the same path, she past the ants and made her way down a sunny path to the Ishin shishi…

"Morning" she smiled at an old couple.

The woman gasped whilst trying to cover her husband's eyes. But the old man tried pushing her hand away.

Kaoru looked down at her clothes. It wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing to wear. Passing them, she just hopped back to the Ishin shishi, renewed and joyous. Entering the compound, she was met by her father, Katagi, Maebi and Kenshin whom all folded their arms…

'Uh-oh' "Morning?" was her only response…

"Missy, we've got some talking to do" Katsura aware his daughter…

"Okay daddy, when I return…" she began walking past him, but he held out her hand.

"Kaoru, I want to talk to you now" he sternly addressed…

"But I just…" "No buts young lady…"

Kaoru shot him an angry look. Snapping her hand out his grasp, she walked away. Not bothering to show any respect. Everyone was a bit shock, coming from the supple, gentle Kaoru it indeed moved them somewhat. Walking down the hall, she entered the dojo seeing Sakura sleeping perfectly sound. Walking to her, she placed the flowers by her head…

"I'm sorry" she whispered before she walked away

"Kaoru-chan…" Matsura called appearing out of the blooms.

"Nani?" Kaoru was somewhat startled when the old woman appear out of no where.

"Your father is calling you…" spoke the old woman…

"Tell him I am busy please…" she walked away…

Matsura sighed. Had the respectful, angelic pacifist become a shadow of herself? She was really giving off a heated attitude, a somewhat cold behavior. She didn't confine in anyone so that made the situation harder to dismantle, or primarily understand. She was suddenly an enigma no one could begin to reckon with.

Matsura sighed again. She'd have to speak with her… but in time.

Kaoru didn't show her face until lunchtime. She handed all the girls their kimonos. She handed them accessories with it and with that she disappeared into the back of the dojo, writing what seem to be words for her new song.

By twelve that afternoon everyone except a certain missy was ready. Ninsuko ran up the stairs after Katsura had become angered his daughter was no where to be found. The men of the Ishin shishi sighed. They were all handsome in their black gi's and hakamas. Katsura sighed again when another minute was wasted.

Ninsuko opened Kaoru's room, she was nowhere to be found. But what frightened her was the black bird in her room. It crowed at her.

"Get away stupid bird" she shoed it away…

Looking around the room, she had to admit it was in a real mess. But though that didn't scare her, what really got her freaked was the black linens and décor in the room. She looked at the picture of Kaoru with hundreds of crows. Stumbling back she hit the table. Not watching her step, she fell to the floor. By her feet, was a book.

'What's this doing here?' Opening the book, a few sketches came out. Ninsuko browsed through. It was disturbing. The pictures depicted Kaoru cut and hurting. Everyone single one depicted the same theme, hurt. Ninsuko let the sketches fall from her hand, 'what is happening to you Kaoru-chan?' she ran out the girl's room. Running to the base she huskily addressed "she's not upstairs Katsura-san"

Katsura knitted his brows…

"We have to find her" Katsura tiredly retorted.

"Anyone looking for me?" Kaoru came out in a plain kimono, still dirty with a bag in hand full of what seem to be clothes.

"Where have you been?" Katsura shouted out…

"Finishing my song father" she sweetly said…

"When we get there please don't loose yourself. Lets go everyone" Katsura hollered…

Everyone nodded. Leaving back no one they all began entering the pre-ordered carriages.

Kaoru ran into the carriage taking the end. Looking out the window she watched as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky only to disappear with uniform yellowness in the sky.

"Tell me… have you ever felt so alone?" she whispered sadly to the sky…

Ninsuko listened to what Kaoru had said… she was becoming scared for friend. So far Kaoru attributed scary words, pictures and her attitude it was beginning to bustle with new life and flavor. A flavor that replaced "their" Kaoru with a new one. Kaoru was really frightening everyone, but how could they tell her when she simply wouldn't listen anymore?

The group arrived after 3pm to their destination. The building was a huge red Japanese oriented establishment those which usually resembled Shinto shrines. But this building was usually used for officials-working-committees. A young man came out. His hair blonde and his eyes a sour blue-green.

"Konnichiwa" he was English everyone could tell.

Kaoru opened the door. "Eric?" she jumped out…

"Kaoru?" he ran to the girl hugging her. He lifted her up making her somewhat protest. Katsura gave a grim look. Opening his door he stood perfectly still with the other's joining his suit.

"These are my friends" she smiled to Eric.

"I see" he didn't even look at the Ishin shishi, his eyes remain melted on hers, drowned by how mature and completely elegant she became. She was so beautiful and sinfully gorgeous.

"A-hem" Katsura sort his throat. The boy blinked back looking at the group, his eyes scan over the heads but it manage to set sight with a red head who wore descriptive venomous amber eyes. Which really threatened him.

He swore the man said to him he'd kill him. Kaoru stood in front Eric breaking the eye-contact between the two.

"Minna-san, follow me" she spoke and everyone followed her…

"Okay Eric show me the way" he held unto her hand, escorting her inside.

Katsura and a few others narrowed their eyes on the boy. For one Katsura didn't trust anyone around his daughter. He wanted his daughter to just be a humble girl around him and the Ishin shishi. Friskiness was never something he wanted to accept but he came to reckon, Kaoru was always a stubborn child regardless if she was an innocent girl.

Leading the group within the establishment, Eric called out his friends…

"Hey boys…look whose here?" he cheekily spoke.

The boys who wore formal English shirts, trousers and jackets sat on a table talking amongst themselves. They turned to see Eric and then their little

"Kaoruuu" they jumped off the table running to the blue eyes girl.

They hugged the small girl. Some of them slapped her butt and Kaoru made a cry-baby-face and another hugged her to make her feel loved.

"A-hem…" Katsura sorted his throat again…

"That your old man?" he asked

"Uh-huh…"

"Well how about you get your people seated and then we'll take you to the back to meet all the guys…?" James asked, he was a somewhat dirty blonde boy.

"Okay…"

"Eric, um, is this where we're suppose to sit…?"

"Um…no…follow me"

He lead the Ishin shishi higher up. The entire building was filled with English chairs. Kaoru instructed to the Ishin shishi how to sit. Everyone sat down abiding Kaoru, Sakura sat right in front of Kenshin but that didn't bother Kaoru.

She explained to her father she'd have to practice behind set so she'd be back. Behind set she met all her friends. Kristal appeared.

"Kaoru Kogoro…what a pleasure surprise…not" the one hundred percent blonde girl spoke…

"And hello to you too Kristal" Kaoru smiled and passed the girl…

Eric pushed Kaoru pass the sickos and made her turn to a lone area.

"Hey its Kaoru" a black-blonde hair boy spoke…

"Anthony" Kaoru squealed

He hugged her…

"Oh my Kao. How are you hott stuff?" he touched her nose…

"Fine, and how are you?" she asked prettily her smile glowing.

"Terrific, did you notice we all have on earrings?" he asked…dangling his earring.

"No…why did you guys pierce your left ear?" she asked confused…

"Style" they all rubbed their chins…

"You guys are so vain…" she laughed out.

"Yeh, we are. Now come on Kaoru…"Eric pulled Kaoru's hand and lead her away…

"Well you guys enjoy your honey-moon." Anthony stuck out his tongue…

Katsura was becoming bored of the place until a young Japanese speaking English student went to the Ishin shishi.

"Um, are you all comfortable?" she asked in Japanese…

"Yes. But what time is the program starting?" he asked…

"Oh in the next few minutes…any refreshments?" she asked…

"Oh yes" many cheers came from the Ishin shishi.

"Please follow me…" she lead the girls and some of the boys to the refreshment stand. Their English pastries and customary tea and coffee was served.

Kenshin got up because he was bored. Katsura saw that the boy wasn't into all of this. No one was. Ninsuko and the Ishin shishi girls made friends with the European boys who flirted with them. Some of the Ishin shishi men flirted with the very few European girls.

Katsura sat with Katagi and Maebi on either side of him. Sakura got up and followed the direction of Kenshin. Katsura was amused at how teenagers reacted. One minute his Kaoru was very close to Kenshin, now they were nothing more. A group of European people entered, filling the complex. The literally filled three-quarter of the complex. The last remaining quarter was for the students and Universal pacifism board.

Katsura yawned. Before you knew it, it was dark and speeches were presented. In both Japanese and English…

"Good afternoon all" an English speaker said, "Konbawa Minna-san" a Japanese translated…

"Welcome to the Pacifism Association Meeting. It has been the first ever grouping of the pacifists. Lets give a round of applause for Dr. Sanchez Miguel, Mark Swindle, Christopher Rodriguez, Alex Sabura and our last member Han Takada. These are our morning stars that light the world to the right path. Please lets give them a large round of applause" translators spoke for both sides, and both sides applauded.

Kenshin and Sakura entered, a few eyes turning on the both. Kenshin sat in the boys lane and Sakura sat in the girls lane.

"We will have the National anthem of Japan, please may we all stand. Our young Kitana Takada, will sing for us"

(An:The National anthem of Japan was not released till 1888, but I need something to compensate. Hence in the Rk Ova the Nation flag of Japan is all wrong. The National flag came out in 1860. So you see how everything is fictional?)

Drums, Samishens and koto's played…

"Kimi ga yo wa"

"Chiyo ni yachiyo ni"

"Sazereisha no"

"Iwao to nari te"

"Koke no musu made"

She bowed. Everyone was instructed to sit. Then before everyone's eyes, plays from traditional Japanese to traditional British were portrayed across the stage.

"And finally we will have the awards for the young pacifist. In third place we give the award to Eric Minshon" with that Eric from the back of the building walked past his parents, the Ishin shishi and made his way for the third place award.

"Congratulations Eric" he received a bronze medal and trophy…

He smiled…and made his way to left.

"Our second prize goes to Anthony Markston"

Anthony walked up the isle and was presented with a silver medal and trophy…

"That's my baby" a blonde woman hooted.

Many English citizens laughed.

"And our first place award goes to Kristal Lucan"

Kristal a blonde girl made her up the isle where she was presented with a golden award. She bowed and everyone clapped.

Katsura tapped Kenshin's shoulder. "Kaoru is going to be so disappointed"

And Kenshin thought likewise.

"Ladies and gentlemen the three awards for most diligent students at Pacifism"

The Japanese sighed.

"But we have heard of all the phenomenal cases from all the students. And we've decided that one of the risks the pacifist's took, was using their life, and it shows that there is no award for this sorta act hence, first can not rank where this pacifist is. Giving our first ever bejeweled award for the hardest work, self-sacrifice, and true determination. We give the original first place to Kogoro Kaoru…"

The Japanese applauded. Yet…

There was no one coming up the isle.

"Is Kogoro Kaoru in the building?"

Then slowly, a girl in a white kimono with an inner kimono of burgundy walked up. Her hair tied a white scarf. Her kimono was somewhat off her shoulders which really made eyes turn (this is not respectful to Japanese ppl). She walked with tears in her eyes. Niroku shot up and began clapping and then the Shires and Tusans and then the Ishin shishi.

Kaoru prettily cried…

She took the white rose from Hotsuma giving him a brilliant smile…

"Go Kaoru-chan" the Shires and Tusan's beat their drums for her…

Her face lit up.

Making her way to the stage she collected the golden award where a real sapphire stone was encrusted within the award. She took the trophy, looked at it and then rose it up showing her Japanese friends what she had accomplished.

"And what do you have to say about this award?" the man asked her…

"I am honoured and truly happy. I loved Pacifism and I want to save this world…and having just accomplish so small a thing yet so big to me, I guess I can say I'm proud…" she bit her lips and everyone clapped.

She sat next to Eric.

The night had gone on with many speeches and stories from the Universal board. Some jokes were made but they weren't quite understandable to the English or the Japanese so the people pretentiously laughed whilst sweat-dropping.

Before everyone knew it, students began coming up one by one to sing their song. A song which basically could say or preach anything. It didn't confine within the lines of pacifism but what confines within the person most importantly. In an hours time an intermission intercepted and everyone began heading in for their meals. Kaoru made her way to her father. He stood just looking at her.

"I'm sorry daddy…for acting so mean"

"My little girl, daddy forgives you. He's so proud of you right now."

"It feels great daddy…I'm finally becoming mommy" she smiled…

"I know sweetheart…I know" he hugged her tightly…

"Congratulations Kaoru-chan" Ninsuko jumped on Kaoru. The both girls falling.

"Thanks Ninsuko-chan" she hugged the girl.

After a hearty meal, Kaoru began getting ready for her little song…

"And now, we have Kogoro Kaoru with Center of the sun"

Kotos played whilst drums lightly played. Violins and pianos worked with…

"Young girl in the market, easy to the men. When the men leave her eyes are red. When her eyes close again she sees the dark marching all day by, and she sings, they say the most horrible things, but I hear violins" Kaoru sang…

She wore a somewhat very red kimono that looked very pretty on her, though the clothing wasn't that indecent, it was, since it portrayed she was the girl in her song. Her eyes were done with thick kohl. Her lips were very dark red and her hair lose. In her hand was black gloves with a net scarf in her hands…

"When I close my eyes I am at the center of the sun, and I can not be hurt, by anything this wicked world has done…" she sang…

"Young boy in the market, follows all the men. When the men leave, he's out of his head, when his eyes are close again, he sees the dark marching all day by, and he sings they break the most beautiful things but I hear violins…"

"When I close my eyes I am at the center of the sun, and I can not be hurt, by anything this wicked world has done…a look into your eyes and I'm at the center of the sun…and I can not be hurt by anything this wicked world has done"

She walks to Kenshin, "young boy in the market sees the girl alone, and ask her have you lost your way home. She sings, you say the most beautiful things, just like my violins…a look into your eyes, I am at the center of sun and I can not be hurt, by anything this wicked has world done…when I close my eyes I am at the center of the sun, and I can not be hurt by anything this wicked world has done…" she sang…

"Coz I hear ---violins…"

"I hear vio--lins…I hear violins…"

"Center of the sun"

"I hear…violins…" she whispered in a sing… then she closed her eyes…

Everyone applauded. Kaoru opened her eyes, smiled and then made her bow.

As the night grew darker, promises and urges would as well. Forbidden once classed to never be remembered were thought and primarily had---HAD- to be done. Eric took Kaoru to the back of the complex…eyes following them.

They were in a grassy area. Fireflies flitting around her.

"Kaoru…" he leaned her against a tree…his voice raspy and claimed to the unthinkable. She looked at the colour of his eyes, they were extremely blue, intoxicating her.

"Eric?" came her innocent reply…full of fright. Their distance was very close.

Touching her lips with his finger tips felt so rude…but tonight was the only night he could say it to her.

"Return with me to England…" he leaned forward, their heads touching…

"What?" she questioned… 'eh?'

"I know I'm asking for something real big in you…but---I want you…I need you Kaoru" he allowed there noses to touch…

She swallowed hard seeing a lust that was not mistakable. She saw it once in Kenshin's eyes, she knew what it meant in Eric eyes.

"E-ric..please---s-top" she was frighten…

"Oh god Kaoru…I wanted you so badly…" he claimed…

'Eric---no…please…stop'

--

--

An: First should flirtation go on? Two, what the heck is Eric doing? Well anyways here it is. I'm trying to update a lot since school resumes shortly. I love u guys and I hope I didn't make you peeps cuss too much for an update. Love u mado ppl! Lol!

Bye guys…

ROCK ON!!


	14. Love wounds, caught, quarrels and sleepi...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

An: Tomorrow is my last update…(sighs)

**_Chapter 14- Love wounds, caught, quarrels and sleeping with you…_**

Kaoru would have drowned in his arms accepting the affectionate hold, but she pulled back, her eyes frightened and burning an alive conscious of hindrance.

"No…" she look so scared. Her eyes so vulnerable and innocent looking…

He bit his lips in restraint, hissing at the failure for her to comply. Gruffly fixing his clothing he looked at her promisingly …

"You remember how I use to cut myself Kaoru?" he asked…

She nodded, tears in her eyes. How could she forget…

"Let my blood, just once…touch yours…" he begged…

"…What are you saying?" she asked fearfully, her eyes full of tears of fright. The bellows of her heart were weighed in this invisible weight that came from no where…

"…Let ---let---aghh---let m-e-, me cut your hand" he offered, taking the blade out…

Fear pumped it's way through her body and all she wanted to do was hide and be safe. Never to see such weapons. Knowing what he wanted her to do gave her an adrenalin-rush, and to subside something that meant dearly to him she found inner-like killing.

"Eric?" she tried so hard…

"I --need you…because I understood from the guys, you've always been there for me…and I want to be there for you" he whispered passionately

"Eric, that was then…" she turned her face from his…her voice croaking

"I wanna be with you…Kaoru" he walked to her, kissing the shell of her ear…

Tears fell.

"Please…stop it" she whispered sadly

"Oh God please Kaoru…I'm begging you…"

She pulled back from him looking deeply into his eyes. Swallowing the truth that lay on the core of his eyes she whispered, "okay Eric…cut me" she cried…she let her wrist out…

Pulling her into him, he hugged her from behind. Kissing her cheek, he brought the blade down on her wrist. Penetrating her wrist, she cried out burying her face into his chest…

"Shh baby…shh…its nearly done" he cut down until he was completed

Raising her hand to his mouth he licked her blood. Kaoru cried, it hurt so bad. She hurt so much. He sent his blade over his wrist in one slash. Red blood protruded giving rise to the birth of pain---with that, he allowed their wrists to touch, blood touching blood. In the surrender of pain and tears, Kaoru found herself away from nirvana and into a world only filled of shards…

"What are you doing to her?" came a cold hollow voice…

Eric and Kaoru stepped back from each other. Still standing close to each other. Taking the knife from his hand, she saw the shadow that spoke…

"Get away from her" Kenshin walked out the dark presenting himself to the two. Pushing the boy away from Kaoru, he inspected her face. It was in tears. Pulling her away, she followed him…

Leading her away from the blonde boy, he stopped in a place only filled of fire-flies.

"What were you two doing" he asked coldy

"Nothing…" blood bled from Kaoru's hand. It was not like Kenshin didn't scent it, it was just he was uncertain of what was the reason. For all he knew, she could be going through her pms.

Then the blade from her fingers became slippery…and the blade fell…

Watching the knife he noticed it was in blood.

Pushing her against the wall hard he looked angrily into her eyes…

"What the frick do you think you're doing?" he was literally in her face…

"My business…why should you care…" she pushed him back, her hand of blood becoming revealed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked vehemently

"My business" she spat coldly…

"You're suicidal aren't you…what's been up with you these past few days? Huh?" he dare her to reply…

"Let me go…" she ordered…

"No I won't…"

"I said, to let me go…"

"Let her go" came Eric's defensive voice…

"Eric, just go, please" Kaoru cried warningly.

Eric however chose not to listen, running into Kenshin, the hitokiri slashed him lightly across the chest.

Kaoru couldn't believed he did that. Slapping Kenshin solid across the face, he held onto her hand and pushed her against the wall…

"You're really starting to edge me"

"I said…to let me go…" she growled, trying to get out his grasp..

"No…not again"

"Aghh!! Let me go"

"No, I'm not done talking to you…"

Kaoru closed her eyes. Pushing his head against her cheek, he scented her skin… "you've be kissed" he drawled…

"Let me tell you something Kaoru, I am Hitokiri Battousai and I am one damn possessive guy, and I'll tell you, I don't want to see my girl in someone else's arms…you got that…?" he pulled her to him…

She didn't answer…

"You got that?"

"Well you know what? I'm not your girl" she voice coldly for him…

Kenshin blinked back, "really? Since when?"

"When you started liking Sakura" she pushed out his grasp.

"Sakura? Hah!" he laughed. Lifting her up in one shot over his shoulder, he pulled her away from everyone and made his way to one of the carriages with her.

Pushing her against the seat to lie down, he came over her.

"Now that's interesting" he started, looking down at her…

"Is it? I've tried so hard for days for you to notice me…and you won't even see me…you don't care don't you?" she cried…

"You're right Kaoru…I don't care…I don't care for her. But I care for you…" he spoke truthfully…

"Then why didn't you kiss me the other day when I asked you too? Or why didn't you speak to me, or even be at my side when I was angry?" she cried…

"Because the day you asked me for my kiss, I had a kill, that same afternoon. We didn't take the kill the night before because of you. I wasn't at your side koishii because I thought you wanted your space. And I did try to speak to you, but Sakura came between us. The only reason I act like I'm kinna attached to her…is because ---I was taken care of a woman called Sakura when I was young…and I don't know…perhaps I let that intercept. And though they don't resemble, they're kind, but not as sweet as you. Sakura bugs me Kaoru…that's why I like to confine with you…and I'm sorry------th-that I made you hurt" he swallowed the lump.

Kaoru rose from her lying position… "you really mean it?" she asked with a tear-track face…

"Of course I do" he whispered…

She smiled. Making her way to his lips, he trust his against hers.

"Mmmm--- I have been waiting for this a long time" they both spoke…

They both lunged forward hugging each other for several moments.

"Kenshin my hand is hurting…" she cried

He stopped. "Koishii…did you cut yourself…"

She nodded no…

"Okay…that asshole is going to die" Kenshin got up…

"No…please, don't" she cried…

"Kaoru…you ask me to do the hardest things. We have to get you back to the Ishin shishi immediately"

She nodded. Leaving her side, he promised he be back.

Stating the issue with her hand to the Ishin shishi, the large group made tracks to go back home. Kaoru sat on Kenshin's lap just looking as the world passed her eyes.

"I feel like Cinderella" she whispered for him to hear… (An: yeah Disney didn't come out back then, it was in 1954 Disney came out or so. So I just need to improvise with ideas--lala)

"Whose that?" he asked

"A girl who found her prince" she looked at him..

She leaned into the crook of his neck watching out the window, feeling so loved under the stars…

--

--

"What happened?"

"I just got scratched by a tree" she lied…

"Kaoru…what's wrong honey?" he asked… "are you unhappy?" Katsura asked his one and only child

"No papa… (she cries)" Kaoru cried…

"Then honey…how did you get it? I'm worried of you Kaoru…" she could see tears in his eyes…

She had no words as tears fell down her face, "your room is in black, you have pictures of killing yourself…you talk to ravens…and cutting yourself?" he cried in a question…

"What are these drawings about?" he handed her…

She cried seeing her gothic art.

"I-I--" she could only cry…

"What is it sweetheart, are you hurting?" he cried…

"Why cut yourself?" he asked…

"I didn't" she cried…

"Then sweetheart, who did it?" he asked…

"I--I can't tell you daddy?" she wailed…

"My baby…why---why have grown apart so suddenly?" he cried…and so did she. Everyone crowded around Kaoru and her father.

"I'm sorry daddy…I'm sorry I'm not your good Kao…" she cried…

"Oh sweetheart…you're always daddy's angel. Always daddy's good Kao.." he croakily spoke…

"Thank you daddy…" she shivered, biting her lips…

"Your welcome honey…just don't ever do it again…okay?" he asked…

She nodded…

"Kenshin" Katsura addressed.

"Hai"

"You have been upgraded" the man spoke tall…

"Upgraded?"

"Yes, you will be at my daughter's side for most of her outdoor activities. You are strictly to stay with her. I can't have her repeating these episodes. I want you to be a guard, so if it means sleeping by her window I want that…" the man got up and left somewhat hurt from everything.

Kaoru watched her father disappear from her. 'Daddy' stumbling to her feet, she ran through the crowd of people making her way to her father.

"Daddy" she called like when she was small…

He stopped.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered…

He turned to her…

Running to him she hugged him, "I'm so sorry" she cried falling on her knees. He fell with her and cradled her…

"Shh angel, shh…I know you're sorry. But daddy is worn. He needs sleep…and some time to heal from all the events ---but that doesn't mean I don't love you a day less, a moment less…I always love you…" he kissed her forehead…

"Arigatou" she pulled back seeing him smiling down at her.

"Go get that wound clean and go to bed." he paused, "Kenshin…please take her to the doctor"

He nodded. Walking to Kaoru, she stood and walked away from her father…

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the lone hall.

"I didn't know you became so---suicidal Kaoru" Kenshin suggested…

"I am not" came her diminutive voice…

"Humph"

She stopped him, "do you think I'm mad too?" she asked frighten…in a whisper form.

"…I'd never think you mad, just upset" he touched her cheek…

"..I need to be comforted from everything…" she begged, her eyes watering from insecurity, frustrations, pains and mortal physical inflictions.

"You don't need to ask like if we're strangers…I am your Kokoro, so I should know…wouldn't I?" he kissed her…

--

--

During the night a knock came on the door. Kenshin perked up, he had been sleeping against Kaoru slightly.

"Kenshin" came a whisper…

Covering Kaoru he proceeded to the door.

"Hai…"

"We have a kill, get ready" Katsura addressed

Kenshin nodded. Blood was something he could not clean his hands from. No matter how much he looked at Kaoru, it was something she could not remove, a stain forever imprinted on his mind, his soul…and his heart. Kaoru sighed to herself, she felt around in her place, her brows becoming knit from worry. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her kenkaku standing marveling at her. As if he was watching her one last time. Her body inwardly crumbled at the thought. She could not. About to get up, he rushed to her;

"I do not understand the look in your eyes" she whispered worriedly at him…

He stooped. Cradling her cheek, he swallowed the lump. If one day he was forced to leave this, how could he? How would the end look? Without her? He allowed their foreheads to touch. He wish fate wasn't as cruel as he envisioned it. Kaoru felt this bad ki he emitted.

She held unto his hand, smoothening her cheek in his palm.

Her eyes welled with tears. Things that were unspoken were already said in his eyes--in his ki.

"I---I" she choked a sob.

He placed a single finger to her lips.

"Shh…tonight I have a kill…" he placed his next hand to the side of her cheek.

"You're…not leaving me forever…right?" she asked innocently curious at him…tears falling from her eyes…

"No…" he whispered. Wiping the tears away. Gently, and carefully he placed her head back unto the headstand. He looked into her eyes. Their eyes were timed to the next, emitting a romance which was almost numb to understand but it was there to somehow breathe.

She let out an inward sigh and waited for him to comfort her…

"You shall sleep tonight…" he paused and kissed her forehead slowly like a father to his daughter, "and I promise you, I will be at your side…tomorrow…always" he slowly moved away from her…

Placing on his clothes, she marveled at him with expectant eyes. Worry still married her senses, and he knew he couldn't subtract her pain. She was like a glass ornament so fragile, he protected for a generation, for love, for selfishness…and most importantly, himself. With all reasons known, he tied his hakama belt another time. Looping his katanas through, he saw how interested she became watching him.

"Sleep…" he begged her, pulling the tanto from the door…

"Okay…" she whispered softly…

Nodding, he ran out the door proceeding to Katsura and the other men.

"Gentlemen, we have ourselves a little issue" spoke Katsura knowingly.

Kenshin arched a brow.

"Tonight…we fight for the hiding area of the Ishin shishi. Remember if you are caught off guard, do not return to the Ishin shishi. As cold as my remark is, you must remember who you are, a samurai. Live the honor, forget the relationship you have grown with others. Burry your triviality and fight for a new morn. Fear no evil, for the devil shall fear you. Drink no burden and none shall engross in you. Love your sword, and your sword shall fight. Insanity is as sanity will. Remember my men, killing is not a sin, if we kill the ones we hate, for the ones…we love" he paused watching how his men became somewhat scared, broken…perhaps---hurt from his words.

"Seppaku is your only alternative if you are caught, or forced to speak. Kill the enemy, or die by their hands…dismissed, Izuika, you know the strategy…dismissed" the man nodded.

The men left the Ishin shishi that night, turning their backs on the things they loved and had grown attached to. Such memories would never be forgotten, not even if they were taken to the grave.

Chazu didn't feel his heart decided. He felt so confused. Looking back on everything he loved, he looked at his home, his teacher:- Kogoro Katsura…and the female who looked at him with tears in her eyes…Ninsuko…

She raised a hand to bade him…

He fisted his sword in his hands and rose it at her. 'I shall not fail you' he lisped

'I believe you…my Chazu'

Izuika assembled the men. "We ride into the East, follow my pace or don't follow at all" he curtly spoke. Everyone nodded.

Hopping on their horses, Iziuka saw the prettiest sight. There peeping out her window was a small sapphire-eye girl looking at them. She wore glassy eyes that were soiled in tears.

Izuika read through the letter pretentiously, "she can't keep her eyes off of you, you know" Izuika whispered…

Kenshin looked at him oddly. Turning around he manage to see his lady looking on, she immediately hide behind a curtain, yet her large blue eyes still sparkled under the dense sky of stars…

He smirked. "All roses were made for reasons…" Kenshin eyes didn't budge from Kaoru …

"You're a lucky boy you know…"

"If blood stained on my heart forever to be seen by the innocents is known as lucky, then spit words to the grave coz my ears need not hear it" Kenshin leered vehemently at the man.

"Humph" a grim smug on the man's face, "follow me" he shouted riding into the East…

The group of men disappeared into the East, Kaoru held a hand over her heart. 'Kami keep him safe when he feels all light has gone'

--

--

Kenshin ran through the bushes, 'I am going to cut your head off Shinsen.' Stopping in his one place, he waited for the signal from Izuika. The sound of hooves and horses could be heard.

"Yahhh" shouted what seem to be a coachman.

Izuika timed the carriage, 'come on---come on…' he muttered under his breath.

Signaling Kenshin, the young hitokiri busted through the bushes. Running to the same speed of the carriage, he jumped on slashing the coachman in half. Slamming his foot into the door, he entered, assassinating all that lay in his way. Having done his very simple mission, he jumped out.

Flicking the blood off his sword, he stood perfectly still awaiting what seem only civil, only expected….

"Well what do we have here, the lone Hitokiri Battousai?" came a sinister voice.

"Saito" Kenshin snapped, knowing the sinister voice of the wolf far too well…

Slowly, the Shinsen revealed themselves from the darkness, peering at the Ishin shishi with eyes full of sardonic hate. Rivalry which was as grim as Satan and God the both parties coldly stared at the next.

"This is the Battousai gentlemen, the one which has made hundreds fall to the stroke of his one sword"

Kenshin stood listening to the gibberish Saito was informing to his men. A few odd whispers sporadically circled around in the group.

"How does it feel to be ambushed by the unknown?" Saito's amber eyes burning flames…

Bit by bit the Shinsen circled the Ishin shishi in a small ball.

"Do you have any last words to say men-of-the-never-to-come-government?" voiced the atrocious Saito…

Chazu raised his hand.

"Yes…what is it my boy?"

"One, I'm not your boy. Too, you're going down asshole" came his anew defiant voice.

Kenshin smirked.

Saito grew grim. "Kill them…kill them all" he shouted…

Charging into the group of men, Kenshin awaited what seem to be all too easy. They came and he waited, timing their breathing, heartbeat rate, ki impulse and most importantly, their adrenalin.

Having everything understood and timed to perfection, he placed a hand over his blade. Ready to strike the awesome Battoujitsu.

His right hand already on his blade, his left hand on the sheath waiting very patiently for the perfect second. Wicked Shinsen

Right before their very eyes, he was gone before their very eyes only to be rematerializing in their face. Slashing them across their body's in halves, blades and clothing went with his one cut.

Running through the many lines of Shinsen, his one thought was why he could never stop the madness.

Stopping. He saw Saito.

Walking to the man, a new face lit paths with him. There in the distance was what seem to be mistake and the calling of the fates. A woman was approaching the scene. She was approaching walking through the many the rivers of blood, the graves of men. She wore a white kimono with blue about it, then as she kept passing through the rivers of blood, her kimono became stained. Looking up at her, he felt as if he was seeing things. The woman was no other than Kaoru…she walked through a man that was being slashed, she only bowed her head.

"You kill and you ask yourself why" was her only remark...then she faded into the shadow…

--

--

Very few Ishin shishi returned the next morning. It was still dark. Kenshin peeled off his clothes and entered his bath. Burying his face in the water, he tried to understand why a ghostly vision of Kaoru would come to him? He opened his eyes under the water, all he saw was red. All he heard were screams, seeing this face of a screaming woman and child, he surfaced. Sighing to himself, he wished the madness would stop. Covering his face with a hand, he swallowed the lump on the things he had done. Never again could they be undone. Washing up, he wiped up then proceeded to place on his yukata. Wiping his hair he walked up the stairs, opening Kaoru's room he saw her sleeping. He examined her, his eyes lingering on her peaceful face. Picking up the tanto from the table he pushed it through the door and shoji locking it firmly from opening. He sat near the window watching the moon, wondering and thinking his life over.

'May I find some peace at least Kami---in her arms'

He yawned 'Please'

--

--

An: Well what's up guys? Made the cut for it, and I have finally gotten down to make a bonus chapter which is next chap. Tomorrow will be my last update until December perhaps. I wanna say its mainly studies which is hindering me from updating. I recently found out something, and that's I need to update badly. Well hope you guys like this update!!

BxK are back together…

Well take care everyone. ROCK ON!!


	15. Being there, pacifism confusion, dirty s...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

Fhb

R- Drama/romance.

An: High Percent of Waff and sensual intones.

**_Chapter 15- Being there, pacifism confusion, dirty secrets and beach-love…_**

****

**_-Dedicated to Battousai-Luver… _**_(sorry I couldn't make a lemony-waffy fic, it's too close to school and I know I'd need some couple of good days to work on it. Please I apologize, but this chap was written just for you…thank you again)_

****

(Chirping of birds)

Sunlight pierced through the curtains and window of a small room. There in one futon, two sleepy lovers slept. Awaking from the rays that stung her face, awoke a pretty face. Her artistic, aesthetic eyes blinked open to a serene blue which the ethereal heavens granted her. Her cherubic face felt something against her skin. Turning she saw what made her gasped.

'He promised and he came…'

Her impertinent little face grew a bit wicked. She sat up on her elbows looking at his quiet content face. She long for him to be this way. And one day he would be, and no, not in his death, but by her side, forever. She was a little girl who believed in fairy-tales but she didn't care because she believed great things could happen if we believe and have faith. Trying wasn't a crime and she wasn't afraid to try.

His fiery locks, resembling flames and blood on steel, were seen beyond as something else, seen as rich roses melted together, their rich shade flowing into his face. His masculine face, cut to perfection by all perfect heavens made her leaned over. How she long to do this. Looking at his perfect and sweet face, she found it impossible not to kiss and be greedy with. 'Salvation gave us heroes and lovers. And if mine is between the both, I must be living a dream'

Turning all her hair to the side so it wouldn't tumble into his face, she slowly made her way down to his lips, those lips that parted even in sleep to accept her. She breathed slowly timing his breathing as well. Closing her eyes slowly, she was caught off guard to the sight of her heaven awaking. Kenshin fluttered open his eyes to see what made him whole to her. Awaiting her, her lips touched his. They didn't move, but then she kissed him again. His eyes were so drowned into her beauty, that the feeling became sensual. Ambers too rude to maintain glossed with everything wrong. Kissing her back harsher than her kisses, her eyes fluttered open. His eyes were closed as he kissed her. She opened her mouth in a smile kissing him harder herself. Closing her eyes she melted into his arms that enrapt her. She was suddenly turned over so he was on top kissing her. She parted her lips waiting for his wonderful relaxing kisses…

"Kenshin…Kaoru get up…I don't want to see anything I'm not suppose to ---so open up" Ninsuko offered.

They let go of each other. Kenshin placed a hand in his head, 'this girl'

"Talk to her…" he pointed at the sapphire eye girl…

Kaoru giggled.

"What if I don't?" she giggled…

Kenshin arched a naughty brow. He came so close to her face, their eyes were a 8cm distance apart from each other, "if you don't I'll tickle you, like this" he tickled her. She giggled and laughed, her giggles traveled through hauls, sifting through shoji's.

"I'm sorry" she screamed!!

Kenshin and Kaoru were having a wale of a time in the room. He pelt the sheet in her face making her scream. She got up screaming out in anger and cuteness…

She walked to him cornering. "I'll make sure you suffer" she spoke silvery.

"Sure you will" he rolled his eyes in joke… "I'm so scared" he rose his hands in fright, yet she read mock all over his actions.

Picking up her ruler she lashed it down on his head.

"Ouchh" he rubbed his head

She laughed, then she stuck out her tongue. "Good for you" she teased. Then she turned her back.

Kenshin rubbed his head, 'oh we'll see who it's good for'

He caught her by her waist, she screamed.

He lifted her up and brought her to the futon, dropping her down, she groaned out in pain.

"Ouchh…this isn't a bed you know. My bomb is hurting" she rubbed her butt.

He laughed. "Well its good for you" copying yours truly.

She narrowed her eyes. He grinned loving how cute she looked pouting and trying to be angry. A while later, Kenshin placed on his gi and hakama ready for breakfast. Going to her he placed a hand beside both sides of her head. Looking wickedly into her eyes, he kissed her cheek and began pretentiously biting her cheek, she giggled.

"Stopp…" she squealed…

"What was that?" he played bite her cheeks…

"Stopppp" She shrieked.

"Noooo" he laughed pulling back. "Come on" he pulled her to her feet.

"Lets go Kenni-sama"

Kenshin stopped in shock. "What?"

"I said lets go Kenni-sam---ahh---you thought I called you a god, HA!! You got that wrong"

"You said it, admit it"

"Nah-uh"

"Say it"

"Nope…"

"Say it"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Come now"

"NOO! NO IS NO! SO BLAH"

He pouted cutely. "Don't be a bad baby for your sugar is gonna have to spank yuh" she reprimanded him.

"You wish" he leered at her…

"What was that Kenshin Himura?" she screamed out somewhat…

"Ahh, I see someone likes my name?!" he grinned evilly.

She narrowed her eyes, "what's that suppose to mean?"

He whispered over her ear, "somebody wants my surname" he whispered in her ear. She shivered…

"Well I am going to have it…" she said informingly.

He arched a brow leaning against the door, "oh really?" he mused…

"Oh yes" she placed a finger under his chin, "and soon…" she winked one of her eyes before pulling the tanto out, "or else" she threatened in joke to kill him.

He grinned.

"Well I await then…" he paused whispering in her ear shallowly "Mrs. Himura" he kissed her ear. She blushed.

"Good…coz I await it much more than you think" she spoke flatly.

He grinned.

She opened the door, "await what more than he thinks?" asked Ninsuko and her group.

The group folded their arms looking at both Kenshin and Kaoru

"So good morning Mr. and Mrs. Himura." it was the first time Ninsuko personally addressed Kenshin, verbally and force-rightly.

They looked at the group in shock

--

--

Kaoru and Kenshin went to have breakfast sitting close to each other, Kaoru yawned. Her head was on her food table. She was so tired, Kenshin realized this.

"Sleepy…?"

"..No" she whispered…

"What's the matter?" he asked…

"Many died didn't they?" she looked up. Her mood was changed…

"Men?" he asked

"Yes"

"Yes…" he nodded…

"Why…?" she asked. He could not answer.

Getting up she walked outside to see all the wounded.

She bowed her head.

'Kami why does so many have to be wounded? Why couldn't we just be in peace and live happy lives? Is it so much to ask? Have men forgotten to be like children just to ask so kindly? Does faith only come when we realize we need a providence? Why is corruption the fuel in the blood of the wicked and righteousness the initiative in the good? Why do we always have to hurt each other for something we want?'

Kaoru went to the front of the dojo…

Her eyes couldn't believe the sight. So many were wounded, bleeding and slowly fading into the far beyond. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. Clenching her fist, she felt strong arms hold her comfortingly. She snapped. Turning around she looked at the reasons for all the blood…

"How many will die again for your country?" she gritted her teeth, her eyes welling in tears…

"Kaoru--please" Katsura tried to explain

"Father…why does murdering always seem to be the easiest way? How can you sleep father? Hmm? Can you at all? Doesn't it suppress your righteousness and your honor as a man, as a samurai? Do you not see what you do isn't a future of wonder, it is for a future of death, with no men father there can be no future. But of course you see it quite differently don't you?" she shivered, her eyes in tears.

"I try my dearest…but this nation…in any direction we turn we see blood. There is no room for the alternative---------pacifism.." he whispered…

"No room for pacifism? And what is there room for blood and the death of the innocents? If you could admit something to me in my face father I'd like to hear it, then I'd know who was the real murderer. None of these men deserve to die but by forcing them to kill for your dreams isn't really a dream at all is't it? It's just a thought---can you live knowing you are the reason they have slay and killed just for a dream which they themselves thought possible? What is the reason for peace if we have forgotten what it means? You have forgotten your wife's reason, your child's existence and the meaning of living in the boundary of sanity. You have dubbed your soul in insanity father, never can you be rinsed from the political oppression, suffering, mindless suppression and dirt of the devil himself." she paused her soul paining...truly burning with pain…

Kenshin walked to Katsura who looked at the floor…

"That is enough" Kenshin came over Katsura halting her from her words…

"Kenshin I am" "I said---that is enough" he shut her up.

She cocked her head to the side. "D-do you believe what I say is true?" she whispered, a few tears falling.

He walked to her. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I am a murderer, I have actually carried out your father's wish, and I ---chose to. There is a choice to everything Kaoru. Something you fail to see, when you became a pacifist you had a choice. It is this choice that leads us to our mistakes and talents, but somewhere along the line we believe we are not perfect…so why do you feel that your father is? Just because he is an adult you blame him for the things he thought was right? Do not blame him for where he has seen wrong but you have seen right, for the tale is always scariest from who you've heard it from. Remember weather wrong or right, we are nothing on the battlefield, we are bad and good. No two ways of looking at it again. But certain to be known, we know how it feels to hurt and we remember and we learn…and there is the mistake we really do learn from…and you will, in time"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I don't believe you" she walked past him.

He held her hand. She turned her face to him, swallowing the lump she saw his amber eyes becoming calm. "And there are mistakes we can never learn from because…we chose to be ignorant" he let go of her hand…

She shut her eyes and bit her lips. She walked past her father and made her way to the kitchen.

Katsura put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "thank you, Himura-san" he actually addressed Kenshin his surname for the first time in so many months.

He nodded. Walking back inside the girls quickly served breakfast mainly because they had lots of injured men to attend to.

Kaoru sat next to Kenshin in peace. She was still angry with him. Half-way through her meal, she stopped and slowly tears fell down her face. Picking her meal up she ran to the kitchen. Washing up her bowls and plates she ran into the medical room. There not too far from her were the many wounded bodies of the Ishin shishi.

"Dr. Tiki can I help you?" asked Kaoru softly…

"Ah Kaoru my dear, I didn't even see when you entered. You're becoming quite a sneaky one. Oh come over, sure you can help me" the doctor addressed seeing Kaoru was somewhat calm and over subservient.

Kaoru attended to the wounded man's hand, her motives were silent yet big. The doctor sensed some inner confusion.

"Something wrong Kao-chan?" she asked

"No…not really" she whispered…

The doctor inspected Kaoru, her eyes weren't as bright as usual, something must have been wrong.

"Do you think we become ignorant from the things we do at times?" she asked out of the blooms

"Hmm…well, it depends Kaoru. It depends on the kind of mind we have. If we believe in dictation for people then yes it is wrong" the doctor reckoned

"No, I didn't mean like that. I mean our dreams, to live it---is it sometimes so backwards, it's a mistake but we're so ignorant we don't know?" she asked

"Well Kaoru honey, dreams all usually intend to be for a good cause. Sometimes people overact or perhaps get different ideas which actually helps the primal dream. Sometimes the things we do, like our "side-line" dreams can be for the best or worst, but when we do have them we have to determine weather its right or wrong, if we don't we may never know if they even helped you…or your primal dream most importantly" she inclined.

"Would you say pacifism is an ignorant dream?" she asked softly…

"Of course not honey. I believe pacifism is one of the most righteous things to attain or do. But there are different pacifist, and you're not like the others that's for sure" she whispered

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked uncertainly…

"Ouchh" the man groaned

"Sorry" Kaoru gently dubbed the man's hand with medication.

"Well you're one of the most extraordinary pacifist I have ever seen. You're extremely determined and nothing seems to break your ego. I swear if there's something to be afraid of is the lamenting of your ego being broken. You're so special Kaoru. You have so much and your heart its so big, not for yourself, but for humanity and this nation. For one this nation needs a savior and saviors come in all different forms, from Gods, idols and to gifted humans, like you, the rising sun of Japan pacifist."

"Thanks Tiki-san---you give a lot of hope and wonder to a person…a shame really" Kaoru whispered.

"A shame?" came the odd question

"I keep none for myself" Kaoru finished.

The woman plastered a small face, "now that is the heart of a pacifist"

Kaoru frowned oddly. She wasn't sure what she was, or what she wanted. Finishing off cleaning the injured men and giving courage to the living-dead, she manage so far to hold one back from completely leaving reality, but there were those her heart broke for, those that leaped into the forever darkness. Never to be known again. Or even remembered as the legend himself. Kaoru sighed. She opened the shoji and ran up the stairs, 'So much killing kami--so much'

Opening her door, she began changing. Closing her eyes tightly she wished it would stop, she wished the spinning-ride she placed herself on would stop so she could breathe so the vertigo wouldn't cloud her visions of reality, but that was all too hard …

"Angry at yourself?" came a cold voice. Slick and silver like a serpents tongue for its taste.

Kaoru fluttered open her eyes. Standing in the corner of her room, melting in the shadow was no other than him.

"No" came her snappy reply.

"Spiffy…" he whispered.

She didn't bother to argue with him. Placing on her blue kimono she tied her sash making it into a beautiful bow. Pulling the scarf from her hair she threw it on her futon. Running over her futon she raised it up taking out a black hair holder. Tying her hair in a hide side pony she pulled at it so it was high and wild looking.

"Where are you off too?"

"Out for the day" she answered back

He followed her…

"What are you doing?" she turned around upset more than ever.

"I am your body-guard, or have you forgotten I have been upgraded to anywhere you go?" he hinted with a thoughtful arch of the brow.

"Dressed that way?" she pointed off

He didn't looked at his clothes, "one second" he walked down to his room changing from his yukata. Coming out in a dark blue gi and black hakama she saw he wore his hat. He looked simply delicious. She wanted so bad to do something naughty but she held back her thoughts with a hard bite of her lips.

"Lets hit the road" she cliché

He nodded.

They both existed the compound heading out into Kyoto's bright streets. The sun was way high and people were already beginning their daily routine. Kaoru sniffed the smell of baking bread. It smelled great. She hadn't eaten out her meal mainly because of her disturbing thoughts but thinking of it more closely she'd been eating more. Maybe it was because Japanese food had more taste than English foods.

She went over to a bread-store asking for a hot bun. She bought two offering Kenshin one. He refused. She nodded back saying 'fine suit yourself, more for me'

They walked through the streets. Kenshin was two steps behind her, his watch alert and constantly darting from alley to alley where the unknown seekers meddled in. His eyes caught the sight of three beautiful ladies, around his age. They giggled at him waving out. He didn't want to be intrigued today so he just turned his stare to the now latched on Kaoru. Her arms were around his arm. 'So I see somebody gets jealous quickly.' Kenshin allowed her to keep the close contact with him. They walked in silence. Kaoru felt a tension she couldn't maintain, sighing to herself she opened her mouth but was shut off…

"I forgive you, you don't need to ask for my apologies" came his cool voice…

A small blushed made its way on her cheeks. He smirked. Just for the littlest things she blushed.

Kaoru laced her fingers through his and stopped him in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side giving an innocent stare of 'what you're doing?'.

Biting her again red lips, she tip-toed forward and kissed him on the lips. He smirked across her lips, she giggled feeling his lips pulling on her bottom lip which was between his lips. She giggled bringing attention to them. Kenshin then sensed ki differentiations echoing throughout the ground. He unconsciously kissed Kaoru, his eyes on his surrounding. There not too far from them was the Shinsen-gumi. Pulling apart from Kaoru, he lifted her up and ran to the alley.

"Ken-" "shhh" he interjected her.

She respected that. Peeking her head with his, she looked at what seem to be the oddest looking men she saw.

"Who are they?" she asked curiously

"Shinsen-gumi" he curtly answered

"Sooo?" she wasn't even sure of who he fought

"They were the ones we fight against. If that man there" he pointed to the man with amber eyes.

"Yeah, what about him?" she asked

"If he saw me alone with you, and um, kissing he'd definitely attack. The Shinsen are the ones who fight against us for the old government. They are the ones who want the corruption and oppression not your father. He knows they'll never listen so he tries to fight for a tomorrow of peace, but behind that peace is the fact that blood has to be spilt, blades broken and many left to die…do you understand why we fight, why I kill?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes "no" she whispered

"It is because----I kill the ones I hate for the ones---I want to be with" he held her hand kissing it gently.

She touched his cheek, "you don't have to kill koishii, I will always be with you…" she whispered.

He pushed her against the wall, "where in a grave?" his face was somewhat flush and anger-filled.

"No Kenshin, not in a grave, I'll always be here…at your side" she cradled his cheek…

"But it hurts when I think of all the alternatives---the negativity" she nestled her finger on his lips

"But that can't happen Kenshin" she informed

"Oh and why is that?" he asked smoothening his cheek in her palm

"Because…" she bit her lips cutely, "I am your angel"

He smiled.

"You could make me die…" he pointed off, "Oh god Kaoru you're so adorable"

"I'm not a dolly" she pouted

"Yes you are… and mine as well" they both walked out the alley through the next side…

"Okay maybe your dolly, but I don't want to be a doll" she spoke…

"Okay fine, what about a rose?" he asked

She bit her lips, "I hate roses" she sadly answered.

"Why?" he asked, a bit shock a girl like her would hate roses…

"When I was a little girl, my grandma said I could never be a rose. I would always be the flowers on the side, just a plain white flower" she sadly related

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because she said my mother was already the rose, I'd have to be the white flower…always adorning the rose for the beauty it impose" she whispered sadly. Kenshin stopped her… turning her to him.

"That's bullshit! Your grandma doesn't know what she's saying. Even if she did, you'd know that being a white flower is beautiful by itself and it doesn't need a flower to make it beautiful, because it just is. Take away the plain white flowers from the side of a rose, you see the rose for its true shade. It has its thorns---and warns something. But your flower says---hold me. Remember little girls learned to pick up wild white flowers before ever holding roses in their hand, its got to mean something" he whispered

"Like what?" she asked

"That you are beautiful to so many…"

She smiled weakly.

--

--

--

Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves by a beach just watching the water as the sun shined down on both.

Kaoru sat on Kenshin leaning back on him whilst his arms wrapped around her.

"So a time I barfed in a boy's face" she groused out…

"Eww…you were really nasty" he laughed

"Kenshinnn" she scolded…

"Now now, no use hiding from it" he pointed off

"Shut up! It's your turn by the way. Tell me one of your dirtiest secrets" she asked…

"Dirty---as in what dirty?" he asked with evilness in his eyes

She looked into his eyes, "I think you know what I mean" she pushed her lips against his speaking the words against his lips.

"Alright…I hope you can take this" he sauntered.

Kaoru bit her lips "I certainly can"

"Good. I sketch" he said…

"You sketch..? What?" she asked in a confused manner

"You…" he looked off at the sea…

"Me?"

"Yeah you…"

"In what way?"

"As a good angel gone bad"

--

--

An: Well its kinna incomplete, but I advise all to use their imagination. Well this is my big break from fanfiction. I must admit it was lots of fun to right this chapter. Battousai-Luver this is dedicated to you since I couldn't make a fanfiction immediately for you. I hope you like it chica. Well take care everyone I'm outha here!

Bye guys…

ROCK ON!!


	16. The secret unfolds

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel…**

--Fhb

**_Chapter 16---The secret unfolds…_**

"Katsura…Katsura-san…" called a boy in the distance. The man heard a call yet he did not budge to stand on his tiresome feet of foolish thought. Katsura, a man respected by all lived an internal battle that was buried beyond the folds of his thumping heart. The world as was seen from his eyes, was black and he contributed to its never ending cycle . The suffering, oppression, suppressions and killings, were all his choice he ushered on the innocents of Japan.

The world was not something Katsura could say he knew any longer…for within him a voice said that the world had become much more different and the mindlessness was all something he stabbed into the Earth. Katsura had so much ideas for a bright tomorrow, yet the Meiji would be a task of its own. It called for serious back-bone, serious choice. His daughter, a young aspiring pacifist asked him so many questions of the man he was. Never was there an answer to give her, but certain to be known, Katsura was not a bad guy, just misunderstood even in the eyes of growing innocence. Had it not been for his most trusted soldier, Kenshin, he'd take the mental beating of her words and succumb to thick shame. The boy whom was known for killing hundreds with just a mere flick of his katana gained a fame even from the winds, yet, he became a weapon and the Ishinshishi's prize. Yet Katsura did not see, that beneath the surface of an excellent swordsman who lent services, was a child. A child who was bleeding to be free, a child who was sad so profoundly it was almost a whisper in the wind.

"Katsura-san…" the door flew open. Katsura sat knee folded on the tatami in his silent room.

"Hmm" he looked up at the heaving boy…

"Katsura-san…our base…" he started with a raspy voice… "it has been found…"

Not in million years with all the bad things that had happened did Katsura want to hear such news. His prized group of elite swordsmen would finally become detached and his Chosu-clan would have to be there supposedly next base. Yet Katsura was thinking clean. If he abandoned the Ishinshishi base, it could be for catastrophic reason, yet if he did not, he'd endanger his men in many folds. Katsura stood up, looking defiantly at the boy…

"Then let them come…"

Was all he could say…

"Katsura-san?" the boy could not understand such a queer reply…

"The Ishinshishi will stand and rise from the serpent"

The boy stupidly nodded with shock on his face. Katsura walked to him placing a hand on his shoulder, then he walked away.

'Days seem much longer without you Jasmine…'

…….

Kaoru lied against the sand looking at the sky…

"I see…hmm…let's see…um, I see a frog whose going into a kingdom…of---trees…yeh…weird, but that's what I'm seeing" she giggled,

Kenshin smirked, "kingdom…trees? Wow…some imagination…"

"Oh shut up, it's not like you haven't said anything weird…" she poked him…

Kenshin soured, "it was just once…"

"You still said it…" she paused seeing him so cute. The over exaggerate pout of the lips made a winning smile surface from Kaoru.

"Awww…its your turn –baby" she pinched his cheek knowing he hated it when she did that.

He growled a bit before he rubbed his soar pulsing cheek.

"Your turn…"

He huffed still feeling the pinching fire in his skin. "Well…let me see…I see…" he paused seeing a grey sky approaching…

"I see rain coming…"

"Really?" she looked up, "aww man" she groaned. Finally when she thought they could go outdoors and enjoy the warm breeze, rain had to return like a cloak of depression. Kaoru sadden. She had planned so much for them today. Kenshin touched her face but a frown gently composed its way to her lovely features.

Kaoru felt as he pulled her from the ground to his warm arms. She slowly averted her pristine blues from his neck to his enchanting amber eyes. With each slow flutter of her eyes, Kenshin learned something new, something he didn't know the day before but was assured the answer was correct especially when the woman who embraced him to life fluttered a truth he felt bounded to.

The shape of her heart was not fixated. By no means was it given a shape, especially when she seem to show a radiated love for everyone, that sorta heart is different in shape from everyone else's. It stands out like a beacon in the darkness, like a dandelion in a field of thorns, like a katana in blood…

"Sometimes…I know we are meant Kenshin. Yet I considered so many things, with you as a slayer and I as a pacifist, we have breached consequences that thrill me…over and over again" she whispered not sure where all this was coming from, "and though my love for you will not fade like yesterday for today, I will show you I am not all about…what you see…for behind me…is a secret…" she paused, "and I hope you can forgive me for it soon to come" she held onto him just allowing him to wrap his hands around her. The wind blew on them sending them adrift with nothing but a grey sky sailing above their heads and into the far amidst.

Kenshin didn't understand Kaoru sometimes. One minute she could be so easy to understand, then other times, she was so complex, like an enigmatic puzzle which gave him so much to think and try to figure. Yet he'd analyze on and off what she'd said and find a little story that patched her to a woman of depth.

"Kaoru…" he called…

'Even in the confusion…I do not understand it…why Kaoru…are you saying a story to me, that says you're hurting? Every time you try to tell me something I read a fear in the lines of your words…please tell me where you hurt?'

Never knowing these answers lead some relationships…broken.

And others bounded in the glory of true eternal love…

'But was I, Battousai, meant to have that life after every single drop of blood that has fell and soiled in the Earth in dampness?' he did not know…and he wished the mental fact of knowing would not kill him…

…….

"Katsura… endangering the Ishinshishi is not the act of a leader" spoke Meabi strongly. His brute form building the stature of his words.

"Exactly! You're asking us to jeopardize the Ishinshishi, isn't that right?" Katagi whispered fiercely at the quiet man.

"Are you listening to anything we're saying?" asked Meabi harshly, "goddamn it answer us" Meabi pounded on the table

Katsura who listened tentatively opened his eyes after a long time, "this is my elite group of men. The Bakumastu is a trail of life and death, and these soldiers very well know that behind a great idea for a morn of peace, is a not so certain future of life, they very well know…that behind the blade they walk with, death follows them…and shall it be there course to live or die…they will not stop being the men of tomorrow, the men of the Ishinshishi…" Katsura trailed off…

The two men took into consideration Katsura's words… "very nice speech Katsura…but speeches don't account for foolishness of the death of your very loyal men" Katagi stood and walked out sharply. Never had Katsura made choices to jeopardize his men lives…and most importantly, his only child.

"What has happened to you Katsura, it is like the chapters have all turned on you" Maebi stood from the table looking at the leader weirdly, "we look up to you for the choices you make, but if the choices you make are to kill us, then we, your men, can not keep following you when you lead us astray…" Meabi walked away from Katsura leaving the leader in a world only shadow could accompany him in.

--

--

--

Kaoru and Kenshin slowly were coming back to the Ishinshishi when they saw a crowd in the distance…

"I'll lash you, you bloody bastard…"

"Lash me and I cut your throat…" the next man spat…

Kaoru and Kenshin approached the group where two swordsmen fought for what seem over hostility reasons. Kaoru asked the woman beside her why they were fighting.

"They're fighting because that young man who's a thief stole the vendors food…I personally think the vendor should kill the boy…"

Kaoru watched as the vendor, a tall huge man beat the boy over and over. Blood was shed and it made Kaoru internally crumble. Blood made many crawl, but blood made Kaoru drawn to protect people. Ironic indeed.

She unconsciously began pushing through the crowd as more blood was shed. Some even got flickered on her face. A hand pulled at her and behind her she could see Kenshin trying his best to pull her back, but she would not reckon with this when she was drawn to save humanity even if it meant those who stole for a life. Kaoru snapped her hand from his walking out to the arena.

"Stop it you barbaric beast" she pushed the huge man to the floor, a lot of flushed anger on her face. Running to the young boy, she held onto him checking him for his vital signs. Ripping her kimono she began wiping his face from all the blood. The man stood growling as a little female pushed him over so unexpectedly. The man stood ready to beat the living-crap out the young woman…

Closer he come unveiling a tanto of large proportion. Before he could stab his blade down on the innocent Kaoru, a blade poked him on the back, the man turned around only to be greeted by evil amber eyes.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size…" the assassin coldly whispered…

Kaoru turned around hearing the voice of her beloved. She turned to see him under a grey sky of weeping angels. He kissed his blade looking deviously cold at the man.

"Kenshin…no" she begged…

"Ahh…so your little woman is who you fend…come boy, fight me if you dare…"

"Too much talk…less bite"

"Aghh!! You foolish boy"

"Kenshin nooo" she screamed seeing Kenshin going forward with speed meant to be seen…with a clean slash, Kenshin reappeared behind the man, sheathing his blade, the man fell.

"Y-you killed him?" she asked scared-like…

"Iie…lets just say he got a blow never to forget…" he stooped to her.

"Stupid little girl and boy. That boy there is a thief" the crowd started to react…

Kaoru stood, "but is that any reason to kill him of his life. Things we so selfishly have, can't we at least open our eyes and see that sharing could lead him off the strengths and into a composed person as yourselves? It is because of each one of you that he is like this…" she warned…

--

--

--

Kaoru walked home with blood on her clothes…her face somewhat a bit bloodied and her body cold. Behind her was Kenshin, he was at least two feet from her. Watching as she battled the feelings inside her. The little boy they had manage to save from the fight had died from loss of blood and Kaoru was seriously affected as a result. She didn't even want to hold Kenshin's hand…she just wanted to run and scream.

"Kaoru…"

She walked faster with tears falling down her face…

"Kaoru"

'How much more blood kami?'

"Kaoru…I'm calling you" he ran to her holding her in place…

"Let me go please" she cried her face stressed and wet in tears…

Turning her around to him, he saw the face that was aching to save humanity. "Why are you doing me this?" he asked her…

She sharply inhaled backing up her tears, "what –am I doing?"

"What am I doing this time wrong?" she screamed and cried simultaneously…

Kenshin blinked back, holding her she just wish he hadn't held onto her. She didn't hug him all she could do was cry…

Trying to pull out his hug, she saw he wouldn't let her go. Crying at the situation and what she was doing to him, she just cried, hugging him. Her heart hurting in both directions all she could do was fall into his embrace…

"When the world offers us shadow and ash, rise from it…" he whispered…

--

--

--

Kaoru and Kenshin got home late that afternoon. Blood was everywhere on her, yet standing and waiting for them was Katsura. He noticed his daughter immediately with her fluctuating ki. Then he saw her face and her clothes. A single tear fell down her face when her father caught eye contact. Katsura thought the worst. 'Where's Kenshin?'

Behind Kaoru, was a form that approached. Golden eyes as those of the sun shone in the late afternoon's dull hue of grey. Regardless if the sky was dark, his eyes still lived on a glowing gold.

"Kaoru…hime-chan, what has happened…" Katsura was shocked to see them both this way…

"Pacifism…failed" she whispered sharply before walking away…

Kaoru went to take a bath whilst Kenshin reported to Katsura what had happened…

"So she's angry at herself because this young boy is dead?" asked Katsura…

"Hai…"

"Oh Kaoru---why does she always blame herself?! This poor child…" Katsura paused… "she will get over it…not right now it seems…" he paused again.

The both just simply sat, taking in a silence that was usually customary without Kaoru. "I need to speak to you in private" Katsura assessed. Kenshin nodded. Both men entered Katsura's supposedly-office sitting subserviently on the awaiting tatamis.

"Today Kenshin, the Ishinshishi has been discovered by the Shinsen…"

Kenshin looked at Katsura interested, "tell me…"

"We found out that the Shinsen has been keeping an eye on our spy-ninjas. In so doing when no one had the least idea that our ninja's professional as they were, accidentally left a trail for the Shinsen, and the wolf to sniff. Our ninjas as we know have been followed back to our base and in so doing the Shinsen has discovered our hideout. With so much to be aware of, we can't take such chances. But I am. I made an agreement with the Chozu-clan in far out Kyoto to make room for us in months time. Then I'll be getting everyone to the Chozu base and the Ishinshishi---- we burn it to ashes. As a significant factor, telling the Shinsen we live here no more."

"Katsura" Kenshin was shock…

"I know Kenshin. You are perhaps asking what has happened to me, where I will go from doing such an act?! Even I myself do not know." He paused, "there are so many affairs and technicalities that fallen the Ishinshishi at the moment, hence the Chozu clan—would it ever be able to sustain the kind of blows the Ishinshishi has? Too much has happened and yet I have not reacted accordingly" he sighed lengthily.

"What about Kaoru…?" the question was simple…and anew.

Katsura heavily sighed, the Sakuras from the trees flew off, parading in the wind most beautifully. "My daughter" he grinned, "she looks up to you a great deal. I know I can't break her away from you, because I'll be hurting her. But if it becomes too serious…I will have to send her to Korea just so temporarily from the war."

"I see…" Kenshin stood.

"Kenshin."

"Hai"

"Do me a favour"

Kenshin listened, waiting out to Katsura…

"Please…my daughter means everything to me, and I know most definitely that if she loses someone she can battle herself to the lowest. But please, I ask as an Ishinshishi to an Ishinshishi, keep her safe and don't leave her side when she needs you most…" it was practically an implore that needed to be instilled in Kenshin.

Kenshin could only nod.

--

--

--

Kaoru yawned watching the sky above her head. It was early morning and all the world was silent. The cold wind blew on her shivering her skin just a bit, but what made her gasp was the way how she saw a little girl playing on the Ishinshishi courtyard grounds. Kaoru arched a brow, the child was perhaps four and lost for that matter. Kaoru looked over her shoulder to see what was happening to Kenshin, surprisingly he was sleeping. She weakly smiled, he was her everything and yet, he thought he was nothing. She frowned at the thought. Walking pass him, she made her way to the bottom of the steps. Opening the door to get outside, she saw a little girl looking at her. Eyes intent and a shadow on those glistening greens.

_"Come…"_

Kaoru quirked a brow, 'who are you?'

_"I was wondering" she paused looking deviously at Kaoru, "when you would come" and before Kaoru's very eyes, the girl began spinning around in circles. _

"Who are you? Why are you here, are you lost?" Kaoru asked curiously, watching as the child took no heed in her but kept at her spinning.

_"Why do you hide it?" _asked the small girl…

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru's brows furrowed in query and confusion.

_"The dance…the dance you hide from everyone…" she paused, stopping and looking evilly at Kaoru, "the dance you learned as a game…but became much more than a dance ne?" the girl grinned watching as Kaoru gasped…_

"How do you know of that dance little girl?" Kaoru asked sternly not at all affected at how she conducted herself around the small child.

_"Me? I know everything! Everything from your wicked thoughts to your most scandalous dreams. In a way you'd have to say, I put them there. I made you what you are. A child of the forbidden dance" she laughed sardonically, her laughs not owned by a child but by a sinister male. _

_"Doesn't it intrigue you pacifist that you nothing more than a snake like me?" the child transforming to a tall handsome man with immaculate features. _

"Who are you, what do you want of me?" Kaoru stepped back confused and uncertain.

_"Want you say? I want you to dance for me…the forbidden dance of Sins…" he came to her._

Yet as poor Kaoru tried to step back, by some crazy magic she only came closer to him, "what crazy game is this?"

_"The game of cat and mouse, where you my love, are the mouse" he held onto her, his voice degrees cold._

--

--

--

"Nooo" Kaoru whispered shooting up in a quick jerk. 'It was a dream…' yet when she scrutinized she was still outside, she became scared at the thought that everything that happened was real. Very real. 'Who knows of this, but me and the other four girls?' she didn't know, a fear shivering down her spine and holding the hairs on her skin on edge. Smoothening her arm, she wished that she hadn't found what she did next, raising her kimono sleeve, she groaned in shock by her amazing discovery, there revealed to her eyes, was the mark of her male intruder. Of her unknown seeker who knew of the secret not meant to be known.

'And so…my secret…it becomes as free on wings like a bird'

--

--

--  
An: Guess whose back, fhb's back, back again! So my lovely peeps, what's been the latest? I hope all of y'll are well, my exams are over! Yepii!! I am so happy its finally done. I am also back to my updating-spree! This month is gonna be updates and I hope I could finish a next fic this month. Just finished my second fic, 'Vampire-Bloodline' and I made the picture today. I'll be running it on my site eventually. So you all must be wondering, what the hell is this 'secret' that Kaoru hides, well I wish could tell you guys but I can't, why, because then it wouldn't be a surprise! Please keep in mind that what is happening to Kaoru is the beginning of a new page in her life. So to say ours too. Well I hope you guys liked it. Much love beautiful people, I'm out!!

One love, one peace, god bless and take care!!

ROCK ON!! m/


	17. Debates and four best friends

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel**

--Fhb--

R- contains suggestive material

--

--

--

Chapter 17--- Debates, and four best friends…

--

--

--

"The situation is bending, if we don't make moves now Katsura, the Ishin shishi will fall." Maebi addressed Katsura who sat among all the affiliates and elite soldiers of the Ishin and Chosu.

"You must understand the Chosu clan is a smaller base to the Ishin. It can not withstand the amount of flaws and complications as that of the Ishin, if you carelessly render we just leave the Ishin and abandon where our posts should be then how is the situation bettering on the Chosu clan which isn't a fraction of the size of the Ishin?" Katsura argued, his brows knotting.

"Katsura. Do you hear yourself?" Katagi asked with intent eyes.

"You all want us to abandon the Ishin and immediately flock to the nearest base, the Chosu clan? Aren't I correct? If it is not seen gentlemen, the Ishin can not just step into the Chosu clan, why you ask, because the clan is very small, housing is very limited, sanitary inspection hasn't occurred since I've been bombarded with several issues, several kills, straying me from my next clan, surely there is no confidence to go blindly and rest in a place which we as swordsmen, don't even know has been exposed to the Shinsen. Surely asking me to leave the place where some have called home is very hard to do" he looked at Kenshin the boy just keeping a devoid pair of eyes…

"We understand your concern Katsura, but limiting the factor that this base has already been seen, we are in jeopardy's way, you must assess the situation differently, if we don't leave, the morn of the promising Meiji in your heart is but some shadow that lurks. Can you not see that by the more time we wait in one location it strengthens the position of the Shinsen, all they are yet to do is come in their numbers and slaughter us in massacre. Surely, you wouldn't want Jasmine to know her only daughter is to be dead on such awaking news, that is if of course, you survive to tell her such news." Maebi offered icily cold.

Kenshin closed his eyes, fearing the death of his sheath. He would not allow it…never…

"Regardless what Maebi, we are already in harm's way. We must understand that the pieces in the game are now in motion. They can not be undone and we can not wish for their halt, only that our choices do not kill us…" his voiced died small…

"Surely madness has befallen you…" the drunk somewhat Chosu leader, said tiredly…

"You will die if you say such a thing again…" a sword went straight to the throat of drunkard. A pair of raw amber eyes burned aggressively as it waited patiently for Katsura to give him the go. Katsura looked up at Kenshin, the boy wore the coldest pair of eyes and his heart though young was aged in centuries of sin only age itself could grant. How contrary was it to see the young with such a heart, tainted so dirtily angels could by no means clean it with ease…

Katsura fell quiet. He didn't intone for Kenshin to stop or go ahead, he just was numb to the situation.

"H-Hey ki-d, h-how bout you move this sword…?" the drunkard fearfully retorted

Kenshin pulled his hair, looking straight into his eyes, a vehement stare ruled his features, "Co-Chosu clan leader, do not allow yourself to detangle in speech as rash as you like in front of Lord Katsura. You would die sinfully slow in my eyes, my sword not forgetting the taste of your blood. My eyes remembering the way blood met silver, and flesh that became broken and wounded so freely. You do not use your mouth as freely as you feel. Do this again and I will behead you soundlessly…" Kenshin let go of the man's head falling back into his seat subserviently…

"How dare you treat the Chosu-clan leader so brusquely Battousai? Have you not any respect for the clan you would soon be part of, like it or not?" a strong and tall young man shot up…

Kenshin shut his eyes, just listening to the young man blabber… the entire world was now against the Ishin and nobody was on Katsura's side. Kenshin was the only person he thought. He was brought up by a respected man, taken into a prestige council of excellent elite soldiers who fought for righteous reasons, mind you blood fell. His life had changed so much, in a way Kenshin had once in his life hated Katsura for what he made him do, kill. With all the faces of his dead victims they sang to him each night, killing him with each resolution he had in a blade that offered him only tears. Then part of Kenshin had realized that Katsura only was fighting for a morning of peace. The Meiji. But then he grew very attached to Katsura, when Kenshin became attracted to the pleasurable distraction in front of him. Kaoru. If for a minute Kenshin could be quiet and find a place of peace, peace would always resemble the way her eyes looked at him, how she invited him into her heart, and how she treasured him for the man he wanted to be, regardless the murderer that affronted her.

"I have respect, the question is do you have any respect for the man who made the Chosu clan a reality?" he paused, opening his sinful amber eyes to the Chosu group.

"Battousai, you have said enough…we understand why you suddenly feel this strong sting of hate for us. We understand that Katsura is our leader, but do not allow stupidity Mr. Himura to befall you. Though we are a small group, do not forget it was because of our wisdom that we are kept alive…" the young boy by the name Soujiro contributed…

"And what does that say for us kid, we're dumb or something?" Izuika stood tall pointing his sword at the boy's throat.

"If you touch him, I'll poke this through your gut" a man place a sword on Izuika's throat. They exchanged glances and they became vile and dire.

The tension grew fierce, and yet Katsura still would not halt this sour debate.

"Go ahead man, who and what army is going to kill me?" Izuika deeply retorted…

"Me, myself and I" he snarled.

Before you knew it the Ishin stood up defending for Izuika whilst the Chosu stood for their kind battling off the hasty statements.

Kenshin and Katsura just sat closing their eyes to this argument.

From down the hall the loud quarrel traveled to many of the curious on-goers. Sakura, Ayami, Ninsuko and Kaoru who were all sitting in Kaoru's room trying on Kaoru's fancy English gowns stopped.

"What's happening?" asked Kaoru curiously as she heard loud bickering traveling around the establishment.

"It so happens the Chosu clan is here again. I could remember when they came…man did this place get ugly" Ninsuko grimaced

"What happened?" Kaoru asked interestedly…

"Though Katsura is the owner of the Chosu clan, the co-leader of the group wants to over throw your father's position to have full rule over the clan. Every time the Chosu clan comes in for debates or serious issues they usually break out into a hasty fight. Sometimes somebody dies, at least that's what happened the last time…" Ninsuko trailed into a whisper remembering how sad their debates had turned out to be.

"Die? Oh my, we must stop them…" Kaoru stood to her heels ready to do her justice…

"Hold on kissing-Juliet of the day, you just can not enter the meeting like that Kaoru-chan. Meetings like that are very important and serious, not to mention classified. That's why we're never invited to them. There is always someone guarding the door and nobody can ever enter unless Katsura calls them in. Since this is very much a heated conversation, do not throw yourself into this situation mindlessly, it might the last thing you do." Ninsuko layered…

"Well you don't just expect me to sit back and do nothing, now do you?" Kaoru quirked her brow, placing a hand on her hip…

"Actually Kao-chan, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to do…you can't interfere in these situations. These are very confidential meetings and little girls like us are certainly not invited…so…there" Ninsuko bit her lips wondering if Kaoru was buying this…

Kaoru sighed to herself. Blowing her bangs, she gave a cute and tired expression of confusion.

"But I want to help" she said softly…with that she let her hair loose.

"I know…but you can't…its too dangerous" Ninsuko placed a hand on her friend's back…

Kaoru sighed, "I---I guess you're right" Kaoru stood up walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ninsuko stood in fright…

"To stop their quarrel" Kaoru opened the door…

"Kaoru-channn" Ninsuko almost scream…didn't she just hear a word she said?

Kaoru took into run, forgetting she was wearing nothing but her white night gown, she nearly screamed out at that. Approaching the corner she saw a man on the ground smeared in blood. The man must have been darted out by one of the men in the meeting room. Kaoru took into a run, running was easy since she wore her short white gown in the broad day-light. Opening the door she saw each of the men standing and quarreling.

She took a breath, "Stop it all of you" she shouted…

The sudden hint of a feminine voice splashed over them all when a woman entered, behind her the blinding sun roaring into the dark room. Kaoru stood in the center of the door, her small body glowing in the sun, as her long raven hair was free like black waters around her. Her every hint of fire burned on her cheeks, as she was somewhat affected by this debate.

"Can you all not see there is another way to deal with your bickering?" she faltered not, the entire crowd quiet

Behind the men, a young boy with a high black pony and sharp green eyes came in front, "and I suppose a woman could assess better?" Soujiro as was name asked…

Kaoru breathed deeply looking at the somewhat alpha-male he wanted to be seen as.

"It depends! Seemingly from the way you 'children' act, a woman has to be the only way to shut you little lads up" she blinked back, her beautiful sapphire eyes on blaze…

Soujiro grinned. Looking at her more closely, she had been a very attractive piece of meat in that English piece of clothing. Though the material was modestly refined, the sunlight created a see-through imprint on the silhouette for her body, her figure being outlined perfectly.

He then scowled when she had spoken so flatly.

"You were not invited to this meeting now were you?" Soujiro asked, completely unaware of whom she was…

Walking toward her, "no…but I heard the cries of you gentlemen so I just had to come…" her eyes flashed something raw and mean

"Ohhh…" he circled her… it'd been so long since Soujiro seen a good woman who cared for a man.

Flashing his eyes about her face, Kaoru became very queasy and uncomfortable.

"Aren't you very pretty?" he placed a hand under her chin, she turned her head in a snap.

Soujiro's eyes burned. 'Humph!'

Looking at her pretty face, Soujiro smirked to himself…

"Why do you turn your face from me…hmm?" he rudely pulled her jaw to him…

She gritted her teeth, her eyes pouring a silent anger…

Yet from the shadow, a pair of amber eyes watched very closely as things stirred up.

"Hmm…I hope you know, you're not welcomed, little koneko" he caressed her cheek…

Kaoru groaned. She didn't like how this man touched her.

"Aww…doing something to affect you?" he slowly brought his finger up and down her cheek. Kaoru looked at the floor…

"Get your hands off of her" came a devoid and cold voice…

Soujiro stopped, turning to face the man who dared him such a command he snarled.

Kenshin stood tall bursting through the crowd.

Kaoru slowly looked up, her eyes sparkling some hope. Seeing her savior approaching, she slightly smiled. Soujiro and Battousai now were separated by two feet. Kenshin however closed the distance passing Soujiro with nothing but the cold air hissing out at him.

"Kaoru you should not be here" Kenshin went to the young woman…

"B-but" she tried protesting but Kenshin gave her the stare.

"Aww man…" she pouted…

"Mr. Soujiro…you will not touch this woman or any of the women in the Ishin as you feel" Kenshin explained

"Oh…I will touch who I want and how I want" Soujiro snapped

"Not Kogoro Katsura's daughter. Not my sheath" Kenshin saw the shock on the boy's face. Kenshin slowly took Kaoru's hand and lead her outdoors.

Kaoru turned to look at Soujiro, sticking out her tongue she huffed away with Kenshin.

Kenshin lead Kaoru down the hall away from all the commotion. She leaned against the wall looking up at him intently…

"Hello koishii" she touched his cheek, giving a winning smile…

"Kaoru…please…don't do that again…it's dangerous" he held her hand before she could get her way…

"Everything I do…is it so wrong?" she blinked back…

"No…but I want you to be a little more careful, you're not playing with men who know you, you're playing with the Chosu clan as well, be on your guard" he spoke

"Hmm, very well" she looked at the floor

"Well…I, should be going now…be good" with that he departed from Kaoru.

'Yeah sure…'

--

--

--

A young lord burning in the admiration of elicits and beauty snarled at the hot sun that scorched his skin. Letting out a tired sigh, the young Lord with eyes as that of a true devil stood to his proud feet. Feet that leads decision to befall question, and blade to befall skin. Again tired that he had brought himself from his home in England to the red shores of Japan, the man seem to simply let all the tensions in his mind slide when a particular thought came to mind.

"Where are you really my little koneko?" not sure where this woman whose beauty rung like bells had been, he enveloped himself in thick bounds of confusion. He was searching for a woman he barely knew. Fate had granted him to touch her in her dreams, but that was an inferior world. He couldn't hold her, nor could he claim the girl from the Asian five.

(An: I know everyone is confuse, but I'll explain soon)

"Milord…we have just gotten word" a young servant came to his Lord who seem to watch the world with bland eyes…

"What word do you bring me in my hour of bored tidings?" the young lord turned watching the servant's boy nonchalantly…

"Three of the girls have been located, would you like to see them milord?" the servant asked interestedly…

"No…that will not be necessary, after all" he turned watching the sea that beacon itself to him, "I only really wanted one of the girl's…" he whispered off into a trail…

"One girl milord? But there are five Asian girls…without either one the dance is incomplete" the servant

Jempiah as was known as the young Lord, tiredly sighed, "no…the dance was indeed made for five, but the secret dance moves were learnt only by one. That one however is somewhere in a place where I can not reach her…" Jempiah retorted passing a hand through his long red locks…

"Milord…this girl…who exactly is she?" the servant asked enthralled…

"The girl is said to be the dance's true essence. She is the real centerpiece…she is…Kogoro Kaoru…" Jempiah sighed again…

"And what is so amazing about this dance?" the servant asked intrigued beyond all manner

"The dance administered to their correct lord, helps to heighten the good aura of life. Somewhat making that person live longer, it's so said that dance was called the dance of Sins…a forbidden dance, yet it was learnt, so how forbidden is forbidden?" he thought

"Where do we find this Kaoru?" he asked

"I don't know, I found her in dreams, but it's a place I don't know. I've never seen such a place, she was in some dojo establishment, what becomes unwavering is the fact she's strong. Her aura says she's real strong, but that doesn't worry me. What worries me, is if I am not the first she has danced for. If she dances for another, that person can become glued, seduced…married and claimed to her. I however will not allow my only to full into that abyss" Jempiah somewhat shouted…

The servant backed up.

"Find her…have every one of black riders search for her…she will not be far for I know, she is in Kyoto for certain…" he turned, "find her…now"

"Y-Yes milord" the servant bowed and with that left…

'And so our cards are being played my little koneko…where now do you run?' Jempiah mused…

--

--

--

Seven black riders ran into each direction of Kyoto, conquering land after land. The birth of evil splurged on wings throughout Kyoto in a rampaging manner. Black riders whose faces were never seen by their hooded clothing, rode with black stallions who wore broken armor and auras of darkness. Soft as shadows they rode, killing those whom oppose them. The dirt and grit of Satan riding on horses, traveled far, making many hear of this evil. Many hid indoors waiting for these riders to pass by, it soon became frustrating when the Shinsen's soldiers became part of the dead fellows who opposed the riders. Jempiah, a seventeen year old Lord who traveled from Europe to Japan, came in search of the one wicked dancer. The dancer that was not being found with ease.

"Saito…this is getting ridiculous…already five of our men are dead, surely there must be an answer why they are" the top Lord of the Shinsen asked…

"Yes…these black riders…the seven black riders, have killed our men…" Saito sat back looking at his Lord…

"Killed? Are they part of the Ishin?" the man looked seriously at the Saito…

"We highly doubt that. The Ishin is not a group of soldiers to go attacking anyone as they feel. This seems to be the work of an underground network. We deduce as well this isn't any Japanese we're dealing with. From the posh breed of Stallion and the description of these riders, I'd almost say it's a European who's doing this…" Saito muttered

"But why?"

"That's the question everyone's asking, why…we don't know milord…but bit by bit we will know…" Saito affirmed

"How can your certainty be Saito? These men are no joke-and-tell men, these men are cold bloodied assassins, they even made the awesome Shinsen look bad, surely telling me that you and your little group could find out who did this gives me little reassurance" the man sardonically assessed

"All in good time milord we 'will' find out whom these warriors are, and when we do…we will make them taste the wrath of the Shinsen" Saito whispered fiercely…

"Bahh, until then at least" the man spoke…

Saito snarled, leaving the chambers of his lord, Okita followed him.

"What do we do warlord Saito?" the young brown eyes boy asked

"What is there to do Okita…we are left to play this strange game of life and death by an enemy we don't even know. By one who riddles in darkness and attacks when we least expect. Surely, what use would it be in attacking these men, when we don't have the slightest idea what to expect" Saito impassively spoke…

"Then let me be the one to fight on behalf of the Shinsen…I'll do it, I'll find out exactly who they are" Okita volunteered

"Noo…it's too dangerous, besides Okita, you're not in any condition to go out there…" Saito explained…

"Lord Saito, I understand your care for my condition, but I am a Shinsen, and I a wolf. I am always by myself with or without the Shinsen at my side. My sickness has befallen me on a time in my life I would wish it not…please, I need to find out exactly whom these men are. If I don't do this now…the Shinsen will be dire condition. Bit by bit we'll be killed out, I can't allow this warlord Saito. I can't… so please…" he was somewhat begging…

"Okita…it makes no sense throwing your life on the end…" Saito tried to reckon

"My life is already on the end, it is for death to embrace me and I do not fear it. I have lived all my days like the last, and I will not be blinded by a fear for death, I will only welcome it, as my aching body shall find peace alas" Okita watched the moon as it glowed in the sky…

"Very well Okita…though it is somewhat weird for me to just see you leave…I know somehow you will not fail…good luck"

"Arigatou Saito-san. I will leave tomorrow at afternoon or so…for now I'm going to bed…good night" he left his lord to think…

Saito looked at the stars and the moon. Okita was like a son to him, though originally the boy was the correct leader, sickness had come his way. Okita had been sick and it would soon come to pass, death would claim the young boy's life…

Saito sighed, 'and everything is taken from the warriors we are…I wonder…how you coop on days like this Tokio…' he thought…

--

--

--

Kaoru spun around like an angel in the field of flowers. Her dress rising in a circle flying with her hair. The world was beaten with her footsteps as she spun and spun around, to the side of her Ninsuko spun with her and Ayami and Sakura did likewise. Four friends spun in a field of flowers, with each twirl flowers ripped from their stems flying high in the air. Ninsuko screamed when she felt vertigo rushing to her.

Leering forward to Kaoru the two spinning girls crashed into the next falling to the floor watching as the world spun with them. Kaoru rubbed her head feeling the bump she got on her head…

"Ninsuko your head is solid…what you got in it…?" Kaoru asked in a groan.

"Things…" Ninsuko held her head.

Ayami and Sakura eventually stopped, they too complaining about vertigo.

Kaoru and her girls sat together lightly having themselves a good conversation. As they strayed out of context, Ninsuko decided to tell everyone what was on her mind.

"Everyone…we need to discuss some business" she said in a small voice…

"Ohh, sounds secret…spill" Ayami spoke…

"It is secret, but please don't tell anyone I told you guys this, it's totally off limits!" she paused stressfully. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and she looked up at the person, Kaoru. Her best friend. Sighing lightly she started, "a few days ago the Chosu clan came to the Ishin. You would remember that quite well Kaoru-chan, hmm? It so happens that night Katsura-san told Matsura-san that the Ishin is as feared, spotted by the Shinsen" she paused hearing gasps and seeing shock ridiculing their features…

"What's frightening about this, is that we may have to split up. For sure Kaoru-chan you are one of the persons who are leaving the Ishin shishi. You will be going to the Chosu clan along with the Ishin leaders. Himura-san will be leaving temporarily to our base somewhere in deep Kyoto. It's disturbing…because…we're friends and we're going to be apart…who knows for how long…this might just be the next permanent home for us, and I hope it isn't…" Ninsuko whispered…

"You mean…w-we're going to split up…?" Kaoru repeated in shock…she couldn't believe this…

"Yes, we don't know if this is permanent, but certain to be known,----the Ishin is seen by the Shinsen…" Ninsuko whispered…

"This is so unfair" Kaoru stood tall anger in her voice, on her face…she was so mad…

"Kaoru-chan…there's nothing we can do…" Ninsuko tried to tell the girl…

"I don't want to be separated from my friends…I want everyone to be together…why is everything suddenly changing for the worst?" she sighed in a frustrated manner. She wished now she could pelt a stone at the sky and it would just break. Everything that was once perfect, soon was beginning to take a different life, one that did not involve her. Closing her eyes, she felt the weight of her lashes against her skin. Everything was colder, everything becoming aged with some time. She sighed at that thought.

Ayami stood walking to the distress blue-eyed girl. "Kaoru-chan…it isn't so bad…"

Kaoru fluttered open her eyes looking incredulously at the girl, "isn't so bad? So bad? Of course it's not bad to you. I mean you're not the one whose getting separated from everybody…from all your friends, I mean you'll have Sakura, and Ninsuko…and….and…. Kenshin" she whispered his name lightly…

The thought had come alas and it was killing her…

"I can't allow my father to do this…it's like madness…" Kaoru explained…

"Kaoru-chan, look at me…" Ninsuko tried calling toward the girl…

Kaoru didn't want to see their faces now… the situation was bitter.

"Kaoru-chan…" Ninsuko called again…

Kaoru lightly averted her eyes to her, "we don't even know if this for permanent keeps. Perhaps it isn't…have some faith, fight the good fight of faith…" she spoke…

Kaoru wore a face of grimace feeling like a thorn angel rejected from heaven.

"It doesn't matter Ninsuko, there is a strong feeling that this may very much be our last days…" Kaoru looked at the sky…

"No Kaoru-chan you're wrong. Our days will be renew with joy and fun…" Ninsuko spoke

"Do you hear yourself. It is a shadow of what will come to pass. Ninsuko, they only days of renew joy and fun, is the day we die and enter a world that we with imaginations can not begin to describe…" Kaoru whispered

"I do not want to hear you Kaoru-chan…what you say is garbage. Our days will come again and as long as we remain Japanese and fight for a tomorrow, and wish and pray, then the people of the rising sun will succeed" she paused seeing a bit of shock in Kaoru's eyes, "Kaoru-chan, are you even Japanese in that aspect?" Ninsuko asked…

Kaoru rose her head… "no…"

"Then don't say anything…"

"Why…why shouldn't they know the truth? Eventually our falling will come…eventually we'll die, we might as well accept it" Kaoru broke, she could no longer be the victim to the rubbish she said…

"N-Ninsuko" she went to girl just hugging her…

"Kaoru-chan…Kaoru-chan?" the girl refuse to stop crying. Her hold tight on Ninsuko.

"You guys are my best friends…you all must know something…" she whispered…

"What is it Kaoru-chan…?" Ninsuko pulled back…

"I didn't mean anything I just said, it's just…I really don't want to be apart…from someone…" she whispered looking into their faces…

"What do you mean Kaoru-chan…?" Ayami questioned

"What I'm trying to say…is…is I don't want to be apart, from---- Kenshin…" She wavered…

"What?" everyone backed up…

"I really like him, and I don't want to leave him. I want to be with him…I'm in love with him…" she wanted to make her words distinctively clear…

"So what are you gonna do?" Sakura suddenly asked…

"I dunno…I really don't know" Kaoru frowned…

"Come, I want to show you guys something…" Ninsuko whispered…

The girls got their feet, walking a long distance from a flower-field to a rocky path.

"Ninsuko where the heck are we going?" Ayami asked for the hundredth time

"Up your nose hole" Ninsuko lashed out…

Ayami growled, "careful now…before something comes rumbling down…" Ayami added

"I hope you don't mean your boggers?" Ninsuko asked

"You never know now"

"Come on you guys, if we fight we'll just be working ourselves up" Kaoru spoke…

"Well excuse me…"

The group crossed rivers, passed an entire patch of trees and came to an area which the sea met the rocks. It was cliff, a huge cliff that looked over the sea, "this cliff was here since--- nearly forever, and it has some history, some history I forgot, but anyways that's not important, I really came to show you guys this cliff because it's believed this cliff is magical, -----okay so maybe not magical, but totally cool, its called the Chances cliff." She whispered everyone turning to her.

"What?" Ayami hotly asked

"It's called the Chances cliff if you're deaf" Ninsuko added back…

They exchanged glances growling at the next.

"Why do they call it chances cliff?" Kaoru asked

"They call it chances cliff because, this cliff was known as the cliff where many committed suicide, whilst this is the cliff for bringing lovers together, bringing hope and will back to some. It's either the cliff grants you death or life, and that's why they call it the Chances cliff." Ninsuko spoke

"Is this cliff safe…I mean look at it" Sakura was practically leaning over…

"Yeah it's a strong cliff, many people think it's the ideal location to commit suicide, how lame is that?"

"Is that the beach?" Ayami asked…

"Yup that's the beach…it looks pretty small from here…" Ninsuko whispered…

"It's so amazing…the way the water touches the sky and everything is one…" Kaoru said…

"You guys…how about we make a promise to each other?" Ayami asked getting an idea

"What kind of a promise?" Sakura retorted

"A promise with just the four of us being best friends…forever" Ayami smiled

"Really, well count me in" Kaoru said…

"Me too…" Sakura smiled

"Oh—no, I can't handle Kaoru-chan as my single best friend, you want me to have three more?" Ninsuko sighed tiredly…

"Come Ninsuko, it'll be fun" Kaoru said…

"I dunno…lemme think about it…thinking, and thinking…"

"Done think?" Ayami asked

"I'm still thinking! Okay all done, okay what the heck, I mean I only have one life why the hell shouldn't I exploit it to a point"

"Nobody said anything about exploiting" Ayami said…

"Yeah, whatever…sorry to burst the bubble but you guys we should be getting back…its getting late, come on" Ninsuko rounded up everyone…

The small group returned to the gruesome path they'd have to take to get back home. They whined for an hour straight trying to murder Ninsuko, but they remembered this trip had been memorable, it was a trip of the best four friends merging together and hence it was a day of good confession…

"So Kaoru-chan since we're best friends and stuff, have you ever kissed Himura with your…um tongue?" Sakura asked…

"What?"

"Well have you?" asked Sakura

"Aww mannnnn" Kaoru almost hated herself…

"She totally did"

"I not saying anything" Kaoru smiled guiltily…

"She totally di-id. You did it admit it" Ninsuko poke fingers

"Alright, alright, so maybe I did…" Kaoru playfully said…

"See that wasn't so hard" Ninsuko poked Kaoru…

"Yes it was hard…" Kaoru could tell it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

"So have you and Himura ever…you know, you know..?" Sakura asked

"Ewww" Kaoru groused, so maybe it wasn't the beginning of a beautiful friendship, maybe grouse, but it was at least getting somewhere…

--

--

--

An: I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just feel like writing more. How fascinating really—Not! Anyways thank you for reading, rock on and everyone take care. I'm gonna go watch Van Hellsing and Virus, take care, bye bye!!

Plz review!!


	18. Letter of fear The Crush Protection alwa...

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

Fhb

R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

****

**_Chapter 18 — Letter of fear. The crush. Protection always…_**

* * *

****

**_Dedicated to all the pretty people. Like Legolas estelstar and the others. You people ROCK!_**

* * *

****

****

To whom it may concern:

The Ishinshishi leader, we know where you hide, we know of the Ishinshishi. You are caught, you seen. Surrender to us and we will cause no blood to your doorstep. Join us, or die by the blade that shall rule Japan. You are warned…

From:

Shinsen-gumi…

* * *

"Katsura-san, Katsura-san" shouted a young boy running along with a letter in his hand. A new day had come and with it many new discoveries, and many new regrets. The young boy whose sturdy form was beaten by the sun bended around the corners of the rooms in hope of giving his leader the letter which made him, himself shiver in fear.

On the black envelope was red kanji emphasizing the words, "Shinsen-gumi's warning"

Skidding around the corner, the young boy was met by two large men.

"I need to give Katsura-sama this letter. It's urgent" the boy rashly said.

"Katsura-san is in a meeting with several of his top workers." One of the men said looking down at the young boy.

"But it's urgent…" he dared to bicker…

"I said no kid. Katsura-san is busy…" the man was starting to snap a bit, since the kid wasn't exactly making him ease with his job.

"Would you decline Katsura-sama a letter one from the Shinsen-gumi?" the boy dropped his voice degrees low, his eyes extremely cold and daring.

"Are you trying to test me kid?" the man pulled the little boy's shirt looking him straight in the eyes. Seeing a new mask of fear dancing all over his young features.

"N-no…" the boy stuttered.

"Then don't try your stupid little tricks" the man snarled…

"I wouldn't lie about this matter" the boy snapped from the man's hold. His brows knitted, his expression aggressive and enraged.

Before the man could utter a word the boy interjected, "see for yourself" the boy showed the man the black letter which was written in red kanji, a sign of indeed warning and aggressive answering.

The man felt as if all the blood from his face left. It was so fearful to imagine what the Shinsen had to say to the Ishin, but what seem scarier was the mental fact, how the Shinsen was able to find the Ishin and send them a letter about awaking threats and death-lists.

"En-enter" the man said, allowing the young boy to enter.

The boy entered the dark quiet room seeing many men arguing, others just being very stagnant and quiet about what was happening. The room resembled a chaotic bar, where drunk businessmen did most of the talking. There to the top of the long table, sat Katsura on his crosshatched tatami. His face was a bit worn, perhaps from all the hassles that now began blooming in his life. Somehow his face still tried to show serenity, even in the aching and breaking of an era that loved blood. He still wore contentment, still wore features of a strong leader, and by the breaking of swords, Katsura would indeed carry them through the black storm in effort to see the light again. Yet for now, all seem to be muddled and chances of a light behind the storm, seem to be only faint and ghostly.

"Katsura-san" came his gentle voice.

The tired leader, trapped in clouds of confusion, finally was awoken from his trance when a cool voice rinsed over his train of thoughts.

He looked up to see the young sixteen year old boy. Black hair and small eyes that resembled brown beads said he was young and like him, tired of the stresses of life.

"Hai miboy?" Katsura tried to be reckoning with children, since he himself had a daughter. One who often got very sensitive about the smallest things.

"Katsura-san…" the boy paused to pronounce the man's name with full respect, "you have a letter…" he paused again looking at the floor, "from the Shinsen" he looked up at the man, seeing only faint fear. It was present in Katsura eyes, but he tried not to show it.

"Very well" came Katsura's deep voice.

The young boy went forward handing his leader the letter. Everyone fell silent around the table, their eyes glued to the dark envelope that held their fears and orders of the Shinsen.

Katsura slowly broke the seal, his hands wanting to tremble in fear. Sometimes being the leader of such an organization came with more wit than responsibility. Feeling like he had caused the exposure upon the Ishin, Katsura reprimanded himself repeatedly, mercilessly.

His eyes raced over the red kanji on the white paper remembering each word like a blow to his heart. Finally bringing the paper slowly down, he drew a deep outward sigh, his shoulders collapsed with his new knowledge.

"What's the matter…what did they say?" Maebi was the first to ask. It was an anxiety and a fear that became most unbearable that he had to know.

Katsura persisted the tension that wavered within the room, swallowing he looked up, "it is as feared, we are seen…the letter I have here affirms this. We have two choices, one, we leave the Ishin and start a bloody tomorrow, and two, we succumb to the filth of the Shinsen and allow them to take the dream we are fighting for in replacement for their nation of blood and oppression. Surely I will not allow myself to filter to either of these two decisions, so by the will I am invested to, the Ishinshishi will be upgraded and more than ever will we train harder and be always on our guard. Eventually the women will hear of this, for now, we train and do everything in our power to strengthen ourselves for the preparation of the battle with the Shinsen. It is a battle we must all face, by the shining of the sun in a new day, to the glowing of a moon at night, we have come to accept duty, and with duty comes a thought, a thought that this may be our very last battle. Live each moment like the last…" he stood to his feet.

Looking at the young boy.

"Ring the bell. We have work to do" Katsura said deeply, there was no turning back from the decision Katsura made. Kenshin realized that more than ever Katsura was ready and so, Kenshin in his mind began prepping his life for the newest battle that just might be his very last.

"Hai" the boy nodded.

* * *

_**Bells ringing**_

Again and again bells rang throughout the halls and rooms of the many sleeping occupants. Most of them soldiers of the Ishin, yet more than ever this was the time for the true revolt. The time each of these soldiers would be on double their guard and strain. Katsura couldn't afford any more slacking off or tender treatment, it was either they fight or die fighting not any other way. Katsura didn't accept intolerance or slackers and for one, he knew the Ishin wouldn't dare pamper any such slacker.

Ninsuko got up from her futon feeling a throbbing in her head. _What's going on? Why's my head hurting…?_

Soon the noise evenly distributed itself throughout the many rooms. Alas it came to a certain missy's room.

After hearing the sound that resembled drums, for over a hundred times Kaoru began grumbling.

"This aggravating sound" she whispered almost unconsciously.

Finally having enough of all thisthis pounding, she shot up in a rage.

"Okay…now, I'm mad" she stood to her feet going straight for her window. Looking below she saw what seem to be the beginning of new fears. There on the ground were hundreds of soldiers practicing martial arts.

"What's happening?" she asked to herself, with that she took her leave heading to below in a quick hurry. Most of the women who were once sleeping were now awake and looking on with groggy expressions and anger.

Kaoru saw her friends within the huge group of females. Pushing herself through she saw the chain of soldiers working fluently in their martial arts. She had never seen such obedience, such timingsuch devotion to something called killing.

Bursting through all the females she alas saw her father instructing the soldiers.

"Kyahhhh" the group of men shouted, their backs bent forward as their hands that held their blades were shining in the morning's early streams of light.

Even Kenshin was practicing.

Almost silently and dreadfully Kaoru went forward, 'why are you doing this papa?' Kaoru wish she knew. Yet the more she asked herself why he did it, the more she realized there was no answer.

"Papa" came her silent voice. It was like an angel playing on his memory.

Katsura along with all his soldiers looked up at the now teary female, "w-whywhat's happening?" she swallowed her lump not quite sure she trusted why they were practicing.

"Kaoru…please, leave me. I am busy…" he turned from her affording her no crevice of weakness she could enter.

Kaoru's eyes like jewels began sparkling, not with beauty, but with tears. Had alas the beginning of the great Bakumastu began and now, to end? Realizing that her father was now in control and he would allow nothing to sidetrack why he fought, she took heed of his words.

Stepping back almost painfully slow, a tear fell from her blue eyes.

Kenshin saw her expression, it was almost cumbersome to interpret. First it was sadness, then confusion and somehow in the ending, her expression showed understanding.

He caught her eyes in a hold, trying to understand what was wrong with her. Yet before he could pull the folders of her heart apart, she turned from him, her eyes now looking away from his. Turning her back, she found so much sadness, sadness for the men that were going to die.

* * *

Kaoru walked out the establishment around half past twelve that day, her head in the sky as confusion simply seem to fill her life.

In a pale purple kimono where pretty Sakuras were woven into the material, Kaoru carried her hair loose and untied.

Black locks bounced as she walked with nothing but confusion facing her life.

Sighing lightly, she tried to prep herself by looking at the trees and flowers and sky. You know simple things.

Amazingly Kaoru did find a distraction. Walking to the market, her eyes came to a young boy. He was perhaps two years older than her, but she couldn't help herself. She thought him to be very…um, cute?

Realizing that she had created an error, she tried to shrug the thought from her sleeve. Yet, the closer she came to the stall, the more she kept her eyes on him.

"Battousai you say?" she could hear him say…

"Hai, it must be Battousai's men…the men fit the description of Battousai's type. These black riders…they are dangerous and they don't care just like the legend himself" a man said…

"Are you sure it's Battousai's men?" the young boy asked…

"Hah! Who else would it be, only Battousai slays hundreds, only he has everything as he likes. If it be money Battousai gets it, if it be women…they fall on their knees blindly for him. Everything the legend wants, the legend gets. Even if it means to slaughter innocent lives at his free own will then so be it…" the vendor said…

"That's rubbish" a female voice broke free.

Turning around to this female voice, was a female whose beautiful face was now stressed in anger. Her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with rage and defiance.

"And who asked you, missy?" the young boy who Kaoru fell for looked her straight in the eye.

"W-well…" she started to stutter when his brown eyes caught hers.

"N-nobody…but I know the truth" came her quick and curt reply. Her face exuding confidence.

"Battousai is a murderer. Why can't you believe that a man as stained and diabolical as himself, would have riders of death just as himself?" the boy looked at her…

"Because…a lot of things were already misjudged. For one, people really don't know the Battousai. They just know him from his trail of blood, but I guess…that's what they see alone and call him legend of murderers" she paused to think of what she said…

"He has killed many, from child to women and women to man. Surely a beast as himself is blind to the taste of sanity and he will never stoop to peace. For its not in his nature. He is a beast, and surprisingly I'm amazed at how a woman as yourself could say such things and defend a murderer who caused blood on lands and made the innocents feel their death. What is their good in a man such as that? There is nothing but darkness that veils his soul, nothing but corruption that seeps his veins and drowns his heart in hate. He is the ultimate sinner, the ultimate murderer, the ultimate" before the man could finish, a solid slap came to his left cheek.

Anger that he would dare say something so low…so foul really got her upset. How dare they use words like this…never knowing why he truly fought, what he meant to say but could never be said. They only knew him through his blood-wrath, for his excellence in slashing, but they didn't know his reasons were noble.

An alas it came to Kaoru. All along when she hadn't understood Kenshin and his reasons for killing, she did today. So many times he told her why he fought, why he became the murderer of the Bakumastu…and yet…she didn't understand. But now saying it out to someone else, telling them that he really wasn't bad and that they just misunderstood everything, made her see clearer.

The young boy looked at the young woman in front of him.

"You dare do such a thing as to touch me?" he sounded very aggravated.

"I dare to teach you something by telling you he is not really the beast you call him. Perhaps he is that cynical murderer, but a murderer that eliminates all of evil. And to some point it is a lie what you said, Battousai does not slay women and children, he has honour, because unlike you, he is a samurai, how do I know this, because I have vibes…vibes that he's not like everyone else…good day sir" with that she left him to be.

The young man who was blown away from this little itsy female, found her intricate…strange, but indeed fascinating.

"Excuse me miss…" he called.

She stopped, "hai?"

"I would like to speak with you…in private say?" he said…

Kaoru turned, her blue eyes catching his warm honey coated brown eyes. Brown locks that were held in a pony now blew in his face. His face more child-like and his voice was almost like a young boy's.

"I'm not sure I trust conversing with you" Kaoru decided to be forward about her skeptics.

"Hahhhah…I can assure you…I mean you no harm. I just merely would like to know the lady who has a different eye for the Battousai…wouldn't you join me for some tea?" he asked. No matter how many times Kaoru's conscience said no, as in n and o, she refused to listen. What was it about him that Kaoru couldn't help but like. She knew for one, whatever this –this unknown attribute was, it certainly had a way to flare.

Biting her somewhat swollen lips, she made a cute face as she thought about accepting his offer.

"Hmm…could you do some convincing?" she asked cheekily. A cute smirk on her face, maybe Kaoru developed a method of flirtation, even by the simplest things she did, it became misinterpreted else wise.

"Very well. My name is Okita Soujiro. I am a very respected young man and I hold a lot against this Battousai, but if you would kindly join me for tea, maybe we could converse about this man whom you think otherwise about. Surely, there is another reason of why you think so about him…and surely you don't expect me to believe and settle for an answer as a 'vibe' as was stated…" he brought a cruel smirk to his face.

In a way it lanced Kaoru's expression. Suddenly she didn't feel safe, like she couldn't trust herself at what she was doing. Looking at it carefully, she was beginning to do a lot of things out of her manner, and flirtation and attraction to the free opposite sex really was just one of the many things.

"II should be going…" she stumbled on her words…and with that she turned from him ready to take her leave…

"What for?" he asked, "scared that I mightfind out something…?" there was a smooth slick velvet-rush in his voice, one in which made the hairs on her back stand at edge. Kaoru stopped in her tracks. 'Wha-what?'

He took the chance to taunt her. Coming closer to this witty piece of flesh, he studied her a little better, to be honest she was pretty…very pretty, but he had to agree she had more cute and innocent looks than anything else. Perhaps this is why he chose to taunt her…

"Afraid I will" he paused, to breathe the words on her neck, "figure you know something, I don't?" his breathe was warm and it tickled her skin. It made a funny reaction which triggered Goosebumps across her entire body…

"W-What are you talking about…Battousai was never seen…" she tried to diverge his interrogation by answering ironic to everything.

"Is that so eh?" his eyes never faltered to leave the expression on her face, as his breath played heatedly to the side of her neck.

"I—I…" she was beginning to stutter again…

Okita took the chance to reveal his true self to her pretty face. Circling her with a predator gaze that grew heavy and hot on her, Kaoru felt naked all around him, her body seen inside out. Lost from her supposedly wits, Kaoru didn't know how to bear with such treatment.

Stopping in front on her, Kaoru looked at the floor feeling like she had done enough to endanger herself and not to mention Kenshin.

Pulling her jaw to him, she now gazed at him straight in the eyes, he brought his face directly in front of hers, their faces just a few centimeters apart. Her body was suffocated deep in her throat as she read and saw the true man behind the mask.

"Listen little girl…it was a matter of time before we found some one who knew about the Battousai, never did we imagine a woman would know. Never a woman. But I must hand it to Katsura for developing a new soundless scheme. So I see he chooses to improvise and use konichis as his way to get information, since women are so free of being targeted as the real threats. Wouldn't my crew love to hear about this…" he hissed silvery in front her face…

"W-Who are you. What is it that you want with me?" she whispered all her fears escaping freely from her body.

"Your worst nightmare, to be explicit on who I am, I am Okita, Ex. Leader of the Shinsen-gumi…and you my little kitten…who might you be?" he whispered…

"A young girl…whose waiting to go home to her father. I do not have any business with the Battousai, nor should I have any with you. If it is a grudge you hold against Battousai himself then clarify it with him and not innocent women." She snapped from his hold, "I am a lady, treat me with some respect…" she fixed her clothing looking at him coldly.

"So its hot you want to play huh?" he asked a smug grin on his face.

"I have nothing you could want, no information or whereabouts of the slasher himself. Just imagine, a woman dares express her opinion and you turn all cold and dangerous about everything blaming me for being Battousai's little accomplice." She paused, "I am not a doll to be treated as you like, and I am entitled to express my opinions whether or not you like it…" with that Kaoru turned from him trying to leave the scene as it was still early.

"You are not alone…little missy" he said to her…

Kaoru turned to look at him with a cold expression on her face before working off, 'and you are not alone either Mr. Okita' thought Kaoru before leaving the market.

* * *

_Lunch…_

Ninsuko was now cleaning Chazu wounds from the battle he encountered with Kenshin that morning. The two men were fighting off for training exercises, yet it turned out to be a bloody encounter.

Chazu, whose wound was already half way up his shoulder still pain like the second he got it. Ninsuko, still more lady like than Kaoru herself, gently cleaned the raw wounds frowning at the fact Chazu would have to live the rest of his life with scars like these. Oh it depressed her, even when he did his 'manly tasks' like practicing and fighting, and she did her duties like sewing and cooking, she always thought of him. Always thought of the end of the Bakumastu. Would he be there at her side, in a way Ninsuko had all confidence they would survive and at the ending be very elated all this bloodshed was over, but for now, her thoughts were ransacked like sheets on a bed.

It still hurt her to see him go to war and fight for a nation suppressed in blood and corruption. How much more wounds would he have to gain in order to be known as a soldier and a fighter. Are these the things that make us stronger? Her face was etched with troubles, Chazu immediately realized the look of forlorn on her face.

Still intently cleaning the wound on his arm, he lifted her face to his, "what's the matter Ninsuko-koishii?" he asked warmly…

"N-nothing…" she decided that it was very unimportant at the moment.

"Ninsuko" he held her chin firmly between his fingers…her lips trembled to say the words…and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't say it. It hurt her too much. It hurt her all so much.

Would she lose him, was it that, that was hurting her? Did she fear to lose him after everything she's began feeling for him?

A single tear fell from her face…

He took the moment to caress her cheek and encourage her to speak, slowly, she opened her mouth to speak, "I-I- fear losing you Chazu… so much" she had stopped cleaning his wound taking the moment to wipe the tears that had come with her confession.

"Oh Ninsuko" he drew her closer to him, holding her as she cried in his arms…

"Shh koishii…shh…everything will be alright. I swear at the end of this…we'll both be happy…" he somewhat assured…

She slowly pulled back, looking into his eyes with a confused expression, "h-how can that be?"

"Because I know sweetheart. I know. When the war is over, I'll promise to buy myself my own dojo from all the money Katsura pays and then…if it's okay with Matsura…I'll ask her to have your hand in marriage…if that's okay with you?" he looked at her with uncertainty…

A rosy blush played across her cheeks. "H-hai, of course…" she threw her arms around his neck giving him a compassionate hug…

* * *

Kenshin was called inside after Katsura ordered him to come in and have some lunch.

Kenshin agreed. Walking to the well, he washed his hands and face with a cool rinse of water. 'Oh..this feels good' he thought.

Speaking of goodness, where was his _woman?_

Wondering where the little missy had gone, Kenshin didn't bother to do a full check since he indeed was worn from all the practice prior that morning. Walking around the corner, he nearly became blind at the scene before him. There before his not so innocent eyes, was Chazu and Ninsuko kissing. The young girl was on the floor, being kissed with a tall wavering man on her body, crushing his lips against hers.

"A-hem" Kenshin sorted his throat, as he passed the couple.

The both backed up from the next wearing identical expressions of ridiculous smiles.

"Find a room" was Kenshin's only comment…

"Hah!" Chazu exclaimed, feeling completely embarrassed that Battousai had seen this. Oh boy, some privacy!

Kenshin who passed the couple, made an incline to walk up the steps. He entered the hall walking silently to the gathering room where meals were handed out.

Kenshin entered taking his usual seat next to Katsura. Where should have been Kaoru, was now no one.

"Katsura, where is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked…

"Don't know, I thought she was with you" Katsura said…

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru wasn't at all with him for the whole day, where was she? Kenshin hoped she wasn't going out on one of her little adventures, those that usually got her hurt in the procedure.

Kenshin ate his food worriedly. Katsura also became worried of his daughter's absenteeism from the lunch table, it wasn't long before running could be heard coming down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late…but I'm not hungry" said Kaoru as she bowed to everyone before leaving.

Katsura arched his brow, odd…

Kenshin didn't think it odd, he just thought it fishy. She was either up to something, or something happened. It was either or.

Eating his meal quickly, Kenshin bowed from the lunch table before heading into the kitchen area, there not too far from him was Kaoru. She was doing something. Perhaps she was eating something.

"Yum…hmm"

"Kaoru?" Kenshin called…

"Wha-what, I didn't do anything" she turned around almost very jerky about everything.

Seeing the cake all around her mouth Kenshin smirked. "Are you hungry?" he asked…

"N-no…" she lied, a cute expression on her face.

"Were you eating cake?" he asked coming towards her.

"N-no…of course not, what would make you think such a thing…?" she asked, her eyes blinked with cute innocence.

"Because I know cake when I see it" he said before his tongue swept around her lips to lick the cake crumbles off.

She blushed. "Okay…so maybe I did steal a little bit" both Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the half eaten cake

"So maybe I ate a lot, you won't tell anymore would you?" she asked innocently…

"Hmm, I'll have to decide about that one" he smirked, it was so wicked when he did that. Usually when Kenshin smirk it became like a sensual action he threw at her.

"Don't do that" she said, blushing and looking down…

"Don't do what?" he asked, coming closer to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and leaning his head against hers, trying to find her face which she was trying to hide.

"Don'tdo that" she bit her lips…

"What?" he finally found her face and their eyes became interlocked.

He smirked again when he saw her blush, "that…" she said…

"Ahh…smirking…I like to do that…" with that his lips enveloped hers. It'd been so long since he kissed herlike this morning say.

Their lips became wrapped up in thick love as Kenshin began crushing her to him, their bodies pumping a new heat. His hands came to her hip where it trailed on her lower bottom. Squeezing her right there, she moaned into his mouth…

Painfully slow she pulled her lips from him, she looked at him sensually. Her eyes also matching his, "lets go to bed…" she whispered dangerously low, her eyes bubbling hot desires. Kenshin by no luck could resist that.

* * *

He smirked again, following her as they went to bed…again…

Their kissing was timed as he held her protectively to his body…

After having some hot love she felt satisfied.

"So how was your day?" he asked, playing with her black locks…

"I should say interesting…" she lied on the futon.

"Really?" he came over her, his sweaty body still touching hers.

"Uh-huh" she closed her eyes…

"What did you do?" he slowly placed his head against her bosom listening to her heart.

"Well…actually Kenshin…I think I kinna fell for a boy…" he decided to play flirt-ish about it.

Kenshin jolted up looking at her in confusion with semi-anger.

"What?"

She opened her eyes, "relax Kenshin…nothing happened…" she paused, "much"

"What's that suppose to mean…?" he asked sitting up not sure he like how her day went.

"Well actually koishii, I'm not sure myself. All I remembered was being angry this morning with dad and then meeting a young boy in the market. There was however a single detail that completely irked me about him. He didn't like you. He wasn't speaking nice about you at all so I completely corrected him making sure he got the right facts" Kaoru said confidently, seeing all the blood drain from his face…

"You didn't tell him who I was…did you?" he asked worriedly…

"No…" she whispered…

"Good, what else happened?" he asked…

"It was scary after that Kenshin, because the next thing I remembered was he standing in front of me, taunting me, saying I am Katsura's new konichi—something like that." She paused, "he said his name was Okita...do you know him?" she asked…

Kenshin's brow furrowed. "Yes" "Okita Soujiro…the once leader of the Shinsen…yes I know of him…" Kenshin said in a muttering tone.

"Yeah well he's a bit creepy…" Kaoru said…

"You fell for him?" Kenshin arched a brow…

"Hey, he was cute…" Kaoru giggled knowing Kenshin didn't want to hear that.

"Oh I'll show you cute" with that he began tickling her.

"No..no, Kenshin stop…" she screamed…

But he tickled her nevertheless…

* * *

Hours and hours passed and still he saw the moon standing boldly back at him. Tonight was their first night at protecting the Ishinshishi. Kenshin the leader of the 'Red' team wore a red ban around his gi's left arm sleeve.

Looking out Kaoru's window, he didn't see when the little female entered. She decided to sneak up on him. Being very silent and quiet she jolted forward placing her arms around his waist…

"What you doing sweetie?" she asked…

"Watching the team as they protect the Ishinshishi" he said turning to look at her, "I'll be up all night…" he said…

"Really…well in that case" her lips touched his… "why don't we—you know" a silver twinkle of evilness came to her eye as she began twirling her night gown's lacy strings.

Kenshin knew he wanted her, but tonight—oh lord…tonight was the first night, he really didn't want a distraction…

"Not tonight koishii…Katsura is counting on me…" he paused to see disappointment on her face…

"Okay koishii, well don't force yourself to wake too much, okay?" she said…

"Hai koishii…"

"Good! Well good night sweetie, see you in the morning" she tip-toed kissing him on the lips.

Kenshin took the moment to remind her that he still wants her by pressing her against him making sure she molded perfectly into his body. From every ripple to every taunt he had was felt under her soft sensitive skin, Kaoru groaned when she felt herself incapable of not being relieved.

"Sleep koishii…" he whispered in her ear…

"H-How?" it was almost painful…

"Just try…" their foreheads touched…

She nodded before separating.

Kaoru went straight to her futon placing her head against the head-rest looking on at Kenshin as he stood by her window looking out for enemies.

Feeling herself overly worked and very excited, Kaoru took a yawn and before her pretty blue eyes, tiredness drowned her veins and sleep called like a lullaby to her pretty head. Sooner than before, she was asleep, being watched by the man she loved…

'Always'

* * *

An: Okay I decided to update this fanfiction because to me its my best fic and I do have neat ideas for the fanfiction. Well thank you for reading, I hope it was long enough for you guys, because to me it's a bit long. I hope it made the passmark to what you guys have in mind. **Just a reminder, this is the last update for two-three months. Exams, are starting soon so I need all my time devoted to some serious studying. I love you guys so I'll spoil you peeps when I return from the bastard of an exam. Finals do reek! Love you guys!** The pleasure is all mine to make this chapter. Arigatou everyone, enjoy your day and be careful.

Take care.

Bless, Fhb, I Shall return!

Please review.


	19. Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai A

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

Fhb

R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

* * *

**_Chapter 19 —Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai (Part 1)_**

**_Be warned the beginning is a bit boring, but it gets good. Please don't leave the fic coz the beginning is a bit boring. Okay! Love u guys!_**

* * *

'Everyday a boy becomes a man in the Ishinshishi. Everyday a lesson is taught by the blade which is both friend and foe…lover and hater. Each day I ask myself…what am I doing? Am I really leading my men to victory…or am I leading them to their deaths?' He pauses to look at the lines of boys. All standing straight and tall, they wait for his command. 

'And yet. When I do look at their faces and see that fear is not present but that courage and valour is in its place, it makes me train them stronger…harder, better, to rise—to win. The Ishin means men of the peace blade. We fight with logic that a blade can be held and used to protect…instead of its sole purpose to kill. To protect is our duty, to make sure that the flag of Japan rises high and adorns this nation in peace is our victory. We will fight to the end and bring home that peace. An Ishin has but two choices. To fight for the things they love and to die fighting for them. Quitting is never an example of an Ishin, it is only a mockery of what should have been. We are all fighters…fighters of the same thing we want. My men…they know this. They know that behind each dark cloud a light is found and that light will come with indeed some struggle…some battle.'

"Good morning gentlemen…" Katsura spoke extrovertly to the huge hundred group army of men. His eyes roved from line to line taking in the new faces of each soldier. His face was somewhat tired with thin lines of stress and visible sags under his eyes. All this war was taking its toll on Katsura and he knew that quite well.

"Good morning Kogoro-sama" males of all ages spoke, voices in a strong masculine force. A small smirk danced its way across his lean face, one in which was as sharp as the katana's underside.

"Today is a new day gentlemen. A day where we continue fighting for our hopes and aspirations. Each day teaches a lesson that should be learnt. War is not a joke nor a gimmick. It is as serious as life can get, no longer will you have someone to protect you. The only thing you do have to save you is that blade in front of you. It spares life and gives death. It is your friend and your enemy. In battle let it become everything to you. Use it to defend…use it -to kill. Use the blade that takes life of the innocents to take the life of the Shinsen. Each and everyone of you fights for a reason --made by God you were for a purpose. Your purpose is to fight for your honour, for your friends and family and of course for your nation. This nation as we know it is damp in blood, drained of morality and twisted by betrayers like the Shinsen. Be on your guard and you will see the men behind the masks. Do not allow yourself to become cocky to think you are great, do not use your blade as a weapon against the innocents. Use your integrity as a samurai and as a soldier of the Ishin to defend for what is important to us. A nation is built in blood and war writes its lines in death. You can not run from this battle called the Bakumastu. Everyone in a sense is at the edge of their seat knowing in some small way they will be part of a battle they don't want to a part of. War doesn't ask questions and owes no debt. It is nothing short of what it stands for, death--and sorrow. If you believe that even in the darkest places a light can be found then believe me- it can. Find something that you love in this world…and even if you are to die, you'll see even if it's for two minutes you cheated death for the things you loved. Fight for your people, fight for hope…fight for our nation." Katsura halted seeing that some of the boys were a bit shaken by his words. Some clenched and unclenched their fists while others bowed their heads. Then there those who looked straight back at him, wearing all the pain and misery…sometimes never knowing why they fought but they just did. In this cause Katsura saw Kenshin.

The boy who became Battousai in just a few weeks.

Katsura looked at them again, this time asking the question his daughter once did, 'how can I sleep knowing I put them to this…? To their death. Indeed is this where I lie to my men saying otherwise when hope is but a thin thread? This is where I stand…with all the battle and distraught…am I really their leader?' Katsura looked down in thought. He searched within himself for help, even his conscience had grown bitter and tired of the ever-receding war about them. An internal battle never won but never ended, seem to flow with more life each day…each minute. To Katsura it would never end, but before he dies and leaves this world at least he could take a chance. 'I must fight. For my men…for Kaoru…for Jasmine.'

"Izuika…" Katsura looked up curtly. His face. It wore a different expression of hope and resolution. This was the face of acceptance and no-more-mister-nice-guy. This was the leader of the Ishinshishi.

"Hai Katsura-sama" the man with a thin mustache and beady drunk looking eyes said.

"Start the morning proceedings. Five hundred swings, build up to a thousand." Katsura always tendered his men, but war was coming on fast and he couldn't baby anyone. At least the men who are suppose to bring victory to Japan.

"What? That's madness Katsura. You know our men haven't done such an amount! It's preposterous" Izuika dare to answer back at Katsura.

Katsura raised a hand at him, "time is against us Izuika. As you can clearly see I have made these men inefficient at being the perfect soldiers. I can not afford them any slack-treatment which can very much cost them their lives on the battlefield. If you don't want to train them, I'm sure I can get someone else to do the proceedings…say Meabi or Himura-san perhaps. Your call Iziuka…" with that Katsura turned his back on Iziuka and his men.

Iziuka still shock from Katsura's sudden change in personality blinked-back. 'Alright Katsura-boy…if you want it…you got it'

"SOLDIERS…" Izuika shouted loudly his voice echoing over the dead silence that fell over the hundred men.

"Hai" they responded…

"START WITH FIVE HUNDRED DIAGONAL SLASHES. COME ONNN LADIES…GET TO IT…" Izuika shouted.

Spacing out in no time, the men began their activity. Though considered rigorous and very tiring the men obliged. Sweat from the early rays of the morning light seem to sparkle over their face. Iziuka, though a man in his late twenties, was considered both a pain in the ass and a ladies man resolved himself in training these men.

Izuika, the man who loved to chit-chat with the ladies, was quite the humor and comical teacher who seemingly enjoys himself on Fridays' in the brothel. Though the Ishinshishi was a strict complex that allowed no outside women or men within its complex, Iziuka manage to slip past Katsura's nose and bring in some very haughty women. Iziuka, master pervert and teacher of vice, thought most of the boys about what they 'did' know of the female anatomy. He even made low and foul statements of women. Yet behind this lax and lay-back side was a hard working man. Iziuka was the ticket to Kenshin. Izuika did his time looking for a predominant person for the Ishinshin, it so happened that Kenshin was the perfect person they'd been looking for. In time it became quite clear what happened to Iziuka.

He began unwinding and deranging himself with money and inferior materialism for the 'real life' as he called it.

Izuika though, considerably young, snarled when he saw the crowd. They were moving too slow, "COME ON GENTLEMEN OR SHOULD I SAY LADIES. MOVE THOSE SWORDS…WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO MODEL NOW DO WE?" Though cruel he actually thought what Katsura was doing was an improvement. Th-yeah with the rate these soldiers were going most of them would have died in war. Iziuka gazed over the lines his eyes falling on a particular soldier.

'Battousai'

A snaky smirk danced on his face as he looked on at the engrossed elite soldier. Outspoken even if alone, the boy was certainly not hard to miss. With flaming red hair and drowning pools of saturated gold, Izuika rendered this boy never wore the mask of a child as it seem stolen from him- deriving him as this. Murderer…manslayer.

Perhaps if Katsura was to fear anything it should be losing his best soldier. Though Iziuka always grew captivated at the young professional he couldn't help but envy how respected he had become and how eminent his name had swept. He indeed was a master at his art and at the art of hiding the turmoil that made him who he was.

'At least you will die fighting noble my young friend…even if…I am to kill you in the end.'

* * *

Kaoru sat amongst the girls bored as usual. 

"Remind me why I'm here again Ninsuko" Kaoru sighed for probably the hundredth time looking on at the group of men with her legs folded and her both hands planted on her bored face. She tiredly pulled at the few loose tendrils from her hair. She looked so bored, so frustrated---so pissed all thanks to the ever troublesome Ninsuko.

"Oh come on Kaoru-chan I told you a hundred times" Ninsuko said tiredly. Like Kaoru, she was annoyed and pissed by the questions.

Kaoru somewhat cried out, "I knowww. But its boring. Ackk!" Kaoru dropped her head against her knees. Burying her face in her light-pink kimono and again she sighed. Ninsuko heard her tired sigh. Even Ninsuko had to sigh herself. Shrugging her shoulders in a defeated manner she looked down at the raven-head girl.

"I—haet—ing-play" Kaoru spoke, her voice muffled from the fact she buried her face in her clothes.

"What?" Ninsuko asked…

"I said" she raised her head, "I said I hate this laming place" she sighed looking at Ninsuko's tired expression as well.

"Ninsuko I mean what am I exactly sitting down for?" she asked again.

Ninsuko rolled her eyes shaking in anger. I mean sometimes her best friend could be so irritating. Yes Ninsuko knew she was irritating but come on…does everyone have to be like her? "Howww. Manyyy. Timesss. Doo I have to tell you that"

"They're here" Sakura interjected.

Both Kaoru and Ninsuko snapped their head to the front gate where they saw hundreds of young men standing patiently for the gate to open.

Katsura heard the sound of rattling gates, where there in the distance he saw many young boys all dressed in black and white waiting for someone to take heed on them. Iziuka also realized the group of boys, he arched delicate brows and turned to Katsura in curiosity. Katsura looked at the boys and then back at Iziuka. Nodding his head, Iziuka took note on the command.

"Himura-san…lead the group" Katsura addressed whilst Iziuka left. Iziuka walked pass line after line until alas he came to the huge wooden thatched gate. It was designed in such a way the Ishin could see through but it was also made very strong. Iziuka looked at the boys who were now standing straightly and patiently for the gate to open.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Iziuka in an interested manner…feigning as if he didn't know why they were here in the first place.

"Actually you can" came the smooth reply from the voice in the crowd. Iziuka looked over the boys.

"Show yourself _child…_" Iziuka ordered looking for this leader who dared to respond.

"I am…" the boy spoke again, his face becoming discernible from the group of boys. His face wore a silver smirk while locks of brown and black fell into his smooth face. With racing grey-blue eyes and a face which was a bit too handsome for any boy, Iziuka found himself looking on at the cocky youth.

"And who the hell might you be?" asked Iziuka nonchalantly…

"My name is Seto. And you old-man, you're wasting our time as to why we're here in the first place" the boy hissed, his expression changed from cool to pissed.

"Now now…no need to show me your little manners as it seems your delinquent head can't come across with any better salutation. Anyways, welcome youths of the Chosu clan to the Ishinshishi headquarters. Training is in progress so please…no haughty statements, no distractions and no sucking up…" Iziuka addressed the group looking at Seto in the face. Seto scowled.

"Good. With this addressed, welcome once again" Iziuka pushed back the huge gate, where the site of practicing swordsmen was unfolded. Faces were filled with shock as others gawked at the timing and obedience that the men had exhibited. Perfection wore its mask here and it was not short of unbelievable for the Chosu boys.

Katsura looked at the young men who stood watching the Ishinshishi boys practicing. Indeed it would be a little shock to everyone to see the joining of two groups would come together. Katsura looked at his men, both Ishin and Chosu, though different they were more alike and they would find out soon to come.

Katsura sighed lightly, he knew things wouldn't go as smoothly as he liked but at least he was giving things a chance. It was just a matter of time before both groups bounded. For sure, the Chosu hated the Ishin, but Katsura was about to change that and bring new meaning to unity and trust. If all went according to plan they would be ready for the first battle of the Bakumastu. Likely as it was, much work was needed and both groups needed to recognize that they were not two separate groups, but that they were one and fighting for the same dream. They needed to accept each other and then revolve from there.

"Himura-san…yame…" Katsura addressed the boy. Kenshin heard his leader's command.

"Stop!" Kenshin shouted loudly over the crowd.

The group came to a halt, looking up tiredly from their positions. Sweat fell like sprinkles of rain from their brows, while others erratically took air. Katsura saw that for beginners they were very poor at their training. Indeed much work was needed.

The girls, sitting and watching on with now fascinated interested was called by Matsura to come inside.

"Whaaa?" Ninsuko nearly felt like screaming out or cussing for that matter.

"Come on…" Matsura gathered the girls escorting them to the kitchen.

They walked down the long hall where Ninsuko groaned and cried out to her dismay.

"Matsura-san…can we not see what is to happen?" asked Kaoru very interested-like.

"I don't want to take you girls away from the site, I just want you girls to deliver the new comers some water. I hope that isn't too much to ask…" Matsura spoke seeing Ninsuko's head shoot up in agility.

"Wellll, if you put it that way, no, its not too much to ask" as she jumped first in line.

Matsura nodded her head, 'girls…'

Their bobbling heads entered the kitchen where the old woman handed each of them a cup. She poured water with each and one by one the returned to the scene. There they stopped when they heard Katsura speaking.

"Ishinshishi members meet the Chosu clan members and likewise in return to all. It can be recognized now what I'm doing. Today is the birth where both Ishin and Chosu come together as one. We must understand that the hatred for one another must stop. We are the same group, we are fighting for the same dream, why must we hate each other for a reason which isn't as solid as ground. We must look past our hatreds, these—trivialities and set our eye on the true enemy…on the true target. The Shinsen. If you my Ishin warriors hate the Chosu and fight them and kill them, then what does that say, you're killing your own kind? Is the enemy really the Chosu-clan or is it the Shinsen? My Chosu warriors, is the Ishin really that bad that you could never see yourselves interlocking with such a group? Is it that you chose to give a reason when there is none to be apart of the Ishin, than to be with them? All your reasons are but excuses of why these two groups can never join, but take those excuses which are reasons away and you find a unity and bond. You find that the more we join, the stronger we become. Let us not use the hatred that we have built for years in this present era. Let us work as men and delivers of peace. May the bright sun shine high and lift your souls to peace…and in so doing you truly are pronounced as men of Japan…men of peace. You have one chance at this battle gentlemen…it is a battle that will take lives, push and tremble your soul in fear, but the reward can be great if you make it your duty to fight with your all. This is what we need to decide, do we want this…or do we want nothing but death. The practice of peace starts somewhere, at least my warriors, let it begin here…today." He paused… "welcome Chosu warriors to the Ishinshishi…your new home…" Katsura trailed off into a whisper.

_My men…of both the Chosu and Ishin…please…come together as one and together we will bring home the peace…_

Sometimes the peace Katsura envisioned was so hard, was so far. It was only an illusion in his mind that he could never hold, but there was a faith deep within him that made him fight to the end. Katsura looked at his men, both young and old, faces of peace seem to be everywhere. 'My men of peace…'

Katsura brought a small smile to his face. For the moment it seemed to be a contented feeling for a troubled leader. Turning to the back of him he saw Matsura with the young girls. Within their hands were cups of water. He broadened his smile, women sure do know how to think ahead.

"You gentlemen must be thirsty from your long journey. Please…have some drink…" with that he gently directed the young girls to the boys. Ninsuko of course was first in line. She happily trotted to the young men. Stopping in front one of the youths, she bowed her head and placed out her cup. Strong hands enveloped hers. A sensation of eerie emotions danced over her hand. Taking the cup from her small hand, Ninsuko bowed in respect. Then lightly and just barely she looked up at the young man. His hair was black and his eyes were a fathomless pool of ebony. His skin was perfect and his expression…flawless. Ninsuko smirked in return after the way he looked at her. Blinking his left eye at her, Ninsuko nearly felt like melting and pooling to the floor, instead she composed herself by waving at him.

'Oh the Ishin rocks when it comes to knowing new men…oh how I love being a flirt'

Ninsuko wore the most confident grin she had in a long time. Leaving the line she saw Kaoru approaching her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked…

"Oh, nothing…why?" she asked with the same goofy expression.

"Nevermind Ninsuko…" Kaoru giggled.

Ninsuko shook her head returning to the kitchen.

Kaoru came in front the first young man for the day. She didn't even look up at him.

"You can look at me you know onna" he spoke sharply. His voice a bit brute and crude.

Kaoru tensed a bit before taking a breath.

"I-It's quite alright my lord" she stuttered, bowing her head lower.

Pushing forward the cup in front of him, he looked down at her and then the cup. Taking the cup, his fingers brushed hers. An electrical sensation of Goosebumps raced across her skin. Then to her complete unknowing a light whimper escaped her lips. Kaoru found herself blushing and closing her eyes for her stupidity. Indeed why had she whimpered!

"You can look at me you know" he still wore the cold voice which sent silver shivers down her back.

"Iie" it was almost a choking of words in her throat.

"Look at me…" he whispered softly. Kaoru swallowed the lump feeling a bit queasy and scared. She was frighten and her adrenalin rush was incredible.

Callused fingers found their way under her chin where the sight of accepting blues met cobalt grey… a smug smirk danced over his features when he saw the innocent face.

'I can't believe she has such eyes…' he thought becoming intrigued by innocent folds of heavenly cerulean blue.

"Tell me…" his fingers brushed her chin lightly, so soundless and effortless that it was if he never touched her in the first place. "Do you like what you see?" he whispered, his eyes contorting from grey to a liquid pool of hypothesizing blue flames. Kaoru found herself a gap with her small mouth in a circle and her blue eyes looking up at his significant eyes. Stare for stare, their eyes seem to worship the next until he let his fingers fall from her chin…

"Close that pretty mouth…" he spoke…grinning at the fact she was agape.

Kaoru blinked-back from her mesmerizing trance, 'what happened?' she looked around her eyes returning to the young man in front of her.

"What happe…" his fingers touched her lips to stop her questions…

"What happened, happened" he explained winking at her and leaving her in the suspense of her heart.

Kaoru was left there standing on searching desperately through the folders of her mind in effort to recall what he did to her. Shivers shot up on her skin when she watched him walk, there was both excitement and fear he made her feel. To Kaoru, things always moved fast, but when he looked at her, time was frozen…but it didn't halt him from making her heart…ache, in a strange manner.

Blinking back she thought in fear, 'what is happening to me?'

'I don't understand this…why are all these things happening to me?' she asked herself, 'it doesn't make sense…'

Kaoru returned to the kitchen sitting down near the table. Folding her feet neatly on the tatami she placed her hands on the table fumbling with her fingers.

'Maybe I'm losing it!' thought Kaoru, 'why am I feeling these new feelings I can't hide. I'm simply falling behind in what should be, Kenshin. What is wrong with me? Am I seriously losing it?'

Kaoru sat there for over fifteen minutes. Kaoru sighed a bit, remembering she couldn't allow herself to fall apart so easily. 'I mean why do I have to fall apart?' she asked, 'yeh, why do I, why is it that every time I find a minute to breathe something new comes my way. Something that I shouldn't want, but greedily and blind take. Sometimes, I even sample it. Asking and pushing myself to instigate trouble, --or perhaps create conversation. Oh kami, what is wrong with me?'; she said firmly, 'I have to be strong. Very strong. I can't allow myself to fall in and out of childish crushes for the real man I love. I love Kenshin and that's final…' yet to the back of her mind, something budged. Something dared her. 'Then why Kaoru, are you so _cheap_?'

It was in that moment Kaoru heard her inner voice speak. She was cheap, she was actually cheap and low. Realizing that she couldn't back out of this one, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to sort her mind. Shaking her head, she grimaced, 'I can't believe this is happening to me…I'm so—so susceptible. Oh goodness gracious'

Kaoru stood to her feet feeling the noon breeze hit her. And then in the midst of her quiet frustration, she felt eyes on her, turning slowly around she saw him. Kenshin. Walking past her, his eyes watching her with something very distinct—very different. She never saw such eyes before. Gold and destroyed from gentleness, his expression on her was as firm as ice. He left like a shadow, his eyes flickering with energy like flames.

'What's getting into me?' she sighed, 'Oh kami-sama…please help me'

* * *

Author Notes: Hello again to all! I'm back again for another round. Came to finish the fanfictions before starting advance studies. I want to say I am just so happy to be back and writing. I think I am a bit rusty so be gentle with me. Sure, I'm open for constructive criticism and any form of mild satire. I wanna say things in the story are gonna go into a new direction a little bit. I am straying from my original plot a bit, it may cost me to fix this later on, but I want to give Battousai and Kaoru more ground foundation for their relationship. So I'm just playing with ideas and arranging a nice compromise. 

Be sure to see updates for all my fanfictions because they will be coming to an end soon.

It's time I brought out new work. So before I bring out new writings, let me finish with all the oldee fics and welcome the new and improve fics.

TAKE CARE MY FINE PEOPLE!

MUCH UPDATES, MUCH FICS, MUCH FUN AND I SPONSER ALL OF THE ABOVE!

Thank you to all of you who have kept me in mind. My heart beats and races with lots of life and energy. It makes me work harder and better. I will try for you guys! Love you guys!

Dedicated to my sweet LegolasEstelstar…from Fhb…

Please review!


	20. Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai B

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

Fhb

R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 20 —Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai (Part 2)_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

"Master Vacknatae'" spoke the man looking on at the effete youth.

"Whattt?" he drawled a tired expression feeling a bit nonchalant.

"Master Vacknatae', you have a visitor…" the servant informed looking up from his posh black and white attire.

"Really?" the young man asked, sitting up from the chair he practically was falling off.

At age eighteen the young man had already gain much to his title. By name of Jempiah Vacknatae' the young man was a creator of evil and a soul of salacious dreams.

At a tender age in his life, Vacknatae' grew up on the streets using gambling as his only method of survival. Probably the only form of education he had, Vacknatae became a smooth tyrant on the streets, playing the game with all his trust on the dice. Money was precious to someone who lived in poverty, who had nothing but owed the ghetto more and more each day. In debt at the age of nine, Jempiah lost everything he had at the choice of one bitter move he made in the pub those many years ago. It was then Jempiah lost everything- and the ghetto came looking for him. Caught by the police - since he was on the run, Jempiah was taken to an orphanage where he was beaten to a point he could take no more. In no time a family fell in love with his beautiful solace and in so doing accepted him into their rice arms. Jempiah lived seven years with the people he called family until he killed them off and founded himself an amusing pastime. Sensual women. When rumor became destiny, Jempiah found himself hearing gossip that one specific Asian girl could transcend life via a dance. Jempiah amused that such a woman could prolong his life, immediately hired the best soldiers and workers paying them handsomely for their efforts.

Now at the age eighteen, grown predominant in England as a Lord of Terror, Jempiah came to the place where battle seem to always be in progress. Japan. With already three women who belong to the dance that gives life, Jempiah needed two more. And it was taking a lot more time than he expected.

"Please, bring our guest in…" spoke Jempiah in platonic manner.

"Yes Master Vacknatae'" the servant answered curtly leaving his young master.

Jempiah grew happy right on the spot. Biting his thumb in anxiety his facial expression seemed all charged up. 'Maybe it was one of the girls' though highly unlikely Jempiah had a way with keeping hope.

"Master Vacknatae', your visitor Mr. Lin" the servant spoke.

Jempiah sighed, 'oh great!'

With a nonchalant and unfazed expression, Jempiah grew dim when he saw the man. Too much expectancy gets men no where it seems.

"Mr. Vacknatae…" spoke the man being escorted to a chair sat silently on the western chair.

"Mr. Lin…" Jempiah greeted with a small nod.

"It is a pleasure sir to alas meet you" the man spoke bowing his head in respect.

Jempiah simply rolled his eyes at the man.

Jempiah said nothing. He simply looked at the man with an intrepid look of boredom.

Mr. Lin sorted his throat, "my lord, I have heard much of you, indeed its come to my awareness that you're looking for two of the girls from the Asian Five, correct?" asked the man seeing a sudden sparkle of interest in Jempiah's eyes.

"Indeed. Do tell me how you know of the Asian five?" Jempiah asked in an enthralled manner.

"But of course. I would do so my lord…but for a price" the man now wore besmirched looks. Jempiah scowled at the innuendo.

'So they all know me for the money…amusing, just amusing' thought Jempiah.

"A price you say?" he placed a finger under his chin, rubbing his digits as he thought.

"A price milord. A price I think a man as great and powerful as yourself can surely give. A trade for a trade" the man deciphered.

"And tell me" Jempiah removed his hand wearing a grim face, "tell me what possibly could make me give you the dollars of my pocket for lies you might have created…?" Jempiah was no fool when it came to people and their fibs.

"Oh trust me Mr. Vacknatae', for what I say will come to pass, even whilst I speak you will find what I say is true…" the man assured placing a hand under his chin as he watch the hodge-podge of emotions run across Jempiah's features.

"Again Mr. Lin the things you tell me maybe cooked up lies…lies in which anyone can create…" Jempiah added…

"Really?" the man paused looking down momentarily, "so tell me my lord Vacknatae' how many people know about the famous Asian Five and the trancer it holds…" the man spoke.

Jempiah opened his eyes in shock. If it was one thing nobody knew, it was the fact a trancer was indeed present in the group of girls. Nobody knew of such news, except of course for the man Jempiah heard it from, but he was killed soon after so how could anyone else know of such news. Fearing that more would know of the awesome trancer who prolongs the life of any man due to one dance, he hissed out in anger.

"Now now…don't be so upset. No one knows of her…nobody knows of this information. Trust me, its top secret…" he hinted

"So how do you know huh?" Jempiah wanted to know indeed how.

"Why from being a man, who just happened to be a part of everything. I worked hard you know, being who I was, always being informed of things I shouldn't know. It was one day that my best friend who happens to be my wife told me. My wife Mr. Vacknatae, is the teacher of the dance. She died recently explaining to me that the dance can only be practiced at least five times in life. It takes life you know Mr. Vacknatae as it gives. I lost her due to the fact the dance took her life, and a lot of it was due to the fact I didn't have a good salary. I quitted my job and came to the closest person who wanted information about the Asian Five…and I tell you the things I know is so much more advance than what you think you know. I could intrigue you and the search which that you undergo right as we speak will be no more when you find a way to capture her with ease. There are ways you know Mr. Vacknatae' and its seemingly come to my attention, you're not getting anywhere" the man ended seeing Jempiah clench and unclench his fist. Jempiah growled.

"How much do you want for this information?" Jempiah hated to give money as free as air for things he should have known.

"I like pounds Mr. Vacknatae and in return a hundred thousand pounds for my information" the man informed licking his lips in victory.

Jempiah superciliously looked at the man. The man looked at the boy as well.

The man had to agree he never saw a boy who looked this way. His locks were bright gold which bled with life and shine. While eyes of coated with aquamarine-blue danced with many fantasies. His face was indeed European, and perfection- it seem to emboss him with much strength.

"Very well Mr. Lin…" he paused, "Yazo…" Jempiah called…

Jempiah's servant came forth, "yes Master Vacknatae'?" the man said posh…

"Bring me 100 thousand grand" Jempiah addressed never taking his eyes off Mr. Lin.

"Yes milord" the servant vanished from their sight.

Jempiah leaned back in his chair tapping his fingertips against each other in a sophisticated manner.

"Go ahead Mr. Lin and tell me your story…" he spoke…

"Nah-uh…my money and then my story…" the man dubbed coldly.

"Very well" Jempiah tersely responded.

Yazo, the servant and perhaps greatest friend to Jempiah became the man to serve hard cash.

The money was dropped in the center of a coffee table where Jempiah looked at the man.

"Talk…" Jempiah spoke.

"Very well. The dance famously known as the Dance of Sins was created from two countries in Asia. Egypt and India. Egypt was the first place since many sensual dances were derived from the place. My wife, Camille Neur, a history teacher was on her vacation. She traveled to Egypt where she studied most of the dances. She learned several making sure to write down her findings in a book. For two years she practiced each of the dances, by the age 21 she headed to Calcutta in India, where she also learned some of the dances that were not sensually intoned, but were dances to the Gods. These dances were normal dances where movement a lot like the Egyptians created somewhat a same pattern of intricate movement, a lot like hypnotizing power. Camille stayed three years in India, learning a lot of the lords, like Mother Laskmi, Shiva and several others. The Indians, like the Egyptians serve many Gods. Egypt worship Gods like Rah and Anubis according to purpose. My wife believed in several Gods, indeed it was safe to say she was indeed pagan. But she didn't care, for with each dance she learned she brought out… from religion and dance…a mistake…a sin." He paused, "when she returned to China she cracked down on each of the dances. She chanted ohms and recited prays every minute over the one dance she created. My wife all together created seven dances. But just one she created through sin. When I married Camille, after many months she conceived. She would soon in time give birth to our child. But Camille…she worked hard on the dance. In her spare time she would fine-tune her dance and make it more and more powerful. She wanted the Earth to remember her dance and when it did, it would quake and shake in fear of its supremacy and awe. Yet the closer and closer she came to giving birth to our child there were disturbances of our peace when she decided she would pray to two Gods, Anubis and Shiva. Both Gods, Mr. Vacknatae' are doers of evil, doers of death. Yet she pray to them to enhance her dance. The dance had to be different and it was these two Gods that would decide so." He paused looking at Jempiah.

"She gave birth in early September that year, a few weeks later…our son…he died. Camille told me that the two lords, Shiva and Anubis required a sacrifice, an innocent sacrifice. She offered them…our child…" he trailed off into a whisper.

Jempiah was indeed fascinated, even if it was a lie, he couldn't deny the man knew how to tell a story.

"They took his life and in her mourning and victory, Camille created…a sin of allowing the Gods to take an innocent, but not any innocent, her son. Devastated that she could do such a thing, she named the dance, the dance of Sins." He spoke, "so you see, there is a meaning for the name of the dance…"

"Do continue, you seem to be quite the story teller, you know, as you seem to evoke the emotion as you go along" Jempiah mordantly added seeing the man grit his teeth. "Do continue, after all I'm not paying to sit your fat ass on my chair…" he aware…

The man sighed, "Camille no longer wanted to be with me. Already unwell from the loss of our child, she decided that she would keep her distance and that's exactly what she did. She did however perfect each dance, all six, until the last one, known prominently as the Forbidden Sins or Forbidden dance of Sins. Camille decided however before she grew old, she would want someone to learn and practice her art. To see if fully it would live its name." He paused, "she chose four normal girls, each with a different background, a different style all together, but the last girl, she sampled carefully. Camille had gone to Europe, England to be precise since her search took her there. And in the light of the day, she found a pacifist. A young one…one she would favour over all. Camille asked the girl about learning a pretty dance. There was however one thing that is required and Camille found. Innocence. When our son died, he was an innocent, that meant evil Gods and evil dances require some form of innocence and the girl, Kaoru was the perfect fit. They girl never knew what she learnt would be both her relaxation and her death in time to come. Over the holidays, where the five girls met in England, they learned a bit of each dance each day. In time, they did well, knowing the first six dances perfectly. Camille, was now down to her last dance. The forbidden dance. Afraid that she would kill one of the girls, she taught young Kaoru about the dance alone. In private. Six of the dances are practiced with all the girls (Asian five), but jus one is practiced with the girl, Kaoru alone. Kaoru learned about the dance from sketches of paper, and when it was time to actually practice the moves, she got it. She practiced the dance twice knowing from facts that if she learned the dance in a total of five, she would die. Who knows how many times she practiced it…" he paused…

"You can reach her in her dreams though Mr. Vacknatae', but that's only if you're persistent." He spoke…

"I never saw this Kaoru…but look for blue eyes…really blue eyes…" he spoke…

"Hmm…" 'I've seen these eyes already' thought Jempiah with a smirk on his features.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Kogoro,_

_We are please to inform you that you are accepted to the International Pacifism Association for youths. You along with six other British students will take the position which progresses for a week. If you oblige you will mail the address on your letter, if you do not, do not respond to the week's deadline notice. All applicants will require full name, age and location. _

_Your mission is partake in as many pacifism contributions as possible. You will be marked and become legible for the Pacifist Noble Award._

_Earnestly we implore you to oblige and ultimately show the Pacifism board what are your capabilities. _

_Thank you._

_Respectfully: Board of Pacifism in Japan._

* * *

t was five o' clock the next morning when a figure lay deeply contemplating on their bed.

With eyes intently staring at the ceilings fine detailing, it were those same eyes that dazed off into space. Lying on a huge burgundy-sheeted western bed, was Jempiah. His abysmal eyes never ceasing to amaze any woman, became confused when he thought of what this sinister fellow, _Mr. Lin, _told him. Indeed everything became a hodge-podge of ideas, plans and future tasks. He was bitterly disoriented due to the fact he now knew zero of where his little trancer was.

Many things, like the fact she was no ordinary woman and her dance prolongs life, wasn't new to him, but the fact that he practically saw the description of blue eyes, in his head, confused him. He barely knew her and for the time he did, he understood she meant peace. Yet every-time he tried to understand her a bit better, he would find her---and torture her, miserably. Indeed, he didn't need to frighten her to death from his dreaming scam, all he wanted was quiet resolve.

Still confused he thought more of how he could possibly find a woman like her in a population like this? It was indeed a bit preposterous, but he had to try something, anything perhaps. Not knowing how to begin, he shook his head from his daze. Leaning forward in a position that he was sitting up he stared at the mirror in front of him.

'I barely know you little pacifist…' he thought taking in his reflection.

'I barely know you…the woman you have become. So much time is being wasted and all I can do is dream of you. Why must I place myself into a situation where the odds are against me? I thought this Mr. Lin could help me, indeed, he only made situations worse. What is there now, to do?' Jempiah peered his reflection yet another time.

'She alone has the power to prolong my life…' he paused, licking his lips slowly in thought, 'I can do this…I must find her' he thought. Looking at himself one more time in the vertical mirror, Jempiah raced through his thoughts. Even if failing to find her would build his guilt, Jempiah couldn't deny he wasn't suffering already. Jumping off the bed he took into a paced-walk. The morning was young and the day ahead of him was burning bright with advance, Jempiah resolved he would find her…one way or another.

His heels somewhat stomped into the wooden flooring as he raced down the hall with the cool morning air going through his hair. Placing a hand through his sleek locks, he smirked when he kept thinking of her, 'soon little koneko, I will have you…and you will be mine, always'

Jempiah laughed sinisterly to himself, feeling that he had won the battle never fought.

* * *

Kaoru looked at the ceiling reflecting the day that had gone by. It was already five in the morning and the place was very dark.

Smiling at the friends she made, she stopped in her thoughts when the image of a certain fellow became zoomed up in her mind. _Seto Yoshiba. _Perhaps the only person she found brawly rude and yet brawly interesting, Kaoru confessed, he enticed her always.

A smirk came to her face as she dug deeper into her thoughts. She had to admit, their meeting was a bit unconventional, but its better that way than stereotypical. She bit her lips remembering the way he called her _onna, _and reassured her it was okay to look up at him, in the _eyes…those grey intoxicating eyes…_

Kaoru agreed, there was a lot of space between them, and it was this space that kept them apart from completely understanding each other, but seriously Kaoru didn't find herself head over hells attracted for Seto, it was actually something, more…

Realizing what she just thought she quickly sat up, 'what do I mean by, more?' indeed, what did she mean, 'I mean, we're just friends…yeah, friends, that's it, what's there to fear?' she laughed uneasily in her mind. She dreadfully slow swallowed the lump in her throat.

And before she could find this resolution within her head, his face was suddenly shown again to her. It was so ---so weird to Kaoru. I mean yes Kaoru liked boys and yeah she would even flirt to keep her girlish sanity at times, but still, she loved one guy over them all, Kenshin. Her Kenshin, the man who fought under her skin and stole her heart. A small smile danced across her face when she remembered the way he reassured her he would always be there. To Kaoru, Kenshin was a potential lover till the end. He worked hard to impress and fulfill her, both in advice and sexually. Yet ever since the Ishinshishi became a bit more unsettled with new trainings and programs for the group to better itself, Kenshin hardly had time for Kaoru. Kaoru respected that of course, since she knew he had to live up to her father's expectations. Her father believed a great deal in Kenshin, not because he was Battousai, but because he dare to push himself into situations no one would. Indeed it became so impressive, that Kaoru dare not intrude. The second reason as well, would have been the fact, Kenshin didn't disclose his relationship to anyone. Though Kaoru told her best friends she was in love with him, no one really knew how serious the two had become.

Kaoru sighed a bit, she loved her Kenshin…oh yes she did, but Seto---it was like— 'oh give it a rest' thought Kaoru.

Leaning back into the futon she covered her face with her sheet a bit exasperated and confused.

'I am not suppose to be so confused. I mean its suppose to be so easy for me to be with Kenshin. Ughh' she sighed, 'but its not, it's in fact a lot harder choosing and being loyal to someone. I mean I'm no dirty girl wanting two boyfriends, but it's a bit complicated…why am I acting like I want to be more than a flirt with Seto. Can I even control myself around him? Oh gosh –this is so complicated!' she sighed again, 'maybe, its his eyes that gets me. Yeah, maybe its that. It was his eyes that captured me when we first gazed at each other…those eyes…greyt eyes…' admittedly, they were cruel, like they were covered in aggression and hate. Pain was always floating in his eyes. She felt as if he saw all the immorality and allowed it in some way to become part of him, it was a bit heart-wrenching and in that moment of realization it came to her.

Like Kenshin Kaoru was attracted to the flaws of men. It was a bit weird why a woman would fall for a man flaws instead of his perfections, but to Kaoru, if a man had a flaw she would be able to fix it and therefore compatibility was present.

Smiling that she wasn't attracted to him in a like-like manner, she pushed the sheet off and smiled broadly in contentment.

Shutting her eyes to take in her quiet realization, she heard grunts coming from outside. It was a bit odd to hear someone making noise this early morning. Repeatedly she heard the grunting proceeding. She took to her heels and followed the noise. Opening her shoji silently, she stepped out her room with socks on her feet. Walking silently down the quiet hall she could hear the snores from the sleeping residents of the Ishinshishi. Stopping in the middle of the hall, she listened for the noise, it still came from outside. Moving quickly she sped down the flight of steps making sure to be quiet on her way to the bottom. Reaching for the shoji in front of her, she pushed it open quietly only to find:

"Seto" she whispered softly.

* * *

An: Wohoo, another chapter up and running. I hope I cleared everything up with the Asian Five, Jempiah's crew and Kaoru's dance. So I hope that settles it. I know the chapter was a bit boring, since a lot of the chapter deals in the information of the dance and Jempiah.

I also hope I helped with why Kaoru feels this way for Seto. So I don't want anyone to worry, I'll try to put some waff in the next chapter. And Camille, see, I used your name! Hope you like it!

Thanks for reviewing you guys…I love you. (Hugs all of you individually)

Thanks so much.

**Holler me with a review!**


	21. Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai C

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

Fhb

R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 21 —Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai (Part 3)_**

_…_

_…_

_… _

**KENSHIN AND KAORU ROMANCE IN THE CHAPTER!**

_…_

_…_

_… _

He was practicing with his bokken. Proudly being held from his hands. He continued to slam the bokken into the invisible target showing no mercy as he seem totally relentless. Indeed she had to admit, he looked a bit like Kenshin when he was ready for battle.

Seto felt eyes burning on him until he turned around in a stance only to peer at the little female he had met the day before. According to his friends she was Kogoro-san's daughter. That meant there should be no relations with her, no matter what came up.

"Good morning Seto-san" came her gentle voice. It was like a child's. It was buried in so much—kindness and peaceful nature, how could anyone have such a voice in such a bloody era?

He never responded. He turned his back from her and began walking into the fog of the morning.

Kaoru grew a bit sadden by his cause of actions. She wanted to speak to him and now look at him, he's just walking away. 'Oh please don't walk away…' Kaoru practically begged.

To Kaoru's unknowing she followed him. The more he walked the deeper she got trapped in the fog.

"Seto?" she called…unsure where she was.

"Seto?" she called again. A hand came to her shoulder and she jumped at least two feet from the person.

Turning she saw him standing before her…

"That's my name, don't wear it out onna." He walked pass her.

Kaoru like a little puppy following her mean master, cutely looked on. Maybe it was her stubbornness that people fell for, yes she had to admit she was extremely annoying at times, but she only did it to know people for the better.

Seto could hear her footsteps as she followed him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're following me onna…I don't like that" he coldly said…

She giggled.

Seto thought to himself, was this a joke to her, maybe she didn't hear the tone of voice he was carrying. It was either she heard him and chose to ignore him, or it was either she was a bit delirious.

He continued walking knowing well she was following him, "stop it onna" he increased the tone of his voice.

She didn't listen, how customary!

He stopped and so did she. 'This onna!' he practically screamed in his mind.

"Why are you so mean Seto-chan?" she asked innocently with large eyes

'Mean?' 'Chan?' he narrowed his eyes. 'How dare she?'

Turning around he met her innocent eyes…looking up at his…

"How dare you onna?" he snarled coldly in front her bright innocent eyes.

Kaoru blinked back cutely, 'I didn't do anything' she thought

"I—I" before she could say one thing he interjected.

"No one and I mean no one calls me chan, get that through your head onna" he practically shouted in her face. Kaoru was a bit shaken from his outburst. I mean she didn't mean to upset him.

'I'm sorry' her mind apologized…

Seto felt the silence and saw the way her face quickly etched into pain. True, Seto hurt tons of women, but what he saw was never the picture before him. A face of classic sadness. With eyes that shimmered from wanting tears, the hint of redness on her cheeks, made Seto derive…this woman was indeed an evoker of emotions. It was either she was a good liar of her actions or her sincerity was indeed great. Then in the beating of his heart, a single tear from her eyes cascaded down her perfect porcelain cheek. Never had he seen such grace and beauty colliding.

"I'm sorry Seto-san…" she weakly smiled.

He said nothing for a moment.

"Why are you so stubborn onna?" he couldn't help saying it. I mean, she really was stubborn not to mention infuriating…

Kaoru bowed her head…slugging her shoulders in a defeated manner.

"Yes you're really annoying you know" he knew he made her feel bad but he was teaching her a lesson.

"Give people space to breath…its not hard onna…is it?" he asked realizing she was now crying.

He huffed. Some how her tears did affect him, but he wanted her to be stronger than this.

"Come now onna, is that something to cry for…?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded.

"Then why are you crying huh onna?" he paused, "…look at me" he spoke…

She didn't comply.

"Come on, look at me" he spoke. His voice contorted from a rough plain to a soft tone.

Kaoru hiccupped holding her mouth cutely. 'It starts' thought Kaoru.

Seto found her very amusing, oh yeah, she was good medicine for a man with a bad past.

"Onna…" he called again…

She sniffed, "I have a (hiccup) name you know (hiccup)" she hiccupped.

Seto laughed, in a hysterical manner.

Kaoru found this most rude. 'How dare he laughs when I am upset. Humph' she thought.

"What's so (hiccup) funny?" she asked angrily yet cutely. Her cheeks were puffed and her face was just adorable. She looked like a stubborn toddler who didn't get what she wanted.

"Sorry onna, its just you sound so funny" he spoke halting his laughing.

"Well excuse me" she rolled her eyes.

"Now now, no need to get so pompous, I'm just saying you know" he added.

Kaoru nodded acceptingly.

Impress that even if she was angry, she still accepted what he said, he took her patience in account.

"You're so mean…why?" she furrowed her brows looking into his face.

"Well excuse me" he pushed his face closer to hers looking at her in a manner of 'look whose talking'

"I'm not mean" she huffed.

"Oh really, that's a first" he rolled his eyes…

She gasped, "how dare you say such a thing…" she battled him.

"Because I happen to be a damn daring man who says anything I like…" he rattled.

"Meanie" she stuck out her tongue…

"Careful now…" he spoke in an advising tone…

"Of what? Hmm, you can't do me anything" she stuck out her tongue yet another time.

"Is that so?" he came closer to her…

Realizing their contact was a bit too close to even breathe, Kaoru found herself a bit stupefy. His face was directly in front of hers and she became mesmerized by those intoxicating pools of midnight blue.

"Uh—huuh" she whispered…

"Go ahead. Make your move" he whispered in a daring tone. One she couldn't say she trust. His eyes accenting those words really set off a fire in her and indeed brought one or two dirty things to her mind.

"I—I" she couldn't do anything.

"What's that onna. Losing to the champ are you?" he asked sarcastically.

For some reason she understood that sentence and she was brought back to reality.

"I won't lose to you" she punched him in the shoulder.

Seto took her weakling blow looking back at her in a neutral manner.

"Is that suppose to hurt?" he asked…

"I don't want to hurt you" she layered.

"Really…?" he asked

"Really!" she sharpened her voice…

"Well then, we'll just see now won't we?" he pushed her shoulder. Kaoru went all wobbly until she hit the floor, buttocks first.

A bit shaken at his actions, she looked up at him. The same cruel smirk being worn.

"Defeated you are onna" he said matter-of-flatly.

'Well see about that' Thought Kaoru.

Pushing her feet between his, she pushed it through trying to bring him down.

To her amazement it became the reverse. Kaoru was now being pinned to the floor painfully with Seto's feet between hers. Her face and chest was buried in the ground.

Liking how inviting the odds had become he wanted to savoir the moment and torment her to his best. Pulling her head back she hissed in pain.

"That's hurting you know." And with that she sent her hands whacking him straight in the snooze (nose) .

Her move was so suddenly and so random that he didn't even know she would do/done such a thing. Feeling the stinging sensation in his nose, he hissed out at the alarming pain.

"Oh shitt" he held the bridge of his nose.

Kaoru afforded herself little time to react.

"Oh my! Seto-san, I'm so sorry" she grimaced at what she had done.

"You're dangerous onna…" he spoke staring at her in the face.

"Look whose talking, you're the one who likes to horse-play" she added flatly. He growled.

"Oh we shouldn't fight" she took his hand and led him to the steps.

"Sit down." She ordered.

"Why?" he opposed

"Because I say so…"she pushed him back on his butt.

"Wild onna" he muttered.

"I heard that…" she pointed a finger.

"Ohh I'm so scared" he sarcastically added.

"Well you should be" she paused, "lean your head back" she said….

"Why?" he asked.

"Would you just listen to me. We shouldn't have to fight for everything, now do we?" she asked.

There was a huge silence until he gave his answer, "oh onna you're dense! I just like troubling you. Wow, such a massive party pooper you are" he added.

Kaoru gritted her teeth, he really knew how to get under her skin. Realizing that he was doing this for spite she kept quiet emerging the wiser as a result.

Kaoru watched him for a couple minutes until she left him, returning only to find him gone.

'Didn't I tell him to stay?' she asked herself, I mean what's so hard in that? 'Oh he's really gonna get it' she thought.

Walking out into the yard she searched high and low for the audacious young man.

The sudden touch of hands around her made her scream.

Seto laughed loudly, his laughter in her ear.

Kaoru practically screamed, "you meaniee" she clobbered him with her pathetic lashes.

"Oh give it a rest onna" he laughed.

She sighed seeing some things wouldn't change.

"Come on Seto time for me to clean your wound" she spoke…

"What if I say I don't need it…" he asked with a smirk on his face.

'Oh he's really liking this' thought Kaoru.

She narrowed her brows, "if you don't need it" she started sweetly, her words dripping in angelic manner. "Then I'll get really violent with you" she pulled him by the hand. He sat down on the step. Kaoru took the wet tissues and gently began dubbing the soar area around his nose.

"Ouch onna" he spoke…

"Sorry"

For a couple of minutes the couple coped with each other until Kaoru blew on it and said she was done.

"You know you owe me onna" he started.

"Owe you?" she looked up at him in a quizzical manner.

"You owe me anything I ask for until this wound of my mine heals…" he spoke…

"Really, so tell me" she paused, "which planet does that rule work on, newsflash not Earth" she was being rude with him but she knew he was just the same way.

"Oh you'll listen to me unless you want everyone knowing you're a really violent, vehement young woman. And surely you wouldn't want your angelic title to all of a sudden just go poof!" he added.

"Poof?"

"Yup, poof! So you be a gal and listen to me, 'k?" he asked…

Knowing that she had caused him to pain and what she did was indeed uncalled for, she decided she owed him and even bigtime as he placed it. Who knew she was capable of such acts.

"Fine" she wagered.

"But remember you tell no one of what I did" she spoke biting her lip in uncertainty.

"Deal…" he spoke.

The two heard sounds of the footsteps. People were up and preparing themselves for the morning meals.

Kaoru decided that she would help this morning.

"Oh onna…" came his cruel voice…

"Yes Seto-san?" she obediently answered.

"You'll be here this morning, eating breakfast with me. Comprendes?" he asked…

"Si, comprendo." She bitterly responded taking to her heels.

In the shadows of the early morning vicious eyes of a certain fellow looked on. His amber eyes saw the entire thing, how Seto now command Kaoru? Kenshin was a light sleeper and really no assassin had sleep, but he couldn't deny he did sleep. When he awoke he saw Seto ordering his Kaoru to have breakfast with him. What was that? Thought Kenshin. All this was new, only yesterday he engaged in an unspoken hatred for this Seto.

To Kenshin, Seto was a seventeen year old who like Kenshin shared a violent miserable past. One that never seems to exist but is present in the eyes. Kenshin was never really the type of person to become extrovert with what he had, regardless if it be good points or his relationship. What mattered was like he acted like a shadow. Where his comment was last and never important. He never tried to be out-spoken with Katsura or people, for he knew every word an assassin says will be weighed some day against his soul so he afforded little to none of it. But looking at the situation yesterday, the way how Kaoru practically and freely threw herself out for Seto, hurt him, greatly.

Now she's doing it all over, obliging to Seto, offering herself to him, willingly and quickly. To him, this was not his Kaoru. His Kaoru was a lover only to him and became subjected to no one but him. She loved no other and owed nothing. She was free yet owned to him.

The woman below wasn't his Kaoru, she was someone else. Someone he barely understood any longer. It confused Kenshin because first to start off with, Kaoru doesn't fall for men easily unless they are complete bishouhens, but even if, she's not that shallow to fall for a boy with just looks. She chooses and samples, and when she finds her fit she's not afraid to show it. When she fell for Okita, a huge Shinsen, Kenshin was a bit shock, but come on, she's a girl and Kenshin understood she really didn't know how the true enemies of the Ishin looked. That's understandable, but now there's this instance. The one of Seto, it wasn't even 24 hours later that she found someone. How could someone move on so quickly and fall so easily for anyone. For all Kenshin knew Kaoru could be crushing on several other men.

In that instance, Kenshin's soul burned. It was crude to imagine that, but there's always a possibility that she's not that innocent. Maybe she wasn't.

His eyes flickered back and forth from dark blue to amber eyes full of putrid hate. Like crackling flames of a fire Kenshin felt something in him scream. Violently it shook him making him clench his hands in a tight fist. Nothing could prepare him for the strongest emotion of hate in his soul. It was like something being convulsed from him.

Shaking his head he reassured himself it was okay. Suddenly, the images of a smiling Kaoru came to his mind, she was happy, elated and beautiful. Then he saw himself kissing her. His body calmed at the image, until the image of what he thought to be him, was now Seto. Seto and his Kaoru. It blazed and scorched his soul on fire.

"Enough" he held his head.

It was a little too much for someone like him to cope with.

'Know this Toshiba, you can try your stunts but she will always be mine'

_…_

_…_

_… _

Ninsuko boiled the water.

Kaoru she chopped the carrots.

Sakura diced the potatoes.

Ayami made the green-tea.

Matsura boiled some eggs making sure they didn't over-boil.

"Okay girls I'll watch the food for the while. I want you girls to go upstairs and wake up the Chosu and Ishin boys. And to think they didn't hear me screaming wake up, but oh well, boys will be boys" she spoke. The girls giggled.

Sakura and Ayami took to the left while Kaoru took the left and Ninsuko took the bottom. Kaoru knocked on the shoji of one residents, hearing no sound she opened it. There was no one there. 'Well at least he listened'

One by one she would knock and notify the warriors it was breakfast. There in front of her, her eyes zeroed down on a certain fellows door. 'Kenshin'

She looked around seeing no one. Slowly and yet quietly she opened the door. The room was dark. Completely dark. She could make out a form on the futon. Kenshin. She walked to the body, able to see him just barely from the dull light through his dark somewhat opaque curtain. Sitting down next to him, she placed her hand against his cheek. So smooth. Pushing her head forward she kissed his cheek, "wake up koishii" she pushed the sheet back allowing the cold air of morning to touch his skin. Realizing he didn't budge, she joined him, lying next to him. Placing her head against his shoulder, she kissed the muscular area before trailing up. Feeling him stir, she continued.

Kenshin was already awake. Already he knew he could never sleep, since some maniac called Seto was after his woman. He was glad the room was dark.

He turned his face to hers. Kaoru made out the shadows and lightings on his face as he turned her direction. His hands came around her, pulling on over his body, Kaoru whimpered when she felt his hands on her hips where he classically stroked her. Kaoru jolted from his electric touch. Even through her kimono she could feel his touch. She lay against him, trying to find his face. Somehow Kenshin knew what she wanted. Pushing his lips against hers, she sighed in relief feeling him switch positions. Kaoru now lay beneath him, feeling him take control of everything. She wrapped her hands around his neck drawing him closer to her. His tongue slid sensually across her bottom lip, and to her unknowing her knees buckle. His tongue as devilish as it was never failed to impress her as it danced into her mouth, stroking her tongue wildly. He boldly swept his tongue across her teeth and it was then she felt herself becoming warm inside.

Pulling back slowly, Kaoru whispered in the darkness, "I missed you…" she raised her hand to his cheek, he held it to his cheek tightly. Kissing it, he whispered he missed her too.

Inside Kenshin was angry with Kaoru, but she was his regardless.

He kissed down her cheek to her neck then back to her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth he whispered, "take off everything—I want you"

Kaoru shivered… "koishii" she panted…

_…_

_…_

_… _

An: (Fhb blushes like a little girl) And to think I didn't get over the lemons I made. Heheehhe! Okay, I must say, I'm a bit fedup of the Seto too. I know the story is getting stubborn to follow but please stay with me please. I am trying to make a pretty good story and I need you peeps to tell me what you think. Okay, so here we see some Kenshin and Kaoru action and it goes out to all of you. I'll do a lemon later on my site so watch out for it. Pretty much there will be a big chapter coming up and I need the parts of 'Awaking the real hitokiri battousai' in part of the preparation. So sit back and relax. It'll be fun! Let me take you on a wild journey!

Okay, so thank you so much for reading and I wish all of you guys a best time!

Be happy and smile. Spread peace and joy coz it brings nations closer!

**Please review**


	22. Battousai Comes Alive

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

Fhb

R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 22 —Awaking the real Hitokiri Battousai (Part 4)_**

_…_

_…_

_… _

**BATTOUSAI COMES ALIVE, ALAS!**

_…_

_…_

_… _

She would gladly done as he said but she knew people would come looking for her.

"No koishii, everyone is up…" she whispered…

He understood her and began getting up. Had she upset him? Touching his back, he whispered he's okay. Kaoru got up, hugging him from behind. Her hands went under his arms where she touched his muscles and stomach.

"Come on koishii, lets go eat…" she spoke.

The couple got to their feet, leaving the dark room silently. Kenshin browsed the hall, it was empty. Pushing Kaoru against the wall, she quizzically looked at him. His blue eyes ventured into hers, before he took her lips to his own, rudely and unnaturally. He greedily took her, where he felt her responding to his intense kisses. Tying her hands around his neck, she moaned into his mouth before having him trail lower down her neck. The sensitive and neglected skin was skillfully tortured and enjoyed. Kaoru primitively exerted moans across the hall, feeling the bliss rushing to her head. Sliding down the wall in a tired and delirious manner, she felt Kenshin jolt her straight back onto his sturdy form. She felt every impression of his body on hers, her soft body sent messages of incontrollable desire flashing throughout his veins, one in which usually meant a solution of making love, but he couldn't. Not this way. Kissing her one last time on the lips, she opened her mouth to receive his talented tongue. And slowly her wicked tongue joined his…

"Kaoruuu" someone shouted from down below.

The couple jumped. Laughter escaping their lips.

"I think we had enough fun for the morning, hmm koishii?" he asked seeing her bite her red lips in naughtiness.

"If you say so" she teased…

They walked down the hall and down the steps until they made a left where they now stood in the meal entrance. They entered where Chosu and Ishin sat together in a cluttered room. Kaoru saw their seats where not kept since the Chosu officals now sat there. Kenshin walked first seeing many of young men looking at his tempting girlfriend. Kaoru followed Kenshin's queue. She stumbled a bit knowing if she kept that up she would fall. Kenshin offered her his hand, she took it and together they walked through the group of people. Even when they found themselves some seats, he didn't let her hand go. Kaoru was impressed at this. Ninsuko came out of the blues handing the couple a bowl of miso soup and some green tea. They bowed lightly and dug in. Before Kaoru could sip her tea, she heard a familiar voice. She stopped in her tracks. Kenshin paid no attention to the voice. Kaoru turned to her left only to see Seto, he was calling her to have breakfast with him. Kaoru turned to Kenshin who ate silently.

"Kenshin…I, I'm having breakfast with Seto. He –urh, he planned for us to have breakfast this morning. Since yesterday he planned the whole thing, I'm sorry" she bowed.

"It's okay Kaoru" he spoke.

She took her meal and followed Seto.

Nothing hurt Kenshin more than what just happened, she actually lied. Lied to me he thought.

'We'll see about this now won't we Mr. Toshiba'

Around half past ten where everyone had finished eating a simple breakfast, the men thought it was time to start with the morning's practice. Indeed for some reason, Kenshin was very eager to spar. Spar with the devil himself.

Iziuka did the conventional thing, he lectured while the Ishin boys practically yawned at the man. Kenshin on the other hand kept his eyes on Seto who was watching 'his' Kaoru.

"This morning lads we'll be doing something a wee bit different. I know you gentlemen are suppose to be swinging your heads off but that's no fun. So then, I've decided with the permission of Kogoro-san" Iziuka looked at his boss, "that you boys deserve some fun, say—some sparring?" he asked.

A loud boisterous cheer rose in the air as the men couldn't deny fighting was the ideal resolution. Iziuka smirked at the positivity of the young men.

"Okay okay enough celebration its time for the rules. The rules are going to be a little different in this sparing game. First off, this will be the area in which you'll be fighting, this huge circle." Iziuka spoke, unsheathing his blade, he drew a large circle with the blade's tip. The diameter was close to sixteen feet and to Iziuka it was a bit too large.

'Anyways…' thought Iziuka.

"Now the instructions are simple." He sheathed his blade, "rule number one, no swords are permitted only bokkens will be accepted. No daggers, shurikens, ninja smoke or any weapon or artillery will be permitted into this sparring tournament. Okay?" he asked

"Hai" the boys responded curtly.

"Good. Rule number two. You'll be placed on sides with captains but here's where the rule comes in, we need two volunteers…anyone?" Iziuka asked.

Chazu came forward.

"Very good, anyone else, I want someone from the Chosu clan…erhh anyone?" he asked.

To Iziuka all boys were headaches, but the Chosu boys were migraines. Maybe their nature was more of a posh, snobby and quiet kind, indeed Iziuka thought their attitudes and participation reeked but again who was he to say!

"Fine! Be that way gentlemen, since I don't know who is who right now, I'll pick that hott-mouthed boy, Seto. Where are you kid?" Iziuka asked.

"Correct yourself old man, I am no kid…" Seto showed himself, blue eyes flaming…

"Look I don't even want to start with you so let the rules continue." He paused fearing Seto would like to say something, however the boy kept quiet. 'Thank God' Thought Iziuka.

"Right, so here's what you gotta do. Chazu you must and I mean MUST, pick members from both the Ishin and the Chosu, you must have an even amount of Ishin and Chosu on your side and the same goes for you Seto. If you don't listen to my rules then I'll be glad to kick your ass out and select a new captain. Yeah?" he asked.

He saw both captains nodded.

"Okay, we'll flip a coin to see who picks first. Chazu and Seto, heads or tails?" he asked

"Heads…" Chazu said.

"Tails…" Seto answered.

"So be it" Iziuka spoke flipping the coin in the air, almost immediately the coin came back down into Iziuka's palm where he slammed his palm on his wrist. Raising his hand he saw it was Tails.

"Your call Seto"

Seto smirked. "Very well, urh…Tidus" he called. Obviously his first man was a Chosu member but it wasn't against the rules to pick your best friend.

Chazu looked through the lines of soldiers resting his eyes on his friend, Kenshin.

"Himura-san" Chazu chose, though Chazu was the captain and didn't need to respect anyone at the moment, Chazu always felt it in his duty to respect the one person he thought ingenious, Kenshin.

Whispers traveled from person to person as Kenshin approached his friend. Regardless what, Iziuka knew the game was already won with a certain fellow on their side.

"I pick Ryu" Seto spoke.

"Maijut" Chazu spoke.

The process went on for a while until the battle begun. The battles were usually short since the Chosu did an easy job of finishing and 'crippling' the poor Ishin. The only persons who hadn't lost in the Ishin was Chazu and Kenshin. They stood strong against a ten man army of the Chosu. The odds were cruel with ten against two, and the famous Battousai against ten.

Ninsuko and a couple of the other girls looked on at the battle knowing someone could get hurt and that this was indeed a tense battle. One of these girls happen to be Kaoru. In her mind she cheered both Kenshin and Seto but the odds were detrimental. To Kaoru the battle was already over as she conceived the winner.

Chazu entered the ring, knowing that the rules had changed quite a bit. If he needed help he would have to stick out his hand for Kenshin to touch it and therefore be able to help him. A bit dizzy from all the lashes, cuffs and kicks he had received, Chazu confidently wore the features of a winner as he took in the best thing he had, which in a sense was already victory, Ninsuko's face. Her face was wretched in pain as she saw blood and gashes everywhere, it frighten her to see her boyfriend so battered and in that, confident?

Trusting his expression, she weakly smiled.

Lowering himself into a stance, he readied his bokken and waited for his clever opponent to duel with him.

"Confident I see" a boy spoke, supposedly known as Tidus, Seto's best friend. The boy was a black head with dark eyes and a strong muscular body, one that was perfect to swoon young girls.

"Indeed" Chazu curtly spoke, his eyes narrowed into focus.

"Well, we'll see now won't we?" with that Tidus ran in, his bokken clenched tightly in his hand. Chazu waited, sweat falling meticulously slow from his brow as he waited for the blow. Closer they drew into each other until a perfect block of both bokkens were formed.

"Come now, is that all you got?" Tidus exclaimed, gritting his teeth as both bokkens kneaded against each other in a collision.

"Oh I got more punk" Chazu spoke kicking Tidus straight in the gut. Tidus wobbled a bit before crossing over the ring. He was out the ring, where the next person was a brown head boy who Chazu could say he knew nothing about. The boy was smaller in frame but wore features of steel in confidence.

Chazu gave no large welcome to the battle field as he ran with his bokken in a protective manner. The boy swung his bokken head first at Chazu, who by wits of steel, was shock. Chazu ducked, sending a foot under the feet of the boy. Indeed, he fell in a huge heap where Chazu placed his bokken on the boy's throat reenacting the motions in war. The perfect look of defeat was present as Chazu wore stone features. Kicking the boy out the ring he readied himself for his third opponent not merely amused at the lame moves the Chosu boys used.

A young boy brought himself on the field where his black eyes glanced at the battered Ishin.

'Time to meet your end Ishin' the boy drove in with his bokken hidden in his loop. Chazu came in seeing the fist that came his way. Being tricked by the boy's hand, the bokken magically appeared in his face. Blood splattered on the floor and bokken. Chazu fell to the floor. The boy spared Chazu little time to understand what happened. Sending his bokken across Chazu's body repeatedly, nobody had any control over the actions. What Iziuka tried to do was reenact a real battle where you are left on your own.Yet, what the Chosu boy was doing indeed was merciless and it brought tears to a certain female.

"Stop itt" she screamed. Ninsuko got to her feet seeing her boyfriend being beaten senseless. Kaoru held her back, so did some of girls.

"No Kaoru-chann.." she cried, burying her face in her best friend's neck. She couldn't see Chazu be beaten this way.

Chazu dizzy and hurting, heard her voice. Strength that was perhaps used for running his vital organs, he used to stick out his hand for Kenshin to touch. Before Kenshin could touch his hand, the young boy pulled Chazu's foot where a blow was sent to his face. He cried out, knowing that he was going to faint from the loss of blood. The boy smirked, 'taste my skill weakling.'

Chazu couldn't take this. He was practically being crippled. He couldn't move anything, he was dense and open to all blows. The boy stood over his defeated antagonist. He placed a foot on Chazu's stomach. He pressed down making him groan in pain. Chazu needed help.

"Chazu…use what you have…open your eyes" Kenshin finally spoke.

Chazu didn't understand. Half wincing and seeing, Chazu realized what Kenshin was speaking off. Though the foot on his stomach hurt him incredibly, Chazu couldn't deny he had the upper hand.

And he knew exactly what to do.

Assembling all the strength in him, Chazu looked at Ninsuko one last time before taking in a deep breath of air. In speed Chazu executed his deadly plan. Twisting the boy's foot, the boy stumbled to the floor crying out in pain. Chazu crawled to Kenshin's hand and held on it.

"Get them in their ass Himura-san" Chazu spoke huskily.

Kenshin helped Chazu out the ring where Ninsuko and Dr. Tiki took him indoors for cleaning up.

Kenshin proudly entered the ring. So did one of the Seto's boys.

For Kenshin this was all good and easy. One after the next he finished them off like sushi. It was now the last person on the list for the assassin himself to taunt. To Kenshin this was what he wanted, what he'd been waiting for, a battle with Seto. To show him, taunt him…mindlessly hurt him and cause him the pain he felt for what his girlfriend did. This was Kenshin's true smile as he placed his bokken slowly into his loop.

Kaoru now stood at the edge of her seat as she watched both Kenshin and Seto in the ring. It made her swallow deeply.

"Ready to meet your doom Himura-boy?" asked Seto as he smirked evilly.

Kenshin never answered. Silence was the best deception as it was.

"Your choice" Seto charged in with his bokken ripping through the air at its target, Kenshin. Kenshin closed his eyes waiting for the bokken to break his aura. And in that one perfect moment, Kenshin felt it. Like a ripple into his aura, Kenshin dodged the blow sending his bokken across the back of Seto with great power. Before Seto could fly out the ring, Kenshin was not over. Pulling him by the arm, he vigorously grabbed his hair and spoke in his ear, "when you mess with what's not yours asshole…you pay a price" and with that he pushed him to the floor.

"Get up Toshiba…" Kenshin ordered walking from his body to stand in a far corner away from him.

Seto felt the pain in his back 'yup, this is really gonna leave a mark', slowly he drew to knees, breathing deeply, he stood on his feet weakly and shakily. Bringing the bokken in front of him, he held it squarely.

"What is it that I have, which is yours Himura?" he asked…

"You know quite well Toshiba…" Kenshin coldly trailed off…

"If I knew I would gladly hurt you some more with it, but since I don't know it complicates me. Is it your sensais you want?" Kenshin decided he would play with his prey…

Seto dived in with his bokken, where with ease Kenshin blocked it.

"No…I don't fight for those things Toshiba…" Kenshin pushed him off looking him into the eyes hatefully.

"Well then…lets see, is it the fact how I take the respect of your soldiers or is it that you're forgotten for your skill by my skilled expertise…?" he asked running in yet another time.

The bokkens met again, but Kenshin smirked, "but of course, not" he slammed his bokken lightly into Seto's shoulder. Seto groaned holding his shoulder in pain.

"That would be wrong Mr. Toshiba" Kenshin spoke flatly…

"Then I really give up asshole" Seto turned around where he met Kenshin, with his foot aiming for his face, Kenshin duck sending his white knuckles of fury into Seto's face who also ducked.

"Come on Himura-boy, is that all you have…what are you a mama's boy? A chicken, puck puck puckkk!" Seto knew how to egg someone on, especially a murderer.

"Look who wants attention…?" Kenshin added coldly.

"Let's finish this Himura…" Seto held his bokken tightly where in a vertical slash he came down at Kenshin. Kenshin blocked the bokken, sending his bokken in a perfect diagonal slash across Seto. Just like how he slashed in war. Usually bokkens don't draw blood, instead they usually cause serious pains. But with Kenshin's technique and skilled hand, he was able to do quite the opposite. Again and again he would slash Seto with his bokken until some blood if not any blood was seen. Kenshin remembered how he groaned, to Kenshin this was all perfect.

He senselessly, and murderously cold beat the boy until he called mercy.

Kenshin buried deep in his deft hate, heard nothing, felt nothing. All he wants is blood of his enemy to fall. And it falls and it puddles.

Katsura stands on his feet at the scene of the merciless Battousai. For the first time Katsura sees that Kenshin does not exist when he allows himself to become stained and soiled with blood. He just simply works with his enemy and slowly yet surely, kills them with his most precious blow.

Iziuka looked on in horror as the young boy begged for mercy but Kenshin never gave him any.

"Iziuka stop it noww! Hurry up" Katsura sounded frantic as he watched the blood on the floor. Kenshin slammed his perfect bokken into Seto's bloodied face again feeling the warm blood sprinkle against his face. A smirk dance his way across his features, 'how perfect.'

Their in the crowd, still looking on with respect of both these men, was Kaoru. Enthralled by the descriptive scene, she stopped to swallow the moment before her. The blood…the hate…the Battousai.

With tears in her eyes that he would not listen to a man that begs for mercy, she felt something tight in her throat.

Standing to her feet, she broke free from the chain of girls.

"Kaoru-chan…Kaoru-chan…?" Sakura spoke as the young girl didn't listen and continued to walk.

With each lash that was administered to Seto, Kaoru felt more shame –more guilt for Kenshin. How could he be so cruel…so merciless. What was he?

"Stop itt" she shouted at Kenshin. She was a few feet from the ring.

"How dare you Kenshin…how dare you be so low?" she swallowed and walked forward, "a man begs for mercy and you continue to effortlessly beat him? Who are you..what are you?" she paused taking in the pitiful sight of Seto.

Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't help it.

"I use to think I could save you…but looking at it more carefully, I didn't do anything now did I…?" she removed herself from him. She went to Seto where her kimono touched blood. Immediately Dr. Tiki along with some of the boys helped the young boy out the ring. Before Kaoru could leave, Kenshin held her hand back.

"You don't understand…" he said…

"What is there to understand…?" she asked…

"What I did…it was meant only to show him that he can't have what he wants" he spoke.

It was the most hurtful thing she heard. Not even sure what he meant, she gritted her teeth.

"You animalll" she screamed out before slapping him solid across the face.

Everyone saw it and surely they wouldn't forget it.

Kenshin stood there, silently in shock. 'Wasn't I suppose to win which I did and feel victory, where my girl runs up to me and hug me?' he pauses to ask himself, 'then why…why does it feel, like I lost everything?'

Standing perfectly still, Kenshin waited for everyone to go inside. Inside of him, he felt everything emerging once again. A blinding white hate flashed into his soul making him ache.

Gritting his teeth, he hissed when he felt it rippling throughout him recklessly. Everywhere within him felt strong hate. What was this?

To Kenshin he wasn't sure. And again his eyes flashed from blue to amber in a back and forth notion until they settled back into a colour no one would ever forget.

Blinking open his eyes, a brilliant gold, more powerful than the shade of amber itself glinted with freedom. Today he had done it, today his last nerve was crossed, his last emotion was kept in check…

Today he was the real and awesome, "Hitokiri Battousai" he spoke coldly, like never before….

_…_

_…_

_… _

An: Okay peeps, this chapter was important to show that Kenshin can't take any more of Kaoru's skimpy-movements with Seto. This chapter is an important chapter because it is a chapter which brings the end to Seto and Kaoru's relationship as whatever they were. A reminder, Kaoru is not attracted to Seto, she only wishes to help him. Seto is a lot like Kenshin with a dark past and hateful attitude, all she's trying to do is help Seto, but Kenshin is misunderstanding. So don't feel any hate peeps, it was all good mirth she had for everyone. Also a reminder, as I said, this is the last chapter with Seto and Kaoru being so 'gushy' as I made it, this now brings in a next exciting chapter where the real Battousai comes to play with his girl…so I hope it excites you more now.

Okay, so thank you so much for reading and I wish all of you guys a best time on earth!

Thank you to all my reviewers of my last chapter. I love every single one of you to death!

Be happy and smile. Spread peace and joy coz it brings nations closer!

**Pretty please review…**


	23. A shadow that lives for lust

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

--Fhb

--R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 23 —A shadow that lives for lust_**

_…_

_…_

_… _

**BATTOUSAI's**** INSANITY****: POINT OF NO RETURN**

_…_

_…_

_… _

No man can feel what I feel.

No man can see what I see.

None has ever been scarred the way I have.

Locked deep inside the folds of my soul, I begged to live, I begged to be free---I begged and begged only to be ignored and shut off into this hollow darkness I call the calm of Battousai's insanity.

Finally awoken from my long slumber, I rise with nothing but hate and bitterness in my soul. Numb from everything that has happened from the day my parents died to the point in my life I see the woman who said she loved me, brings me to sweet madness, a madness which I has corrupted over and over.

Tired that I should have to live inside a man who holds a blade of life and death, I burst free of having the scent of freedom alas mine. Now, I can do the very thing I wanted to do the first day I saw her…

A thing so daring, her dear _Kenshin _would never do. If it's one thing a woman likes—is a man who can:

_Touch her with black lust…in places she thought heaven could never be received...a place I am willing to take her with or without her permission._

He grinned.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Sunrays filtered through the window into the small room, where Kaoru sat completely spell bound. Her back aching, her eyes even more of the hurting, just seem to stare off into the distance. The disbelief never leaving her but instead destroying her. Another tear slowly falls down her rosy pink cheek. Taking a sharp gasp of air, she bowed her head defeated and lost.

**_Flash back: "_**_I surrender…I surrender Himu-raaahhhhhh." Blood. It was everywhere. On his face, on his blade, in his eyes- in his heart. Mercilessly he beat the destroyed man until the man was eventually out cold. Blood…its everywhere. _

"May I speak to you?"

Kaoru jumped at the sound of the voice vibrating through the shoji. Wiping her face dry from her tears, she sucked in a small breath of air.

Shutting her eyes, "You may enter," she answered softly.

A young woman entered, taking a glance at the young girl who sat on the floor who seemed distressed. Ninsuko silently shut the door, whispering an incoherent pray of hope.

Kaoru heard the shoji close. Kaoru breathed calmly wishing she wouldn't have to speak right now. Right now she wanted to cry over what she called her so called _beloved. _Cry at how he broke her heart.

"You cried" she spoke softly

Kaoru furrowed her brows. "I always cry" she meekly said, her voice breaking.

"Oh Kaoru-chan" Ninsuko started "I'm so sorry…"

Kaoru took a deeper breath for air. "It doesn't hurt me he lost himself in what he was doing…" she paused to bow her head in damnation.

"It hurts" she cried, her shoulders trembling from her pain. "Tha-that he _never _listened to me. And he knew what my heart was all about…" she reopened her eyes. Anger filling them with great force. "He knew Ninsuko" she looked up.

"He knew" she whispered softly, "that if he battled" she breathed, "I would be there—because I loved him. And he didn't listen" she swallowed, the tears falling down on their own accord.

"Why Ninsuko—am I such a failure to him?" she asked, covering her face and crying everything that had been building deep inside of her.

"Oh Kaoru-chan" Ninsuko leaned forward, collecting Kaoru in her arms. "Don't cry…don't" Ninsuko rubbed her back.

"I loved him Ninsuko…" she groaned in pain, "I love a man who didn't know himself—I loved him and for once I saw what I did, was love a shadow of what I thought I saw to be a man" she cried, burying her face in her best friend arms.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"She's. Not speaking Katsura-sama" Ninsuko addressed the man of high rank in her midst.

'Damn' thought Katsura. 'Me and my wise thinking,' thought Katsura to himself.

"What is she doing?" he asked, giving her a look of interest.

Ninsuko for a moment seem uncomfortable answering the question at first, her eyes moving uneasily from left to right.

"Ninsuko-san." He spoke deeply.

Trembling just from the brusque pronunciation of her name, she swallowed the lump.

"Hai Katsura-sama," She looked up into his face.

"What is my daughter doing?" He asked, his eye-brows knotting in worry.

Ninsuko opened her mouth to speak but not a word came out. "She" Spoke Ninsuko.

"She, looks at her mirror and comb her hair – she lies on her bed, her eyes taking in the scene Himura-san burned on her memory. She tortures herself Katsura-sama…she tortures herself…" Ninsuko admittedly spoke.

Katsura hissed silently, his eyes turning a worn shade of dark brown.

'My dearest koishii, why do you cry so much?'

_--_

_--_

_--_

News didn't take too long to travel throughout the Inn - that Kaoru went into a complete quiet mode. A mode nobody had ever seen. It was particularly strange how the Inn, seem to be very quiet while on the contrary, was usually filled with more life thanks to a certain missy.

People walked pass in their groups watching as the_ Battousai_ walked through the crowd bravely. His eyes were now a foreign shade of gold. Burning like the depths of all seven hells, his eyes burned through the crowd seeking to find the faces of one, his frisky little _mate _or two, her beaten up _partner in crime. _Whichever one he saw he was ready for.

Whispers circulated the _Battousai_. Fully aware of the rotten things they said on his behalf.

"I heard Kaoru-chan is devastated" came a whisper

"What a jerk he is to do such a thing" another whisper traveled.

Generally he got the picture of where this was going, but damn did it feel good. Good to teach her a listen - that when you break the Battousai's heart, he break's yours.

When _Battousai, _and he corrects himself again, Battousai, got right down to it, he was alive, he never did anything to hurt her, yet there was pain inside his soul. His heart screamed inside with pride to not be used. And now it's a sticky situation one in which she cried to, yet, he will never wipe away _her_ tears, once she feels, then he's alive.

'Yes Kaoru. Cry your pretty blue eyes out, feel all the pain in the world. Taste the sweet madness of my insanity. Taste part of me you little insufferable thorn. You said you loved me—loved me and you betrayed me. Betrayed me for a nothing. You, my pretty little sunflower will feel all the pains, all the thorns, all the scars and burns and tears a hitokiri could ever feel with just one stare into my eyes. I'm tired…tired of living inside myself, its time I showed you who the real Battousai is, why they announced manslayer, why I am a bastard—why I am truly what I am--- your lovely, salacious disease'

Standing to the bottom of the step Ninsuko stood grimly, her hands folded neatly across her chest. She browsed the cold-eyed assassin with putrid anger and contempt.

"Himura-san." She spoke respectfully.

He browsed his eyes of coldness and dead life at her face. "What?" came a voice she never heard. Deep, devouring, and devoid of any emotion, his voice felt like a cold winter.

Ninsuko took a minute to involuntarily shiver. It was something she couldn't help. Those eyes, full of immoral thoughts and deeds, beacon, 'move away before you die,' and his voice - like a storm at sea, it battled your senses until you were left standing like mush.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

And what was this, sarcasm of the Battousai!

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she kept her eyes low, sparing herself from his dreadful gaze. "You hurt Kaoru-chan" she spoke softly. As if she herself was not affected, when deeply she was crushed to even spare a mere look at her best friend.

"Am I supposed to care?" was his wintry reply. Nothing could be colder than the way he responded. His speech was cruel, his eyes even more of the beast that lay in her path.

She snapped her head to give him an incredulous, unbelievable look. 'What. What did he just say?' Not even sure if her imagination was playing tricks on her she spoke aloud.

"What?" it flew out her mouth.

"Hmph," he snorted, "I rather die than to feel emotion for _that_ twit" he added back dreadfully cold.

Ninsuko's under lip shivered, and before she knew it, she involuntarily stepped back, her eyes wide in shock.

"B-But…she, she loves you" she ended softly, her eyes welling in tears.

"Hmph" Battousai huffed, "lets just say she's better to taste than to admire…" he smirked. "Can't a man just use a woman into what he wants these days?" he paused to broaden his lecherous smirk, "I think he can, and I think I did"

"How could you?" she winced at the thought of Kaoru being crushed at this news.

"How could I do what?" came his inert reply.

"How could you be so cruel?" she started off with fright in her voice. "How could you be such a monster to her?" she grabbed his gi slamming her fists into his chest.

"You bastard you betrayed her…you betrayed her" she screamed, her puny hands slamming down into his sturdy chest.

His eyes went into silver slits. 'How dare she lay her filthy hands on me?'

Grabbing her by her throat, he pushed her against the wall, gritting his teeth in a tight lock. Eyes that resembled a biting serpent, looked back at her with little understanding to her unjustifiable actions.

Immediately a crowd floated around the _Battousai. _Screams traveled around, as the lost boy choked the young girl soundlessly. His eyes expressing nothing but deft hate. A hate which always could be seen in his heart.

"Ahh-owkk" she gasped for air, her hands beating at his rigid ones. Unwillingly to let her go, he cocked his head to the side, to see her die painfully slow.

"Himura-san," a voice sounded.

Defective to the voice of the young boy, Battousai straightened his grip on her throat, his eyes becoming a deeper shade of amber.

"Please Himura-san, I beg of you, do not kill my Ninsuko-itoshii" Chazu begged for his dear lady's life.

"I would kill because I despise her" spoke sternly the _Battousai, _his grip becoming loose on the young woman's neck. "Then again I think I just might like seeing her die--" he repositioned his hands on her throat.

Everyone watched on in horror, especially Chazu. How could his friend, the respectful Kenshin become so low, become so smart with himself that he was now hurting young women? How could he? Chazu felt helpless. He knew if he attacked Kenshin, then he as well might be asking for the same torturous death Ninsuko was now withstanding.

"Himura Kenshin, take your hands off of Ninsuko-chan. Now" Spoke the most respected person there.

"Katsura-sama" Chazu whispered in relief.

Kenshin removed his hands, leaving Ninsuko to take one last look at his hateful pair of eyes. Her knees buckled and she went crashing to the floor. Immediately Chazu rushed forward catching Ninsuko in his arms.

Katsura was indeed speechless. His eyes bored a hole into the _Battousai's _back.

_Battousai _took to his queue, leaving the scene as it was still raw.

"Himura," Katsura firmly spoke.

_Battousai _stopped.

"Explain yourself." Katsura drawled.

_Battousai _laughed to himself. Then to the corners of his mouth, the same smirk climbed back on.

"I answer to no one," He turned to Katsura, his eyes flashing golden slits of terror.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kaoru placed her yukata on, after taking a long, hot bath. Entering her room silently, she sat in front her huge vertical mirror. Her face destroyed from all the pain of her beloved. Closing her eyes, she sat there replaying the entire event with all its life.

The screams, she swallows deeply when she remembers them. The begging, the bawling---the unmerciful raggedness seem to still make her heart tear apart.

Taking up the silver brush her mother had personally given to her, she dragged it down into the ebony tresses of her silky hair. Bringing her hair down on both shoulders, she combed gracefully.

Eyes of dull blue looked back at her from the mirror. 'Is this my reflection now? Is it?' Sometimes the voice which she had, wanted to come alive and speak. But it was trapped inside her many folds of gutless pain.

Kaoru heard the shoji click. Someone was within her room. She stopped combing. Letting the brush down on the floor, she closed her eyes, wishing she would have her space to breathe.

Standing above her tall, and almost towering her was a man who wore features to kill. Who wore a smirk, like a born King of evil. Approaching her quietly he let his eyes drop on the tear that fell down her cheek.

He smirked.

Stooping down beside her, he called at her name.

"Open your pretty little eyes," came a cold voice, like a draught on her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open as they settled on the mirror in front of her. It was…her beloved.

"Why don't you speak to me?" He voiced,

"Isn't that what you want to do…my little, _whore" _he whispered the explosive word in her ear.

Kaoru gasped. Her eyes in shock. 'What's happening to him? Why is he this way?'

And for the first time, he turn to the mirror, giving her a special preview of his vehement and saturated eyes of blissful lust, and desirous sin in hate. Such eyes of gold were not to be seen, they were different and glowed effervescently with thoughts of one thing, sensual-pain.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, gritting his teeth when he saw her innocent face look back him with so many questions.

Turning his face to her, Kaoru stopped her breathing. _Battousai _took this into consideration. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he came to her ear, whispering things she never wanted to know.

"I'll touch you Kaoru," He whispered sensually. His eyes dragging even more sensual over her body.

"But in the so doings, I will _hurt _you. Hurt you, the way you hurt me…and together in perfect harmony our bodies can be one" he teased in whispers across her ear.

"Weak" he whispered in the other ear,

"Stupid" said he in the other ear.

"Beautifully…sickening" he bit the lobe of her right ear, making her tense at his actions. Licking the lobe, he collected it between his lips. She screwed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, my little _whore_" he spoke icily cold against her neck. Trailing his perverse eyes up and down her drawing skin, he grinned. A wet line went trailing down her jaw, dragging down to the base of her throat. He licked the hollow, twirling his tongue in circles across the stubborn skin. Pushing his hands against her shoulder, his deft thumbs found their way on her yukata. Pulling it down, _Battousai _found himself being mesmerized by her distracting flesh. He gritted his teeth from not just tearing her apart and taking her madly.

Kaoru's eyes opened at his daring actions.

"Like what you see, like what you've done?" He paused to see into her eyes, "answer me" he spoke firmly.

She didn't answer him.

"I said" he gritted his teeth, "ans-er me" he took a fist of her hair in his hand pulling her face to his. Kaoru now groaned at the pain in her head and at her crazy boyfriend. Pain etched on her face like fine art, Battousai found this most interesting, most beautiful of her. Pulling her head back further, she cried for him to stop. Instead, he cocked his head to the side.

Why did it look so beautiful so see her in such pain? To see her so needy…so hungry, to have – 'Ahh' thought the Battousai…

Dragging his finger-tips against her cheek dreadfully slow, he rubbed on her bottom lip, before looking at them with intense passion. Glancing her one look in the eyes that were now filled with tears, he shut his eyes and crushed her lips against his. Opening his mouth wide over hers, in a desperate attempt to have her hurting and in lust - he took her lips unwillingly, licking her lips greedily and ravishingly.

Burying his lips against hers for a tense twenty seconds, he pulled back, pushing her away rudely and raw. Taking a deep gasp of air, he breathed the air of nirvana. Wiping his lips with the back of his palm, he stared back into her face, sensuously blinking his left eye and dragging his tongue across his lips.

"You taste," He licked his lips vulgarly, "like dirt"

Kaoru lied against the floor, watching him leave her room, silently as if it never happened.

Feeling defiled, exposed and left hollow from what he did to her. Part of Kaoru screamed at his indecent actions…while part of her did something different.

Part of her, was actually aching for him…aching sensuously…

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Yup yup yup! I did a somewhat – i-interesting chapter. I'm not sure if that's the word I want to use. But you get the general picture. This chapter was a chapter which I wanted to write, so I got cracking on it. I'm not sure if I'll be updating this fanfiction for a while. A reminder to everyone who doesn't know, **I will not be on for a month, I am going on a vacation to Miami. **That however should not stop the new participants from joining the fanfiction competition or anything. I'll be back to finish up anything that I haven't. I wanted to do more work, but I have to pack, practice for my Valedictorian speech since Grads is on Wed. and get everything mom asks for. So that's a bust!

Onto the story, this is Battousai. The real one that never got his way, but finally gets it. Ain't he macho and rude? Anyways, I am sorry if you don't like the way I portray this Battousai, he's actually not anything Nubuiro would have done. I guess I just like playing up with 'em. So don't be too hard on me. I apologize for any rude intones.

Well I love everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Oh gosh I do! Thank you, you people SO ROCK!

Woow, I could go on and on, but then you'd hate me. So to spare ourselves the grief, just wanna give everyone a big (hug) and thank you! Everyone wins the thank you award!

So love up, live up, bless up and be sweet! Spread it to your friends and the nations around the world. If everyone loved a little more, the world would spin everyday with a smile! I know I sound like five, but I'm a kid always!

**Please review my beautiful people**


	24. Silently awaking

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

--Fhb

--R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 24 —Silently awaking… _**

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_--_

****

Kaoru was walking all alone under a slow peaceful sunset.

Staring at the sun, with lost eyes, she almost giggled when she heard Kenshin said she tasted like dirt. Worn eyes of pain, floated with tears, as they leaked.

Stumbling forward, Kaoru fell to the floor. Laughing. Crazily.

Fed-up, she sat there, watching her tears fall to the floor. Touching them, her fingers swirled like a stir into the dirt. Closing her eyes, the tears she wish she could drain, fell down her face, gathering in a puddle.

Pushing herself to her knees, she seem to be to tired, that falling back on her knees seem to be the only thing she could do. The Earth, as loving as it was, hit her knees with anger and hate. The burn her slender calves had felt, wore her senses thinner.

Standing straight once again, she felt her knees going wobbly, the world shaking and crumbling before her. The world was fading in a grey hue only making her woozier. Reaching out to the thin air, it escaped her fingers where Kaoru wobbled forward feeling nothing but pain.

Taunted, corrupted and lost, Kaoru held her head, pulling the scarf out sending her locks flying. Feeling the wind, so cruel and sweet bite at her, she laughed.

Confused and disoriented, she again walked forward, seeing the sunset go down faster, bigger and redder. As red as blood can be, the sky was infamously beaming a bright red, one in which she was the center of. Blue eyes, that were moistened and teased to pain, finally welled when she saw Kenshin standing in front of her. A smile on his face, his hand reaching out to her. Kaoru smiled.

"Kenshin" she ran forward, her arms outstretched to hold him to her for all time. Running faster and faster, Kaoru jumped into nothing but air. Already her brain was so corrupted, apparitions were being formed without her knowing. Kaoru fell to the ground, feeling the earth under her. Growling, Kaoru's fingers gripped into the sand where screaming out at the bitterness seem to be the only thing she could do.

Not knowing what she was suppose to do without him, she sat there asking herself what difference it makes to be the person she is.

Too tired, Kaoru swallowed, sucking in breaths before feeling the heat rush to her brain.

Lost from reality, Kaoru whispered his name wishing he would hold her one last time.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kaoru fluttered opened her eyes to a small room, seeing a woman sitting by a neatly adorn table, her eyes roved around, where rich Satins and Velvets hung from the walls, as incense burned and statues of Tigers and Dragons adorn the cluttered room. A sound from the woman could be heard as she closed her eyes and recited something like a pray over a pot. Throwing some powder into the pot, a huge puff of smoke rose to the room's ceiling. Amazed that she was here, Kaoru unknowingly hugged the sheets closer to her chest. Rhythms of fear had already began to beat through her veins, but its not that she was really afraid, its how she got here and how long has she been here. Kaoru thought playing it wise would work and she believed that.

'I guess that's what kept me alive'

Perhaps being over exaggerative of the situation, Kaoru still didn't make any moves to wake the woman from her trance.

The woman, probably in her mid-forties, wore linens, rich satins, and beads which perhaps came from India. The white dot on her head told Kaoru she was perhaps a widow. Kaoru zeroed down on the woman's face. Tired wrinkles very visible to the eye, sagged onto her flabby skin. Dark skin which was wrinkled and parched, made Kaoru asked herself, 'who are you?'

The woman whispered something over the pot before spreading her hands over the concoction. A huge green smoke rose and the woman's incomprehensible chants became louder.

'What in good gracious name?' Kaoru gasped.

Her small gasp didn't go on deaf ears, as the woman stopped her chanting pulling her hands away from the tall smoke.

"I see you're awake" came her ancient voice of tiredness and wisdom.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? How long was I here?" the questions. Inevitable as they were, they had to come.

"Now now," she spoke in a soft voice, "one at a time." She opened her eyes, one eye was grey, the other was black.

Kaoru was freaked. Nothing else she could term it herself. Now more than ever she really wondered what she did to deserve such a bad childhood? And to top things off, the ordeal was barely over.

"My name is Sita Pugari. I am a gypsy from India." She answered the first question.

Kaoru seem to be as if she was in another world. Afraid, freaked out and interested, all at the same time, Kaoru found herself mesmerized by the woman's eyes. Her eyes, never before seen, had a way to awake her fright but all in the same time, it amused and ignited her interest. Her innocent eyes, sparkled with amazing light as she almost smiled.

"Your eyes" came her deafly bold statement.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" she turned a bit grim. Knowing lots of people barely knew her because of her eyes. They thought she was evil and like stories made in books, she was a doer of wrong. It hurt her, to see that day in and day out they barely knew her and how she wished they could. The woman saw the sparkle in Kaoru's eyes. They were different. For one, it was not hate, not a storm of viciousness, it was a burning interest.

"They're amazing" came her confession. Her brilliant eyes sparkling brighter and brighter.

"You think my eyes are amazing?" she paused to see Kaoru was not listening but staring at her in the eye, "you'd lie wouldn't you?" she asked, feeling a bit distrusted and upset.

Kaoru blinked back the words. Seeing the visible sadness in her eyes, Kaoru softened.

"I would not lie. Your eyes are strange, but they invite my interests." She smiled. The old woman bent a small smile herself.

"Nice lady, where am I and how did I get here?" asked Kaoru sitting up from the cotton sheep skin.

"This morning, I found you on the road on my way to the market. I wondered why such a beautiful young girl as yourself were on the floors. It almost crashed my heart to see you like that. I made no moves to pick you up, but I did check to see you were alright. I pulled your hair back and I saw your face was damp with tears. I knew you had suffered a disturbance and I had a conscience to pick you up. Might I add you're not much of the skinny when I fought to bring you here" the woman laughed, "You should know though, it's not safe on this strip of road. You must be very careful. A lot of the merchants who come here, are in search of young prostitutes. They might look at you and get the wrong impression. So I tell you now, be careful. Many strangers travel on this strip, in search of pleasure. You'll meet every beast here, from white men to assassins who surf the night. It's dangerous" she spoke.

It was then when she said 'assassin' something sank in her and Kaoru remembered the mornings events. 'Kenshin is gone'

"I remember" she said almost inaudibly.

"What? What did you say?" the woman asked.

"I said, I remembered. I remembered how I got on the strip. I mean" she started to pronounce the words with a harder effort. Her face could be seen being disturbed as it grew red and her eyes almost moistened automatically, "how could I forget what happened?" she swallowed wiping the tear away.

"Is something wrong miss?" she asked.

"No. Hhahah, n-nothing is wrong. I'm sorry" her lies were already seen like black paint on white walls.

The woman repositioned herself. "Why do say these things when you feel more than you should?" she asked, peering Kaoru a look.

Kaoru broke the eye contact. She would not have anyone pry into her depths that were breaking and breaking, tearing and hurting, she would not have anyone, any longer peer into her soul.

"I-I don't know good lady what you speak of" she said matter-of-flatly.

The woman smirked, "you're strong. But weak" came that reply that blew her away.

"I am not weak" Kaoru pointed off aggressively, her face wrenched in anger as her teeth pulled into a grit.

"Such anger. Why is there such anger in someone with such an aura of innocence? They don't blend well, its almost contradicting to your being. Tell me child, what bothers you" the woman spoke softly.

"The world doesn't need to know anymore. Besides" she trailed into a deaf whisper, "it was because of the world I am thorn inside"

The woman arched a brow.

"What is your name miss?" the woman asked, cocking her head to the right.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kogoro" she said, "why?"

"Do you know what your name means in Hindi?" she asked.

"No."

"It means innocent flower" she said, (An: thought you should know I am seriously lying about that, hehe!)

"My name, means, means innocent flower?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"More like carefree flower. Your name has several meanings in different languages, in Japan it means, sweet grass, or soft grass, in Hindi, it means innocent flower. I believe that there is more to you than you ever imagine. I can sense you're a very positive person, but you're also deeply emotional. You could be distraught from the easiest words and from the slightest of actions. It's because you're insecure. You feel everyone is going to do the same thing" she paused.

"What's that, what am I afraid of?" Kaoru asked.

"You're afraid of people distrusting you, losing faith in you and last but not least, you're afraid people might leave you" she spoke softly seeing shock in Kaoru's eyes.

"How, h-how do you know this?" Kaoru was afraid to even ask.

"Your eyes" she spoke, "they don't only say one thing, they're the pages of the book you are. They tell you who you are. Don't forget Kaoru, every emotion is seen in the eyes, including hurt. When you cry, tears fall from your eyes and its remembered to have been fall there. The mind doesn't forget it and so does the eyes that show all your many emotions" she spoke.

"You know too much Sita-san." She paused, "but what else can you see in me?" Kaoru leaned forward almost edgily.

"Secrets, a lot of secrets" she spoke. "Those I don't think I should know."

"Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes my dear, go ahead" the woman spoke.

"Can—well, is it impossible for someone's future to be read?" she asked.

"No. Infact, I do that as a living. I read people's palms and see into their future, events that should be taken care of"

"Oh. Well, I have no money, but-but, can you make an exception?" Kaoru hated to sound so bold.

"Of course. In fact, I would have read your palm because you were the kindest person to say such things about me, this old fool" she said.

"People say bad things about you?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not me alone. It's the entire village. This village is a disease, known by many merchants as outcasts. It's used solely as a prostitute camp, but a lot of lost soldiers, mental people and dying souls come here. We're poor of the riches, and everyone here is in fact troubled and hated by good leaders and proper homes" there was a certain pain in her words.

"What happens to the children who live here? The prostitutes' children?" Kaoru asked, very interested.

The woman did not respond.

"I want to know Sita. Let me know" Kaoru dared.

"Many of the children" she took a deep breath, "are killed" it was simple but completely hurtful.

Kaoru felt the blood from her face run cold. Her body felt as if shivers trampled over her and the spinning of the news would bring her down.

"You're joking aren't you?" Kaoru wore concern in her words.

"What's there to joke about in life and death? The children are born, and savagely killed. They are burned in heaps of rubbish and the prostitutes, all in their good time return to same diseased lives. It's a never ending cycle. Even if it was to end, money would stop flowing throughout our village and this would be the poorest location in Edo. There is nothing but shame, hate and dirtiness riding in this place. It is a sick malice that feeds on our souls, but we have no motivation, no leader to pull us from this. We are left to be the sickness, the cause and effect. No one will ever hold their hands out for us, only spit and throw us coarse words." She felt so pathetic and so hurt.

"You poor thing, this poor village. You just can't do nothing. You must help them. All of them" Kaoru said in a new voice.

"I help everyone I can Kaoru. It's not like I go on my life saying I've never helped these young women bring their babies into the world, or haven't cured a man or haven't given hope to some. I have done so much more than you would ever see. Believe me, it isn't easy being hated and at the same time a good person to help these people. That's just bad and wrong!" she exposed.

"You said this strip is dangerous. Is it just men that I should fear?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes!" she curtly answered. "Men are very dangerous"

Kaoru paused to contemplate. Bright eyes, once confused in her pain, were now back to reality with glowing effervescence. Amazed that this young girl could swap emotions this easily, the woman looked at her intrigued.

"What do you need to halt this?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" the woman was a bit taken back.

"To stop the trading of harlots and the killing the innocents? Is it money or what?" Kaoru asked.

"Miss, miss, I don't seem to understand where you're coming from, but from what I've gathered you want to help stop this. Let me tell you its taken me two years to solve this problem and it never worked. This trade has gone on forever, and it seems it won't end. Maybe relocation is our only choice" the woman spoke.

"Sita-san, it may have failed for you. But I believe its to do with the times. Times are very trying especially when the ones we love go off into war and fight, donate to the hatred. You must believe me, that you can still make a difference" Kaoru said.

"Now now Kaoru, that was a while ago. I'm too old for that" the woman spoke.

"You're never too old to learn, you're never too old to help. Help me Sita-san. Your wisdom with my motivation and youth can be the storm, can be that something you've thrived for. Please help me" Kaoru spoke.

"I really don't know who in God's name you think you are, but God, you're one kid who has me blown away. And yes Kaoru, if it to see people smile, children run in glee and the world just smile a little, I will go to my death for it" the woman spoke.

"Great. That's the spirit"

"You're amazing child. You have so much to your two sides, one side is of innocence and strength, the other is of emotional distress because of man. You love the people regardless and it's a sparkle in your eye that may never fade and god I hope, it doesn't" she whispered.

"You say such nice things, you give hope to men, a shame. Pacifists can not take any" Kaoru declared.

"You're a pacifist?" the woman asked.

"Yes, well, that is what I think I am. My mother is a real pacifist, I'm just like a wannabe." Kaoru said sadly.

"Now my child, this isn't the time to be looking down on things, this is the time to be looking up at things. Just remember what you've just told me two minutes ago about helping people. Your words alone are courage and your heart is as pristine as an archangel in flight. Your will is good, but..something, something is there. Standing in your way. Open your palm Kaoru" she spoke.

"Why, what are you going to do?" asked Kaoru skeptically.

"I want to read your palm, open it" she said.

Kaoru did as the woman notion.

The woman picked up a green bottle of liquid. Pouring a small amount in Kaoru's hand, she told Kaoru to hold her hand in a cup formation so the liquid would not seep.

Taking up some yellow powder, she stopped to look at Kaoru.

"When I drop this powder into the green liquid in your hand, there are two colours it can take. These colours are colours of your future. One can be blue, where your future shows many good things to come, however, if the liquid turns black, it says your future holds dark things to come. Do not be afraid, once you are strong, you will not falter easily into the grip of evil." She spoke

"Are you ready Kaoru?" she asked.

"Yes." Kaoru answered.

Placing the yellow powder into the green liquid of Kaoru's hand. They both waited at the edge of their seats to see the colouration. At first Kaoru thought the colour was not changing from green, but the then the yellow powder began dissolving. Almost immediately, a bright blue was seen, and in a blink of an eye, a black shade rose over.

"Lay your palm flat" the woman spoke.

Kaoru obliged.

The black liquid slowly crossed over her palm, going through her fingers, falling to the ground. A pattern had already began to form.

"Am I seeing, a pattern?" asked Kaoru.

"No no, this, this is wrong" the woman spoke.

"What? What's wrong, what do you mean. Sita-san?" Kaoru asked in fear.

"This sign. This is an emblem Kaoru" the woman pointed out.

"An emblem, an emblem of what?" Kaoru asked.

"It was only seen in India. A man named Ziyad Seeyah was an evil lord in India. He hated people, but he enjoyed seeing them hurt. He made young women prostitutes and filled the air with poverty. He said nasty things and even did more of the immoral, but we won't go into that. A while ago, a famous gypsy and futurist read his hand. She wrote a book called: The ways of the future. I own it now. She read his hand using the same principle I used, it so happens, that this emblem on your hand is the same emblem in his." She paused to see Kaoru's eyes open in fear.

She got up, going to her shelf of books. Scanning her fingers across the labels, Kaoru was elsewhere, in shock. Not believing what she was hearing. She was demented inside and hearing such news on short coming, was practically breaking her apart.

"Ah, here it is, The ways of the future" she pulled the book from the shelf.

She opened the book to a specific page. Stopping she showed Kaoru a small smile of confidence.

"When she interpreted the emblem, she found out it meant a future of bad events" the woman spoke.

"This is the sign Kaoru" she opened the book, showing Kaoru the same emblem.

Kaoru was lost of words. "So I'll be living with a curse?" Kaoru asked softly, yet incredulously.

"The woman said that there is a way to be rid of this. She advises, when all light has gone, use your heart's greatest call." She spoke.

"I don't know what that means Sita-san. I don't want to live with a curse, I don't want to have a symbol which resembles a tribal demon sign, I don't want it" she began shivering, "take it away, tell me now how to rid of it. Tell me what you started, finish it, finish it" Kaoru cried.

"Very well" she paused, "the woman who wrote the book was executed and a week later Ziyad died."

"Futurists can read only some events, only the most shocking and irrelevant. Those that mean a lot to you or some things that don't mean anything at all." She placed a blue fluid over her hand where she whispered some words Kaoru never heard in her life.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Shh!"

Whispering the last of her words, she placed a hand over Kaoru. A shock ripped through the old woman's body. She tried to control it, but it was strong.

"You have friends" she closed her eyes to focus.

"Yes I do" Kaoru spoke.

"Be careful of..of" she paused to see deeper, "of Ninsuko is that it?" she asked

"Yes, she's my best friend"

"Pay attention to her or else. And your friend, Ayami. Be particularly careful about her. Oh oh, I see something else..its a girl, no, it's a boy. A boy in your life, you love that boy. You both are going to have a serious battle. A very very intense one. I—I see a war. A big war, many soldiers are falling. Someone with blonde hair is laughing, you are dancing on a stage, that boy you love has hate in his eyes. Hate, its all around. You can't breathe, you fall. Guns, swords, blood. It's everywhere, you're screaming, you're screaming…you're screaming" she whispered off, opening her eyes, "you're screaming" she whispered softly.

Kaoru looked at her in horror.

"Don't read my future any more" Kaoru pulled her hand away.

She had never felt so distraught in her life. Her entire body felt like shutting down. Lies they were perhaps, didn't sound so. Evidence shown from symbols on her hand to books really made her believe her future was not pretty.

"Every hero starts with some fault" she said.

"Every hero doesn't start with a curse, that's the difference" Kaoru awared.

The ambience grew dark, as emotions that were suppressed rose once again to its surface, irritating Kaoru's good conscience. Her life, was growing dim and the lights she needed were being blown out. Not sure what to believe in any longer, Kaoru found herself being drained. Nothing was matching to Kaoru. Pieces of her future, were irregular to imagine, but Kaoru thought the future disguises the worst in the best. A cunning face, a lovely lie, they were all coming to her some way.

The woman could see Kaoru was really not herself.

Placing some milk and petals in a bowl, the woman placed it by an idol of a Hindu god called Laskmi.

"Let me see your wrist" she said to Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head. She didn't need any more help.

"This is to help you" the woman said.

"You've helped enough" Kaoru answered.

The woman sighed, "it's a tradition and a belief in India that tying a blessed piece of yarn around the wrist of one, gives them strength, luck and hope of what their heart desires. Lay out your wrist, please" the woman said.

"I'm sorry. I'm a devout Christian. It does not comply me to pray to idols or to do such actions. You've done enough and I need not any of this" she said.

"Very well. If this is what you want"

"I should be going. I must go home to my father and friends" Kaoru got to her feet.

"Yes, yes, of course" the woman saddened.

"Well thank you Sita-san, for everything" Kaoru spoke, her voice still straining.

"Kaoru" she said.

Kaoru stopped.

"Yes?"

"I know why Himura-san is upset" she said.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru turned around. Completely irked. For one the woman told her she could only read events, but not her life. It was now Kaoru turned around, feeling very angry.

"What do you mean? I didn't ask you to read my life before me, only important events, but realizing what you've just said, I can tell now you read more didn't you?" she asked.

"I can't stop what I read. I can read your life Kaoru because you're young, its not so with older people. It's different" she said.

"I don't want to hear this anymore. Good day" Kaoru began leaving.

"But wouldn't you want to know why he doesn't look at you, the way he once did?" she asked.

Kaoru stopped. It was foolish not to know and live in tears, "yes, I would like to know"

"Himura-san, Kaoru, is jealous" she spoke.

"Of what?" Kaoru asked turning to look at her.

"There is a boy called, Seto-san, right?" she asked.

"Yes! What's he got to do with anything?" Kaoru asked.

"Well let me put it this way, if you were hanging around a person more than you lover, and your lover has been keeping an eye on you and he caught you lying thanks to this person, what's your lover to do, and not to do?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh! Kenshin thinks I like Seto. Oh my, oh my gosh, no no, he's got it all wrong. Oh my, this isn't good. Kenshin" she breathed in heavily.

"You know the truth, now make with it" with that she went back into her room.

"Sita-san" she called.

No response.

"Thank you, sincerely." Kaoru said.

Kaoru ran home, one bit of positivity in her heart.

'Oh Kenshin…oh Kenshin!' tears of joy had come to her eyes as she was going to home to finally set things straight.

_--_

_--_

_--_

His eyes had changed, and so had his aura.

Combing the streets, in silence, the killer quietly kept to himself. Being discreet of his title and his abilities.

Bright amber eyes saw it was already early morning. A lot had happened he thought, most concerning Kaoru. Then there were those of his departure, which he didn't give a letter to explain his actions. Many things were left broken and undone, and it was time he finally got the air he deserved.

Many called him unknown figure of the dark, while pronounced eminently he remained, Hitokiri Battousai, the manslayer. Most of his life was shrouded in misfortune, the things he was allowed to keep were only meant to be taken away. Not sure, why he had to suffer all the pain all his life.

Battousai smirked at the thoughts, at the memories.

'It's funny, I have to live my entire life, always being known as Battousai. Nothing is steady for me, everything I have is destroyed, everything I want, I can't have. From the day I lost my parents, to the day I was traded in a trade to the day I lost the three women who sacrificed themselves for me, seems to constantly ache when I keep adding to the list. I am fedup of believing in strange Gods, fedup of having people bring me down and I'm fed-up of being an ego to the Ishin.' Battousai gritted his teeth.

Battousai's stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten anything since last night. Needing food fast, he went into a restaurant sitting down in a tatami. Following him to his table, a young girl came out wearing bright features. Those features died though when she saw the sword.

"C-can I help you good sir?" she asked

"Food" came his deep and curt reply.

"Of course. There i-is a wide variety, what exactly would you l-like?" she asked watching back from frighten eyes.

"Some soup and shasami." He paused, "quickly" he said loudly.

"Yes, yes of course" she ran to the kitchen giving the note to the chief.

Battousai sat there meditating in silence, feeling his stomach grumbling for food. Keeping himself locked quiet, he didn't notice the golden eyes watching back at him. A smirk of cruelty coming to the person's face. Walking forward, the ki that couldn't be missed was felt.

Battousai still quiet, welcomed the enemy.

Brute amber eyes, followed the red-head's direction. He could tell that Battousai was alone, his crew was no where to be found and it made the man broaden his smirk.

"I see you're quite the dare of the day" spoke the man.

His words were felt like the howling of the wind. It could no other than Saito, the wolf himself.

"Saito. What an unpleasant surprise" came Battousai sarcastic words.

Saito joined the Battousai for a seat. The young woman rushed out in all her fright handing the red-head his food.

"Here you are sir, sorry for the wait" she bowed many times.

Battousai never looked up at her in recognition.

"Leave" he said in warning.

She obliged.

"Making young girls frighten now, is that your queue?" Saito asked, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want Saito?" Kenshin rose his head, his eyes of gold and fire staring back at the wolf.

At first Saito said nothing. Enthralled at the colour of his eyes and the fire and tales they spoke, he smirked.

"You know the usual. You dead of course" Saito spoke.

"If you want a fight Saito I'll be happy to put you to that grave of yours" a voice that was cold, sarcastic and ruthless answered.

"Cocky all of a sudden? How mundane" Saito said tiredly.

"Amuse me not." Battousai dug down into his breakfast, keeping his eyes focused on the wolf's tricks.

Saito sat there, watching the youth eat greedily the meal before him. In a lot of ways, Saito saw Okita in Battousai, their personas of war were very similar and their hatred and persistence were incredible. In a lot of ways, Saito could not deny the Battousai was indeed a legend with nothing but slim luck on his side. Saito scowled at the thought, 'imagine, the entire Bakumastu thinks you're supreme because you got lucky. Humph!'

"Whats the matter old man? Something bothering you?" Battousai asked giving Saito a stare of disgust.

"You're a boy of two words you know, impishly amusing" Saito said, not noticing that the Kenshin from before was gone and replaced with the real Battousai.

Not likely was the Battousai taking the insult well.

"You know why I'm here Battousai. I practically searched all the lands of Japan just to have your ugly face cut from that body of yours. But today I don't come in threats and curses, I come in grave warning." He lowered his voice in a dark tone.

Battousai stopped eating his soup. Looking up at the wolf, he saw a spark of evil.

"Lately our men has been killed, our troops fallen into your dark death and we come in this hour of howling wolves telling you and that Ishin of yours, war has begun." He started.

"Its not amusing to hear you say those words. Come on Saito, war has already begun and its not the first time the Ishin whooped the Shinsen's backside." Battousai professed.

Saito stared back nonchalantly, giving Battousai no emotion of effect.

"Continuing now, if the Ishin does not lower their guard and give up to the Shinsen, we will walk in all our triumph to the gates of the Ishin killing all that stands in our way. The first to die would be no other than your captain, Kogoro Katsura followed by his sturdy affiliates." He paused to smirk, "then of course, you'll be the next person on our list and you know I'd take the joy to kill you." Saito spoke.

"You talk garbage Saito." Battousai said boldly.

Saito leaned forward, "let me ask, when in the history of the Bakumastu has the Ishin killed women and children? I didn't know you people killed the innocents but damn I'll be amused. Nonetheless, even if sorry was the word, war is on everyone's doorstep. You can't run, you can only fight and meet your death"

"Don't make yourself sound so good Saito. B'sides, it's the next way around. I'll have you beheaded and that'll be the end of your dumb little war" Battousai got to his feet, placing some cash on the table for the young girl.

"Where are you going?" Saito asked.

"Dunno. Maybe to kill more of your troops, hey that sounds fun" Battousai began leaving, before he did he stopped, "oh and Saito, to set the facts straight, the Ishin has never killed one innocent. Killing an innocent is so wrong to the Ishin, almost the same way Seppuku is completely wrong to the Shinsen. Just thought you should know" Battousai walked away.

Walking through the streets with nothing but the conversation of the wolf in his mind, Battousai looked up at the sky. It was beginning to turn grey. It could only mean rain was coming.

'Damn'

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kaoru entered the Ishin's complex around half past one that day. She made her way completely undetected to her room.

'Damn' she swore when she nearly tripped because of his clothes.

Growling a bit, Kaoru began picking up her clothes and putting them away. In front of her, the huge windows were left open. Sitting quietly on her windowsill was Raven, her black bird with mysterious green hints in his eyes.

"Hello Raven, are you okay?" she went forward. The bird watched her.

Kaoru sat down, watching the bird herself. The cold air from the oncoming rain, was felt on her skin. The room began an insulator of cold thoughts, as Kaoru kept the birds steady gaze.

"Raven?" she whispered.

Pushing her hand forward, she saw the bird just fly away into the trees. The trees where thousands of ravens stared back at her. Feeling a bit odd and cold, Kaoru shut the window hesitantly.

Fearing that she allowed the palm-reading to come true, Kaoru breathed in deeply.

'It must not happen, at all'

Kaoru went to her bed, where she lied there, waiting for sleep to kiss her into a world of dreams. Slowly defeated, Kaoru dozed into sleep.

_--_

_--_

_--_

**The next morning:**

"Have you ever felt like you lost everything you've owned? That there's nothing in this world to possibly believe in, that dreams- they're lies. But that shadows and hate are the pregnant mates over everything right, everything good. Have you ever felt like burying yourself into yourself? Have you ever asked yourself, why we truly cry, why we look at the sky…why these haunting memories sting us. In the raw filth of this world, there is nothing to hold dear, only soft shadows and the whispers of night." Kaoru repeated the lines she wrote in her book.

"There is nothing to believe in" she paused to close the book, "there was nothing in the first place to believe in"

Kaoru looked out her window.

'I forced myself through another day only to find what I found yesterday. Pain' Kaoru stood on her feet, sighing at the beautiful world that beamed back at her.

Lowering her head in a taunted manner, she swallowed the knot that began tightening in her throat. The tears, they never really seem to stop and to Kaoru, they never will. As long as she chooses to be the Samaritan she is, she will walk with nothing but the hates of people.

"Ms. Kogoro, you're called to our meeting," spoke a voice.

Kaoru jumped at the sound of the voice vibrating through the shoji. Wiping her face dry from her tears, she sucked in a small breath of air.

Shutting her eyes, "I, I would like to be," she answered softly.

A young man entered, taking a glance at the young girl who stood by the window all distressed and confused.

"Ms. Kogoro, your father calls you in meeting. It's very important," the youth with brown eyes and tall black locks said.

"I do not wish to attend his meeting. Tell him, I'd like some time to recollect the pieces," she gazed into his eyes, her eyes shimmering.

"Ms. Kogoro, please, it isn't about the Ishinshishi downfall, it's about Himura-san. He hasn't returned," the man spoke.

Kaoru's eyes flew open in shock.

All the tears that were in her eyes froze as her breath shallowed and the world suddenly became a grey curtain. Blinking back the words, 'hasn't returned', Kaoru scrunched her hands against her chest, feeling that her heart would give any moment now. When she thought the mental battle was over, she despaired it now had barely begun. Feeling like the world crumbling before her, she whispered his name almost unconsciously.

"K-kenshin…" she cried, her body shaking with pain and torture.

When was the end she screamed within her destroyed depths. Swallowing the thick dry lump, she sharply exhaled feeling her hot breath touch her hands. The ways Kenshin punished her felt like hot rock on her body. Too soar to understand what's real from not, Kaoru bitter with tears. Shaking shoulders inwardly crumbled as she held herself protectively wishing no more would hurt her.

"Ms. Kogoro?" unsure how to address her when she grew so angst-like.

"D-Do you know, where's he gone to?" She whispered

"No. We-, we hoping though, you might have a clue," the youth answered.

"Me? I never know anything only until it's the last moment." She informed with anger in her voice.

"Ms. Kogoro, I can understand why you feel this way, but your father and two other officials of the Ishinshishi needs to talk to you. The matter is urgent and very sensitive. This matter could lead from one problem to another - the downfall of the Ishin. Please, you must understand that right now the only person that can help us, is you" he informed seeing her swallow and look away.

"I'm sorry. But you've mistaken me for another. I barely know Kenshin from the beast, the beast from nightmare. I can't possibly see what you'd need from me." She whispered into the morning's cold air.

"Ms. Kogoro, you've given everyone a spark of belief. It's strange now to hear a young woman as aspiring and astounding as yourself talk this way. To talk the way a man like myself would talk. You've given so much to us, so much strength in just your smile in your good teachings. You've not only made peoples lives better, but you made them live again. You walk our halls in your humble grace, spreading good word in everything you do. But to turn and say now that you can offer nothing, makes me wonder, who you are, is this you or your shadow?" he paused, hearing her gasp, "please, help us. That's what you do when all light has been taken away. After all, if you made the greatest of sinners, Himura-san, live just for a short while, you've done so much more than you can ever give yourself credit for. Right now however, we need your help, so I ask you again, will you join us?" the man asked.

Kaoru felt every word pang deep inside her depths, they vibrated and shuddered her core until she was left aching.

Wiping her tears, resolution came to her, "yes, I will"

"Arigatou Ms. Kogoro. Follow me" he led her out her room, through the dark halls and down the flight of wooden steps.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kaoru was lead into a room where a single candle was lit.

There sitting in front of her was Maebi, sitting curt and square, his monotone eyes matching his stature.

In the center, her father, who was at the time looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. Kaoru grew a bit worried, personally she knew her father adore Kenshin as a son and a soldier, but also because he was the true essence of the meaning Ishinshishi. A living breathing emblem he became of the Ishin and the Bakumastu.

On the right of her father was Katagi, who like Maebi, was sitting upright and intent.

The three powerful officials and owners of the Ishinshishi and Chosu, was now joined under one banner, looking back at her with eyes of dare.

"You called" Kaoru started, taking a seat on the tatami she saw empty.

"Hai" Katagi answered. His voice resounding in the morning's quietness.

"You know why you've been called" Katagi started.

"I think I do. Something that concerns" she swallowed the invisible lump, "concerns Kenshin"

"Yes! If you should know, Himura-san is not in the Ishinshishi. He has no missions presently, but he chooses to leave the compound in a ragged state of mind. Himura-san is very dangerous Ms. Kogoro. Right now he doesn't know he's in such a state. We were hoping though, you would know where he is." Katagi spoke.

Kaoru listened, "I don't know where he is, how should I know?"

"You don't want to help us Ms. Kogoro" Maebi intervened. "But I'll have you know we're under a serious crisis" he aware.

"It's not the first time I've heard this" Kaoru spoke, turning grim on all of them

"Well then understand its very imperative you help us locate Himura-san" Maebi spoke.

"I can't help you, because I don't know, please, understand that" she informed, "besides, what's there to know about someone who leaves me in damnation" she hinted.

"Ms. Kogoro. What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten his sole purpose is a soldier of this elite army? Have you also forgotten that Himura-san targeted everyone who caused him trouble, don't you see, you're not the only one he affected. If we can't learn to understand each other, and put the pieces of this puzzle together then there's going to be a break down, so please, help us." Maebi begged.

"I told you" she started in a crispy aggressive voice, "I don't know anything of his actions"

"Kaoru" spoke an anew voice.

She looked at her father who rose his head to look her. His eyes were fathomless with problems. She hadn't seen her father this disoriented in a while.

"Do you know why Kenshin is of a great essence to us right now?" he asked.

"No." she answered curtly.

"This letter" he rose the letter, "is a letter from the Shinsen. This letter was delivered to our front gates. What does that say? It says the Shinsen knows our hideout, that we need protection against the enemies." He pointed out, "lately Kyoto has been under a rampage, many innocent people and not to mention Shinsen have been killed, for some apparent reason the Shinsen thinks its our men, but it isn't. The Ishin will never stoop to kill the innocents. It is as unfaithful as Seppuku is to the Shinsen. It so happened that the Shinsen will march to our gates and dare us to fight. We need Kenshin, Kaoru, more than ever. If you could possibly tell me where he is I would appreciate it" her father spoke.

"Father, I know you seek the Ishin's best interest, but have you ever thought, you don't seek Kenshin's best interest, that he is more than a tool, than an emblem, than the Battousai? Have you seen that he is alive even in all his horrors. With awaking eyes, his freedom is locked. His wings are caught, his soul is inflamed with your requests to kill. You practically destroyed him already, but you can't see those things. I understand why Kenshin wears a face only somebody like himself can understand, it is because he is numb, far too taunted, too lost from reality" she whispered, "I won't help you father. I'll leave Kenshin to decide on his own good faith what he should do. If you truly think you know your soldier, then how much do you know if Kenshin will return?" she asked.

"Why do you fight me Kaoru? Why do you always fight me, victimize me? Haven't I showed you I am a good man already, that my intentions are good, that this is the only way? Haven't I?" there was anger this time for her.

"No!" she pounded, "Your intentions of good are beguiled in hate, in killing. Killing isn't the only way to peace, it is not something any man should do, but you do it because like the Shinsen, your heart is black. You don't know father, what it means to run to war every so often days, killing men, feeling their blood slide down your face and chest, you don't know what it means to hear a man yelping in mercy, you can not begin to see with naked eyes the truth that each of your soldiers their heart is hurting, that they too, like the enemy are being corrupted, are being dubbed as men of the Bakumastu. Why should you anoint this upon them, some have families, some have wives, some want a future, but some of them will never see that sun, will never see their families, because you took that away. You did it to Kenshin and who's to say you wouldn't do it to someone else." She paused to take a breath, "I never blamed you father for your work, I only blame you for murdering these men of their good." She trailed off into a whisper.

"You tell me such things. Boldly you tell your own father the end is now. All I do, is wrong, but could you have done better?" he dared her.

"The time for that has gone. I can't help Kenshin father, he spits words at me like venom and it burns insatiably. Without even thinking of his actions or his words, I can not reach this Kenshin. My Kenshin is destroyed. I'm sorry" she whispered looking away.

"I don't want to fight you Kaoru. Our nation is breaking, the Ishin is breaking and Kenshin is breaking. Please, don't break to. I need you to be on my side" he spoke

"I am, I will always be" she spoke.

"Then you must help him when he is found" Katsura informed

"I can't do anything father" Kaoru whispered. Sometimes she felt hopeless and this was one of those moments.

The three men sighed.

"Kaoru, please understand you are the only one who can help" her father spoke.

"You want something I can't give. You want a man you don't even know, why are you asking me?" Kaoru gazed at her father with tears.

"I use to believe what mom use to say, that every man has a conscience, that every man has just part of him good. But I saw it first hand, that when part of a man has gone insane, there's nothing but hollowness and anger. There's nothing to gain in such a body" Kaoru finally wept, her lips trembling, "open your eyes father, what I use to be never helped him, and I what am, can never help him" Kaoru covered her face.

'I keep fighting myself kami, I keep fighting myself and I just don't know why'

"Do you know why I believe in you Kaoru, why my faith hasn't completely been blown out?" Katsura leaned forward, prying her hands away from her face. Holding his daughter's hand he gently patted the surface.

"Because you'd fight for your army and you believe that I've gotten grip on Kenshin. No father" she shook her head, her eyes leaking as she grit her teeth, "I haven't gotten a damn on him" to hear her say those words made him shiver. Her eyes were so dull, lost of all her vibrancy and energy. Her pretty face was being drowned in pain.

"Kaoru" he whispered aggressively, holding her cheek.

"It's true papa. What is the use? The things I heard from him, the things he did to me, it's like he never knew me. How can a man be this way?" she held her father's hand, "I don't want to sound like I've lost all hope, but I see it every time in his eyes. He lets his hate control him and makes him this, this beast" she inwardly arched, crying her eyes out.

Katsura softened his eyes on his daughter.

"Oh my Kaoru…" Katsura gathered his daughter, holding her to his heart.

"Behind every storm, is a sun" he paused to kiss her head.

"I don't understand papa" Kaoru breathed, holding tightly at him.

"Just remember he may be the Battousai to the world, but behind him, is a man. You, out of all persons are supposed to know that the best" he explained feeling her bury her face in his chest.

"Me? I'm nothing special but Kenshin's fool" Kaoru wept.

"No Kaoru, you're more than that to him" he urged her to look at him.

"What am I, hmm father, what am I to him?" she croaked, her eyes glistening.

"You're his sheath"

Her eyes opened in shock. 'I'm his sheath.' It was then she remembered she had a role. A role she forgot to fulfill.

'A sheath..his sheath'

_--_

_--_

_--_

_An: Congratulations, you just read chap 24! Now here's my question, did it rock or did it suck? I wanna know! Anyways, to the story, if there are any questions which needs answering right about now, go ahead and feel free to ask. Also, if you've realized, Battousai or Kenshin, is not in a proper state of mind, he's a bit um, quack? Okay, that was mean, but its true! Anyways, I do hope that the storyline is buying its way into your hearts and that you're giving your mind some teasing when I allow the characters to portray a bit differently from the main Nubuiro line. It's just fun to play with characters! That it is! _

_Okay, I'm seriously out of here now. We're holding a party now and I needa get to it!_

_Well enjoy and big up! Oh and thank u to all my reviewers of chap 23, you peeps rock my socks!_

**Please review.**


	25. Tasting the Battousai and his sins

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

--Fhb

--R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 25 — Tasting the sins of Battousai_**

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_--_

Kaoru stood on the porch, looking out for him.

It's been the second day and he still isn't home, she thought. The sky was already dark and it was already getting late. Still wearing the face of concern and the eyes of softness for him, she nestled a hand over her heart. She waited for him, patiently and unfazed.

The cold breeze of the afternoon rushed upon her skin, shivers running down her spine in there tens. Kaoru held herself feeling the night approaching swifter and swifter. The sounds of laughing people in the room could be heard. It was already supper and many of the men gathered, eating and feasting without their friend.

Kaoru could not bare the thought of eating without Kenshin. He was perhaps cold and shivering in the lonely streets, almost immediately Kaoru began feeling sad again. Hope that was there, seem to almost blow out on her when she thinks of him. She wanted with everything in her heart for Kenshin to be here and alright. The thought of him elsewhere, under a black sky, full of many enemies worried her. It was then she remembered Kenshin was not really Kenshin, he was in fact, Battousai – the thing had proven to everyone solemnly.

Almost immediately a shiver ran down her spine and she felt the way he touched her. The way he tasted her.

'No no no, stop thinking of it Kaoru'

But she couldn't.

The thought of his eyes and lips against her, made her shudder.

Caught in a daze of her thoughts, Kaoru didn't seem to recognize the eyes coming toward her.

Golden eyes sparkled in the darkness. The darkness that was very much part of him.

His feet dragged against the stones and silt as he made his way toward the platform Kaoru was standing on.

To Kaoru, she could hear noises, shaking her head she stared back at Kenshin who like her, was holding the same gaze.

Cold eyes stared into her soft blues. Almost ruthlessly his face stiffened, looking away from her.

Kaoru's eyes followed him as he past her without a word, a reason to spare. Everything he did, contributed to her sadness, her pain.

"Are you alright? I—I was scared you wouldn't, wouldn't come home" she said in a concerned voice.

"What's it to you onna?" he asked stopping in his tracks, turning to her he said, "nothing. It means nothing to you."

Kaoru hurtfully looked back at him, completely affected by his words. "Why are so cold Kenshin?" she asked, her face swelling in a red shade of hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you why? How many? A hundred? To make it clear for those deaf ears of yours, I am the Battousai. It's in my nature. Love it or hate it, I don't care" he walked off.

Kaoru, very upset and perturbed by his words, swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

"You once said..you wouldn't want to be called that. Why do you call yourself that?" she asked, following him up the stairs.

"Boy! I must have not known what I was saying 'coz damn, I feel good to be bad" he walked up the stairs, coming to the hall.

"Good? Let me ask you, doesn't it bother you, that you hurt people, that you're actually cared for?" she asked.

He didn't pay attention to her. He simply walked pass, not giving a damn.

"Kenshin, don't walk away when I'm speaking to you" she ordered in a crispy voice.

"As if I'll ever listen to one possible word you'd ever say to me" he entered his room shutting it on her face.

Kaoru stood there, anger steaming from within. 'Aghh! No manners, no discipline. He is a completely arrogant man.' She clenched her fists, feeling them ball in deep anger. Fed-up of his nonsense, of all his so-called ruthlessness, Kaoru stomped her feet in finality. She would no longer take on this bickering and mindless grievance. Opening the shoji without permission, her eyes sort into the darkness.

"We need to talk" came her reply that was boldly said as her actions were.

"Get out!" came that reply she know would come.

"I need you to understand something that I did not" "I need not hear you onna" he interjected her sentence.

"All you ever do is lie. I know you Kaoru. I know that behind your innocent mask is a clever serpent. I have seen with awaking eyes your true face and no façade can fool me onna. No way, that it can not!" he informed.

"Your words are all wrong. You didn't even listen to me but you're saying lies, what do you think you know Kenshin? Well I'll tell you, nothing. You don't even know the truth and I wish you could stop acting like five and listen to me, one on one" she aggressively said.

"You think you are wise onna. With your right face you would show your father and the Ishin, you are a meek pacifist, but with your left face you would show me your true colours, the colours of a serpent. You have nothing but faults in front of me and you're made up of nothing but lies. You would wish so much I could listen to you, but if I do, you'd supplant me in your sentimental garbage. Should I truly listen to you talk when it is truly the hissing of a snake?" he said, staring back at her hatefully.

Kaoru said nothing. Her mouth opened, and slowly it closed. Tears, from no where came to her eyes as they leaked with freedom.

"Why are you so blind Kenshin. Why?" she asked, "everything I try to do is to help you. Everything I am is because of you. Then see this, everything you are, begins to destroy me. Everything bad you do, breaks and tears me. Please, just please, stop it, and for one last time listen to me" she begged, sharply inhaling the breaths of air.

Battousai kept grim and unfazed.

Walking toward his curtain he lingered there, his back facing her.

For a minute he let her cry, letting her get everything out.

Kaoru kept watch of him, her heart though in love, felt like ripping to shreds. The things love do to people was amazing and Kaoru saw that in every relationship, most would be endured with trails. But her trails with Kenshin were bending in such positions, Kaoru began having realizations that her relationship with Kenshin, would not last.

Feeling the realization like shocks across her skin, Kaoru held herself tightly, reassuring her breaking heart it was okay to cry from the man she loved. But his soul and stature, it never budged the way hers did. He felt nothing for her and she was certain asking him to kill her would be done without any hesitation. Feeling like the earth pulled from beneath her, Kaoru cradled herself before breathing erratically to herself.

Walking forward.

Her eyes hazed with tears as she felt the pain for him.

"Kenshin…" she called in a muffled voice…

He didn't want to hear her.

"Get out my room" he ordered.

"Kenshin" she called again, in a softer voice.

"Now!" he said harsher.

"Ken..shin" she said one last time.

"I order you to get the hell out my room" he screamed.

No response.

"Are you listening to me onna?" he asked, not sure why she didn't call his name. For a few seconds he heard nothing but silence. What was she doing? He thought to himself. Then to his amazement, she leaned forward, placing her arms around his waist, holding him strongly to her.

"Onnnaa" he began in a dark, angry voice.

Then he felt her pull him.

Straight to the floor he collapsed.

He looked up at her angrily as she stood over him with eyes of delirium and lost hope.

Falling to her knees almost dementedly, Kaoru could second guess he would slap her or get up, whichever, she knew it was coming. Instead, she leaned forward, pushing him to the floor, resting on his stomach, looking down into his eyes.

"ONN" she placed a hand over his hot mouth.

"I love you" she whispered, "and not Seto. And please my darling, I would gladly show you that I love you more than anything" She saw the shock on his face. Taking his sword, he held it back from her. Her eyes rested on his as she tried to show him it was okay. He let go of the blade. Unsheathing its long silver blade, she breathed in deeply before closing her eyes and bringing it to her throat.

"Kill me" simple words said sounded like thunders from the heaven.

His eyes enlarged. 'What the hell'

She pressed the blade against her throat, where the tip of the blade touched her skin, causing a thin line of blood to fall. It was then he felt a shock rip throughout him. Alas he could not see his fear come alive. Her death. Her blood made him tremble and quake with anger all at the same time. Feeling weak, Battousai held the blade from her. Throwing his blade to the floor, he opened his mouth to start all his hateful words and angry sentences. All the anger for her careless actions.

Holding down his mouth again, Kaoru weakly smiled.

"I truly do love you Kenshin, in any form you come"

Leaning forward, she slowly released her hand from his mouth. Placing her lips against his, she tasted the Battousai and all his sins.

_--_

_--_

_--_

He opened her door, seeking the body that lay on the futon. He could hear her soft breathing in the silent room. Amber eyes flashed gold when he remembered her words. Entering the room proudly, he went to her side. Shaking her from her slumber, Kaoru groaned.

"J-Just five more minutes…" she snored…

Kenshin shook her again, making sure her eyes opened to see him.

Kaoru turned around, fluttering her pretty eyes at the man in front of her.

"Kenshin?" she wasn't sure if she was seeing right. Rubbing her eyes, she focused on the man in front of her.

"Kenshin" she called.

"Shhh! Get up" he said.

"What?" she asked

"Get up! I want to tell you something. Not here though" he said.

"Now?" she asked loudly.

"Shh!"

"Now?" she whispered.

"Yes now! So get up onna" he said.

'He kisses me, bites me and even touches me but he still doesn't know my name. Sure Kenshin, just keep going, sooner or later you'll learn what pummeling is' she thought.

"I need to change"

"No time to." He pulled her to her feet.

"Kenshin" she breathed in his name.

He pulled her to her feet.

"Lets go" he said

'This Kenshin is really not romantic. Mental note, remind him romance is important'

Kenshin ran to her window.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"Done below"

"Ahh!"

"Come on" he said.

"Hhehhe! You know what, I'll use the stairs" she laughed nervously.

"Onna!" he started the 'woman' talk again.

"Kenshinn" she whined.

"It's just a little jump" he said.

"Little? There is nothing little about that jump, that's very high if you didn't realize. Besides, I don't practice break falls like you martial artists." She smiled.

Kenshin grabbed her, holding her to him.

Holding her, like a baby in his arms, he leaned over her window before jumping below!

Kaoru felt the scream coming to her as they neared the floor. Clutching onto Kenshin a little tighter, he landed softly to the floor, holding his precious carriage to him protectively.

"That wasn't so bad" he said.

Kaoru's face was hidden in his neck, "next time, lets use the step, regardless how urgent" she said.

Kenshin placed her down, attending to the horse that was standing near the bushes. Pulling the reins of the horse to Kaoru's direction, he jumped on, lending Kaoru a hand.

She looked at the horse, then at Kenshin. It was perhaps the middle of the night and she was going for a horse ride. Sure, that just sounds so romantic, but she was so tired.

"Kenshin.." she started.

"Come Kaoru" he whispered her name, almost wanting-like

Now she knew from the look in his eyes and the tone of voice he carried that she could not abandon her love. Taking his hand, he pulled her onto the horse, adjusting her in front of him.

Snapping the reins, the couple was off.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Under a lonely night like this, two lovers could be seen riding across a beach, being looked down by the millions of shimmering stars. The galloping black stallion carried the lovers far, as they rode across the beach in all their desirous love. The sea breeze, though naturally cold, felt warm, as the world finally began spinning in the way couples should have it. The gentle crashing of the midnight waves, banged against the shore, the foamy waves sweeping upon the shore. The continuous galloping through wet sand, made Kaoru bounce up and down in Kenshin's grasp.

Fleeing past the green turfs and rocky hills, Kenshin led his stallion into a place only he knew about. Pulling the reins back, the wild horse slowed its pace, dying down to a stop. Kenshin got off first, looking up at Kaoru expectantly. Instead, her eyes were cast out at the ocean that was singing to her in its simple symphony.

"Onna" he called.

Kaoru smirked at the name. She knew it'd take some time for him to 'remember' that short, curt name of hers, but for the while she'd let the battle drop. Turning around, she looked at him with gentleness.

"Yes, can I help you _man_?" she asked, using a smirk of pure evil.

Battousai smirked, 'woman knows how to use my tricks against me.'

"Are you coming down?" he asked, watching the movement of emotion in her eyes.

"Yes I am! Take me down" she said, outstretching her arms for him to hold her.

"Jump" was that curt response, not to mention bold and not expectant.

"Jump? You know what, I'll help myself down" she began wiggling out the saddle.

"Onna, just jump, I'll catch you" he said.

"Are you lying?" she shone innocent eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?" there was a tone in his voice.

"Now now, no need to get all angry Mr. Cranky pants" she said matter-of-flatly.

"Oh, so now I'm cranky?" Kenshin asked.

"Look, lets not start an argument" she paused, "catch me" she said.

"Who says I wanna catch you?"

Kaoru growled, 'okay he's really getting me ticked off now'

"Kenshin could you stop it already?" she asked

"Fine! Jump" he said.

Kaoru for some apparent reason didn't trust the tempered red-head. Trusting the tiny voice in her head, Kaoru leaned forward, jumping into the samurai's arms. In a quick notion, he caught her, placing her feet to the ground. Kaoru held unto him, looking up at his face. He lowered his head, to meet hers. Soft blue eyes rested on his cold alone, ambers. Holding his gaze, she whispered with a small smile on her face, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry. Sorry for what?" he lowered his baritone voice to a whisper.

"Sorry for judging you." She answered, leaning in on him.

"Hmm. It's okay" he whispered, breaking their contact. Pulling her by the hand to a dry area on the beach, he sat there, his amber eyes coaxing her to sit next to him. She obliged, sitting near to him, with a "safe" space between them. Kaoru could feel there was something that needed to be said, that needed to be done. For some reason, it was this moment that became tentative. That became clouded with tension. Kaoru felt the uneasiness, the way he kept quiet, his eyes remote, looking out into the distance where the sea seem to welcome you like a breath against the face. Kaoru looked at his profile, seeing that the questions he kept were going to come out. Biting her lips, she turned to look at the sea, feeling the breeze caress against her, softly. The breath of saltiness in the air could be tasted. Leaning forward on her propped knees, Kaoru watched the world bloom in its gentleness.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he finally said, his voice low and not intimidating.

"Yes. It's very beautiful" she answered, keeping her eyes on the crashing waves.

"I have something to tell you, and ask you" he spoke, letting his eyes linger on the sea's black waters.

"What is it? Tell me" she coaxed in a whisper.

"It's about our relationship" he said.

For a moment, the word 'relationship' took a moment to dissolve in the pits of her mind. At first she felt anew that her 'relationship' as he termed it, was once again, bouncing and alive, but a thought again made her realize, that it could be heading for the door since apologies were never really exchanged.

"Wha-what about it?" she asked in question.

He drew a tired sighed at first. His eyes turning to her, looking at her meek form, "its about what happened, and what is now"

She blinked his words back, turning to him, she leaned her head against her knee, "you want to end it, is that it?" it was the only thing that needed to be asked.

Kenshin held her gaze before speaking, "you know, I use to ask myself Kaoru, what you meant to me and I didn't find the answer. At first I thought it was just a distraction, a pleasurable distraction, but then, I began seeing something else. Part of me was confused, I didn't know what you meant to me until I made love to you. I found out then, that you became something that was mine. That no one else could have. You belonged to me and in a sense it felt good to have something besides blood to myself. You wouldn't believe how much you made me different, you changed me and made me live." He paused to smirk, "but that, that didn't last." He said darkly, his voice covered in blades of ice.

Almost immediately, his eyes flashed gold, and became fire blazing with so much life.

"Hate. It burned in me, burned like an eternal fire in my depths. I trusted you and you lied to me. You used me, you taunted me. You kept your distance from me, tucking in Seto-boy just the right way. You may not know what you did, but it became insatiable hellish for me not to feel" he said.

"Kenshin" she breathed, "I don't like him. I know it may seem as if I do, but I don't, trust me" she spoke.

The 'trust' in his sentence became so hard for him, that he sometimes wished he didn't have to hear her speak.

Turning his head from her, "I trusted you Kaoru. I kept you like an angel protected in my arms. To be always. But you didn't see that, you can never see it. I would preserve you from the world before they could ever say one mean thing to you, but then I realized, you were so blind yourself, that you didn't see your actions were taunting me, your so-called Kokoro." He said hastily.

"Kenshin, I know it seems as if I used you and to some point it was wrong of me to lie to you and not tell you that I was simply trying to help Seto" she answered.

"Helping him, to do what Kaoru?" came that heated reply. His brows furrowed.

"Kenshin, maybe you yourself are blind, but I am not. Because when it comes to seeing a man's flaws, his hurt and pain, I see it, it is that, that speaks to me, that begs me to help them. I didn't ask to be a pacifist without some knowledge of not reading a man who cries. Seto, like you, has a story of sadness. I try so hard splitting myself for people and yet they don't understand me and my cause for my actions. Understand me Kenshin Himura, my intentions are usually good and my heart I think so is just as good, but what everyone asks of me and does to me isn't very good for me or my heart. Open your eyes, I, like you, make mistakes so I'm sorry for hurting you and everyone in the so doings. Okay? I'm sorry" she trembled as she felt sadness creeping in again.

"Kaoru, do you know what you are to me?" he asked looking at her face.

She was crying.

"N-No." came her response.

"Right now I look at you as my sheath. I don't think I could look at you as anything else right now." He said.

"So-so, what about our relationship?" she asked a fear panging in her.

He sighed, "War is on our doorstep. Battle wages and many are dying. Men will always go to war and die, leaving behind their most precious trinkets. Part of me wants you to know that I am a soldier of war and that Japan's flag rising for a blood-free nation is my goal. But part of me, sees it indifferently" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him

"The 'good-ole-Kenshin' as I call him, is bounded to you. That part of me, feels that you're so precious that it couldn't bare the mere picture of seeing you go away. That its too hard to even be thought of. You know what you call that?" he asked.

"Love?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"I call it weakness. A man who does not fear, is a man without weakness. But even if I wanted to say as the Battousai, that I had no weakness, I came to realize I do. When you cut your throat tonight and I saw your blood fall, I felt something, something I had never felt. It was a mixed emotion of pain, regret, sorrow. It's a confusing emotion, but it ignited a fear in me. My one fear in this world Kaoru, to the Battousai and to the Kenshin, is your death. If you die…war will be the only thing I will rage." He said…

"S-So, does that say, I mean, well, does that mean, you love me?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"No. That's something I can never tell you. It's true, I can't. No matter how many times you'd beg me, I could never say it. A hitokiri can never say such words, for in a hitokiri's heart, love does not exist. Our mantra of life is simple: live by the blade, die by the blade, there's nothing about love there." He said.

Kaoru shivered, feeling shivers rattle against her skin. Swallowing the lump she turned from him, feeling like crumbling.

"M-My f-father" she whispered tearfully, "he said that you fight for the people, for Japan. That means in your heart there is a form of love for the thing you excel at, killing. You hold the thought of failing as an incomprehensible one, but you hold the thought of living by blade that shall bring peace, dear to your heart, that you nurture that thought with love and preciousness." Kaoru said.

"Love has different meanings" he said.

"Then fine, my version is simple. It means I love you" she turned to him, her eyes filled with water, but dark cobalt blue.

"Why? Why do you love the real assassin, the one that kills without a thought, the one this nation could never tame and the one that will always hurt you?" he asked.

"Because there are some loves in this world that go so deep you can't kill them. You can only do two things, kill yourself or fight for the thing you love. I love you so much Kenshin that I'd accept you in any form. Assassin, demon, my killer…I'd always accept you, because you spread yourself so deep in me and its grown into something that can not die. My love for you is as sincere as a lily that is pure" she whispered.

Battousai's eyes shone in the darkness, though he could feel his stomach contract and expand with funny butterflies, he leaned forward to see in her eyes a truth that shone like a brightly born star on a dark night like this. In awe he kept his amber eyes staring back at her, wondering how he could ever escape the feelings she tied him down with. Repeatedly he felt her words echo in his mind. Over and over they chanted in his mind, to a point he could take no more but shut his eyes and find solace.

Darkness greeted him in all its softness. Still closing his eyes, he saw a light bursting free, there in the blue strong light of his closed eyes, he could make out a face. Her face. Kaoru. Even in his darkness that was always so rich and bold, it seem to finally break with her image.

Opening his eyes, he breathed deeply.

Turning to the her, he stared into her eyes, "Kaoru, I know you would want me to reassure you with all the goodness, but I can't. I can't say sorry, I can't say I love you, all I can do, is bring you hurt. That's it. Now here's my question. If you love me, as you say you do, you can love me, and I'll be there for you, you'll be mine, but I just can't say the words you want me to say. If you don't want to love me then that's your business. Its your choice. Remember I can never love you. I can only bring you pain. Your choice, take it or leave it."

Turmoil, hate, pain, lost, accomplishment, they all played across Kaoru's heart. Her heart was banging again and again with gain and denial. In a way she was winning and losing, being done and undone. His words like knives on her soft skin, ripped and tear at her, soundlessly. She felt every word sink in her like hot fluid, and there was no way to forget the weight of their strength. Impacting her beyond the wits she had, Kaoru, leaned forward, running from him. She couldn't bear to say right now. Part of her was screaming, the other part was dead gone. No emotion in her was stable, she was imbalanced and maybe drowning herself would do the trick.

He was so cold and it hurt her. 'Take it or leave it'

To Kaoru, whatever she did to deserve this, should have never been repaid in punishment this way. She could remember her old Kenshin being so kind and warm with her. Yeah, he like Battousai, wasn't the perfect meek man, but like her Kenshin, he made it distinctively clear, he loved her. In everything touch, in every kiss, in every moment their bodies touched. In all his imperfection, he was perfect to her by claiming her silently in love. A master he was, and she loved that Kenshin. The Kenshin that she loved was gone and she could never have him.

Running forward, into the sea, Kaoru found herself one perfect image of Kenshin. There in her memory's dark walls, Battousai stood, but walking out of him was Kenshin, he was proceeding her, wearing a smile that only she could have. Feeling a smile on her face. Kaoru realized the answer now, was to die. In happiness.

Dropping her knees, Kaoru collapsed into the water. Not breathing, just practically drowning herself. Battousai saw the actions of the woman. Standing to his feet, he ran to the ocean's side, entering the water, he saw Kaoru lying in the water, drowning herself. At first he felt like smacking her, but instead a gaze of amazement came over him. Shaking his head, he pulled her up, dragging her out the water. Anger filled him as he dragged her gruffly out the water. Pushing her against the dry shore, he pumped her lungs from the water. Slowly the water that was in her lungs, escaped her lips. Kaoru focused her eyes on the form in front of her. At first the person's face was hazy but then she saw him.

"Are you an idiot? Are you onna?" he shook her gruffly from the shoulders.

'Why do you even care? You don't love me, you never will'

He kept screaming at her, again and again…and again. The words of coldness would never end. His torture would never end. Kaoru's eyes lit up like stars, as a revelation of truth came over her. 'Whats the point of staying sane for the one I love?'

Tears fell from her eyes in sadness, but in happiness. They fell, and fell, and his words became deaf. No longer could she hear his words but instead she could feel something wild bursting free from inside of her.

"Do you have anything to say onna?" he shouted in her face.

She was quiet, what a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

She laughed, "hahahhahahah" she laughed.

He leaned back, looking at her incredulously.

She laughed crazily, feeling sadness and happiness beat together as one.

Looking up at him, she laughed so loudly, she twirled out his grasp.

Picking herself up, she looked at him with hate.

"What do you care?" she asked, "you don't. 'Saving me for nothing. You're a dog Kenshin! That's what you are, a rotten dog I tell yuh" she paused, "'Feel you're so mucho to get down so damn hard on me. You don't know nothing of me, you're so cold, you're the bad one here, not me. All I ever tried to do was to make you happy, was to make you live again, but you flicked away every good thing I offered. Is this the way you reimburse me? With bitter words and cold suggestions? Well damn you to hell coz you know what, I don't need this" she coldly offered.

"Oh, I'm sure an insane person like yourself would just know what's right, wow, what mental person doesn't know?" he drew his certain sarcasm.

"You know what, rattle me all you want but I will not be intimidated by you. You have no power against me. All you are is a lost little boy with bad karma, and bad issues. You need help, look at your reflection, it begs it" she shot back.

"Good ahead onna, say all you want, its not like your words have any effect on me" he said broadly.

"You know Kenshin, if you wanted me to call you something, I'd call you this. Battousai." She paused to take a deep breath, "I'd never call you it, but you forced me. How does it feel to have the innocent lover say it? It feels nasty and you know what, I hope it does. 'Coz you deserve it, all of it" she walked away…

"ONNA" he shouted. Anger bubbling in his eyes.

"No, you don't onna me. I have a name. My name is Kogoro Kaoru and you Himura Kenshin, better start calling me my name." She walked off.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should be calling you, I can call you anything I feel" he screamed out.

She turned around, taking a breath of air, "you're right, you can call me anything you want, but here's what you can't call me. A bastard. I never betrayed you Kenshin, I never did, but question is, have you betrayed me? Have you used me? Yes, yes! You have!" she paused to walk forward. "That's the truth"

"Hate it or love it, take it or leave it" she said, her words like spears raking across his skin.

"Aghhh! Onna" he went forward angrily.

"Go ahead, hurt me. Kill me, kill me by the hands of the Battousai. The man who wants to keep me alive. Kill me Battousai, and see how much you truly hate me." She said, offering herself to him with outstretched hands.

Battousai stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I can't kill you" was that odd reply.

"Now you figured it!" she said

"I want your answer Kaoru. I have no reason to fight you for your insanities, instead, an answer would do" he said.

"Who in kami's name do you think you are?" she asked gritting her teeth, "you don't feel anything for me and yet you demand such a reply. How rude" she deciphered.

"I feel one thing when I see you. It's not love though" he said…

"Oh, what is it?" she asked

"Hope. Hope…" he said. "When all the lights are blown out, I thought I could have found hope in you, but that's fading isn't it?" he asked.

"Why are teasing me?" she asked.

"I'm not teasing you. It's the truth" he said.

Kaoru came to a quiet halt. 'He feels hope for me?'

And in all her craziness, hope intercepted her thoughts.

"Do you love me Kaoru?" he asked.

"Why would I love you?" she asked back

"You're right. Why! In fact I don't want you to love me, why, because I have so much darkness added to me. It's not easy…" he said truthfully. His mask of Battousai falling into honesty. "I have so much torture in me, that I'm afraid I might show you. It's not simple to bury emotions like mine. I can try, but it doesn't work. I've never been able to scream out at the world, only at myself. It becomes so intense, that the emotions inside of me, make me hate blindly and I don't differentiate between what should and shouldn't. Don't hate me because of my emotions that are too dark, and too cold. They are part of my heart, and they live with me, I would never want to show you them, but if you love me, there's no question that you wouldn't see them" in all his honesty Battousai became undone, saying everything with truth and no lie.

Kaoru was walking to him in amazement. Placing a hand on his cheek, he looked up at her.

"I know you're a good man here" she touched his chest.

"But I know you're a man who needs me to love him. And I will love you even if you will—you will never love me" she found it particularly hard to say it but she did.

"I love you Kenshin, I love you so much" she leaned forward, hugging him.

"Kaoru" he whispered, holding her to him.

The couple slowly pulled back revealing eyes of hope, "well that was an interesting conversation" he said, smirking at her.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you know you want to" she pulled his head to hers.

'The woman knows me' thought the Battousai. Pulling her into a deep kiss. Her lips tasted like something sweet and he yearned for something sweeter. Pulling back from her ruby red lips, he scooped down for a sample of that neck of hers. Kaoru felt sensitive, receptive and weak. The emotion was madness across her skin. She felt sensual and raw, closing her eyes, she held him dear to her. Feeling him pull at her neck more and more with his teeth. Kaoru smiled sluggishly as she felt her good ole Kenshin work his magic on her, once again.

_--_

_--_

_--_

The couple returned around three that morning, giggling about some childhood memories. Kaoru couldn't believe Battousai was such a chatterbox, he spoke about everything to her and she felt safe in his truths.

"Well I had a really wonderful time Kenshin, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" she asked.

"Sure" he smirked.

"Good. Well, good nig- - I mean, good morning. That sounds so odd! Anyway, bye Kenshin" she sweetly smiled.

"Good bye Kaoru" he said, leaning forward, kissing her on the lips.

Kaoru felt the touch of his tender lips. Oh like magic he made her feel every time.

Pulling back he walked down the dark hall going to his room. Kaoru shut the door, sliding down the door in happiness. 'Oh my gosh, tonight, I mean this morning, has been the greatest.' She sighs dreamily, 'I'll never forget it'

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Hours worked in, from 3:15 time went to 4:30 and the time simply kept rolling in as a slim 5:30 kicked in and the maids of the Ishinshishi began getting up, getting ready to start meals for the men. Matsura was as usual, up early going down the steps seeing a certain person looking out at this early hour. At first Matsura arched a brow, what could Ninsuko could be doing up so early. Up already nonetheless, the woman proceeded to the kitchen where she saw the pots of food were already on the stove, being cooked. _

_Matsura thought it must have been Ninsuko. Going to the gathering room, she saw everything was prepared. _

_Matsura was growing skeptical. _

_Returning to where the standing Ninsuko was, Matsura broke the silence._

"You okay kido?" Matsura asked.

"Hai! I'm fine" she looked up at the dark sky.

"Thanks for preparing everything. But why'd you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ever since Himura-san choked me half to death, I felt like I should appreciate every moment I live, even the yucky chores. I'm glad he didn't kill me, but I don't think I could ever look at him the same way. Poor Kaoru-chan, she has her heart on that man and he constantly rips her apart. What could she see in him?" Ninsuko asked.

"A man perhaps" Matsura sat on the step looking at Ninsuko.

"A man? What man goes around hurting innocent females?" she asked.

"Well Kaoru-chan sees people differently. Sometimes I think the girl is a little good for herself, but she tries to understand everyone. She tries to understand him. Himura-san isn't all bad, he's just, insecure. Without Kaoru, I guess he'd be a lot worse. Just try to understand Ninsuko, we're not dealing with our Kenshin, we're dealing with Battousai. And as long as he is, well respect him that way. And Kaoru's beliefs, let her keep them. Besides, I don't think Himura-san could ever backtrack a single smile in his childhood, and I almost greedily want Kaoru to make Himura-san laugh, smile and ehehhee, wed him some day" Matsura laughed.

"Matsura that's not funny. Wedding to a demon? Oh come on, Kaoru deserves better" Ninsuko said.

"Well Kaoru's better is always a different type of everything. Besides, it'll be nice to see Himura-san being happy, getting married to the woman of his dreams" she said.

"Who says he loves her?" Ninsuko asked.

"I know it Ninsuko. I know it. One day they'll get married. Himura-san is too mucho, he's all man and no subdued man. He'll remain all stuck up with his unbreakable stature, but Kaoru will tear that apart and enter his heart just the way she's entered him into hers." Matsura said.

"Oh lord. Imagine that sight. Battousai and Kaoru…wow" Ninsuko laughed.

"It's cute to me. She'll be a good wife" Matsura said.

"And he'll be a cold husband, but that's okay" Ninsuko laughed.

"And they'll have lots of children. Plenty babies." Matsura said.

"Thinking of it, it might actually work pretty good. Kenshin in his sane form happens to be a raving lunatic in Kaoru's bed, so I could just imagine this Battousai in her bed, ohhh, none stop action huh? It's pregnancy right around the corner for Kaoru, and knowing my best friend, she cant get enough of her man." Ninsuko giggled.

"Ha Ninsuko! Lets leave that for them to write would you?"

"I'm sure she's gonna have four kids to ten. The rate they go, everyday is a wild holiday for them" Ninsuko said.

"She might have two to three, for the while at least" Matsura said.

"I bet yuh, she's gonna have 4-10" Ninsuko said.

"How much you paying?" Matsura asked.

"Twenty yen coz I'm broke" came that genki smile.

"You're on, twenty yen that she'll have two-three kids" Matsura wagered.

"Deal" they shook hands.

"Good, now, help me with the food" Matsura stood to her feet, the two pouring the food in the bowls.

Around six fifteen, the bell for breakfast rang and everyone began getting up except a certain missy.

"Ten minutes, no make it fifty…" she said in her sleep.

Opening her door was somebody who didn't get any sleep. Shaking her shoulders, she opened her red eyes to the man.

"Kenshin" she breathed, "Kenshin I'm way too tir" she was cut off to the morning kiss, "and good morning to you too" he said.

"Mmmm, tastes good" she giggled, feeling him pull her up to him.

"Bishouhen I hope this isn't a permanent thing of waking me 6-ish. I kind of need my beauty sleep, you know, to stay beautiful" she smiled.

"I know. I need you to your best coz I want you at your best" he leaned over at her neck, tasting her soft neck.

"Kenshin" she whined, knowing it was too early for this.

"Just a little bit" he groaned against her skin.

"No koibito" she pulled back, "besides, I'm way too dirty minded now. No more, okay?" she asked

"But you taste good and I like it" his eyes were a wicked shade of lustful amber.

"No mister. None of that" she pointed her finger.

His eyes were hot on her. Pulling her finger away, he pushed her against her futon leaning over on her. Taking her lips, she whined against him, 'my dearest, why are you so greedy?' she thought.

Pulling back he licked his lips. A memory coming to mind of the past incident.

"You taste, you taste like honey, mm, tastes good" he leaned forward, kissing her again softly on the neck.

Kaoru giggled.

"Alright koibito, enough, lets go down stairs" Kaoru whispered, the red-head pulling back.

"Of course" he said, pulling her to her feet.

The couple exited her room, silently trailing down the dark hall. Gracefully they walked the steps coming to the base. Kaoru could smell food. 'Mmm, smells good'

The couple didn't exactly go to the gathering room, instead Kaoru pulled her 'boyfriend' to the kitchen. There she could hear a conversation from her spunky friend Ninsuko.

"So its four children you think she'll have" Matsura asked.

"Four to ten." Ninsuko said pouring soup in the bowls.

"That's unrealistic" Sakura said.

"No, the rate Battousai is going, Kaoru-chan will be pregnant with four children in no time." Ninsuko said.

The couple exchanged confused looks.

"A-hem" came her voice.

Sparkling blue eyes came from the darkness watching the group of ladies.

"Good morning ladies" she bowed, "I see you ladies enjoy a pastime of browsing my future in children? My my, why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, well—urh, its just talk." Ninsuko said.

"Uh-huh"

"Anyway. Has that dork called Himura returned?" Ninsuko asked.

She heard a silence from Kaoru.

"I'm sorry he's a complete idiot to you Kaoru-chan. If I had the chance I'd, I'd choke him senseless for being such a jerk" Ninsuko growled at the thought.

"Is that so?" came a cold voice, one Ninsuko would never forget.

"Ninsuko-chan, I forgot to remind you, Kenshin's home again" Kaoru said gently.

"Now you tell me!" Ninsuko felt the fright, as golden eyes glared back at her like a predator in the wild.

"H-Himura-san. Hheheh, I am, I am a bit delirious haahahah? Okay, so I'll be going now" Ninsuko said, running away.

"Why not finish what you want to tell me. Isn't that what your blood crawls to say. Tell me onna, isn't that what you want to say, that I'm a bastard?" his voice was like ice in the room, howling against her violently.

"Kenshin" Kaoru held him back from any more harsh words, "please wait for me in the gathering room" she begged.

He stared into her face, not giving up that easily. "Please" she begged cutely, pouting her lips.

A smirk came to his face, "fine, but you owe me" he walked off.

Kaoru sighed before returning to the Ninsuko who was to the furthest corner of the room.

"He's gone you know" Kaoru said.

"Sheesh! Your boyfriend gives me the creeps." Ninsuko informed.

"Hmm. I don't think you should trouble him" Kaoru spoke.

"I won't, but will that save me?"

"Lets not talk about this, could I help?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure" Matsura said, handing Kaoru some bowls to wash.

Kaoru grimaced.

"So what time did the red-head return last night?" the woman asked.

"Oh around 7ish." Kaoru began scrubbing.

"So you guys are made up again?" Matsura asked.

"Yup!" She smiled at the thought.

"Well that's good."

The women worked in silence until a loud chattering began coming from the gathering room. It was perhaps 7:30 now and the sun was barely up. Most men wanted their food to start their day just right. Kaoru filled a tray with bowls of soup, rushing out into the gathering room, where a cheer was exalted from the famish men. Kaoru gave food out, running back into the kitchen, getting the food and setting it out. One by one Kaoru handed food to the men. Making her way to Kenshin's table, she saw he wasn't there. She wondered where he was. Handing the officials of the Chosu and Ishin, they ate humbly.

The door opened, the red-head stood tall in the archway.

Kaoru smiled. The people backed up. Kenshin ignored their stares, making his way to his table. Sitting down, Kaoru smiled at him.

"Your food Kenshin" a smile glistened across her face.

"Arigatou"

She bowed before leaving.

The maids were last to eat, that meant Kaoru. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin tired and worn. She did however, do a lot of talking for a tired person. She talked, she laughed and even playfully punched the Battousai. Everyone in the room now stared at the two, wondering one, if Kaoru was crack to talk to that freak, and two, would he kill her for punching him like that. Everyone was worried, including Katsura. Kaoru stood on her feet, feeling full, the Battousai following her as they made their way to the kitchen. The eyes never stopped looking on at the beast.

The couple was alone in the kitchen. At first Kaoru felt like leaning in on him, but someone broke their contact.

"Himura-san, you are required for an Ishin-Chosu meeting. It is very urgent" Chazu said.

Kenshin listened, closing his eyes. He knew his actions wouldn't go sound and he'd face punishment as a result for his disrespect and coldness.

"Well here goes, wish me luck" Kenshin said.

"I do" she leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

Their kiss didn't go blind to Matsura and Sakura who were looking on at the couple.

"You always taste better and better" he whispered.

Kaoru bit her lips, "so do you" she waved at him, as he past her.

Kaoru wore a smile of gloat. Matsura came out her hiding place, laughing at the sight.

"Cute Kaoru-chan, very cute" the woman said.

"I see you two have really made up" Sakura said.

"More than ever" she smiled lingering.

And over the hills, the sun had burst free, the morning finally here, like the smile she wore once again.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_An: HAHAAHHAHAHAAH! The update is here, rocking and rolling everywhere! Mwahahah! Okayyyy fhb, shut up. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the update, I can't bare to see my favourite couple hurt the way they do, so now its just fun and fun and fun for them. I needed them to get together in this chapter coz, its very crucial for an upcoming chapter. Wow, does anybody believe me when I say this story is now getting started? But believe me, it is! I hope you guys like the chapter and Dionne, you know who you are, thanks for telling me all your thoughts on Battousai, it was because of you I was able to make part of their conversation. Thanks a whole bunch. And to Camille, you know I love yah coz you my lil sis, and you're there for me. I hope I made your day by adding the romance to the characters. So everyone can see now that Battousai has a fear, his fear is Kaoru's death. He may not be able to say he loves her, but even a lion can break down and be subdued, so bet it, he may actually say it, in the future i.e._

_Hope you like how the fic is moving forward._

_And to the peeps of America who was in trouble with Hurricane Katrina, wanna say, may God be with all of you all and we pray for you everyday! Just hang in there._

_Well thanks so much to my nine reviewers of chap 24. I appreciate it. God bless all!_

**Please review…**


	26. Romance under this hot day

**Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel.**

--Fhb

--R- contains suggestive material and contains some 'stuff'

**_Chapter 26 — Romance under this hot day_**

_--_

_--_

_-- _

_--Be warned this chapter has sensual intones and leery romance. 16+_

_--_

_-- _

_--_

After breakfast everybody headed their own way, including the Battousai who was expected in an urgent meeting.

The lone hitokiri walking down the halls was met by the two large men in front of the protected door.

"E-expected?" asked the guard. Not forgetting the way the young boy had disrespected many and even come undone in his true demon form.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically somewhat snorting at the guard.

"U-um, you can pass" the guard said very afraid.

Kenshin looked up, his eccentric amber eyes flashing raw threats at the man almost unconsciously. The man swallowed making the young hitokiri lower his head with a cocky smirk on his face. The second guard opened the door for the hitokiri, who entered the room soundlessly. A site of big-boy officials lined a huge table on either side. To the top of the table was Katsura, waiting with shut eyes.

"Ah, alas miboy you're here. Please, sit" Maebi gestured for the young hitokiri to sit.

He looked into the man's face, coldness racing back at him like a winter's storm.

Kenshin sat to the end of the table where all the eyes were now narrowed on him. Like a naughty child caught for his wicked actions, the hitokiri related the situation to the current moment. Kenshin knew his actions wouldn't go unheard of, or sound for that matter. When an Ishin usually disrupts the lifestyle of the fellow Ishins or does something to affect the company, it usually becomes very dire on the person. He might sustain brutal lashes, suspension from future missions or expulsion all together.

"Your actions Himura, were not of the best lately" Katsura spoke deeply, his voice echoing throughout the large gathering room

Kenshin just listened.

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble and what's worse you attack your own people." Katsura paused, "I know everyone right now is under stress with the fact that the Shinsen is on our door but it shouldn't have to be one where you exude your pressures on others. Your actions, were very irresponsible and as a top hitokiri it is very shocking that something like this came from you." Katsura sighed for a moment.

"I was not in right frame of mind" Battousai spoke. His voice still barren with life and devoid of emotion.

"No Himura. I can still sense that you're exuding your pressures. You're not the same Himura-san we had at the Ishin" Katsura informed. "Maybe its my fault that you're partially this way. Maybe, I'm the one who pushed you to your limit and I'm really sorry for it. In a sense how could I be such a fool to push you to your limits huh?" he spoke extrovertly

Kenshin listened to his boss speak. Kenshin couldn't allow Katsura to blame himself. Katsura was a good leader regardless what people said or thought. The man was a strategist more than any other thing. He carefully laid out all the missions and made sure that no loop holes were accessible. It was for this same reason that the Ishin was very successful at their kills.

"Iie" Kenshin said.

"Iie?" everyone repeated.

"No. Its not your fault Katsura. Its mine" he was looking down at the moment but he stared to look up at Katsura.

Katsura saw the fire and hate in the boy's eyes. It was not administered to Katsura, it was just something that grew on him. Katsura amazed at such eyes, saw the story of a confused boy. Almost pitying the sight, Katsura shook his head sighing at the misfortune.

"It is my fault because I knew what I was doing. Inside, I knew my conscience was telling me to stop, but my mind would not allow it. So I continued, continued hurting everyone. I don't have a reason for why I'm this way, indeed, maybe I am stressed out from my missions, but I will not let that become an excuse to hinder me from my punishment." Battousai was now looking up, "so I ask you Katsura, what punishment would you befall me for my obscene actions?" Kenshin asked.

"There are many punishments kid, a lot of them goes on into expulsion, but hey, I aint the boss here" Iizuka said, now looking up at Katsura.

Everyone likewise now turned to see the leader make the decision. No matter how much Katsura favoured Kenshin, he couldn't make the punishment simple.

Though punishment was never something easy for Katsura to pick, he closed his eyes remembering the actions of the young boy.

"You injured Seto very badly. The child nearly lost his life" Katsura said.

'At least he cant touch Kaoru now.' Thought the Battousai.

"You choked Ninsuko, nearly killing her. She's a female and you hurt her still?" Katsura didn't want to muse at that thought.

"And then you affected Kaoru very badly. Not to mention you caused fear among your men. Your actions Himura-san are coarse and with all the power invested in me, I'm sorry I'd have to do this" Katsura said.

Kenshin awaited the punishment.

"You Himura, will face the punishment of…

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kenshin hated his punishment. Angry brows revealed the hitokiri was pissed off. Kenshin stormed up the stairs not giving a damn who was in front of him. Going down the hall he opened the door to Kaoru's room. Kaoru who was changing her clothes, flew around to the site of Kenshin. Still half-naked, she saw him walk pass her to the window.

"Koishii?" she called, wrapping the towel around her. Going forward she stayed a safe distance from him.

"Kuso" he cursed very violently.

Kaoru was a bit shock to hear him curse. He never cursed in and it was perhaps the first time she heard it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she carefully touched his back.

He snapped around looking at her.

"I was just punished by the kuso Ishin, and not to mention your father" he said angrily looking at her with pure ire.

"Ohh!" she said softly.

"The worse part about all of this is that the Ishin doesn't trust me anymore. Who knows if they'll want me again." He turned to the window, very affected by the news.

"Oh come now koibito, don't say that. Of course the Ishin will want you. I mean the punishment couldn't be that bad" Kaoru said

"I'm facing extension suspension from all my missions. I don't know when I'll be out on my next mission, all I know is that I'm stuck home everyday until whenever they're ready to give me back my goddamn position." He hissed.

"Well it won't be that bad. I mean, look at it from this way, if you're home, you can have that little vacation you might have thought about" she tried to help.

Kenshin arched a brow. "I don't need a vacation." He said.

"Well, you can share your little vacation with, with me" she said cutely, biting her lips. "Isn't that something?" she asked innocently.

Kenshin's anger almost immediately subsided. The way she was so innocent and made herself to be so cute, made him smirk. Looking back at her, he saw her looking up at him expectantly. Going forward, his arms came around her waist. Leaning forward almost too slow, his lips touched hers. Only just barely. Pulling the towel from around her, her eyes flew open in shock. Picking her up, he placed her on the futon. Pushing her deep into the mattress, he kissed her deeply until she couldn't feel the blood in her face any longer. Her eyes became hazy and her body became sweaty. Sending his serpentine tongue down her neck and lower she groaned when he hit her g-spot. (An: G-spot can be anything you all want to think, and its not something rude)

She arched into the futon, causing him to growl at her excited motions. He did his best to tease her swollen g-spot, which made her gasp for air. Almost painfully, she cried when he tortured her with sweet kisses along her collar-bone.

"K-kenshin" she called with a hoarse voice.

He breathed devilishly slow against her sweating chest. "Yes" he exhaled on her.

"S-Stop it" she whispered in a moan when he collected her elastic flesh of her neck in his mouth. Biting down deeply into her skin, blood began seeping from the wound. She breathed erratically and almost erotically moaned to it.

Licking her blood, he sucked on the wound tasting the metallic richness mixed with a hint of sweat in his mouth. Lapping his tongue, three-four times across the wound, he blew on it. She screwed her eyes shut, breathing deeply from moaning. Fisting her hands in the bed sheet, she felt Kenshin lean off of her.

He left her to breathe some couple minutes before she opened her eyes to look up at him. Her innocent blue eyes met his lustful amber eyes. They sparkled with dirty thoughts one she know he would fulfill with her. Soon.

"You're naughty" she said.

"And you're hot" he answered back.

He lifted her up so she could get ready. She picked up her kimono getting ready in front of him. All the while he kept his eyes tuned to her body. A woman's elegance was truly different from a man's. Women were so articulate with how they tied a bow or how straight their obi was, while men didn't give a fuss about anything.

Kaoru tied the bow, making sure she was looking good enough.

"Done" she said.

"Good, lets get out of here" he said.

"Where will we go?" she asked

"Some place I could jack you really hard" he blinked his eyes.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. You're joking right?" she asked

He kissed her. Smirking devilishly at her, he exited.

"You are joking right? Kenshin, Kenshin? Come back here!" she shouted as he began walking away.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Kenshin and Kaoru left with permission from Katsura to go into town and 'just have some fun' as Kaoru placed it. Katsura knew it would be usually hard for the young hitokiri to enter the 'normal' life of no missions or kills, but Katsura knew it was for Kenshin's best right now. And right now he couldn't be in better hands once Kaoru was there.

Katsura looked at the two who were now exiting the yard. He smiled. It was nice to see Kaoru smile and be happy and it was nice—nice to see Kenshin trying to have a normal life. It's not something Kenshin should hate, its something he should open his eyes and appreciate. There are so many special trinkets on this Earth that men don't usually go recognizing them because they don't have time, but Katsura was hoping that Kenshin would see the small things in life and for once, understand the beauty of it.

Kenshin lead the way with Kaoru following him to wherever he was taking her.

"So, you were just joking about" she blushed, "about you know this morning right?" she bit her lips stopping him from continuing on.

He turned around with something wicked in his amber eyes. "I'm a very unpredictable man, just be prepared coz I'm not that weak little Kenshin." He said flatly.

"Not today Kenshin. I'm not in the mood for that" she said, giggling when she saw his angry-heated face.

"What you mean not today?" he asked, "yes it'll be today" he said flatly again.

"No! I'm the boss, not you" she stuck out her tongue.

"Careful I take it…" he whispered lowly.

"So you wish, but you're too slow" she giggled.

He growled.

"Aww did I affect you?" she groaned playfully

"Keep humouring me and I'll give you something to groan for" he walked pass her, seeing the shock on her face.

"You know, I just realized that you're very perverted" she said watching her step.

"Really, boy I can't tell" he said dryly.

"It's a wonder huh, where you learned all these things" she said evilly.

"True. But it doesn't matter does it, when I experiment everything I learn on you." He smirked at the thought.

"Hentai!" she said.

"And you're not one?" he asked

"No. No, of course not. I'm an angel, I wouldn't be a hentai" she said matter-of-factly.

"Really and who fooled you?" he mused.

"Are you trying to say I'm a pervert?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not saying, I'm telling you you're a pervert. There's a difference." He informed, grinning at his evilness.

"Ouii! You really want to get hurt don't you?" she asked, "Well it can be arranged you know" she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah I'm sure you could just blindly take me out. Dear, what have I got myself into?" he sarcastically asked.

"Pig!" she scowled.

"Pig?" he turned to look at her.

She was angry. She was pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

He stopped at the site of her angry-innocence.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"You're lying" she was doing a pretty good job of feigning.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked

"No, I'm telling you you're a liar, there's a difference" she's been copying him and he really wasn't liking it.

"Look, Kaoru, I'm sorry, okay?" he tried to find her eyes but she was bowing her head. He stooped so he could see into her eyes.

"I'm sorry koishii" he whispered.

She giggled.

"You were pretending weren't you?" he asked amazed.

"Uh-huh!" she smiled.

"Evil!" he whispered.

"So" with that she teased and began walking off. "Coming?"

He nodded and with that he was lead into the busy town.

_--_

_--_

_--_

The town is usually a place you could find everything. From best foods, to European clothing and then you could simply just meet people galore.

Kenshin and Kaoru entered the town around twelve that day. Kaoru was held by Kenshin's hand when she began getting sidetracked. She particularly had something with food. Every food store they came across she had to have something. Kenshin was beginning to ask why she was eating this way and where was it going. He never asked her though coz he thought it would instigate trouble.

Kaoru was now munching on her seventh cookie for the morning. As she passed the different stores, her eyes became attracted to everything around her. It was when they were crossing a new store she stopped. Kenshin turned to see her looking up at something. He turned to see the European clothing store her eyes were now fixated on.

"Can we?"

"No"

"Just a little?"

"No"

"But I"

"No Kaoru."

"Awww! Fine!" she groaned. "Look Kenshin, look, there's a Shinsen?" she pointed off.

"Ha ha, very funny" he said dryly.

"Can we please go in? For me?" she leaned forward on him with large sapphire eyes and cute cheeks puffing.

"If we go in, its only going to be for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, but, you can try on some of the male clothes" she said.

"I'll spare myself the trouble" he exclaimed.

"Okay, well lets go in" she was about to take off when he pulled her back into his arms.

His deep narrow amber eyes were the first thing that met her. They were glowing very effervescently with lustful thoughts prior that morning. Sensuous ideas were bouncing in Kaoru's veins and melting seem to be something she just had to do. Kenshin felt her stare grow deep in him, awaking his primal hunger to ravage her. She fell limp a bit in his hands, which made him groan when she breathed shallowly against him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" his eyes implying other things.

"Yes." She replied. "Thank you" she whispered.

He leaned forward capturing her lips in his mouth. He couldn't believe she was still so innocent to what he asked. She was pouring herself out to him, that it was starting create a scene. Japanese men and women conduct themselves very tolerable, but to see the young couple became so sexual and coarse, was a bit –disrespectful. Kaoru moaned when Kenshin's tongue touched hers.

"E-Excuse me" a small girl pulled on Kenshin's hakama.

'Oh get away punk!' thought Battousai.

Right now he didn't need a distraction, but hell, he was getting one wasn't he?

"Excuse me" she said again this time firmly.

Kaoru pulled back, breathing deeply, looking at the hungry hitokiri who was growling in disapproval. Hearing the voice of the child, Kaoru looked down.

"Oh, hello, how can we help you?" she asked.

"You're not suppose to be kissing in public" she chided.

Kaoru blushed. Kenshin was ticked off by the rat.

"Well I'm very sorry" she paused, "I wont do it again, okay?" Kaoru promised

"Okay, well bye bye" she bade

"Bye" Kaoru got to her feet, "cute kid huh?"

"Cute is an underestimation." Battousai thought.

"Aww, don't be angry, she's just a little kid" Kaoru smiled.

"She ruined the moment. Evil brat" he hissed.

"Come on bishouhen" she lead him into the store.

Kaoru was looking around the clothes store, becoming captivated by the beautiful outfits that were embroided in silks and detailed with sequins and beads from India.

She touched the handiwork, amazed that people made these things.

"Can I help you?" a british woman asked.

Kaoru at first wondered if talking in British would be safe, but then should she just speak Japanese?

"Hello." She responded in posh English.

"You're English?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm half mixed. I um wanted to know if I could get some help" Kaoru spoke.

"But of course, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um, I wanted to try on some of European dresses, may I?" Kaoru asked.

"But of course. There's the changing room, right there. By the way, what exactly are you looking for?" the woman asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. You know, just an array of different things." Kaoru said.

"Oh. Well, there are many things to choose from, there's dresses, girdles and even lingerie. I hope you enjoy fitting in. If you need any help I'm at the top counter. Well enjoy now" the woman smiled leaving the two.

"Thank you" Kaoru said.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin who was practically clueless to what she was saying. "What were you talking about?" he asked

"I was asking her to try on the dresses and, other things" she hinted her brows.

Not quite sure what that meant, he left it to be.

Kaoru approached a well made traditional English gown, with metal frame, white girdle and pink lace and white cotton threading.

She took the dress down from the frame, going to the changing room. Kenshin waited outside looking about the store.

It was a fairly big store with a very large changing room and lots of curtains about the place. The ceiling was done in a French mosaic of a cherub, while the ground was a rich mahogany. The chestnut furnishes made the place beam richness and English luster.

Kenshin waited there for ten minutes becoming very bored, seeing the same things over and over again. He got up to look out the window. His eyes were focused at the forest that was near the town. There was a lake and sunny turf in a secretive part of the forest. Maybe if they finished early, they could have some fun there. Battousai was especially yearning for Kaoru. He knew the ole-Kenshin was a soft lover to Kaoru, but Battousai couldn't say he was anything of the same. He was a bit wilder, more ruthless and aggressive. If mild was the word for Kenshin then hardcore was the word for Battousai, coz this bad-boy did nothing less of that. He smirked. Soon, Kaoru would envelope him and realize that there certainly is a difference to Kenshin and Battousai.

Kaoru had came out, very unsure if she should have shown Kenshin the gown. For one the gown was always an impressive piece of clothing, but the one thing she really never did like was the way women's breast became such a bulge in the girdle. Though the girdle was covered by the gown, her chest was still very haughtily revealed. She feared Kenshin would say something spiffy, but she went forward anyway.

She opened the curtain to see him no where. She arched a brow. There by the window the red-head was looking out.

Pulling her hair from the scarf, she made her hair fall on her chest, so he wouldn't realize the bouncing bulges.

"So…" she said anew.

He turned a bit startled to see her this pretty.

"Wow" came his reply.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yeh, very pretty, at least on you." He couldn't help himself to go forward and touch the cotton.

"Spin around" he said

She obliged, making sure to hold her hair in front of her.

"Why are you doing that? Remove your hair" he said.

"N-no, its quite alright" she said hesitantly

"Kaoru" he said sternly, "stop being stubborn"

"But, but" she was hushed when his hands came to her hair. He removed it, seeing what she hid.

Almost immediately he gritted his teeth cursing under his breath.

"You're right, you really can't wear this. Men will take advantage of this, not to mention what I'll do" he hissed through his gritted teeth. His eyes were very focused and it scared Kaoru to see Kenshin stare this way at her body.

"Okay, well I'll go change into something else" she slid out his grasp changing into something else.

Kaoru tried on a teal and black long dress. It was netted and very attractive looking.

Kaoru spun around again for Kenshin, asking him what he thought.

He said nothing, his eyes of dirty hunger becoming stronger on her. Nothing was halting the excitement rushing through him.

Kaoru decided to go very simple.

Scanning through the group of dresses, her eyes came to something beautiful. It wasn't anything simple, it was just everything desirable. A wedding gown.

She took at least forty-five minutes to try it on. Coming out the door, Kenshin was looking down at the time.

"A-hem" she sorted her throat.

Kenshin looked up to see this beautiful white dress on Kaoru. Her face was covered by white tulle with flowers in her hair. Netted gloves and a long train behind her, Kenshin was amazed to see her this beautiful and amazing. If an angel looks this good, then heck, he wants to be first in line.

"What is this?" he asked very amazed.

"It's a European wedding dress" she went forward. Slowly she touched his face and whispered, "someday I want to be married in this" she chimed.

Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru sat on his lap, looking at him intently. He slowly pulled the tulle that was covering her face. There he saw his Kaoru. Leaning forward, he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling him take her to the end in bliss. The way he made her feel was crazy and lovable both at the same time. He tasted her sweetness and it created more of the sensuous magnet between their souls. Kaoru moaned when Kenshin sucked on her tongue.

"A-hem" someone sorted their throat.

The couple backed up when they saw a woman.

"We don't allow that in this store. Thank you"

Kaoru blushed. She went to the changing room changing back into her good ole kimono.

The couple left the place with Kenshin leading the way. He was particularly excited. He bought them some towels and a sheet. Kaoru arched a brow as they began walking up some steps. It was a very long way up but it was well worth it when Kaoru saw the view of the entire Kyoto. There to the North was the sea and to the south was the same town they came from. On the East was the big forest which no one seem to enter. Kenshin hugged her from behind asking her if she liked what she saw.

"I do"

He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"I know." He nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Are there any more beautiful places like this?" she asked.

"Of course there are. But you'll have to see them at night, coz its more special that time. There is however one place we can go that I found on my own." He said.

She turned, "really?" she asked

"Uh-hmm. Want to see it?" he asked, something evil flashing in his eye.

"Um, why not" she followed him. He turned to the East where the big forest was.

"In there?" she asked

"Yup!"

"Ohhh no. I'm not going in there, who knows what's in there. There could be snakes or fatal bugs. Ohh, spare me the thoughts" she said.

"Kaoru its completely safe. Don't you trust me?" he asked

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I should go in a dark forest…"

"Its not dark. There's sunlight in a beautiful area and I want to take you there" he said.

"I dunno, this looks awfully scary and not to mention dangerous" she said.

"Please, just trust me" he said yearningly.

She sighed. She turned a bit from him trying not to scream. Turning back to him, she nodded. "Okay"

"Give me your hand" he said.

She leaned forward where he pulled her to the beginning of the forest.

The entered together going to a place where magic would happen.

For at least fifteen minutes Kaoru did nothing but complain about bugs, but its true, the forest does have lots of them.

Kenshin lead the way, holding Kaoru's hand tightly. The way there was long and tiresome, Kaoru was a bit frustrated being lead off into this wild adventure. I mean she wasn't the type to bring down adventures, but if she knew they were going on a hike like this then she would have worn her training clothes. It was a fifteen minutes later they met up to several trees.

Kaoru was a bit confused where they'd pass.

Kenshin passed some and stopped.

"See Kaoru, I brought somewhere beautiful" he said.

Stepping aside, Kaoru looked at the site of a small waterfall with a small pond/lake right there. The sunlight filtered perfectly on the waterfall's turf which was very green and rich.

"Its beautiful. Oh my it is"

Kenshin went forward, Kaoru following close behind. He placed the sheet down on the turf and the towels near it.

He sat down on the sheet waiting for Kaoru to join him.

"Its gorgeous" she smiled becoming distracted by the scenery.

He turned her chin to him, "this is the place the Battousai wants you." His eyes were very rich in amber and very implying with naughty things. Leaning forward he whispered in her air, "let me be in you…again"

Kaoru shivered violently.

Nodding, she lay down on the sheet all hazy eyed, waiting for him to take her to heaven and back

_--_

_--_

_--_

_An: This chapter was a bit waffy-implying. I don't get to make such chapters so I got the chance this time. This chapter has nothing to fear for. The next chapter will be a lemon. And yeh Misau I know we had that conversation about things like this, and its like shit to just imagine we'd fight for things like that. I respect u and I hope u could understand me as well. N-ways, the lemon will not be posted here but in brokenmoons my site. I will give you guys a link on my biography and I hope to see u guys reading it once you're 18+ and mature minded._

_And again thanks Dionne. For your help! Big up chica!_

_Also special thank yous to the reviewers of chapter 25.__ I appreciate it so much and I hope to God that all of you guys keep well and be happy. A blessed day to all!_

**_Please review_**_ …_


End file.
